La Reina del basketball
by princesa tsunade
Summary: Mi nombre es Saori Anzai, soy jugadora de basketball y estoy en primer año de la preparatoria Shohoku. Me dicen la reina del basketball porque nunca he perdido. Pero eso no es cierto si he perdido, solo con el...
1. Chapter 1 La nieta del profesor

Ese día el profesor Anzai llego a ver a sus estudiantes y a supervisar el entrenamiento, pero no se encontraba solo, venia acompañado por una joven alta y rubia.

-¡Vamos a saludar al director con entusiasmo! ¡Hola! –dijo el capitán Akagi.

-¡Hola! –gritaron sus compañeros.

-¡Hola! –grito la joven que estaba atrás del director Anzai.

Todos quedaron perplejos mirándola, los que la conocían y lo que no.

-Tanto tiempo muchachos… ¿Cómo han estado? –dijo la joven.

El primero en salir de su asombro fue el capitán Akagi.

-Señorita Saori, tanto tiempo, es un gusto volver a verla por aquí.

-¡Saori, estas mas alta, que gusto verte de nuevo! –dijo Ayako mientras la abrazaba.

-Señorita Saori, un gusto volver a verla. –dijo Kogure.

-¡Que gusto señorita! –dijeron los demás.

-¡Muy bien, los nuevos hagan una fila, voy a presentarlos con la señorita Saori! Aunque ella no necesita presentación. –dijo el capitán.

-¡Oh! Vamos capitán Akagi eso no es necesario. Tanto alboroto porque he venido a visitarlos. –dijo ella un poco apenada.

-Insisto señorita, además usted siempre nos viene animar. –dijo el capitán sonrojado.

Y si ella no necesitaba presentación era la hija del único hijo del profesor Anzai. Una jugadora implacable de basketball. En sus tres años de secundaria, su equipo había ganado los tres años consecutivos, su forma de jugar era tan buena que era famosa en todo Japón, tan famosa que tenia un apodo, La Reina del basketball. En las vacaciones ella viajaba con su familia a California (Estados Unidos), ya que su madre era americana y tenía a su familia en ese país. Aprovechaba su estadía allí para entrenar. Tenía quince años y cursaba el primer año de preparatoria en Shohoku. Su padre había sido un jugador famoso en su época, ahora era dueño de una marca de ropa deportiva japonesa en sociedad con su mejor amigo y compañero suyo de equipo cuando eran jóvenes, su socio se apellidaba Sendoh.

Todos los jóvenes nuevos quedaron asombrados de verla allí. Uno por uno se presentaron los alumnos nuevos, ella muy cortes los saludo. Una joven la miraba asombrada, la hermana del capitán Akagi.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Saori Anzai y si soy la nieta de su profesor Anzai, vengo a ver los entrenamientos de Shohoku desde que era una niña pequeña ¿Verdad abuelito? –dijo sonriendo.

-jojo… es cierto, Saori siempre me ha acompañado. –dijo el director.

En ese momento un jugador se acerco a ella, Kaede Rukawa.

-Saori, me alegra verte de nuevo. –dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Ante este acto todos quedaron sombrados, mientras que las admiradoras de Rukawa querían matar a aquella joven. Ella se sonrojo y explico:

-Ah es que conozco a Rukawa porque fue invitado por mi padre al partido de caridad que organiza con su socio todos los años. ¿Verdad Rukawa?

-Si, aunque no se porque das explicaciones, y ya te dije que puedes llamarme Kaede.

-Ah… si. –dijo apenada la joven. Mientras sentía que las demás chicas iban a matarla.

-Pero señorita Saori, creí que usted iba a entrenar con el equipo femenino de basketball.

-Oh. Si Yasuda pero estoy lesionada, desde las vacaciones de verano. Es que estuve entrenando con Akira y me esguince el tobillo. Pero ya estoy mejor, dentro unas semanas podré volver a entrenar. –dijo la joven sin perder su sonrisa.

-¡¿Akira?! –pregunto sorprendida Ayako.

-Ah si… Akira Sendoh.

Todos quedaron asombrados mirando a la joven.

-¿Eres amiga de Sendoh? –pregunto Ayako quien no salía de su asombro.

Ella se sonrojo y…

-Si, nos criamos juntos, su padre es el mejor amigo de mi padre y además es su socio.

-Entonces tendrás un dilema Saori, Ryonan es nuestro contrincante en el partido de práctica. –dijo Ayako.

-¿Ryonan? Abuelito no me dijiste nada. –dijo sorprendida la joven.

-jojojo… te dije que seria una sorpresa. –respondió tranquilo su abuelo.

-Si. Pero ¿Ryonan?

-¿No va a animarnos señorita Saori? Usted siempre nos va a ver. –dijo apenado Yasuda.

-Mm… creo que seré neutral. –dijo sonriendo la joven.

Todos los jóvenes sonrieron. En lo que Hanamichi interrumpió:

-¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto por esta Barbie?! Deberíamos estar entrenando gorila.

Todos se dieron vuelta aterrorizados al ver la cara de Akagi, mientras que Saori sonreía.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Cabeza hueca! Ella es la mejor jugadora de basketball de todo Japón y es la nieta de nuestro director. Además ella siempre nos va a animar a los partidos ¡Tenle mas respeto!

-¿Acaso no sabes quien es ella? tonto –pregunto Kakuta.

-¿Eh? –pregunto desorientado Sakuragi. Mientras que Ayako la presento.

-Hanamichi Sakuragi, ella es Saori Anzai, es Tri campeona nacional y tiene un apodo…

-La reina del basketball. –interrumpió Kogure.

-Ah por favor no digan eso, es solamente un apodo. Pero yo te conozco Sakuragi. Vi tu enfrentamiento con el capitán Akagi. Aunque…

-¿La reina del basketball? -pregunto Hanamichi mientras su mirada cambiaba.

-Vamos… ya dije que es solo un apodo.

-Apodo bien merecido nunca has perdido. –dijo Ayako.

-Con que la reina del basketball, entonces me presento soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, el futuro capitán del equipo.

La joven sonrío ante lo dicho por Hanamichi y le dijo lo siguiente:

-¿Futuro capitán? Lo dudo mucho, ¿Vas a guiarte por una competencia insulsa y sin reglas? Yo te vi jugar y necesitas practica, si hubieras jugado bajo las reglas del basketball no hubieras ganado porque cometiste una falta mientras anotabas la clavada. Lo siento pero necesitas entrenar muy duro.

Todos quedaron asombrados mirándola, desde los que observaban el entrenamiento hasta sus jugadores. La joven no se dio cuenta que con sus comentarios había herido el orgullo de Hanamichi.

-Que dura. –dijo una de las amigas de Haruko.

-Es que ella es así tiene un carácter fuerte. Aunque es muy amable. Yo la conocí hace unos años y es verdad nadie puede marcarla. Merece que le digan "La Reina del basketball".

-¿Tu la conociste? –pregunto su amiga.

-Si, fue hace unos años cuando yo jugaba en el equipo de basketball de mi secundaria…

FALSH BACK.

En ese momento íbamos perdiendo por una diferencia importante, nadie de mi equipo podía detenerla, su dribleo parecía el de una jugadora profesional, y sus fintas también. Al terminar el partido perdimos y yo caí al piso agotada y unas lágrimas se me escaparon, entonces ella se me acerco:

-Oye no te sientas mal. Jugaron muy bien. –dijo la joven rubia mientras le tendía la mano.

-¿En serio lo dices? –pregunta asombrada Haruko.

-Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, eres muy rápida. Me costo seguirte además juegas muy bien en equipo. No te sientas mal.

-Gracias. –dijo la joven Haruko.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, que tengas suerte. Adiós.

-Adiós.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-No puedo creerlo, uno piensa que por su apodo debe ser una rubia presumida. Pero es muy buena jugadora ¿verdad? –pregunto su amiga.

-Si, y además es muy amable. –respondió Haruko.

Pero las palabras de Saori habían hecho enojar a Sakuragi y este se abalanzo sobre ella.

-¿Dices que no soy bueno? Entonces ¡te reto a un juego!

-No, Sakuragi. –dijeron todos.

-Que estupido. –dijeron Rukawa y Akagi.

La joven lo miro y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Sakuragi no seas tonto, te falta mucho entrenamiento para poder enfrentarme. Mejor vuelve a entrenar. Además no puedo jugar por mi lesión.

Pero Hanamichi no aceptaría un no por respuesta:

-¿Acaso eres una cobarde, Reina? –dijo encendido Sakuragi.

La mirada de la joven cambio. Se había enojado.

-¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? Se cumplió tu deseo. Voy a hacerte trabajar Sakuragi. Haremos lo siguiente intentaras pasarme con el balón, el primero que anote tres canastas gana el encuentro. ¿Te parece?

-¡Perfecto! – dijo Sakuragi mientras Yasuda le daba el balón a Saori.

La joven le dio el balón a Hanamichi.

-Intenta pasarme, nunca podrás. –dijo confiada la joven.

Y así fue Hanamichi avanzo con dribleo pero la joven con un suave movimiento le quito el balón y veloz como una ráfaga avanzo y anoto su primera canasta con un tiro simple. Hanamichi quedo asombrado, ella era muy rápida. Ni se había dado cuenta.

-Vamos te toca de nuevo Sakuragi. –dijo la joven confiada.

Y ocurrió lo mismo la joven le quito el balón y anoto un tiro de tres puntos. Solo tenia una oportunidad mas para vencerla pero fue inútil la joven le volvió a quitar el balón y avanzo con dribleo, aunque esta vez Sakuragi la alcanzo. Pero ella se libro de el con una finta y anoto su tercer canasta.

Sakuragi quedo asombrado al igual que todos los presentes.

-Sakuragi necesitas entrenar mucho para poder enfrentarme otra vez. ¿Crees que me llaman reina solo porque soy rubia? ¿Sabes algo? Me molesta que me subestimen. –dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la cancha.

Los jóvenes siguieron con su entrenamiento y mientras los chicos entrenaban y Saori los observaba junto con Ayako, Haruko se acerco a saludarla.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Me recuerdas? –dijo nerviosa.

La joven la examino y con una sonrisa la saludo.

-Si, claro que me acuerdo de ti. Eres la chica de aquel juego. ¿Cómo estas?

-Ah… muy bien. Mi nombre es Haruko Akagi.

-¿Akagi? ¿Eres la hermana del capitán Akagi?

-Si. –dijo sonriendo.

-Con razón eres tan buena. –dijo sonriendo la joven.

-Ah no digas eso, yo no soy tan buena como tu. –dijo avergonzada Haruko.

-Gracias. Por cierto ¿No jugaras en el equipo femenino?

-Ah no es que quiero concentrarme bien en los estudios.

-Es una lastima, me hubiese gustado jugar contigo, bueno otra vez será. –dijo con una sonrisa Saori.

Ambas sonrieron y se quedaron observando el entrenamiento Rukawa enseñándole a Hanamichi a tirar, obviamente eso termino en una pelea y los dos fueron expulsados por el capitán Akagi del entrenamiento. Al terminar el entrenamiento Saori fue recogida por su chofer y se fue a ver a cierta persona.


	2. Chapter 2 Un Rechazo

Al otro día la joven volvió a visitar a los jóvenes jugadores de shohoku. Y quedo sorprendida de que Sakuragi hubiera logrado aprender, tan rápido, el tiro sencillo. Y le causaba gracia la obstinación del capitán Akagi y la amabilidad de Kogure, eran muy buenos amigos y hacían muy buen equipo pero sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas.

-En un equipo siempre hay dos capitanes el obstinado y el amable. –dijo Ayako.

-Ah si, ya entiendo. –contesto Rukawa.

-Y el capitán Akagi siempre va a ser obstinado, ¿verdad Ayako? –dijo con una sonrisa la joven.

-Si es cierto. –dijo sonriendo la joven manager.

-Ya hacen tres años que lo conozco y el siempre ha sido así, pero me alegra que sea el capitán. Tiene una capacidad de liderazgo increíble. ¿No lo crees Ayako?

-Si, tienes razón. Saori quiero hacerte una pregunta. Tú siempre has ido a los partidos a animar a los jugadores de shohoku pero el partido que tuvimos el año pasado contra Ryonan. Tú no fuiste. ¿Por qué?

Al hacer esa pregunta todos los jóvenes se dieron vuelta para escuchar la respuesta de Saori. Ella quedo sorprendida pero sin perder su sonrisa, le contesto la pregunta a Ayako.

-Es… que… tenia un compromiso y no pude ir. Lo lamento, chicos.

-Es que creímos que ya se había cansado de animar perdedores. –dijo Yasuda algo apenado.

-Oh no, no digas eso Yasuda. Yo voy a animarlos, claro siempre que pueda.

Los jóvenes sonrieron ante las palabras de Saori, si bien ella los apreciaba como si fueran sus amigos, no se percataba de que los jóvenes sentían algo más por ella.

Ese día había muchas jóvenes animando al equipo, bueno animando a Rukawa, quien no quitaba los ojos de la bella Saori. Y también estaban los amigos de Sakuragi:

-Oigan Hanamichi ya aprendió a tirar. –dijo Yohei.

-Sii. –dijeron los otros tres.

-Oigan ¿Qué opinan de esa joven? –pregunto Takamiya.

-Es muy bonita, pero me da la impresión de que es una chica altanera. –dijo Ocuus.

-¡Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia!

-¡jajajaja! Estas loco Takamiya. –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te das cuenta? Ella nunca seria tu novia. Esta fuera de tu alcance –dijo Ocuus.

-Bueno, no me importa voy a intentarlo. –dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

El entrenamiento siguió y Ayako hablaba animadamente con Saori.

-Saori ¿ya sabes quien va a ser nuestro oponente en el partido de práctica?

-Eh… no. Mi abuelito no me dijo nada.

-Será Ryonan.

-¿Ryonan?

-Si, ¿Hay algún problema?

-Ah… nada. Es que en ryonan esta Akira y el…

-¿Akira? ¿Akira Sendoh?

-Si, Akira es el hijo del mejor amigo y socio de mi padre. Y también es mi mejor amigo.

-Ahhh no puedo creerlo. Pero igual iras a animarnos ¿Verdad Saori?

-Si, pero creo que seré neutral ajajá. –respondió sonriendo Saori.

-Hablando en serio, a ellos tú les agradas y mucho, darán su mejor esfuerzo si tú vas a animarlos.

-Iré, pero me será difícil animar a Shohoku, ya que siempre he animado a Akira y se pondrá celoso. Lo mejor es que vaya y sea neutral. Festejare si empatan jaja.

-Es cierto jaja. Por cierto Saori ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás sin jugar? –respondió Ayako.

-Tan solo un mes mas, no llegare a jugar para el partido de practica pero si llegare para los demás partidos.

-¿Como fue que te lesionaste? –pregunto curiosa Ayako.

-Bueno te lo contare.

FLASH BACK

Estaba entrenando con Akira en las vacaciones. El es muy fuerte me cuesta trabajo marcarlo. Fue en un bloqueo al saltar apoye mal mi pie y me esguince. Caí al suelo del dolor y Akira enseguida se me acerco y preocupado me llevo al hospital. El fue muy dulce conmigo:

-Saori lo lamento, te lesionaste por mi culpa.

-Oh no digas eso Akira, fue mi culpa por estar distraída, por favor no te culpes.

El me sonrío y me acompaño hasta mi casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La joven quedo sonrojada y Ayako con una mirada pícara le dijo:

-Oye Saori te gusta Sendoh ¿no es cierto?

-Ayako yo…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir que el capitán Akagi dio por terminado el entrenamiento. La joven se despidió y mientras esperaba a su abuelo un joven se le acerco:

-Saori mi nombre es Takamiya y quiero pedirte algo. –dijo el joven mientras tomaba su mano.

-eh… dime ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo confundida la joven.

-Que seas mi novia, por favor se mi novia, eres tan hermosa y tan inteligente y…

-Takamiya lo lamento, pero yo no puedo ser tu novia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo ya tengo novio, lo lamento no quise herirte.

Unos jóvenes salieron de la nada tirando serpentinas y papel picado a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Takamiya, ya van a haber más chicas que te rechacen ajajá.

-Espera Saori, ¿Quién es tu novio? –pregunto desesperado Takamiya.

-Ah… no lo conoces, el no es de esta escuela.

-¿De donde es?

-Bueno el es alumno de la preparatoria Ryonan. Adiós.

Y diciendo eso la joven se fue.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Adivina quien es mi novio?

Esa noche la joven Saori fue visitada por una persona muy querida por ella y por su familia. Su padre fue quien le abrió la puerta:

-Buenas noches Akira, pasa, ponte cómodo. Estas en tu casa.

-Gracias señor, ¿se encuentra Saori? Es que hoy íbamos a cenar juntos. –dijo el amistoso joven.

-Claro iré por ella.

Su padre subió las escaleras y fue hasta la habitación de la joven a buscarla.

-Saori, Akira esta en living, te esta esperando.

-¡¿Akira?! ¡¿Esta aquí?! Dile que bajo en unos minutos. Ya casi término –dijo sonrojada la joven.

-No se porque dices eso, yo te veo muy bonita. –dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Padre tú no me entiendes, ¡vete ya!

-Esta bien, esta bien. Iré a avisarle.

El padre de la joven bajo las escaleras y fue hasta en donde estaba el joven Akira.

-Akira, mi hija bajara en unos minutos. Ya sabes como es Saori.

El joven sonrío y asintió; era cierto la conocía desde que eran muy pequeños ya sabia como era su personalidad. Mientras la esperaba un niño pequeño apareció y se abrazo al joven, Koichi, el hermano menor de diez años de Saori.

-¡Akira! ¡Que gusto verte!

-Hola Koichi, estas más alto.

-Claro que si Akira, pronto voy a alcanzarte, ya veras.

El joven sonrío y en ese momento Saori apareció. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color azul y sus sandalias le hacían juego, su cabello caía en forma de cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalda. El joven quedo admirado por su belleza.

-Reina, ¿ya estas lista? –dijo el joven mientras le tendía su brazo con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya estoy lista. –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Ah ¿Ya te vas Akira? Promete que volverás otro día. –dijo apenado el niño.

-Claro, volveré. Hasta pronto.

Los padres de la joven lo saludaron y ellos se fueron juntos de la mano.

-Akira no me dijiste que tendrías un partido con Shohoku.

-Es que lo olvide.

-No mientas, no me dijiste porque es el equipo de mi abuelo ¿Verdad? –dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, es que no quería ponerte en un compromiso, ya sabes. Es el equipo de tu abuelo y siempre vas a animarlos, y yo seria… talvez tu abuelo se enfadaría si me animaras a mi y no a su equipo.

-No seas tonto, mi abuelito no se enfadaría por algo así. Además le agradas. Y lamento decepcionarte pero iré de todas formas y seré neutral. –dijo la joven mientras sonreía.

-Me alegra que vayas. Ya falta poco.

Al llegar al lugar los dos se sentaron en una mesa y charlaron animadamente mientras comían.

-Saori… ¿Le has dicho a alguien sobre mí?

-No aun, bueno solo a mis amigas. ¿Y tu? Tus admiradoras van a llorar mucho cuando sepan que tienes novia. –dijo la joven riendo a carcajadas.

-Deberían ponerse contentas por mí. ¿No te parece?

-Si, es cierto. ¿Crees que ya es hora de decirles? Bueno ya sabes ¿De hacer pública nuestra relación?

-Si, quiero todos sepan que amo a Saori Anzai. –dijo el joven mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas. –Aunque tus admiradores también van a llorar mucho ajajá.

Ella sonrío ante esas palabras. Al terminar de cenar el la acompaño hasta su casa y se despidió de ella.

-Prometo que mañana iré a verte al entrenamiento, Akira.

-Eso me haría muy feliz Saori. –dijo el mientras se despedía con una sonrisa.

Al otro día, en la escuela, la joven se topo con Haruko:

-Saori, ¿Iras a ver e entrenamiento? –pregunto la chica.

-¿eh? Ah, hola Haruko, si iré a ver el entrenamiento, además iré a saludar a mi abuelito.

-¡Que bueno vamos juntas!

-Claro.

Juntas llegaron al entrenamiento, Saori entro y saludo a su abuelo y a los muchachos. Ellos la saludaron muy corteses.

-Señorita Saori ¿ira mañana a animarnos al partido? –pregunto Kogure.

-Ah… si iré, de hecho voy a acompañar a mi abuelito. ¿Verdad abuelito?

-jojo. Si, es cierto Saori.

Los jóvenes sonrieron y siguieron entrenando, Saori quedo parada al lado de Ayako. Se veía preocupada.

-¿Saori estas bien?

-Ayako debo contarte algo.

-Dime… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que Akira Sendoh era mi mejor amigo?

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre con Sendoh?

-Bueno el es mi novio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sendoh es tu novio!

La joven se sonrojo y siguió hablando.

-Si, ¿Crees que los chicos deben saberlo?

-Saori debes decírselos. Pero cuéntame ¿como fue? Quiero saberlo todo y ¿Cuánto hace que están de novio?

-Desde hace seis meses.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo?

-Si, veras…

FLASH BACK

Ese día Akira me llamo para entrenar juntos, lo sabes muy bien, El y yo jugamos basketball desde que éramos muy pequeños, desde los tres años para ser exactos, bueno el tenia cuatro, es mayor que yo por un año.

Y bueno al terminar de entrenar el se veía muy nervioso, entonces yo rompí el silencio.

-Todavía me cuesta trabajo vencerte, Akira. Eres un jugador prodigio.

-No digas eso Saori. Pero en realidad… yo te llame para decirte algo… muy importante. –dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Yo me sentí un poco nerviosa, además yo siempre estuve enamorada de el, desde que tenia diez años.

-Dime que es Akira. –le dije mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente.

-Veras Saori, desde hace mucho tiempo yo he sentido muchas cosas por ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo has sido. Pero en realidad… yo… te quiero de otra forma…

-¿Qué tratas de decirme Akira? No te entiendo. –le dije mientras me sonrojaba mas y sentía un fuego en mi interior.

-Lo que trato de decirte Saori, es que te amo. Y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia. –dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Sentí como si un fuego interior me quemaba por dentro, me parecía un sueño pero era real.

-Akira, si, claro que quiero ser tu novia, además yo siempre te he amado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Vaya, que romántico, me alegro mucho por ti Saori. –dijo Ayako.

-Gracias Ayako. –dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pero tengo una duda Saori, ¿Por qué no te inscribiste en la preparatoria Ryonan? Para estar junto a tu novio.

-Bueno veras Ayako, mi padre fue alumno de la preparatoria Shohoku y por eso quiere que yo estudie aquí. Aunque a mi me gustaría estar en Ryonan.

-Ya veo. Imagino que debes obedecer a tu padre. Pero debes decirles a los chicos, ellos todavía tienen esperanzas de que algún día tú les prestes atención.

-Si, mañana les diré.

Al otro día seria el partido, Saori apareció junto a su abuelo, si, la niña rica viajaría en tren junto a su abuelo y al equipo. Saori quería mucho a su abuelo, y lo cuidaba mucho también, por eso siempre estaba a su lado. En el tren los jóvenes estaban muy entusiasmados.

-¡Yo derrotare a Sendoh! ¡Y a Uozumi también! –dijo Hanamichi muy animado.

-¿eh? ¿Derrotaras a los dos? –dijo asombrada Ayako.

-Estas mal de la cabeza Sakuragi, eres un principiante, nunca podrás derrotar a Akira te faltan diez años para poder enfrentarlo. –dijo Saori.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué defiendes a Sendoh? –pregunto Hanamichi enojado. Saori no contesto entonces Hanamichi siguió hablando.

-Ah… ya entiendo… te gusta Sendoh.

-Claro que me gusta Akira, El es mi novio. –dijo la joven.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron todos al unísono.


	4. Chapter 4 Una victoria en el amor

-¿Es en serio señorita Saori? ¿Sendoh realmente es su novio? –preguntaron los jóvenes.

-Si. Disculpen que no les dije antes, es que no tuve la oportunidad.

-Esta bien. Pero Sendoh se enfadara si ve que llega con nosotros. –dijo Akagi quien no se veía muy bien.

-Ah… no, no se va a enojar. El ya lo sabía.

-Ya veo.

Durante el viaje no se dijo mas nada, al llegar a la escuela Ryonan Hanamichi se mostró muy confiado:

-¡Hola! –dijeron todos.

-¡Yo derrotare a Sendoh! –dijo Hanamichi.

El capitán Akagi se enojo y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡¿Acaso no conoces la cortesía?! ¡Estupido! –dijo el capitán.

Un hombre de edad madura se acerco al profesor y a su nieta:

-Profesor Anzai, antes que nada quiero disculparme por el viaje, me imagino que habrá sido largo y cansado.

-No se preocupe. –respondió el amable abuelo de Saori.

-Pero si es Saori Anzai, la reina del basketball, es un gusto tenerte aquí.

-Gracias director Taoka, el gusto es mío.

-¡Hikorichi trae una silla!

El joven corrió y trajo una silla.

-¡Tonto! Tenemos una silla mas ancha. Y no trajiste nada para que la señorita se siente.

-No, esta bien. –dijo el director Anzai.

-Por mi no se preocupen, todavía tengo mis brazos y mis piernas que me funcionan director, puedo valerme por mi misma. –dijo sonriendo Saori.

-¿Eres la reina del basketball? Que bueno tenerte aquí ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? Me gustaría pedirte consejos para el juego y…

-¡Ey! Hikorichi no molestes a Saori. –dijo un joven de cabello corto.

-No seas malo Koshino, no hay problema Hikorichi, contestare tus preguntas, pero antes déjame saludar a los muchachos. –dijo sonriendo la bella joven.

-Reina que gusto verte. –dijo Koshino.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así, no seas malo.

-Es imposible no llamarte así. Por cierto Hikorichi mucho cuidado ella es la novia de Sendoh.

-Ahhh ¿ella es al novia del gran Sendoh?

-Si, así que mucho cuidado o Sendoh te matara si la tocas.

-No seas malo Koshino, deja al pobre muchacho en paz. Hikorichi con mucho gusto contestare tus preguntas. –dijo amablemente la joven.

Mientras su abuelo hablaba en el vestuario con sus jugadores Saori lo esperaba afuera sentada junto a Hikorichi, quien le pedía consejos para ser un mejor jugador. Sendoh todavía no llegaba y el entrenador se estaba impacientando. En ese momento, una joven de cabello recogido se acerco a Saori.

-Reina del basketball que gusto volverte a ver.

Saori se dio vuelta sorprendida esa voz le era familiar.

-Taka, que gusto verte de nuevo. –contesto la joven rubia.

Taka Nakamura era una amiga de la infancia de Saori, tenían la misma edad y habían ido juntas a la misma primaria y a la misma secundaria, Kitazawagakuen Jr., en Tokio, donde también habían ido Sendoh y Koshino. Ella también era jugadora de basketball y había sido la compañera en el equipo de la secundaria de Saori pero desafortunadamente Taka era alumna de la preparatoria Ryonan y ya no se veían tan seguido. También era la novia de Koshino. Las dos jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar.

-Veo que has venido a animar a tu novio Sendoh. –dijo muy alegre la joven.

-Si, aunque shohoku es el equipo que dirige mi abuelito, creo que mejor seré neutra. Ajajá

-Saori tienes que venir a estudiar a Ryonan aquí están todos tus amigos.

-Si, lo se. De hecho es lo que quiero, pero debo cumplir la voluntad de mi padre.

-Saori deberías hablar con el. Por cierto ese saco verde te queda hermoso, resalta tus ojos.

-Gracias Taka, hablare con mi padre pero cuando Akira y yo tomemos valor y le digamos sobre nuestra relación.

-Si ya veo, estas en lo cierto.

-Ah mira ahí salen los equipos.

Todos estaban muy animados en especial Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien se dirigió a desafiar a Sendoh, pero este todavía no había llegado. Uozumi se acerco a Saori, que también lo estaba esperando.

-Señorita ¿Tiene idea de donde esta Sendoh?

-Capitán supongo que debe venir en camino. Tal vez se quedo dormido, ya sabe como es Akira.

El capitán suspiro y Saori también. Mientras que Sakuragi se ocupaba de presumir un joven abrió la puerta del gimnasio, era Sendoh que había llegado.

-¡Oye muchacho idiota! ¡¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo Sendoh?! –grito el entrenador.

-Disculpe director me quede dormido. –respondió avergonzado el joven. Mientras Hikorichi le daba su uniforme y el se cambiaba, Saori se acerco a saludarlo.

-Nunca cambiaras, siempre llegas tarde.

-No me regañes Saori, por cierto ¿Vendrás después del partido a mi casa cierto?

-Claro que iré. Mucha suerte en el partido.

-Tendré mejor suerte si me das mi amuleto. –dijo el joven mientras tomaba a Saori del rostro y la besaba. Ante esta acción todos quedaron asombrados y algunos molestos. Saori se sonrojo y se fue a sentar junto a su abuelo y a Taka. No sin antes decirle a su novio.

-Siempre haces lo mismo.

Sendoh sonrío y junto al equipo se dirigieron a la cancha para jugar. En ese momento Akira Sendoh fue interceptado por Sakuragi:

-Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, el arma secreta. Sendoh yo me encargare de derrotarte.

Sin embargo esas palabras no hicieron que Sendoh perdiera su concentración, es mas le tendió la mano a Sakuragi y muy amable lo saludo.

El partido comenzó y Ryonan comenzó a llevar la delantera por una diferencia considerable pero después gracias a una clavada de Akagi, el equipo retomo su ritmo. El partido estaba muy reñido y al terminar el primer tiempo Sakuragi hizo de las suyas. Pero fue puesto en su lugar por su capitán, sin embargo a Saori le llamo la atención el comportamiento de su novio, ¿Por qué provocaría a su Sakuragi?

-Oye Saori, ¿viste el comportamiento de Sendoh? Es raro verlo comportarse así.

-Si, pero sin embargo se llevara una sorpresa cuando se de cuenta que Sakuragi no le llega a los talones pero… Rukawa, me llama mucho la atención, no es un jugador ordinario.

-Si, es verdad. Ha soportado mucho marcando a Sendoh. Saori ese chico es muy fuerte. –dijo su amiga Taka.

Saori asintió y siguió mirando el partido, en ese momento el capitán Akagi se lesiono y fue reemplazado por Sakuragi, quien primero estaba muy nervioso y después, gracias a la patada que le dio Rukawa, entro en razón y se puso a jugar.

-¿Qué opinas de Sakuragi, Reina? –le pregunto uno de sus amigos, su nombre era Noma.

-Juega muy bien para ser principiante, pero… eso no es suficiente para detener a Ryonan. En especial para detener a Akira.

Ellos se quedaron asombrados mirándola y Ayako agrego:

-Saori no seas mala, solo dices eso porque Sendoh es tu novio. Recuerda que tu querido abuelo es el entrenador de Shohoku.

-Si, lo se. Pero acaso ¿prefieres que te mienta Ayako?

-No, no quise decir eso.

El partido estaba muy reñido y cuando volvió el capitán Akagi, se puso todavía mas reñido en especial cuando Akagi le pidió a Rukawa que fuera a la banca. Pero esa fue la oportunidad que tuvo Sendoh para anotar, después de que el tiro de tres puntos de Kogure le diera la ventaja a Shohoku, y ninguno de los jugadores podía detenerlo.

-El numero siete de Ryonan es muy hábil. –dijo Yohei Mito.

-Pero Hanimichi va a detenerlo ¿verdad amigos? –pregunto Noma.

-Oye Saori, ese número siete es… ¿tu novio? –pregunto Takamiya.

-Si. Akira Sendoh.

-¡¡¡¡Ah!!!! –gritaron los cuatro.

-Por lo menos te rechazo por alguien mejor Takamiya. –dijo Ookusu.

-¡Es El! ¡Adelante equipo ustedes pueden vencerlo! –grito Takamiya.

Saori quedo mirándolo, algo sorprendida y le susurro a Ayako:

-¿Debería preocuparme?

-¿Eh?

-Escuche en la escuela rumores de que son chicos peligrosos, ¿Tu que opinas Ayako? ¿Debería preocuparme?

Yohei escucho la pregunta y le contesto el a Saori.

-No se preocupes señorita Saori, Takamiya no le hará daño a su novio. Aunque talvez le diga algo… pero no se preocupe.

Saori suspiro y Rukawa se levanto para volver al juego. Cambiaron a Shiozaki por el. Y su abuelo se levanto para darles instrucciones a Rukawa y a Sakuragi.

-Abuelito, ¿Qué les has dicho?

-jojojo… Ya veras Saori.

Y efectivamente cuando le pasaron el balón a Sendoh, Saori vio la jugada de su abuelo. Sakuragi y Rukawa marcaban a Sendoh. Sin embargo Sendoh los paso e hizo un pase a Uozumi permitiendo que este encestara. El partido fue muy reñido, de hecho todos los espectadores estaban al borde de su silla, y con un pase de Rukawa, Sakuragi logro obtener la ventaja de un punto para su equipo, pero los movimientos rápidos del jugador Sendoh hicieron que el encestara, burlando la defensa de Akagi y Rukawa. Logrando que Ryonan ganara. Saori y Taka se acercaron a los jugadores y los felicitaron. Mientras que Sendoh se acerco al profesor Anzai y le tendió su mano:

-Fue un buen partido Profesor, lo felicito su equipo nos hizo trabajar y fue una buena idea el que me marcaran dos jugadores. –dijo sonriendo el joven.

-jojo me alegra que lo digas Akira.

Los equipos se fueron a cambiar y al salir del vestuario Sendoh se acerco a su novia.

-Saori, estas muy hermosa, ¿estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Si, estoy segura, quiero que nuestros padres sepan la verdad. Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas? Fue tu idea decirles. Sabes muy bien que yo no doy marcha atrás.

-Perfecto entonces, al salir de aquí iremos juntos hasta mi casa. Tus padres nos estarán esperando allá.

-¡Perfecto!

Mientras el profesor Anzai se despedía del director Taoka, Sendoh le tendió la mano a Rukawa y Sakuragi, mientras Hikorichi lo miraba con admiración.

-Adiós. –le dijo a Rukawa.

-No creas que has ganado, yo te venceré, pero no solamente en el basketball. –respondió el joven Kaede. Mientras Sendoh lo miraba algo confundido.

-Sakuragi si quieres derrotarme debes entrenar muy duro ¿entiendes?

-Sendoh. –respondió serio Sakuragi.

El profesor Anzai se acerco a Saori y a Sendoh.

-Bueno Saori yo ya me voy, jovencito cuide muy bien de mi nieta. –dijo el abuelo de Saori.

-No se preocupe, yo cuidare muy bien a Saori.

-jojojo… muy bien. Adiós.

-Adiós abuelito. –dijo la joven mientras besaba a su abuelo en la mejilla. –Adiós muchachos los veré después. –dijo con una sonrisa a los jugadores de Shohoku.

Mientras Akira se cambiaba Saori quedo acompañada de su amiga Taka.

-¿Qué es eso de decir la verdad? ¿Qué pasara hoy Saori? –pregunto Taka.

-Ah, es que ya hace seis meses que estamos de novio y Akira quiere contarle a la familia. Ya sabes, hacerlo oficial.

-Eso es riesgoso porque tu padre puede matarlo. Ajajá.

-No digas eso, mi padre confía mucho en el.

-Entonces es mejor así. Mucha suerte Saori, luego me llamas y me cuentas como fue todo. –dijo su amiga mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se iba con su novio Koshino.

-Estoy listo, ¿Vamos Saori? –dijo Akira.

-Si, vamos. ¡Ah! Akira ¿Qué le paso a tu mano?

-No te preocupes fue ese bruto de Sakuragi. Mañana mi mano estará bien. No te preocupes.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No quieres ir al hospital?

-No, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Al salir, en la puerta de la escuela los estaba esperando un joven. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando este joven se acerco con aire misterioso a ellos.

-¿Tu eres el novio de Saori?

-Si. –respondió seriamente Sendoh.

-Más te vale cuidar bien de Saori, o yo Nozomi Takamiya te haré pagar.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y de repente otros tres jóvenes aparecieron de atrás e inmovilizaron al joven Takamiya.

-Esta bien, déjenlo –dijo Sendoh. –Te lo prometo. Cuidare bien de Saori.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy. Adiós. –dijo el joven con aire misterioso mientras sus amigos lo seguían y Saori y Akira se miraban desorientados.

-¿Era el? El chico del que me hablaste.

-Si.

-Bueno al menos no quiso golpearme. -dijo sonriendo el joven Akira.

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a la casa de Sendoh. Allí estaban las dos familias, socias de la gran empresa que tenían. Akira era el hijo menor, de la familia Sendoh, su hermana era cinco años mayor que el y estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio, su madre era contadora y se encargaba de las finanzas de la empresa y su padre era el mejor amigo y el socio del padre de Saori. La madre de Saori era una doctora traumatóloga, que en su juventud había sido jugadora de basketball femenino. Había conocido al padre de Saori en California, su ciudad natal, cuando este había viajado. Y también estaba el hermanito menor de Saori, Koichi, quien tenía diez años y amaba el basketball. También se llevaba muy bien con Akira en quien veía un hermano mayor.

-Ahí están. –dijo la madre de Akira cuando llegaron El y Saori a su casa.

-Que bueno que llegan, sus padres están encerrados hablando de negocios como siempre. –dijo la madre de Saori.

-La cena ya va a estar, siéntense en la mesa. –dijo la señora Sendoh.

Todos se sentaron y Akira se sentó junto a Saori, y a Koichi. La cena estuvo muy animada, ambas familias se llevaban muy bien y eran muy amigos. Saori y Akira se miraban y se sentían algo nerviosos. Hasta que el padre de Akira dijo las palabras mágicas:

-Muy bien hijo, háblanos de eso que querías decirnos hoy.

Akira miro a Saori y comenzó a hablar sin titubear.

-Bueno queríamos decirles esto cuando estuviéramos seguros y ya lo estamos así que bueno mamá, papá, señor y señora Anzai. Saori y yo estamos de novio desde hace seis meses.

Hubo un silencio profundo, todos se miraron, el padre de Saori frunció el ceño y se levanto y fue directo a Akira. Saori miro asustada a mi padre.

-Akira levántate.

Todos se miraron, no entendían lo que iba a hacer el padre de Saori. Akira se levanto y para sorpresa de todos el padre de Saori lo abrazo.

-No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Que bueno que Saori se enamoro de ti y no de ningún perdedor como esos que andan sueltos por ahí.

-Muy bien dicho, ahora que nuestros hijos están de novio somos una familia, ¡que bueno! –dijo el padre de Akira mientras sus madres sonreían.

Saori y Akira se miraron sorprendidos, pensaban que sus padres talvez no lo entenderían pero todo resulto muy bien. Después de la cena Akira fue a sentarse en el jardín de la casa, y Saori lo acompaño.

-Creí que tu padre iba a matarme. –suspiro el joven.

-Mi padre nunca te haría nada, para el eres como un hijo. –dijo mientras se abrazaba a el.

-Si, ya se. Bueno ahora soy tu novio oficialmente así que no dejare que tus admiradores se te acerquen. –dijo bromeando el joven.

-En serio, pues yo digo lo mismo, no me gusta que las chicas se te acerquen y te quieran tocar.

Ambos sonrieron, y quedaron abrazados mirando el hermoso jardín.

-Akira…

-mmm.....

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Saori, más de lo que te imaginas. –dijo el joven mientras la besaba.


	5. Chapter 5 Un personaje del pasado

Al otro día Saori, fue a su escuela y antes de dedicarse de lleno al entrenamiento fue a visitar al equipo de basketball masculino. Al entrar al gimnasio los saludo cordialmente.

-Muchachos los felicito el partido de ayer fue increíble, a mi parecer no hubo perdedores, estuvieron geniales chicos. Ustedes son muy fuertes. –dijo la joven Saori.

-Muchas gracias señorita. –dijo el capitán Akagi.

-Bueno debo irme a entrenar con las chicas, buena suerte. Hasta pronto. –dijo con una sonrisa Saori.

Llego al entrenamiento y la capitana Matsuri se puso muy feliz de ver a Saori.

-Reina al fin llegaste, menos mal, pongámonos a entrenar pero ten cuidado con tu lesión. –dijo la joven.

Todas entrenaban muy duro ya que el equipo femenino también tendría las preliminares del campeonato, aunque les constaba trabajo a las jóvenes marcar a Saori, era tan rápida como Sendoh.

En uno de esos días dos jóvenes problemáticos regresaron a la escuela de Shohoku uno era Ryota Miyagi y el otro…

Miyagi no se llevaba bien con Hanamichi Sakuragi y el capitán Akagi debía intervenir para que esos dos dejaran de pelear. El día que Miyagi regreso al equipo Saori no fue a saludarlo ya que se estaba preparando para ir al entrenamiento pero no se percato que cuando estaba entrenando con sus compañeras unos jóvenes del tercer año la observaban.

-¿La has visto? ¿Es cierto que esta aquí en Shohoku? –pregunto un joven de cabello largo.

-Si, ella esta entrenando con el equipo de basketball femenino.

-¿Y averiguaste si es cierto que tiene novio?

-Si, es verdad, pero aun no sabemos quien es su novio. Dicen que es un jugador de basketball. –contesto su amigo.

-Tal vez sea Rukawa, he visto que la sigue y que hasta a veces la acompaña.

-Con que un jugador de basketball, Saori Anzai, me va a pagar lo que me hizo hace dos años.

En ese momento Saori sintió una puntada en su pecho.

-Señorita Saori ¿esta bien? –pregunto una de sus compañeras.

-eh… si, fue solo una puntada, no te preocupes.

-Saori debes tener cuidado con tu lesión, mañana descansa. Recuerda lo que te dijo tu doctora. –dijo la capitana.

-Si no se preocupen, que estaré bien para jugar.

-Perfecto entonces sigamos.

Al otro día Saori debía descansar y fue a animar al equipo de basketball y se encontró con Ryota Miyagi.

-¿eh? ¿Ryota? ¿Eres tú?

-Señorita Saori… vaya pensé que no vendrías a animarnos.

-Claro que vengo a animarlos tonto. Sabes muy bien que yo los aprecio. Por cierto ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas seguro que puedes jugar?

-Si, no hay problema, estoy bien. Por cierto muchas gracias por haberme ido a ver al hospital tantas veces.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Ryota. Me pone muy feliz que estés aquí. Con tus habilidades vas a fortalecer al equipo.

-Gracias Saori.

Ryota Miyagi había tenido un accidente el año pasado con unos alumnos mayores que el. Termino hospitalizado, y en esos días en que estuvo grave, el profesor Anzai fue a ver a su alumno y fue acompañado por su nieta. Quien fue otras veces fue sola al hospital a ver como se encontraba Miyagi. Eran buenos amigos, en realidad Saori era amiga de todos los jugadores de Shohoku. Y de otros más. Y se preocupaba mucho por ellos.

Ryota le estaba enseñando a Hanamichi una finta, mientras los demás jugadores entrenaban y Ayako y Saori observaban. Akagi no se encontraba ya que se había quedado en unas clases extras.

-¿Sabes Ayako? me alegra que estos dos se lleven bien. Sakuragi aprenderá mucho de Ryota. –dijo Saori.

-Es cierto, tienes razón Saori.

En ese momento unos jóvenes entraron al gimnasio, de entre ellos Saori pudo reconocer a un joven que hacia dos años que no veía.

-Venimos a jugar basketball con tu equipo Miyagi. –dijo un joven de cabello largo, su nombre era Mitsui, que al desviar su mirada de Miyagi vio que Saori estaba parada junto a Rukawa. –Y también jugare contigo Reina del basketball.

Rukawa lo miro fijamente y se coloco delante de ella:

-No dejare que se te acerque Saori, yo te protegeré. –le dijo a la joven asustada.

La mirada de Saori se transformo en una mirada de horror.

-No, Rukawa, por favor no pelees.

Estos jóvenes comenzaron a provocar al equipo del basketball, lamentablemente sabían que si se armaba una pelea en el gimnasio el equipo seria expulsado del campeonato. Jactándose de eso los cobardes comenzaron a pegarle a Miyagi, hasta que Rukawa y Sakuragi intervinieron. Sin embargo Miyagi los detuvo, pero ellos siguieron provocándolos, hasta el punto de que Rukawa no soporto más y se peleo con ellos, al que también golpeo fue a Mitsui a quien cuando lo tomo del cabello le dijo lo siguiente:

-Si quieres a Saori, tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

Mitsui lo miro con furia hasta que unos de sus compañeros hizo que lo soltara cuando intento golpearlo. Ayako intervino para que Rukawa no le rompiera el brazo a ese chico pero fue golpeada por ese insensible; eso hizo que Miyagi perdiera la cordura y se abalanzara sobre el a golpearlo. Saori junto con el resto de los muchachos del equipo observaba todo esto aterrada. Si esto continuaba así el equipo que tanto apreciaba su abuelo seria expulsado. De repente uno de esos hombres sujeto a Rukawa por detrás y lo tiro al piso. Rukawa no se levanto, Saori grito horrorizada y corrió hacia el.

-¿Rukawa? Háblame por favor. –le dijo la joven a Rukawa mientras el tomaba su mano.

El hombre de cabello largo que era el líder, Mitsui, comenzó a reírse y le dijo lo siguiente:

-Pobre de tu novio Saori, te dije que me vengaría de ti.

-¿Estas loco? El no es mi novio, es mi amigo. Termina ya mismo con esta locura o te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué el no es tu novio? ¡Dime quien de ellos es!

-¡Ninguno! Mi novio no es de esta escuela.

El joven furioso se acerco a ella y la tomo violentamente del brazo, Rukawa intento impedirlo pero estaba muy adolorido.

-¡Te dije que me dijeras quien es! No he venido solamente a vengarme de Miyagi, tu también estas en mi lista.

-¡Nunca te lo diré! ¿Para que? Para que lo golpees como el cobarde que eres acompañado de tus matones.

-¡Eres una chiquilla insolente! ¡No tienes idea de con quien estas hablando!

-¡Suéltala! Saori… –alcanzo a susurrar Rukawa antes de desmayarse por completo.

-Si, estoy hablando con un cobarde. –respondió ella altiva.

Mientras ellos hablaban los amigos de Mitsui se encargaban de golpear a los miembros del equipo, el ultimo en caer había sido Ryota, y todos habían rodeado a Hanamichi. Y el más grande ellos lo golpeaba.

Mientras que Mitsui tenia a Saori del brazo y la zamarreaba.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme cobarde?! Mocosa insolente vas a pagar lo que me has hecho.

-¡Déjame ir! Pervertido, ¡Suéltame! –diciendo esto Saori lo golpeo en su entrepierna.

El callo del dolor y todos se quedaron asombrados, nunca habían visto a Saori enojada. Pero el joven enseguida se levanto y la abofeteo. Ella cayo al suelo y el la tomo violentamente de brazo y sucio zamarreándola. Rukawa se levanto para defenderla pero como había perdido mucha sangre volvió a desmayarse.

-Te dije que ibas a pagarme lo que me hiciste hace dos años.

-¡Déjame ir! –decía ella mientras que con su mano libre se tomaba su rostro que sangraba.

En ese momento unos jóvenes aparecieron y colgados de una soga golpearon a esos jóvenes que tenían rodeado a Hanamichi, mientras que uno de ellos, Yohei, golpeo a Mitsui logrando que soltara a Saori. Ella quedo inmóvil y Yohei se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Señorita Saori venga con nosotros rápido. –dijo el joven.

Ella pareció despertar de un trance y se coloco detrás de ellos.

-Saori mi amor ¿estas bien? –pregunto Takamiya.

-Creo… que… si, gracias –respondió desorientada.

-Señorita ¡Esta sangrando! Cretino a las mujeres no se las golpea. –dijo Yohei.

-¡Matare al imbecil que te golpeo Saori!, ¡ya lo veras! Pagara muy caro el haberte tocado –dijo Takamiya.

-No peleen por favor. –dijo ella mientras Kogure se acercaba.

-Ven conmigo y Ayako Saori, vamos a limpiarte esa sangre. –dijo Kogure. Mientras los jóvenes se ponían en guardia para pelear. Ellos comenzaron a golpear a los matones y Yohei se dirigió a Mitsui:

-Oye no intentes huir jefe, no tengo con quien pelear, ¿Podrías pelear conmigo? ¿O solo eres valiente con las mujeres?

-¿con que quieres morir eh?

Pero esas palabras no fueron para nada, porque Yohei Mito le dio una golpiza a Mitsui.

-Solo eres valiente con las mujeres, espero que aprendas que a las mujeres no se las golpea ¿te quedo claro? –dijo Yohei.

Saori observaba todo aquello junto a Kogure.

-Déjalo en paz, por favor. –murmuro Kogure.

Saori solo contemplaba aquella escena, hasta que no lo soporto más y desvío su mirada. Yohei lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo:

-Quiero que digas jamás volveré a molestar al equipo de basketball, quiero que digas jamás volveré a entrar a este gimnasio.

Mitsui lo miraba pero no le contestaba. Mientras que Sakuragi se encargaba de darle su merecido al mas grande ellos. Todos quedaron asombrados cuando Sakuragi tumbo a ese hombre, en ese momento Rukawa se volvió a levantar y se dirigió al lado de Saori.

-Rukawa ¿estas bien? –le dijo ella.

-Eso… creo… pero ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre. –de repente Rukawa vio el golpe que tenia Saori. -¿Quién lo hizo?

Ella desvío su mirada y le contesto con tristeza:

-Mitsui.

-Le daré su merecido.

-No, estas herido, quédate quieto podrías empeorar.

-Pero…

-Ya fue suficiente de golpes y de sangre, por favor Ru… Kaede. Te agradezco tu preocupación pero yo también me preocupo por tu herida y podría ser peor, por favor quédate quieto.

-Esta bien. –dijo el mirando hacia otro lado.

Todos quedaron mirando a Mitsui que en su obstinación no le contestaba a Yohei y su respuesta fue un golpe en la cara y un:

-¡Acabare contigo!

-Eres un estupido. –le respondió Yohei. Mientras seguía golpeándolo.

Hasta que, para asombro de todos, Kogure lo detuvo.

-Es suficiente, Ya déjalo.

Yohei lo miro extrañado a lo que Saori agrego:

-Yohei Mito… Fue suficiente, por favor detente.

Todos quedaron asombrados mirándola, ¿acaso ella lo conocía?

-Esta bien. –dijo Yohei.

-¡No te metas! – le respondió Mitsui a Kogure mientras que lo golpeo.

-¡Kogure! –gritaron Saori y los jóvenes del equipo. Saori fue a ver como estaba pero Rukawa intento detenerla, sin embargo se acerco a Kogure seguida de Rukawa.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a madurar? Mitsui. –respondió Kogure.

Todos se quedaron mirando mientras que dos jóvenes intentaron huir, cuando abrieron las puertas el capitán Akagi apareció y entro al gimnasio dejando a los profesores atrás. Dándoles explicaciones insulsas, como que el había ordenado cerrar las puertas porque estaban entrenando en secreto, mientras que ellos furiosos le pedían que los dejara entrar. Akagi observaba todo, y se quedo mirando a Mitsui.

-Permítame señor Akagi, yo le puedo explicar lo que paso. –dijo Ryota.

-¡Guarda silencio Miyagi! –respondió el capitán. Mientras se dirigía a Mitsui.

-Akagi. –dijo Mitsui.

-Oye si Yohei le dio una golpiza el Gori lo va a matar, dile a tu amigo que se retire o lo derribara con un solo golpe. –le dijo Sakuragi a uno de los amigos de Mitsui.

Cuando este se acerco a pedirle a Akagi que los dejara ir este les ordeno que se quitaran los zapatos, todos asustados se los quitaron, mientras que Akagi no le quitaba la vista de encima a Mitsui. Hasta que observo a Saori y la herida que Mitsui le había dejado en el rostro.

-Señorita Saori, ¿Quién lo hizo? –pregunto.

Ella desvío su mirada y no le contesto, mientras que con su mano trataba de taparse la herida.

-Fui yo Akagi. –respondió Mitsui.

-Mitsui.

Inmediatamente Akagi comenzó a abofetear a Mitsui. Mientras que Sakuragi se acerco a Ryota:

-¿Es un conocido del Gori?

-Parece ser así, aunque Kogure y la señorita Saori también lo conocen, pero no entiendo porque la odia tanto.

Después de Akagi lo termino de golpear Kogure dijo lo siguiente:

-Mitsui… el era… el era del equipo de basketball.

-¡¿Qué?! –respondieron todos.


	6. Chapter 6 La calma antes de la tormenta

-Mitsui… el era… el era del equipo de basketball. –dijo Kogure.

-¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso? –pregunto Miyagi.

-Mitsui pertenecía al equipo de basketball de la secundaria Takeshi. Todos recordaran ese partido. En el cual con escasos segundos Mitsui anoto y logro consagrar a su equipo como el campeón.

-Basta Kogure, esos comentarios no vienen al caso. –dijo Mitsui. Pero Sakuragi lo inmovilizo y dijo:

-Síguenos contando cuatro ojos ¿que ocurrió después?

-Bueno después el se inscribió en la preparatoria shohoku y en el equipo de basketball. El dijo que quería pagarle una deuda al profesor Anzai, que sin su consejo el no habría podido ganar el campeonato. Pero Mitsui se encontró con dos personas que no esperaba encontrarse.

FLASH BACK

Al entrar al gimnasio se encontró con un joven de 1,93 que tenia el mismo deseo que el. Ganar el campeonato nacional.

-Mi nombre es Takenori Akagi, Vengo de la secundaria Kiamoru, mido 1,93, peso 88 kilos y posición es centro.

En ese momento el profesor Anzai llego, acompañado por una niña rubia, muy simpática, que venia de su mano.

-Hola muchachos, que sorpresa ya están aquí. –dijo el profesor.

-Hola profesor Anzai. –dijeron todos los muchachos.

-Veo que la pequeña Saori lo ha acompañado otra vez, hola Saori. ¿No tienes que entrenar con el equipo de tu secundaria? –dijo el capitán.

-Hola muchachos. No, la semana que viene empezaremos a entrenar, así que no me verán por un tiempo. –respondió ella.

-El que sigue. –dijo el capitán.

-Mitsui eres tú. –dijo uno de sus compañeros a un Mitsui totalmente distraído.

-Ah… si.

-Miren es Mitsui, el jugador mas valioso. –dijo unos de sus superiores, mientras el profesor Anzai y su nieta observaban expectantes.

-Mi nombre es Hisashi Mitsui, vengo de la secundaria Takeshi, mido 1,76, peso 63 kilos, no tengo una posición determinada para jugar, mi objetivo es ganar el campeonato nacional, pienso ser el numero uno.

Todos quedaron asombrados mirándolo,

-Tiene tu mismo objetivo Akagi.

-Estoy segura de que con empeño y entrenamiento lo lograran. –dijo Saori. – Mi nombre es Saori Anzai, y soy la nieta del profesor Anzai, vengo a ver los entrenamientos de shohoku desde que era muy pequeña. Es un gusto conocerlos.

En ese momento Mitsui y Akagi se sonrojaron.

-El gusto es mío, ya veras que con mis habilidades ganaremos el campeonato nacional. –dijo Mitsui mientras tomaba su mano.

Ella le sonrío y se acerco a Akagi.

-Eres un chico muy alto… dime ¿Cuánto mides?

-Mido 1,93.

-Abuelito es muy alto ¿de verdad tienes 15 años?

-Si. –respondió Akagi.

-Da lo mejor de ti mismo. –dijo ella sonriendo.

En ese momento el profesor Anzai decidió que los nuevos hicieran un partido de basketball para probar sus habilidades. En un equipo estaba Akagi y en otro Mitsui.

El equipo de Mitsui comenzó a ganar con una diferencia muy marcada, además Akagi no era bueno en dribleo debido a su estatura. Mitsui era tan rápido como un rayo nadie podía detenerlo. Había una diferencia importante, el marcador iba 25 a 9 a favor del equipo de Mitsui. Pero Akagi no se rendía.

-No me importa que seas el jugador mas valioso eres de primer año como nosotros. Yo puedo vencerte.

-Acércate gorila. –dijo Mitsui.

-¿A quien le dices gorila?

Y diciendo eso Akagi anoto con una clavada.

-¡Muy bien Akagi! ¡No te rindas! –grito Saori.

Inexplicablemente eso hizo que Mitsui se irritara.

-Vamos defensa no dejen que anote. –dirigió Akagi. –Yo me encargo de Mitsui.

-¿en serio? ¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme?

-Claro que puedo.

Sin embargo pasó a Akagi y volvió a anotar.

El capitán hablaba con el profesor Anzai y decían.

-Mitsui es increíble, es un jugador con experiencia, puede empezar a jugar en seguida.

-Si. –respondió el profesor.

-¿Y que opina de Akagi? Profesor.

-Se convertirá en un gran jugador.

En ese momento Akagi hizo un rebote y consiguió anotar más dos tiros libres debido a una falta que Mitsui le cometió. Pero lamentablemente fallo los tiros.

-¡No te preocupes Akagi! –animo Saori.

Una rivalidad muy grande había crecido entre ellos, después de que Akagi le haya tapado dos tiros a Mitsui. Para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Increíble Akagi! ¡Muy bien!

Akagi había cambiado ese equipo de perdedor a ganador era un líder nato.

-Abuelito, ¿viste a Akagi? Tiene una capacidad de liderazgo increíble, será un gran capitán. ¿No lo crees?

-jojojo… si tienes razón Saori.

Pero Mitsui no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente delante del profesor Anzai. Pero con un mal movimiento calló y se lesiono la rodilla. Y quedo hospitalizado. En esos días, en los que estaba hospitalizado, Mitsui se escapaba del hospital para ir a entrenar. El regreso creyendo que se había curado pero hizo que su lesión empeorara, y no pudo llegar al campeonato nacional, después nunca más se lo vio por aquí.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Kogure no tenías que contar todo eso. –dijo Mitsui.

-Pero es la verdad.

Todos se quedaron mirando Mitsui con tristeza, mientras que Saori desviaba su mirada.

-Entonces no molestaba a Ryota porque fuera nuevo estudiante, sino porque era miembro del equipo de basketball, poseía lo que el había perdido. –dijo Ayako.

-Mitsui…

-Mitsui tu quieres regresar al equipo de basketball ¿cierto? –dijo uno de sus amigos.

Pero el reacciono violentamente y lo golpeo.

-¡Basta Mitsui! –dijo Kogure, pero también a el lo golpeo.

-¿Quien te dijo que contaras todo eso? Eres un metido Kogure.

-Mitsui tu rodilla ya esta bien, ven juguemos basketball como en los viejos tiempos. – decía Kogure mientras se levantaba.

Pero Mitsui, muy obstinado volvió a golpearlo:

-¿Crees que soy estupido? Solo un estupido jugaría basketball contigo. El basketball solo es un recuerdo para mi vine hasta aquí para darle su merecido a Miyagi. ¡No tendrías que haber revuelto el pasado! El basketball es un deporte que no tiene gracia por eso me fui ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Esas palabras hicieron que Kogure se enfadara y tomara a Mitsui por el cuello.

-¿Quién dijo que quería ganar el campeonato nacional? ¿Qué ocurrió con eso de ser el mejor? ¡Tu eres un cobarde Mitsui no tienes agallas para pelear por tu sueño!

-Eso quedo en el pasado. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer ahora. –dijo Mitsui mientras que tiraba a Kogure al piso y Saori se acercaba a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Mitsui…

-Miyagi.

-La única persona que esta aferrada al pasado solamente eres tú. –dijo Miyagi mientras Mitsui lo miraba con desesperación.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Mitsui quería vengarse de Saori? –pregunto Rukawa.

Todos se miraron y Mitsui dijo:

-Fue por tu culpa Saori, tú me engañaste.

Todos se miraban extrañados y Saori comenzó a contarles:

-Cuando Mitsui se lesiono, mi abuelito estaba preocupado por su alumno entonces me pidió algunas veces que lo visitara por el, ya que el no podía porque estaba dirigiendo al equipo. En esas visitas Mitsui y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos. Pero desafortunadamente el malinterpreto mis sentimientos y mis acciones. Creyó que yo lo amaba y jactándose de eso me pidió que sea su novia, yo estaba enamorada de otro joven así que lo rechace, pero Mitsui estaba…

-¡Tu me provocaste! ¡No te hagas la inocente!

-No Mitsui, yo nunca te provoque, para mí siempre fuiste un amigo.

-Tú me amabas pero no tenías agallas para admitirlo.

-No Mitsui, yo nunca te ame. Yo te apreciaba, eras mi amigo pero nada más.

-Eres una mentirosa, me provocaste y después rompiste mi corazón. Eres una maldita, y…

Ella desvío su mirada. Se sentía mal por haberle roto el corazón.

-Eso fue hace dos años, ¿No puedes olvidarlo? Yo no quiero que me guardes rencor Mitsui. Yo… te consideraba un amigo. Acaso ¿no puedes perdonarme?

El bajo su mirada, y se escucho como un profesor golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Ábranme, soy yo! –dijo el profesor Anzai. Ayako y Saori fueron corriendo a abrirle la puerta.

Cuando Mitsui lo vio comenzó a llorar y se arrojo a los pies del profesor:

-Quiero… quiero jugar… Basketball.

Todos se miraron y el profesor Anzai hablo:

-Entonces eres bienvenido. Muchachos ¿que ocurrió aquí?

Todos se quedaron mirándose y no sabían que decir, hasta que Yohei dijo:

-Lo que sucedió es que Mitsui quería dejar nuestra banda para unirse al equipo de basketball. Atacamos al equipo y también a Mitsui. Lo sentimos.

Todos se quedaron asombrados mirándose unos a otros.

-Yohei… -susurro Saori.

-¿Es cierto eso? –preguntaron los profesores.

-Si, es cierto. –dijeron los amigos de Mitsui.

Todos se quedaron absortos y el profesor se acerco a su nieta:

-Saori ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-No es nada abuelito, no te preocupes.

-Dime ¿Quién fue?

Uno de los amigos de Mitsui, el que asintió lo ocurrido, dijo:

-Fui yo, la señorita se interpuso cuando quisimos pegarle a Mitsui, lo siento mucho señorita.

Ella lo miro asombrada y asintió. Los jóvenes fueron castigados, y el equipo siguió entrenando. Al otro día cuando estaban muy concentrados practicando la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabello corto regreso al equipo. Mitsui se había cortado el cabello, había dejado atrás su orgullo y había regresado al equipo de basketball para cumplir su sueño.

En dos años que no había practicado no había perdido la condición, a los jóvenes les impresionaba eso. A pesar del incidente los jóvenes aceptaron que el regresara y el profesor Anzai se puso muy feliz de que Mitsui halla vuelto.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Mitsui fue a hablar con Saori, ella quedo sorprendida de verlo con el cabello corto.

-Mitsui…

-Saori, lamento lo ocurrido, yo… lamento haberte dicho todo eso y haberte golpeado.

-No te preocupes, yo te perdono. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿En serio?

-Si, no te preocupes Mitsui, me alegra mucho que hayas regresado al equipo con tu ayuda lograran su sueño te lo aseguro. –dijo ella mientras caminaban hasta su auto, su padre la había mandado a buscar.

-Saori… ¿Me animaras en el campeonato? Se que tienes novio pero… me gustaría volver a ser tu amigo.

-Claro que te animare, y me alegra mucho que me digas eso. Yo también quiero volver a ser tu amiga.

-Perfecto, entonces yo te animare a ti en el campeonato femenino y tú me animaras a mí y al equipo.

-Claro, así será. Por cierto… el cabello corto te queda mucho mejor. –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras subía a su auto.

-Gracias, hasta pronto. –dijo el sonrojado.

Al otro día, domingo, los jóvenes se encontraban entrenando y el profesor Anzai esta vez había llegado con su nieto Koichi y con Saori. Los tres observaban como el equipo entrenaba, a Koichi le fascinaba el basketball:

-El capitán Akagi es muy fuerte, abuelito. –dijo Koichi.

-jojojo ¿verdad que si?

Mientras observaban Haruko apareció para animar al equipo:

-¡Hola! Les traje unas bebidas. –dijo la joven.

Eso hizo que Hanamichi se desconcentrara y fuera corriendo a saludarla, siendo regañado por su capitán y por Ayako mientras que los demás reían.

-Hola Saori, ¿Cómo estas? –dijo Haruko.

-Hola Haruko, estoy bien ¿Y tu?

-Muy bien, ¿Has venido a ver el entrenamiento?

-Si, y a pasar tiempo con mi abuelito, Ah por cierto el es mi hermano menor Koichi.

-Vaya es… un gusto. Mi nombre es Haruko Akagi. –dijo Haruko mientras se saludaba con el niño.

Koichi no se parecía a Saori, de hecho era idéntico a su padre, cabello negro, de piel blanca y ojos azules, alto para tener diez años. Saori, en cambio, era idéntica a su madre, rubia, cabello largo y rizado, piel blanca y ojos color verde. Y en el carácter tampoco se parecían Koichi era un niño muy alegre, su personalidad era parecida a la de Sakuragi, mientras que Saori era simpática pero tímida.

-Hermana estoy aburrido ¿Iras hoy a ver a Akira?

-Si, iré a buscarlo al entrenamiento.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Podemos ir ahora y ver como entrena Ryonan, quiero animar a Akira, el es muy bueno conmigo.

-Lo vas a desconcentrar, mejor nos quedamos aquí y después vamos para allá.

-¡No es justo! Ninguno de ellos es tan increíble como Akira y me estoy aburriendo. ¿Abuelito me dejas ir a Ryonan?

Saori lo miro un poco enojada, a diferencia de ella, Koichi era muy caprichoso.

-Koichi compórtate no iremos a molestar a Akira. Quédate quieto. Abuelito dile algo.

Pero el abuelo no decía nada solo sonreía. Mientras que ambos se quedaron callados mirando el entrenamiento. Hasta que Koichi volvió a molestar a Saori:

-¡Hermana vamos!

-Pídele permiso al abuelito a ver que opina el.

-¿abuelito podemos ir?

-jojojo… esta bien. Pero tengan cuidado.

Saori se quedo mirando sorprendida a su abuelo.

-Vamos hermana llama a Hiroto (el chofer) para que nos lleve.

Saori suspiro y llamo a su chofer, era el colmo con ese niño, era muy caprichoso.

-Despídete del abuelito y de los muchachos Koichi. –dijo Saori.

El niño fue y se despidió de su abuelo y de los muchachos:

-Entrenen muy duro muchachos así pueden ganar las preliminares para campeonato nacional. –dijo el niño.

Ellos le sonrieron y Saori fue la siguiente en despedirse.

-Buena suerte chicos, nos vemos.

Subieron a su auto y llegaron a Ryonan, al llegar había muchas chicas en el gimnasio animando a Sendoh.

-¡Sendoh eres el mejor! –dijo una de ellas.

-¡Eres el mas guapo, te amo Sendoh! –dijo otra.

Koichi quedo asombrado y se dirigió a su hermana:

-Hermana ¿no estas celosa?

-No, Akira es muy famoso, pero es mi novio el me ama a mi. No tengo que ponerme celosa.

Ambos buscaron un lugar entre las jóvenes que miraron a Saori con desconfianza. Menos una de ellas que era su amiga y que además estaba animando a su novio Koshino, me refiero a Taka.

-Hola Saori.

-Taka que gusto verte.

Cuando Koichi animo a Sendoh, este se dio cuenta de que había llegado Saori:

-¡Animo Akira!

-¿eh? Pero si eres tu Koichi, y estas con Saori. ¡Hola Saori! –dijo Sendoh mientras se acercaba a saludarlos.

-Hola Akira. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Miren la reina del basketball ha venido a animarnos. –dijo Koshino.

-¿Qué? ¿La reina del basketball? ¿Quién es ella? –dijeron las jóvenes.

-Akira sigue entrenando no quiero el entrenador Taoka se enfade contigo.

-Esta bien, pero nos vamos juntos.

-Claro, vine a buscarte.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara el entrenamiento, y menos mal porque Saori y Taka no soportaban los gritos de las chicas. Al terminar Akira fue acosado por las jóvenes y cuando logro escapar fue hasta Saori y la beso. Eso hizo que las chicas gritaran horrorizadas.

-¿Pero quien es ella? –dijo una de ellas.

-Jaja, es su novia chicas, lamento decepcionarlas. –dijo un divertido Koshino.

Las jóvenes quedaron impresionadas, bueno Saori no era fea y además estaba muy bien vestida pero Sendoh tenía novia, que decepción. Aun así eso no haría que ellas dejen a de animarlo, y de amarlo.

Al salir de allí fueron a caminar y llegaron hasta un parque mientras que Koichi no dejaba de hablar:

-¡Akira eres increíble! Eres muy bueno en el basketball.

-Gracias Koichi. –dijo el sonriendo.

Mientras Koichi iba a jugar ellos quedaron sentados en un banco conversando. Saori ya le había contado lo ocurrido en el gimnasio de Shohoku, obviamente cuando su novio le vio el rostro marcado quiso saber que había ocurrido. Y Saori no dudo en decirle la verdad.

-¿Cómo esta todo en Shohoku? ¿No volviste a tener problemas? –pregunto el joven.

-Por suerte esta todo bien. ¿Y tu? Imagino que no estas nervioso por las preliminares.

-No, sabes que yo soy un chico tranquilo. Pero imagino que será difícil. Iras a animarme ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, y tu a mi. Imagino que me será difícil jugar un solo tiempo. Esta lesión no se me ha curado todavía y… no se… tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Saori, no pasara nada ya veras. Jugaras y ganaras tu eres la reina del basketball. Pero lo más importante es que nunca te rindes. Confía en ti misma y veras que lo lograras.

-Gracias Akira. Por cierto hay algo mas que me preocupa.

-… mmm... ¿Qué es?

-Quiero pedirle a mi padre que me deje cambiarme a Ryonan. Talvez el próximo año escolar… es que… quiero estar contigo. Y además Taka esta en Ryonan también y…

-Yo también quiero que estés conmigo en Ryonan, y sobretodo después de lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio. Además si estas en Ryonan estaremos mas tiempo juntos.

-Eso seria extraordinario. –dijo ella con una sonrisa. En ese momento Koichi se acerco a ellos. Se hacia de noche y debían irse.

-Akira ¿me llevas en tus hombros? –pregunto un alegre Koichi.

-Si, claro. –dijo un sonriente Akira.

Y juntos se fueron. Al otro día tendrían que levantarse temprano para prepararse para las preeliminares del campeonato nacional.


	7. Chapter 7 Una antigua rival

Al otro día los partidos de las preeliminares habían comenzado, y el equipo femenino de Shohoku, tendría su primer partido con la primera escuela. Primero jugarían las chicas su partido y después seria el partido de Shohoku contra Miuradai. Saori no podría jugar el primer tiempo, debido a su lesión así que se quedo en la banca animando a sus compañeras.

El primer tiempo no fue tan difícil iban empatadas cincuenta a cincuenta. La capitana Matsuri era una joven muy alta y de grandes habilidades no solo de liderazgo sino también en el juego, el resto de las chicas también eran buenas pero no sobresalían tanto como Matsuri y Saori. Estaban allí viendo el partido los jóvenes de Ryonan y de Shohoku entre otros. Había una joven alta de cabello negro y ojos azules que no dejaba de observar expectante el partido. Y a un guapo joven que animaba a Saori.

Al comenzar el segundo tiempo Saori entro a jugar. Todos los espectadores quedaron al borde de su silla cuando ella tomo el balón en sus manos. Con la velocidad de un rayo evadió a la defensa y anoto un tiro de tres puntos que le dio la ventaja a su equipo, pero tampoco era mala en la defensa logrando quitarle el balón al equipo contrario en todo momento en que ellas querían atacar. Y haciendo jugadas de equipo, el resultado fue cien a cincuenta, Saori anoto treinta puntos ella sola y los otros puntos fueron asistencias.

-Ella es muy buena. –dijo Mitsui que estaba viendo el partido junto a sus compañeros.

-Es increíble. Pero yo la superare. –dijo Sakuragi.

-Si, seguro Hanamichi. –dijo Ryota. Mientras que los demás la observaban asombrados de sus habilidades.

-Saori es una jugadora implacable Sendoh, ella es la reina del basketball. –dijo el capitán Uozumi que observaba junto a los demás.

-Saori es muy fuerte. Ella…

-Sus jugadas se parecen mucho a las tuyas aunque ella es más veloz. –le dijo Koshino a Sendoh.

-¡La señorita Saori es espectacular! ¡Sendoh sempai tienes mucha suerte de que ella sea tu novia! -dijo Hikoichi mientras Sendoh le sonreía.

En ese momento la joven que lo estaba observando se acerco a el.

-Saori es el objeto del deseo de muchos jugadores, algunos incluso más grandes que ella. Yo que tú la cuidaría bien. O me buscaría una novia mas accesible ¿No crees?

Sendoh se dio vuelta y se encontró con ella: alta, mirada asesina, cabello largo y recogido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Haruka? –dijo el un poco enojado.

-Nada, vine a ver como juega la reina del basketball. Aunque me decepciona que solo juegue un tiempo por su lesión. Ya veras que este año podré vencerla.

-Lo dudo. No tienes la altura de Saori. Jamás podrás vencerla, en ningún ámbito. –dijo el mientras la miraba con seriedad.

-¡Ya veras! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso Sendoh!

-Esa es la verdad. –dijo muy tranquilo Sendoh sin prestarle atención. En ese momento otra joven se acerco y le dijo algo en el oído a Haruka.

-Bueno debo irme, saludos a tu reina Sendoh. Y dile que se vaya despidiendo de su corona. Porque yo tomare su lugar. –dijo Haruka mientras se iba.

Sendoh no le presto atención y siguió viendo hacia la cancha. El partido había terminado pero ahora estaban practicando Shohoku (el equipo masculino) y Miuradai.

-¿Quien es ella Sendoh sempai? –pregunto Hikoichi.

-Ella es una rival de Saori y siempre Saori la ha vencido.

-Parece que odia a la señorita Saori.

-Bueno ella dijo que si la odiaba. Lo importante es que Saori no se rebaja a sus sucios juegos.

Después de jugar Saori se acerco a los jugadores de Shohoku junto con sus compañeras:

-Muchachos muchas gracias por animarnos den los mejor de ustedes mismos en su partido. –dijo con una sonrisa Saori.

-Akagi no te dejes vencer, Mitsui tú tampoco. –dijo Matsuri.

-¡Claro que no! daremos lo mejor de nosotros mismos. –dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.

Las chicas se fueron y tomaron sus asientos en el los lugares del publico, mientras que Saori se quedo hablando con su abuelito. Y acompaño a los jugadores hasta la cancha. Pero lamentablemente Ryota, Rukawa, Mitsui y Hanamichi estaban castigados por haberse peleado. A Saori le causaba gracia como peleaban entre los cuatro.

-Bueno muchachos dejen de pelear. –dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-¡Pero no es justo Saori! –dijo Hanamichi.

-Pórtense bien y seguramente mi abuelito los dejara jugar.

-… mmm... –dijeron los cuatro.

-Bueno ya me voy…

-¡No te vayas! –le dijeron Rukawa y Mitsui. -¿Acaso no nos vas a animar? Lo prometiste.

-Claro que los voy a animar, pero voy a sentarme con mi equipo que me están esperando, además iré por una soda, tengo sed y se me acabo el agua que había traído. Chao.

-Esta bien, pero mas te vale cumplir tu promesa. –dijo Mitsui.

-Por supuesto, hasta luego chicos. – dijo ella mientras besaba a su abuelo en la mejilla y se iba.

Y el partido comenzó.

-¡Tengo todo anotado!

-Hikoichi ¿No puedes observar el partido en silencio?

-Lo siento mucho, Koshino.

El partido no iba muy bien, Shohoku iba perdiendo por una importante diferencia. Debido a que no estaban Mitsui, Rukawa, Ryota y Hanamichi. Sendoh observo por un rato el partido y después se fue a comprar una soda. Allí se encontró con Saori.

-Hola guapo. –dijo ella.

-¡Saori! –dijo el mientras la besaba apasionadamente. –Jugaste muy bien bonita.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto… Haruka estaba aquí. –dijo el mientras sacaba de la maquina dos sodas.

-¿Haruka? –dijo ella con una mirada oscura.

-Dijo que te vencería, pero yo le dije que eso no seria posible. –dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Ya vera. No me dejare vencer. Gracias por la soda. –dijo ella.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo crees que le ira a Shohoku? No creo que pierdan su primer partido.

-Yo creo que les ira bien, ellos han entrenado mucho. Y hay dos jugadores que se incorporaron después de mucho tiempo. Aunque yo ya te hable de ellos. Ya veras que ganaran.

El la miro con una sonrisa y en es momento un hombre apareció.

-¿Cómo lo ves Sendoh? ¿Crees que el Shohoku que te hizo sufrir gane este partido?

Ambos lo miraron con asombro, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

-El capitán de Kainan… ¿Qué haces Maki? –dijo Sendoh.

-¿Cómo has estado Sendoh? Señorita Saori. La felicito por su partido.

-Gracias Maki.

-Me he enterado. Ustedes están en la boca de todos, los felicito por su relación. Parece que Sendoh no solo es un ganador en el juego sino también en el amor.

Ambos sonrieron y no le contestaron.

-¿Has venido a ver a Shohoku? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Sendoh.

-A mi equipo no le importa quien gane este insignificante partido y creo que a Ryonan tampoco.

Los tres se miraron con picardía. Mientras que Sendoh bebió un sorbo de su soda.

-Te advierto que las preeliminares de este año te serán muy difíciles de ganar.

-Ten cuidado Maki, seguramente este año Ryonan y Shohoku serán los que vayan al campeonato nacional. –dijo Saori.

Maki no giro pero saludo con la mano a Saori y a Sendoh. En ese momento se escucho un grito de los espectadores que animaban a Shohoku.

-¿Crees que Shohoku ya haya despertado? –le dijo Sendoh a Saori.

-Seguramente mi abuelito dejo que los chicos jueguen. Vayamos a ver Akira. –dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se iban. Cuando llegaron Mitsui había anotado una de sus canastas de tres puntos. Ellos se sentaron junto a los muchachos de Ryonan.

-¡Hola señorita Saori! ¡Fue un partido espectacular, usted es increíble! –dijo Hikoichi.

-Gracias Hikoichi. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Buen partido reina. –dijeron los demás.

-Gracias.

-Así que estabas con Saori Sendoh. –dijo Uozumi.

-Si y además nos encontramos a Maki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maki es el jugador más famoso de todo el Estado! ¿Por qué no me avisaste Sendoh sempai? Que malo eres.

-Oye Hikoichi ¿Acaso no puedes callarte? –dijo Koshino.

-No seas malo con el Koshino. No pudimos avisarte Hikoichi. Lo siento.

-Ah… esta bien señorita. -respondió Hikoichi mientras se sonrojaba.

-Por cierto Saori, ese hombre el numero catorce ¿Es Hisashi Mitsui? –pregunto Uozumi.

-Si, es el.

-¿Pero que le ocurrió? En dos años no se lo vio.

-Bueno… el… tuvo un problema en su rodilla y debió dejar el basketball para poder mejorar.

-Ya veo. –respondió dudoso el capitán de Ryonan.

En ese momento Rukawa hizo una jugada y presumió al hacerla.

-Que presumido es… -dijo Sendoh.

-Si, pero sus habilidades son muy buenas, además creo que lo que lo alienta seguir es la rivalidad que tiene contigo, Akira.

-De todas formas no me vencerá.

Después del primer tiempo un jugador nuevo entro a jugar por parte de Miuradai, haciendo que Sakuragi cometiera faltas. Y provocándolos.

-Ese chico es muy grande. –dijo Saori.

-¿Quién es el?

-No lo tengo en mi lista. –dijo Hikoichi.

-Habrá que ver que es lo que hace. –dijo Saori.

Pero la torpeza de Sakuragi hizo que Miuradai los alcanzara. Pero ese jugador tenía un punto débil.

-Akira ¿Te has dado cuenta? Parece que Rukawa se percato de la debilidad de ese jugador.

-Si, es cierto.

-… ¿Qué? – pregunto Hikoichi.

-Lo que sucede es que a ese jugador le cuesta driblar hacia los lados, va muy bien de frente pero en realidad es un principiante. Veras el solo se confía de su velocidad y su fuerza pero solo va en línea recta hacia el tablero, sus movimientos de a los lados no son de fiar. Y Rukawa se dio cuenta de eso. –dijo Akira.

-Ah ya entiendo.

-Gracias a Rukawa los integrantes del equipo también se han dado cuenta.

-Que bueno que nos quedamos a ver el partido, este año Shohoku es muy fuerte. –dijo el capitán Uozumi.

El partido termino con un Shohoku victorioso y un jugador lastimado por culpa de Hanamichi que cometió su quinta falta y fue expulsado por haberle clavado en balón en la cabeza a ese jugador llamado Naito.

-Es un idiota pero… ¿Vieron su salto? Con más entrenamiento Sakuragi será un jugador de cuidado. –dijo Saori.

-Si, es cierto. –respondió el capitán Uozumi.

Al terminar el partido todos los demás se fueron, antes de irse Saori fue al baño mientras Sendoh la esperaba fue a hablar a solas con dos jóvenes de Shohoku. El primero fue Mitsui.

-¿Sendoh? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Mitsui mientras Sendoh lo golpeaba en el rostro. Por suerte estaban los dos solos y nadie se percato. -¡¿Qué haces?! –pregunto desconcertado.

-Si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Saori te juro que obtendrás las llamas de mi venganza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Saori me contó lo ocurrido y si vuelves a tocarla te enteraras de quien soy yo en realidad. –dijo Akira mientras Mitsui lo observaba anonadado.

-Pero… Si, te entiendo. Se que la amas pero yo… nada. Olvídalo. No volveré a lastimarla te lo juro. Y no creas que no me arrepiento por lo que hice. –dijo Mitsui mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Eso espero. –dijo Sendoh mientras se iba a habar con el otro joven que era Rukawa.

Rukawa se asombro de verlo.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Rukawa.

-Agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Saori.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero al incidente del gimnasio. Ella me contó todo y lo que tú hiciste por ella. Gracias, Saori es demasiado importante para mi… si algo le ocurriera yo…

-Yo solo… de nada. Pero no tienes nada que agradecerme lo haría con gusto otra vez.

-…

-¿No te das cuenta?

-… ¿De que?

-Yo también la quiero, por eso te dije que no solo te vencería en el basketball.

Sendoh sonrío ante lo dicho por Rukawa.

-Te será difícil. Porque no pienso dejar ir a Saori. Ella es muy importante para mí.

En ese momento Saori apareció en medio de las miradas.

-Akira, Rukawa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están peleando?

-No.

-No. yo ya me voy. Nos vemos en la escuela Saori. –dijo Rukawa.

-Adiós Rukawa. –dijo ella y mirando la mano de su novio vio que sus nudillos estaban colorados. –Akira ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le paso a tu mano derecha?

El la miro asombrado y oculto su mano en su bolsillo:

-… Nada Saori, no te preocupes.

-Akira ¿Le pegaste a Rukawa?

-No, si lo hubiera golpeado ¿No crees que tendría sangre?

-… bueno si, pero…

-Saori no te preocupes. –dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Esta bien.

Al otro día mientras el equipo femenino de Shohoku estaba entrenando una joven apareció en la escuela.

-¡Reina del Basketball!

Saori se dio vuelta y entonces la vio.

-Haruka. ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo la joven Saori.

-Vine a ver como entrenaba la reina y a decirte que este año perderás más que tu titulo.

Las jóvenes la miraban extrañadas y molestas a la vez.

-No se de que me hablas, tu nunca has podido vencerme.

-Este año será diferente. Voy a vencerte. He entrenado muy duro y además estas lesionada no podrás dar tu ciento por ciento.

-Mi lesión no será un problema ya lo veras.

-Eso espero, y ojala no hagas el ridículo delante de Sendoh Kun. Adiós Reina.

Las jóvenes se quedaron observándola mientras se iba. Y la capitana se acerco a Saori.

-¿Quien es ella Saori?

-Es… una niña tonta que se cree que puede vencerme y nunca ha podido.

-¿Por qué dije que perderías mas que tu titulo? –pregunto otra jugadora.

-Porque cree que puede sacarme a mi novio. Ella se enamoro de Akira en la secundaria pero el la rechazo por mi, y eso hizo que me odiara mas.

-Pero el joven Sendoh esta enamorado de ti, eso es obvio. Mira si va a vencerte en el amor. Eso es ridículo. Y también es ridículo que te venza en la cancha. Es una tonta esa niña. –dijo Matsuri.

-Ridículo o no. Ella no va a rendirse nunca. Pero yo tampoco. Y no me dejare vencer.

Haruka era alumna de la preparatoria de Takezono. Y por supuesto pertenecía al equipo de basketball.

De ahora en más por los entrenamientos Saori veía a Akira solo en los partidos; ella iba animarlo a Él y a los chicos de Ryonan. También se encontraba allí con Taka, quien era miembro del equipo femenino de Ryonan y que iban en una muy buena posición. Hasta ahora y por suerte no les había tocado enfrentarse. Ese día Ryonan estaba jugando un partido y Taka y Saori estaban allí.

-¡Así que ella volvió a retarte! ¡Es una tonta! ¿Acaso no sabe que nunca te vencerá? –dijo Taka.

-No me importa. Que haga lo que quiera. Mientras no toque a mi novio.

-Eres muy celosa de Sendoh. Son la pareja perfecta.

-No se si somos la pareja perfecta pero que estamos en boca de todos te lo aseguro. Y también te aseguro que lo amo y no dejare que me lo quiten.

-Eso les pasa por ser tan famosos. Y no creo que te lo quiten Sendoh solo tiene ojos para ti Saori.

-No digas eso, Koshino y tú también hacen una pareja muy bonita.

-¡Saori!...

-Mira ya termino el partido, vayamos a saludar a los chicos.

-Si.

En ese momento una mujer de unos veintiséis años, más o menos, se acerco a Sendoh. Parecía ser una periodista pero también era la hermana de Hikoichi. Le estaba haciendo unas preguntas cuando Saori apareció acompañada de Taka. Inmediatamente la reconoció.

-Hola Yayoi.

Ella la miro asombrada y le contesto el saludo mientras Sendoh suspiraba aliviado de que haya llegado:

-Saori Anzai… la reina del basketball.

-No sabía que eras la hermana de Hikoichi.

-Y yo no sabia que eras la novia de Sendoh.

Sendoh hizo una sonrisa forzada, al igual que Taka mientras que Saori y Yayoi parecían sacar chispas.

-Bueno debemos irnos. ¿Vamos Akira?

-Si, es cierto. Adiós.

-Adiós. –se despidió Yayoi.

-Adiós Yayoi, suerte con tu articulo. –dijo Saori mientras Sendoh la tomaba de la mano y se iban.

-Siempre esta molestándote. Esa chica es…

-Saori no te preocupes. Es periodista y le toca cubrir los partidos de secundaria.

-Si, pero siempre esta detrás de ti.

-Bueno pero no es para preocuparse.

-No, claro que no. –respondió ella.

-Cambiando de tema ya se acercan las finales faltan muy pocos partidos.

-Para ser exactos, dos. Y dentro de unos días va a ser el partido de Shohoku contra Shoyo. ¿Iras a animar a Shohoku?

-Claro. ¿Y tu iras a verlos?

-Si, debo saber como han mejorado mis rivales. –dijo un sonriente Sendoh. –Y a ti también te faltan pocos partidos.

-Si, dos mas y me enfrentare al equipo de Haruka en las finales. Ya vera.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Justamente al otro día del partido de Shohoku y Shoyo. Como somos menos equipos los femeninos terminamos las preeliminares antes. –dijo Saori mientras pensaba en como se enfrentaría a su rival.

-Mejor así tiene más tiempo para descansar.

-Si. –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Sendoh la acompañaba a su casa.


	8. Chapter 8 Un partido importante

Ambos equipos de Shohoku ganaron sus partidos y se acercaban cada vez más a la final. Al igual que los equipos de Ryonan. Ese día antes de que Shohoku jugara con Shoyo, Ryonan también había tenido su partido, al salir Saori se fue junto con Sendoh y para festejar su victoria lo invito a cenar en su casa. Allí estaban sus padres y su pequeño hermano.

-¡Akira! ¡Que bueno que viniste! dijo Koichi el mientras Sendoh lo levantaba en el aire.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Le dijo Akira al pequeño.

-Muy bien.

La cena estuvo divertida, el padre de Saori le daba consejos a Akira sobre como liderar al equipo.

-He oído que van muy bien, me alegro mucho por ti Akira. Ojala este año Ryonan y Shohoku vayan al campeonato nacional, se lo merecen. –dijo el padre de Saori.

-Gracias señor. –contesto Akira.

Al terminar la cena Saori y Akira se quedaron solos sentados en el inmenso jardín de la casa.

-Este año quiero ganar el campeonato nacional. –dijo el joven Sendoh.

-Lo ganaras, este año Ryonan es muy fuerte. Con tu ayuda lo lograran.

-Shohoku también se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Mañana jugaran contra Shoyo. ¿Cómo crees que les ira?

-Tal vez ganen, talvez pierdan, no sabría decírtelo; en Shoyo esta Fujima. Les va a ser muy difícil cuando juegue el.

-Si, el es muy fuerte.

Al otro día Saori fue junto a sus compañeras de equipo a animar a Shohoku. Había muchos jóvenes del equipo de Shoyo animando a su equipo. Las porras hacían que los chicos de Shohoku se vieran nerviosos. Cuando Saori llego se topo con Haruko y los amigos de Sakuragi:

-Señorita Saori, ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros? Será divertido. –dijo Haruko.

-Bueno, esta bien. –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a Haruko y Yohei.

-Vaya esos sujetos de Shoyo son molestos. –dijo Ookusu.

-Animan a su equipo. Es normal porque Fujima es muy famoso y… también es muy fuerte. –dijo la joven Saori.

-¿Conoces a Fujima? –pregunto asombrada Haruko.

-Conozco a la mayoría de los jugadores del estado de Kanagawa. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eso pasa cuando eres famosa, como lo es ella y en especial su padre. –dijo una de las amigas de Haruko.

-Entonces ¿tu que opinas? ¿Podrán ganarle a Shoyo? –pregunto preocupado Yohei Mito.

-Si se lo proponen podrán ganarle a cualquier equipo que se les ponga enfrente. –contesto muy segura Saori.

-¡Si! ¡Muy bien dicho Saori! ¡Ellos ganaran! –dijo Takamiya mientras los demás sonreían. Pero Saori se veía seria ¿Podría el equipo de su abuelo ganarle al de Fujima?

Y al fin salieron los equipos, Haruko y los muchachos animaban a Sakuragi mientras que Saori los saludaba con la mano.

-Ahí esta Saori. –dijo Mitsui mientras le devolvía el saludo.

-Los jugadores de Shoyo son unos gigantes. –dijo Ookusu.

-Si, son muy altos.

-¿Quién es Fujima? –pregunto Ookusu.

-Es el, el numero cuatro. –dijo Saori mientras pensaba. "_Fujima ¿Qué piensas hacer?"_

-¡Miren es el jefe mono con el equipo de Ryonan! –dijo Takamiya.

-Son Ryonan y Kainan. –dijo Ookusu.

-Parece que estos dos equipos sacaran chispas. –dijo Noma.

-Akira. –susurro Saori mientras se daba vuelta y lo miraba.

-Me siento muy nerviosa, talvez mas que los muchachos. –dijo Haruko.

-No deberías decir eso. Si están nerviosos no podrán dar su ciento por ciento. Deben estar tranquilos.

-Si, tienes razón Saori.

-Además confía en ellos. Si se lo proponen lo lograra. –dijo una seria Saori.

Pero al comenzar el partido el equipo estaba muy nervioso y cometían muchos errores hasta que una jugada de Rukawa los despertó de ese trance y empezaron a jugar con toda su fuerza hasta alcanzarlos.

-Rukawa es increíble. –dijo Haruko.

-Si, su jugada hizo que los chicos recuperaran el ánimo. –dijo Saori, _"¿Qué harás ahora Fujima? ¿Jugaras? _

En ese momento se pudieron ver las habilidades de los jóvenes de Shohoku, el hombre que era veloz como el rayo Ryota Miyagi hizo que Sakuragi pudiera encestar una canasta. En ese momento Ryota reto a Fujima.

-¿Han visto eso? Miyagi reto a Fujima, eso es una sentencia a muerte. –dijo Saori.

-Si, pero ¿Crees que el ambiente cambiara si Fujima entra a jugar? – pregunto Haruko.

-Si, Fujima es… "¿_Aceptaras el reto, Kenji_?"

-¿Fujima es….?

-¡Ah! Lo siento Haruko estaba pensando, si Fujima tiene el mismo nivel de Maki, es muy fuerte. Ojala Ryota pueda estar a su nivel. Será una gran batalla. –dijo sonriendo Saori.

-¿Y si no esta a su nivel? –pregunto Noma.

-Oh no, Miyagi es un gran jugador, el puede contra Fujima. –respondió Saori.

Y así termino el primer tiempo. Con las jugadas de Ryota y un rebote de Hanamichi Shohoku no dejo que los vencieran. Haruko fue a animar a Hanamichi en el medio tiempo y Saori fue al baño, cuando salio se encontró con alguien en los pasillos.

-Reina del basketball, deseaba verte. –dijo el joven.

-Hasegawa…

-Se la verdad sobre Mitsui, el no podrá ganarnos

-¿De que verdad hablas? No se de que me estas hablando.

-No te hagas la tonta, tu abuelo y tu han guardado muy bien el secreto pero Mitsui no es el mismo, después de haber dejado de jugar basketball por dos años para dedicarse a ser un pandillero, el no es el mismo.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en esto? Eso es problema de Mitsui.

-Es que no se porque mientes por el.

Saori quedo sorprendida no sabia que decirle a Hasegawa. ¿Cómo podía saber el aquello de Mitsui? En ese momento otro joven apareció.

-Hasegawa déjala en paz, recuerda que nosotros le debemos mucho a su padre.

-Eres tu… ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo Saori al muchacho mientras Hasegawa se iba.

-Bien, me alegra que hayas venido a ver el partido. Discúlpalo el enfrentarse a Mitsui lo tiene encendido. No quiso ofenderte.

-Esta bien ¿No jugaras hoy…Fujima?

-Tal vez lo haga después. ¿Cómo esta Sendoh? Es raro verte sin el.

-Akira esta con su equipo, y…

En ese momento Sendoh apareció.

-Saori, Fujima.

-Akira. –dijo ella.

-Sendoh que gusto verte. –dijo Fujima mientras le tendía la mano.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí Saori. ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto Akira muy serio.

-Nada, solo vine a saludar a Saori, sabes que somos amigos Sendoh. No te pongas celoso. –dijo con una mirada pícara Fujima. Mientras Saori tomaba la mano de Sendoh.

-Yo no estoy celoso solo quería saber. –respondió el. –Y a propósito ¿Qué te parece el equipo de Shohoku?

-No te ofendas Saori se que tu abuelo es el director pero ellos no son tan buenos como para vencernos.

Saori y Akira se miraron y sonrieron en ese momento Matsuri apareció.

-Saori aquí estabas queríamos preguntarte…

-¿Qué sucede capitana? -pregunto Saori sin entender porque Matsuri se quedo inmóvil.

-El es… Fujima. –respondió desorientada la joven.

-Ah que mal educada soy, Kenji Fujima ella es Matsuri la capitana del equipo femenino de Shohoku.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo el mientras le tendía la mano a una Matsuri completamente sonrojada.

-¡Ah! Fujima… eres… un genio, de verdad yo te admiro mucho y me gustaría pedirte…

-Bueno ya me voy Saori, Sendoh un gusto verlos. –dijo Fujima mientras se iba corriendo y Matsuri iba detrás suyo persiguiéndolo mientras que Sendoh y Saori reían a carcajadas.

-Sabia que Fujima provocaría ese efecto en ella, siempre ha estado enamorada de El. –dijo Saori.

-Ahora que lo conoce no creo que lo deje tranquilo ajajá. Por cierto ¿que ocurrió?

-Hasegawa sabe la verdad sobre Mitsui. Y me interrogo, justo en ese momento apareció Fujima y lo regaño.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso contigo? Guardaste el secreto de Mitsui como pandillero porque eres su amiga. No entiendo porque a Hasegawa le importa.

-No se. A propósito ¿No verán el partido? No te he visto.

-Talvez cuando juegue Fujima.

-Te tomas todo a la ligera Akira. –dijo ella mientras suspiraba.

En ese momento el segundo tiempo comenzó. Y Shohoku tomo la delantera, gracias a las jugadas del equipo que fueron ayudadas por los rebotes de Sakuragi. En ese momento Kenji Fujima entro a jugar.

-Miren Fujima entrara a jugar. –dijo Haruko.

-Fujima…

-Saori ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Haruko.

-Si, claro.

-¿Conoces a Fujima? Es que te vi hablando con el medio tiempo. Y pensé que eran amigos. –dijo Haruko mientras Saori suspiraba.

-Bueno si, somos amigos. Conozco a Fujima porque hace unos dos años el le pidió a mi padre que sea el director del equipo de basketball de Shoyo. Mi padre se negó pero le dio consejos sobre como entrenar al equipo. Y así fue que Fujima se convirtió en director y jugador al mismo tiempo. Pero el sigue viniendo a mi casa a pedirle consejos a mi padre, ya sabes mi padre fue un jugador muy bueno y respetado en su época y muchos jugadores de preparatoria van con el para pedirle consejos.

-Ya veo, tu padre debe ser un hombre muy sabio y comprensible. –dijo una de las amigas de Haruko.

-Si, comprensible con los que no son sus hijos…. –susurro Saori.

El partido se volvió muy reñido las habilidades de Fujima eran impresionantes e hicieron que Shoyo tomara la delantera. En ese momento Saori noto que Mitsui estaba muy cansado. Y para colmo de males Hasegawa lo estaba marcando y evitaba que el hiciera sus tiros y a eso se le sumaba que Sakuragi había cometido su cuarto foul y no podía marcar bien a los jugadores por miedo a cometer el quinto.

"_Mitsui animo, tu puedes, animo equipo_"

-No puedo creerlo ese jugador bloqueo los tiros de Mitsui. –dijo Yohei.

-Además se lo ve muy cansado. –dijo Ookusu.

-Mitsui estará bien. El no se va a rendir. Tengan fe en el, vamos animarlo. –dijo Saori.

-¡Si! –dijeron ellos.

Y gracias a Mitsui obtuvieron la ventaja de nuevo y también gracias a Rukawa.

El partido termino con Shohoku ganando y con Hanamichi haciendo una espectacular clavada, lamentablemente ese fue su quinto foul y fue expulsado y reemplazado por Kogure. El partido termino con un Shohoku vencedor.

-Bueno chicos yo ya me voy, quiero saludar a alguien antes de irme a mi casa. Nos vemos cuídense.

-Hasta mañana Saori. –respondieron Haruko y los chicos.

Saori se acerco a saludar a Fujima. Al otro día vería a los chicos de Shohoku así que los saludaría después. También al otro día seria su partido.

-Fujima no te desilusiones, jugaste muy bien.

-Gracias Saori, eres una buena amiga. Suerte mañana en tu partido, serán las finales. Cuídate de tu lesión también.

-Gracias Fujima, así será. Adiós.

Antes de irse Saori quiso saludar a alguien más. Pero en los pasillos se choco con un joven de cabello largo que la tiro al piso.

-¡oh! ¡Lo siento señorita! ¿Esta bien? –pregunto el joven.

-¿Eh? Si no te preocupes. –dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

El joven quedo hipnotizado por su belleza pero también por reconocerla.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres Saori! ¿Cómo estas? Me presento soy Nobunaga Kyota el mejor novato del estado. –dijo el joven mientras tomaba su mano.

-Bueno es un gusto conocerte Nobunaga. Pero debo irme, hasta pronto.

-No espera. No te vayas. Al fin te conozco personalmente y me gustaría decirte…

-Que eres muy hermosa. –dijo un guapo joven vestido con el uniforme de Ryonan.

-Akira, justamente iba a buscarte. –dijo ella mientras Nobunaga los miraba asombrado.

-Veo que has conocido a Nobunaga, el fue muy amable de avisarnos cuando Fujima entro a jugar. –dijo Sendoh.

-¿En serio? que amable.

-¿eh? ¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto un desorientado Nobunaga.

-Ajajája… claro, Akira es mi novio. ¿No lo sabias? –dijo Saori mientras Kyota tragaba saliva.

-¡¿Qué?! Ah… bueno yo ya me voy, fue un gusto verlos, cuídense, adiós.

Saori y Akira se quedaron viendo.

-Akira lo asustaste.

-Yo no hice nada. –dijo Akira mientras los dos reían a carcajadas.

Al otro día fueron las finales de los equipos femeninos el primer partido fue del equipo Ryonan que había ganado su pase al campeonato nacional y el segundo partido seria el de el equipo de Shohoku que se enfrentaría a Takezono. A diferencia de los equipos masculinos, los equipos femeninos eran menos y por eso habían terminado antes las preeliminares.

Al salir a la cancha, mientras hacían el calentamiento, Haruka se acerco a Saori.

-Espero que no me decepciones Reina, mas te vale no quedar en ridículo delante de tu novio.

-Dejare que mis habilidades hablen por mi Haruka.

-Seguro, nos vemos en el juego reina.

Entre los espectadores estaban los jóvenes del equipo de Shohoku, entre ellos Rukawa y Mitsui. Y también estaban Fujima, Taka y Sendoh.

Y el juego comenzó Haruka era tan veloz como Saori y al equipo se le dificulto marcarla logrando así anotar varios puntos. Terminaron el primer tiempo con una diferencia de diez puntos. Obviamente al empezar el segundo tiempo Saori entro a jugar y todo cambio. La joven demostró porque se le decía reina del basketball, dándole la ventaja a su equipo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y Haruka tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando los espectadores la alababan.

-Ella es muy buena. La gente la adora. –dijo Fujima.

-Saori no dejare que me ganes. –dijo furiosa Haruka.

-Haruka tu nunca podrás vencerme.

-Ya lo veremos.

Haruka marcaba muy bien a Saori pero no era una jugadora muy honesta. En la marca piso varias veces el tobillo de Saori sin que el árbitro se diera cuenta. Eso hizo que la lesión de Saori se resintiera. Sin embargo la joven Saori no dejo de jugar y no se quejo a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-Haruka siempre has sido una jugadora muy sucia.

-Te dije que no dejaría que me ganaras.

En ese momento una jugadora le paso el balón a Saori, solo quedaban cinco minutos y una diferencia de cuatro puntos a favor de Shohoku. Cuando Saori tomo el balón comenzó a correr hacia la zona de tiro pero Haruka se interpuso marcándola, cuando Saori intento salir por el costado derecho Haruka no la dejo pasar haciendo una sucia maniobra, pateándole su tobillo lesionado. El arbitro marco la falta pero Saori callo al suelo tomándose el tobillo.

-¡Saori! –gritaron Taka, el profesor Anzai y Sendoh preocupados.

-¡Señorita Saori! –gritaron los demás.

-¿Saori estas bien? –se acerco Matsuri a ella.

Saori permanecía tomándose con ambas manos el tobillo,

-¡Eres una embustera! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –dijo una de las compañeras de Saori.

-¡Basta! Estoy bien. Haruka… no vas a vencerme. –dijo Saori a pesar del dolor, se levanto y siguió jugando los últimos cinco minutos. Obviamente Shohoku gano pero Saori no podía apoyar el pie del dolor. La entrenadora le estaba examinando el pie cuando su abuelo entro al vestuario:

-¿Cómo estas Saori? –pregunto preocupado.

-Me duele mucho, abuelo.

-Tal vez deba ir al doctor.

-Tal vez solo fue la patada lo que resintió la lesión. Seguramente mañana se le ira el dolor profesor Anzai. –dijo la entrenadora.

-Saori debes ir a tu casa y que tu madre te revise el tobillo, ella te dirá que hacer. –dijo serio su abuelo. –Vamos yo te acompañare.

-Si, pero antes quisiera ver a Akira, abuelo.

-Esta bien. ¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide, los muchachos te dejaron saludos y felicitaciones por ganar. Ellos se fueron a entrenar dicen que mañana te verán en la escuela. Y que esperan que estés bien de la lesión.

-Si, gracias abuelito.

Sendoh estaba esperando a que Saori saliera del vestuario junto a Taka.

-Sendoh no te preocupes, Saori es fuerte y decidida seguro que esta bien. Además ella siguió jugando.

-Si, yo tengo plena confianza en Saori, es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Si, eso pasa cuando amas a alguien.

En ese momento Saori apareció del brazo de su abuelo.

-¿Saori estas bien? –pregunto Taka mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Saori…

-Taka, Akira estoy bien no se preocupen por mi. Lo importante es que ganamos y que Shohoku va al campeonato nacional femenino.

-Saori no seas tonta, ese patadón que te dio en el tobillo pudo haberte lastimado mas. –dijo una preocupada Taka. Mientras que Sendoh se acercaba a ella.

-¿Segura que estas bien? –le pregunto.

-Si, Akira estoy bien. –dijo ella mientras que Akira la tomaba del mentón y le besaba la frente.

-No hagas que me preocupe. –le susurro el.

-Lo siento Saori no quise lastimarte, pero no pensé que por una pequeña patada perderías el balance y quedarías tumbada en el piso como una cobarde. –dijo con ironía Haruka.

-¡Eres una!...

-¡No Taka! No vale la pena. –detuvo Saori a una enojada Taka que casi golpea a Haruka.

-Felicidades por haber ganado. –dijo con ironía aquella joven. Mientras que Sendoh solo la miraba indignado.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Por qué no te vas Haruka? Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy. –dijo el joven.

-De acuerdo, me voy, hasta pronto Saori. –dijo la joven mientras se iba.

-Es una maldita, tendrías que haberme dejado golpearla. –dijo Taka.

-Saori tiene razón no vale la pena. –dijo Sendoh. -¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-Akira no te preocupes, tu ve a entrenar que yo llevare a Saori con su madre para que le revise su tobillo. –dijo el abuelo de Saori.

Ella miro a Akira y asintió, no se sentía bien, se sentía avergonzada a pesar de haber ganado y de haber jugado muy bien, se sentía avergonzada por haber caído presa del dolor. Se sentía débil.

-Esta bien. Se que estarás bien si te dejo con tu abuelo. Cuídate Saori. –dijo el joven mientras la besaba.

-Luego te llamo Saori y me cuentas que dijo tu madre. –dijo Taka mientras se despedía de su amiga.

-Si, los veré después y gracias por preocuparse los dos.

Su chofer llego a buscarla y los llevo a ella y a su abuelo a su casa. Allí su madre la estaba esperando. Su madre era traumatóloga, y era una doctora muy prestigiosa en Japón y en Estados Unidos. Saori estaría bien con ella. Su madre le dio un calmante para el dolor y la llevo al hospital para hacerse resonancias y radiografías para ver como estaba su lesión. Su primera medida fue que Saori no entrenara por unas semanas hasta que el dolor se pasara.

Al otro día Saori fue a la escuela y hablo con su entrenadora con respecto a su lesión. No entrenaría hasta que el dolor se hubiera ido por completo. Así que fue a ver el entrenamiento de los muchachos.

-Saori ¿Cómo esta tu lesión? –le pregunto Mitsui.

-Ah bueno. Más o menos. Mi madre no me deja entrenar hasta que el dolor se vaya por completo.

-Es una lastima.

Los jóvenes entrenaban muy animados al otro día seria el partido de Shohoku contra Kainan, pero también seria el partido de Ryonan contra Takezato.

-Saori ¿iras animarnos contra Kainan? –pregunto Ryota.

-Ah bueno… en realidad… creo que llegare un poco tarde. Porque le prometí a Akira que iría animar a Ryonan acompañada de mi hermanito. –dijo sonriendo la joven.

-Au no es justo Saori. –dijo un ofendido Mitsui.

-No se preocupen iré a animarlos en cuanto termine el partido de Ryonan. Lo prometo. Pero de todas formas les deseo buena suerte. –dijo ella mientras les sonreía.


	9. Chapter 9 Algo mas que un susto

Al otro día Ryonan tenía su partido con Takezato. Saori fue a animar a su novio pero esta vez fue acompañada de su pequeño hermano Koichi.

-¡Hermana apresúrate! No quiero llegar tarde.

-Pero si no estamos llegando tarde, no te apresures Koichi.

-Hermana ¿Podemos saludar a Akira después del partido? –pregunto un alegre niño.

-Si, claro que podemos. Pero después El ahora debe estar concentrado. –dijo la joven mientras se sentaban en los asientos.

Una joven reconoció a Saori.

-¡Saori! ¡Koichi! –dijo la joven mientras se sentaba con ella.

-Taka ¿Cómo estas?

-Yo bien, vine a animar a mi novio y al equipo. Pero ¿Y tu lesión?

-Bien ahora no me duele porque mi madre me dio un calmante pero en unos días me haré unos estudios para ver como estoy. Mi madre quiere asegurarse bien.

-Ya veo. Cuídate mucho Saori.

-Si, Taka no te preocupes.

-¡Miren ahí salen los jugadores! –grito el pequeño Koichi.

Ryonan tomo la delantera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las jugadas del jugador estrella Sendoh eran demasiado para el equipo de Takezato.

-Wuaa… ¡Akira eres el mejor! –grito el pequeño Koichi mientras Saori y Taka miraban expectantes.

El partido siguió con una amplia ventaja de Ryonan sobre Takezato, así que el director Taoka saco a Sendoh y Uozumi del partido para que descansaran.

-¡Ya han anotado cien puntos! ¡Son geniales! –dijo Taka mientras Saori sonreía y pensaba: "_Akira yo se que tu eres el mejor jugador, tal vez de todo Japón, nunca te des por vencido, mi amor_"

En el lugar se también se encontraban tres jugadores de Shoyo, Hanagata, Hasegawa y Fujima.

-Ryonan es muy fuerte, talvez ellos puedan vencer a Kainan. Sendoh es increíble. –dijo Hanagata.

-Ryonan es muy fuerte o Takezato es muy débil. –dijo Hasegawa.

-Takezato no es un equipo débil, es Ryonan que se ha hecho más fuerte. "_Sendoh eres muy prodigioso_"

En ese momento unas jóvenes se acercaron a Fujima totalmente sonrojadas:

-¿Eres tu Fujima de Shoyo? ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? –pregunto una de ellas.

El joven les sonrío y le dio su mano. La joven se fue volando en una nube, mientras que Fujima pensaba: "_Eres mucho mas fuerte que el año pasado… Sendoh_"

En ese momento el director Taoka volvió a poner en el partido a Uozumi y a Sendoh para que terminaran el juego, mientras que Fujima se percato de la presencia de Saori:

-Fujima ¿Adonde vas? –pregunto Hanagata.

-Solo iré a saludar a alguien. –dijo el joven mientras se dirigía a Saori.

-Y ese alguien es Saori. Mira ahí esta. –le dijo Hasegawa a Hanagata sin que Fujima se diera cuenta.

-Saori ¿Cómo estas? Me entere de tu lesión.

-Fujima… Ah estoy bien, mientras tenga el tobillo apretado con la venda no me dolerá. ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno he venido a ver el partido, Sendoh es un gran jugador, ha hecho muy fuerte a Ryonan.

-Si, lo se. ¡Ah! Te presento a mi pequeño hermano Koichi y a mi amiga Taka.

-¡Hola Fujima! –dijo el niño.

-Mucho gusto. Pero Sendoh no es el único fuerte en Ryonan mi Hiroaki también es muy fuerte. –dijo Taka.

-Mucho gusto. Si es cierto Taka. Pero Saori a tu hermanito ya lo conocía. –respondió Fujima.

-¡Ah es cierto! Que tonta. –dijo Saori mientras Fujima se sentaba con ellas y con Koichi que estaba absorto animando a Ryonan.

-Tu hermanito quiere mucho a Sendoh… -dijo Fujima.

-Si, Akira es como su hermano mayor. Siempre le cumple todos sus caprichos. Como Akira es el menor en su familia se lleva muy bien con Koichi, además le tiene mucha paciencia jeje.

-Ya veo. Tú también lo quieres mucho. – dijo Fujima mientras Saori lo miraba asombrada.

-Fujima ¿sabes algo? Akira me esta enseñando a jugar basketball. ¿No es genial? –interrumpió el pequeño.

-Si, ya veo que dentro de unos años serás tan fuerte como el. –dijo Fujima mientras que Taka y Saori sonreían.

-Si ya veras Fujima seré tan fuerte como el y como mi padre. –dijo el pequeño mientras Fujima y las chicas reían.

-Dime Saori ¿Iras a ver a Kainan y a Shohoku después?

-Si, iremos juntos con Akira.

-Ya veo. –en ese momento Hanagata le hizo una seña a Fujima. –Bueno chicas, Koichi, debo irme. Nos veremos Saori, cuídate.

-Cuídate mucho Fujima, hasta pronto, por cierto Matsuri te envía sus saludos. –dijo Saori mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Fujima y el sonreía.

-Hasta pronto Fujima.

El partido había terminado Saori y Taka esperaron a que Ryonan saliera de los vestuarios. Koshino y Sendoh salieron primero:

-¡Taka! ¿Viste que bien estuvimos? –dijo un alegre Koshino.

-Estuviste genial Hiroaki. –dijo Taka mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Akira! ¡Eres el mejor! –grito el pequeño mientras Sendoh lo levantaba en el aire.

-Koichi gracias por venir a animarme. –dijo el joven.

-Akira, estuviste muy bien. Te felicito. –dijo Saori mientras Sendoh la besaba.

-Vayamos a ver al equipo del abuelo. –dijo Koichi.

Todo el equipo de Ryonan fue a ver el partido de Shohoku contra Kainan. Justo unos minutos antes de que terminara el primer tiempo, cuando Rukawa hacia una de sus jugadas.

-¿47 a 45? Shohoku no lo hacen nada mal. –dijo Sendoh quien llegaba con Saori de la mano.

-¡Es increíble! Talvez ellos le puedan ganar a Kainan. –dijo ella mientras se sentaban.

En ese momento Sakuragi fue marcado por tres jugadores al mismo tiempo y no tuvo más opción que pasarle el balón a Rukawa. Cuando este tomo el balón en sus manos el público comenzó a victorearlo. Eludiendo a Maki, Rukawa encesto una espectacular clavada. Hasta Sendoh quedo boquiabierto con esa jugada. Y así termino el primer tiempo.

-Rukawa es increíble. –dijo Saori a un mudo Akira que recordaba las palabras de aquel joven: "_No solo te venceré en el basketball_"; "_No creo que puedas, Rukawa_"

-¿Akira? ¿En que estas pensando?

-En nada Saori.

-Akira, el no es mejor que tu. Es eso lo que te preocupa ¿No?

-…

-Akira admito que Rukawa es demasiado bueno para ser de primer año pero… sus jugadas son individuales y el basketball es un deporte de equipo. Y esas jugadas individuales no tienen valor en el basketball porque el solo saca a relucir su capacidad opacando a sus compañeros. Y tiene que ser de otra forma el debe sacar a relucir su capacidad y la de sus compañeros también, porque son un equipo. Por eso el nunca podrá superarte.

-Saori…

Y el segundo tiempo comenzó con la llegada del capitán Akagi. Y con sus increíbles jugadas.

-¿Ves? el capitán Akagi es distinto. El si es un jugador digno de admirar. –le dijo Saori a Akira, mientras que el pequeño Koichi observaba todo expectante.

-Si, tienes razón.

En ese momento Maki comenzó a hacer sus jugadas y eso le dio la delantera a Kainan.

-Maki no se dejara vencer. –dijo Akira.

-No, claro que no. Pero Shohoku tampoco.

-Jin también es increíble. Su combinación con Maki es muy fuerte. –dijo Taka.

Las jugadas de Maki y de Jin hicieron que Kainan se tornara un equipo difícil para Shohoku y a eso se le sumo el cansancio de los jugadores.

-Es una lastima que Shohoku pierda de esta manera. –dijo el director Taoka.

-No todavía. Existe una persona que todavía esta llena de energía.

En ese momento el profesor Anzai tuvo una estrategia. Marcar de a cuatro jugadores a Maki. Y Sakuragi marcaría a Jin.

-Son increíbles sus movimientos, Sakuragi marca muy bien a Jin, a pesar de que ya falta muy poco el todavía tiene energías. –dijo el director Taoka.

-¿A eso te referías, Sendoh? –pregunto Uozumi.

-Si, cuando veo a Sakuragi me cuesta trabajo pensar que solo faltan diez minutos. Esas energías ilimitadas son un peligro.

Sakuragi hizo un espectacular trabajo marcando a Jin y detuviendo sus tiros. Shohoku había comenzado a notar más puntos y a alcanzar a Kainan. Cuando Kainan incrementaba su diferencia Shohoku también la incrementaba logrando que solo haya una diferencia de cuatro puntos.

-Ya solo quedan dos minutos y los jugadores ya no pueden más. Están en el límite. –dijo Taka.

-Aun así… ellos no se darán por vencidos. –dijo Saori.

-Saori…

-¡Oh no! Sakuragi se estrello con el banco. –dijo Koichi.

-Pero mira Rukawa tiene el balón. Y… ¡Encesto! Ese chico es increíble. –dijo Taka mientras que Saori miraba todo expectante y sorprendida. Después de anotar esa canasta Rukawa fue sustituido por Kogure. En ese momento el capitán Uozumi se levanto y:

-¡Derrótalo Akagi! ¡Tú puedes vencer a Maki! –Uozumi fue seguido por sus compañeros y todos se levantaron en el partido. Saori también animo al equipo de su abuelo:

-¡Animo Shohoku! ¡Ustedes pueden vencer a Kainan!

En ese instante Sakuragi hizo una espectacular jugada haciendo que Shohoku ganara un tiro libre.

-Sakuragi es increíble para ser un novato. –dijo Saori.

-Si ese balón no entra Shohoku perderá, están agotados, ya no les queda fuerza. –dijo Akira.

En ese momento, en el que solo quedaba un minuto, Sakuragi hizo un excelente rebote. Pero se equivoco de compañero y se lo paso al numero cinco de Kainan. El jugador no encesto pero Shohoku perdió igual por falta de tiempo, 88 a 90.

-Pobre Sakuragi, fue un error fatal. –dijo Saori mientras unas finas lagrimas mojaban su rostro y Akira la abrazaba. –Creo que mejor iré mañana a saludarlos. –dijo la joven mientras se iba abrazada a su novio y de la mano de su hermanito.

Al otro día en la preparatoria Shohoku los jóvenes se veían muy cansados, excepto Ayako que los animaba a seguir.

-Buen día. –dijo Saori.

Los jóvenes no la miraban a los ojos y se quedaron cabizbajos. Mientras que Ayako los golpeo con su abanico.

-Saori los saludo ¿Qué se contesta? –dijo Ayako mientras Saori sonreía.

-¡Buen Día señorita Saori! –contestaron ellos.

-Chicos quisiera decirles algo: no se apenen por perder este partido, estuvieron muy bien. Por eso he venido a felicitarlos. Nunca había visto que un equipo hiciera trabajar tanto a Kainan. Además no hay que desesperarse todavía les quedan dos partidos. ¡Animo chicos! No se desanimen. –dijo Saori.

Los jóvenes la miraron y le sonrieron.

-Gracias por habernos animado ayer Saori. –dijo Rukawa.

-De nada ustedes saben que yo siempre los voy a alentar.

-Si, excepto cuando juguemos con Ryonan ¿No es así, Saori? –dijo Mitsui.

-Bueno eso es más fuerte que yo, jajaja. –dijo riendo Saori.

En es momento el capitán Akagi llego y los jóvenes comenzaron a entrenar muy animados. Pero Sakuragi no se encontraba con ellos. Al otro día llego al entrenamiento con su cabeza totalmente rapada. Sus compañeros se reían pero Haruko pensaba que era lindo. Al profesor se le ocurrió hacer una partido entre los jóvenes Mitsui seria el réferi y Akagi no jugaría por su lesión. En ese momento Saori decidió irse.

-Haruko luego me cuentas como termino el partido. Yo ya debo irme.

-Pero Saori ¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a hacerme unos estudios por mi lesión. Mi madre quiere saber como estoy.

-Buena suerte Saori.

-Gracias Haruko. Hasta pronto.

La madre de Saori la fue a buscar a su escuela para ir al hospital. Al terminar la resonancia le dijo:

-Bueno Saori, los resultados estarán en unas semanas. Sabes muy bien que no puedes entrenar, ni jugar ni hacer nada que esfuerce tu tobillo, hija.

-Si, lo se madre. Iré hasta Ryonan a animar a Akira. Además no me gusta que siempre estén sus admiradoras ahí, lo van a toquetear. –dijo una pícara Saori.

-Bueno esta bien. Cuídate de sus admiradoras entonces. Yo te entiendo también tuve que compartir a tu padre con sus admiradoras cuando éramos novios. –dijo su madre mientras ambas reían a carcajadas.

Ella fue llevada por su chofer a Ryonan. Y se ubico en un costado del gimnasio mientras veía entrenar a su novio. Permanecía en silencio y observaba todo detenidamente. Al terminar el entrenamiento Saori se fue junto con Sendoh.

-Quedan tres días para el partido con Kainan. –dijo ella mientras iban caminando de la mano.

-Si. Saori quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-No has visto entrenar, ¿Crees que Ryonan pueda vencer a Kainan?

-Si, creo que han mejorado mucho. Creo que si se lo proponen pueden vencer a Kainan.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si, por cierto, ¿Recuerdas que pasara en unos días? Específicamente el día que tendrás que jugar con Shohoku.

-…

-¡Akira!

-…

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-… No. Lo siento.

-Es el colmo contigo. Cumpliremos un año de estar de novios. ¡Que distraído eres!

-¡Ah es cierto! ¡Ya lo recordé! Lo siento mucho Saori.

-Esta bien. Te perdono porque debes estar presionado por los partidos. –dijo ella mientras miraba para otro lado haciendo una mueca de enojada.

-Saori, de verdad lo siento, prometo que te voy a regalar el pase al campeonato nacional. –dijo el mientras la abrazaba y la besaba tiernamente. – ¿Qué dijo tu madre de tu lesión?

-Bueno dijo que los resultados de los estudios estarían en una semana. Y que no haga nada que me perjudique el tobillo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que puedes ir a verme a los entrenamientos y que me iras a ver al los partidos.

-Por supuesto. Yo siempre iré a animarte, además no quiero que esas chicas anden toqueteando a mi novio ajajá. –dijo ella mientras los dos reían a carcajadas.

El día del partido llego y Shohoku le gano a Takezato, sin la presencia de Sakuragi que llego cinco minutos antes del partido. El siguiente partido seria el de Ryonan contra Kainan. Un jugador que no había jugado antes estaba con Ryonan su nombre era Miccio Fukuda.

Taka y Saori estaban sentadas juntas.

-Taka ¿el es Fukuda? Ha vuelto.

-Si, ha regresado al equipo, parece que el entrenador lo perdono.

-Que bueno, seguramente con su ayuda podrán ganarle a Kainan.

-¡Mira ahí salen! ¡Hiroaki tu puedes! –grito Taka.

-¡Animo Akira! –grito Saori.

Y el partido comenzó:

-¡Sendoh esta jugando como guardia central! Tu posición Saori. –dijo Taka.

-Si.

-Pero el es muy alto, ¿Crees que pueda?

-Akira es un jugador multifacético claro que puede. Además no esta escrito en piedra que un jugador alto no puede ser guardia central, el se encargara de las jugadas y Akira es muy bueno en eso. Yo tengo confianza en el.

En ese momento Sendoh dio un pase muy alto, el cual aprovecho Fukuda para encestar la primera canasta del partido. Y gracias a los pases de Sendoh Ryonan llevaba la delantera.

-Tenias razón, los pases de Sendoh son excelentes, Saori. –dijo Taka.

En ese momento el director de Kainan pidió un tiempo fuera. Debió ayudar mucho a los jugadores porque salieron más animados, en especial Maki. Quien burlo la defensa de Sendoh y paso a la zona de tiro. Pero cuando Kyota iba anotar Sendoh se lo impidió.

El primer tiempo termino con una diferencia de diez puntos a favor de Ryonan. Saori y Taka se veían muy felices.

-Parece que ellos pueden ganar, Saori.

-Si, ojala la diferencia siga así. ¡Animo Ryonan!

Y en segundo tiempo la diferencia seguía así. Los pases de Sendoh y las anotaciones de Fukuda eran demasiado para Kainan.

-¡44 a 59! ¡Genial! –dijo Taka mientras Saori observaba todo con una sonrisa.

Pero en es instante Kyota tomo el balón e hizo una espectacular clavada burlando la defensa del capitán Uozumi.

-¡No puede ser! – grito Taka. – ¿Como hizo eso?

Lamentablemente gracias a esa jugada el equipo de Kainan recupero los ánimos y empezaron a jugar con más fuerza y a darle mas trabajo a Ryonan. También comenzaron a disminuir la diferencia.

-No te preocupes eso no podrá con ellos. ¡Animo Ryonan, no se dejen vencer! ¡Akira tu puedes vencer a Maki! –grito Saori.

En ese momento cuando casi habían perdido las esperanzas, las palabras de Saori llegaron a los oídos de Sendoh y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante "_Tienes razón, Saori, no me rendiré nunca_" pensó el joven. Y también animo a sus compañeros:

-¡Juguemos tranquilamente todas las jugadas de Maki están empezando a surtir efecto, el siempre dirige a su equipo, pero mientras tengamos a Maki no lograra pasar les prometo que no encestaran nada, aunque tenga que sujetarlos con mis propias manos!

Diciendo eso el joven Sendoh anoto otra canasta más.

-¡Muy bien Akira! –grito Saori.

-Sendoh es increíble, el luchara hasta el final. –dijo Taka.

-Si, mi Akira es muy fuerte.

Pero las jugadas de Maki eran muy rápidas y a Sendoh se le dificultaba marcarlo y a eso se le sumaba las faltas que había cometido Uozumi Quien después del cuarto foul fue expulsado por el arbitro por discutir con el. El marcador de Kainan había alcanzado al de Ryonan. Eso hizo que el director Taoka cambiara al jugador Fukuda por Ikegami de tercer año, quien era muy bueno en la defensa. El partido se había convertido en una pelea entre Maki y Sendoh. Sendoh no dejaba que Kainan tomara la delantera y lo mismo hacia Maki. Era un partido muy reñido.

-Sendoh es sorprendente Saori. No creía que fuera tan bueno. –dijo Taka.

-Mi Akira nunca se dará por vencido. ¡Animo Akira!

-Pero el ya esta muy cansado. ¿Crees que…?

-Akira nunca se rendirá, el lograra cumplir su sueño. ¡Akira no te des por vencido! ¡Yo se que tu puedes!

En ese momento el director Taoka se dio cuenta de la enorme presión que tenía Sendoh y entonces decidió poner a Fukuda para que le ayude.

-¡Dos puntos de diferencia! Y tan solo quedan 20 segundos. Saori ¿Qué harán?

Saori no contesto miraba a su novio y no podía creer la fuerza que emanaba de el. Sabía que no se daría por vencido. En ese instante, cuando solo faltaban 10 segundos para que terminara el partido, Ikegami le robo el balón a Maki y Sendoh salio corriendo como una flecha hacia el tablero. Logro encestar y empatar el partido, pero desgraciadamente la jugada no salio como el quiera. Saori animaba a su novio mientras que finas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, estaba muy emocionada de verlo luchar así.

-¡Logro encestar! –grito Taka mientras abrazaba a Saori.

-¡Akira! ¡Eres increíble! –grito ella.

Pero fue entonces cuando ella sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-¡Saori! ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada Taka.

-Eso creo. Es solo un dolor en el pecho. Ya se me pasara.

-Oye Saori… ¿No crees que Maki pudo haber detenido a Sendoh?

-Si, pero Maki se dio cuenta de la estrategia de Akira, el quería que Maki cometiera una falta para así tener un tiro libre y además el tiro contaría. De esa forma ganarían.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de las intenciones de Sendoh?

-¿No es obvio? Jugamos basketball juntos desde que éramos pequeños. –dijo con una mirada pícara Saori.

-Así que te diste cuenta. –dijo un joven de cabello castaño.

-Fujima…

-Tu novio es un hombre temible, debo admitirlo es un jugador prodigio. –dijo Fujima.

-Si, lo se. Lo conozco muy bien.

-Ahora entiendo…bueno ya me voy. Siempre es un gusto verte Saori.

-Hasta pronto Fujima.

Saori lo miro sin entender ¿Qué entendería Fujima? Y continúo animando a Ryonan junto con Taka.

Lamentablemente el partido no termino bien para Ryonan. Perdieron por una diferencia de seis puntos 89 a 83. Saori quedo observando y sin darse cuenta se quebró emocionalmente y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

-Saori no llores. Sendoh no querrá verte triste. –dijo Taka.

-Tienes razón, vayamos saludar a los muchachos.

Fueron a verlos, en el camino Saori se iba secando sus lágrimas. En los pasillos se encontraron con los jugadores de Ryonan.

-¡Hiroaki no te preocupes lo hiciste muy bien! –dijo Taka mientras se abrazaba a su novio.

Saori se acerco a Akira y lo miro fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Mientras que el hizo lo mismo. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Eres un jugador admirable, Akira.

-Saori… ¿Has estado llorando? –pregunto el mientras ella se abrazaba a el y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

En ese momento su chofer entro al lugar a buscarla:

-¡Señorita Saori! ¡Venga conmigo! Su abuelo se descompuso, esta en el Hospital Kitamura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que mi abuelo se descompuso?!


	10. Chapter 10 Sensaciones

-¡Señorita Saori! ¡Venga conmigo! Su abuelo se descompuso, esta en el Hospital Kitamura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que mi abuelo se descompuso?!

-¡Venga conmigo la llevare al hospital! –dijo su chofer.

-Si. –dijo ella.

-Espera, iré contigo. –dijo Akira.

-Pero tú tienes un partido mañana y…

-¡Saori! No me discutas, iré contigo. –dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ella asintió y ambos se fueron al hospital.

Ella se bajo del auto y corriendo se dirigió hasta la habitación donde estaba su abuelo. Iba de la mano de su novio y en el pasillo se cruzo con los jóvenes de Shohoku a quienes no vio por la preocupación que tenía.

-La señorita Saori y Sendoh. –dijo Kogure.

-Se ve muy preocupada. –acoto Akagi.

-Es obvio es su abuelo. Yo también estaría preocupada. –dijo Ayako.

En la habitación se encontraba la abuela de Saori. Cuando ella abrió la puerta se encontró con su abuelo durmiendo.

-Saori eres tú. Ah y el joven Akira esta contigo.

-Abuela, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene el abuelito? –dijo ella mientras se dirigía a ver a su abuelo.

-No te preocupes solo fue un desmayo. Ahora esta bien, esta durmiendo. Todo es gracias a Sakuragi.

-¿A Sakuragi? –preguntaron los dos.

-Si, al parecer tu abuelo estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de Sakuragi y fue cuando se desmayo. Sakuragi llamo a la ambulancia y se encargo de avisar a mi casa y a la de Akagi. Es un buen muchacho. –contó su abuela.

-¿Sakuragi? –dijo ella. –Pero ¿que dijo el medico abuela?

-Dijo que tu abuelo necesita quedarse dos o tres días mas para una revisión. Pero que no es nada grave Saori.

Sendoh y ella suspiraron aliviados.

-Menos mal, me había preocupado mucho. –dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de su abuelo.

-Por cierto joven Akira mañana usted también tendrá un partido ¿No es así?

-Si. Casualmente con Shohoku.

La abuela se quedo mirándolo, el joven sonreía pero no se veía muy complacido.

-Es una pena. Bueno supongo que el más fuerte ganara. –dijo con una sonrisa la abuela de Saori. Mientras que Sendoh asentía y Saori observaba.

Al otro día, antes de que salieran los equipos a la cancha, Saori golpeo la puerta del vestuario de Shohoku.

-¡Saori! –dijo Mitsui sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Mitsui! Necesito hablar con Sakuragi un momento, si es posible.

-Claro, ahora le digo. –dijo mientras la miraba extrañado.

Sakuragi acepto hablar con Saori y fueron afuera un momento.

-Sakuragi… Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi abuelo. –dijo mientras lo abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos y el se sorprendía.

-Saori… -susurro el.

-Sakuragi siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi abuelito. Si alguna vez necesitas algo nunca dudes en pedírmelo.

-Por nada Saori. Pero…

-Sakuragi… mi abuelito es muy importante para mí. El fue quien me enseño a jugar al basketball y quien me consintió toda mi infancia. No te das una idea lo importante que es mi abuelito para mí. Y por eso te doy las gracias, por haberlo salvado.

-Por nada Saori.

-Buena suerte en el partido. Y ya lo sabes si algún día necesitas algo. Solo tienes que pedírmelo, Sakuragi.

-Bueno lo haré, gracias. –dijo Sakuragi mientras pensaba "_Vaya después de todo no es tan presumida como parece_"

Saori fue a sentarse con Taka en los primeros asientos.

-¿A dónde fuiste Saori? –pregunto la joven.

-Fui a agradecerle a Sakuragi lo que hizo por mi abuelito.

-Ah… ya veo, ¿el esta bien?

-Si, gracias a Sakuragi y a los doctores.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu hermanito? Creí que vendría a animar a Sendoh.

-Ah es que mi hermanito hoy tenía un cumpleaños. Su mejor amigo cumple años y se quedaría a dormir en su casa, como mañana es domingo no tiene problema. Mis padres se fueron a California, mi madre tenía un congreso de un colega amigo y mi padre la acompaño.

-Así que hoy estarás sola en tu casa. Por cierto es hoy ¿Verdad? ¿Hoy cumples un año de noviazgo con Sendoh?

-Si. –dijo ella sonrojada.

-¡Que emoción!

-Mira Taka ya salieron los jugadores.

Esta vez los presentaron uno por uno, y cuando salio Sendoh Saori parecía otra persona.

-¡Eres el mejor! ¡Animo Akira!

Taka la miro sorprendida, nunca la había visto animar a alguien así. Normalmente ella era seria y observaba todo expectante sin reacción alguna.

Y el partido comenzó. Akira tomo el balón y en unos segundos ya estaba Rukawa ahí para quitárselo. Sin embargo Akira le paso el balón a Fukuda y cuando este iba a encestar Sakuragi hizo una interferencia.

-¡Saori! ¿Viste eso? Nunca he visto a alguien hacer una interferencia en un partido colegial.

-Sakuragi es una caja de sorpresas.

Los primeros puntos fueron anotados por Fukuda y por Sakuragi. El partido estaba muy reñido pero Ryonan llevaba la delantera, gracias a las jugadas de Sendoh y de Fukuda el primer tiempo termino 26 a 32 a favor de Ryonan.

-Hay algo extraño. Rukawa no se anima a enfrentar a Akira. El no es así. –dijo Saori.

-Es cierto en el partido de practica esa no era su forma de jugar. Que raro. ¿A crees que se debe? –dijo Taka.

-No se. Pero deben tener cuidado con el. Mira ahí salen otra vez.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y…

-¡Mira Rukawa tiene el balón! Rukawa contra Sendoh. –grito Taka.

-¡Animo Akira!

En ese momento Rukawa evadió la defensa de Sendoh y encesto.

-Has incrementado tus técnicas. –le dijo Sendoh a Rukawa.

-Obvio, no dejare que me ganes.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Ikegami se encargaba de marcar a Mitsui y fue entonces cuando Rukawa se apodero del balón y burlo la defensa de Akira y anoto. Eso hizo que la diferencia disminuyera. Pero Sendoh no se dejaría ganar y haciendo jugadas de equipo logro aumentar la diferencia.

-¡Buen tiro Akira! ¡Eres el mejor! –grito emocionada Saori.

-Saori ¿viste eso? Entre Rukawa y Sendoh hay mucha rivalidad. –dijo Taka.

-Si.

-¿Por qué será? –pregunto curiosa y cómplice Taka.

-No lo se. La rivalidad es algo complicado.

En ese momento Rukawa intento hacer una jugada pero Sendoh le robo el balón y Ryonan comenzó a atacar a de nuevo. Pero por un error que cometió Ryonan solo tenía un punto de ventaja. El capitán Uozumi se encargaba de defender y eso evitaba que Shohoku encestara. En ese momento Sendoh pasó a Rukawa y evadiendo la defensa de Akagi logro anotar.

-¡Esa jugada fue estupenda! –grito Saori.

-Saori te pareces a las admiradoras de Rukawa. Solo que tú animas a Sendoh –dijo bromeando Taka mientras Saori se sentaba de nuevo sonrojada.

-No digas eso Taka. Es normal que anime a mi novio.

-Si, pero nunca te vi gritar así. Y nos conocemos desde la primaria.

Pero Rukawa no se dejaría avergonzar y anoto una canasta de tres puntos logrando empatar el juego. Ni Rukawa ni Sendoh, dejaban que los equipos obtuvieran la diferencia.

-Saori ¿viste? Rukawa y Sendoh han estado peleándose por los puntos. Ellos dos son muy fuertes.

-Si. Es una batalla campal entre ellos dos.

-¿Quién crees que gane?

-¿No es obvio?

-¡Oh no! el capitán Uozumi cometió cuatro faltas. ¿Qué harán ahora? Saori

-No lo se. Hay que ver. Pero ahora que no esta Uozumi tendrán problemas con la defensa. "_Akira tu puedes_"

Pero lamentablemente Shohoku tomo la delantera, al no estar Uozumi la defensa era débil. Pero Sendoh no se rendiría y con palabras de aliento animo a su equipo. Eso hizo que Saori se emocionara.

-Akira… -murmuro.

-Sendoh merece ser el capitán de Ryonan. Los jugadores confían en el más que en Uozumi. –dijo Taka.

-Mi Akira… no se dejara vencer.

-59 a 46 Saori la diferencia es muy grande.

-Taka no pierdas la fe. Los muchachos de Ryonan no se dejaran vencer. –dijo Saori mientras se mordía los labios.

Y Saori tenía razón, además justo en ese momento Uozumi regresaba a la cancha.

"_Menos mal que regreso capitán Uozumi, mi Akira ya estaba a punto de colapsar. Es mucho trabajo ocuparse de la defensa y la ofensa del juego. Mi Akira esta realmente fatigado. Animo Ryonan, no se rindan. Si tan solo pudieran ir ambos equipos al campeonato nacional_…" pensaba Saori mientras en su mirada se reflejaba la preocuparon que sentía por Akira. Pero Saori tenia razón y los jugadores de Ryonan no se dejarían ganar, al regresar Uozumi lograron encestar y aumentar su marcador. Ahora que estaba mas liberado Sendoh hizo muchas de sus jugadas y logro encestar puntos, una de sus grandes jugadas fue pasar a Rukawa y a Sakuragi y hacer una clavada.

-¡Akira excelente jugada! ¡Eres un genio! –lo animo Saori.

Esa jugada hizo que todo el equipo de Ryonan aumentara sus ánimos y también que el publico gritara el nombre de Sendoh. Saori no se podía quedar atrás y también animaba a su amado novio.

-Rukawa… ¿La oyes? Nunca podrás vencerme. –le dijo Sendoh a Rukawa.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –contesto el.

Pero a Shohoku se le dificultaba encestar con la poderosa defensa que tenia Ryonan. Y además todo el gimnasio animaba a Sendoh, que no paraba de encestar puntos, logrando alcanzar a Shohoku. Justo en ese momento Mitsui perdió el conocimiento. Ya no podía seguir jugando. Y fue reemplazado por Kogure. Quien anoto una canasta de tres puntos e hizo que la diferencia aumentara a cuatro puntos. La defensa de Shohoku se volvió muy fuerte y no dejaba encestar a Ryonan. Pero Sendoh logro burlar esa defensa y disminuir la diferencia a dos puntos. Pero ya solo les quedaba un minuto y aprovechando un rebote Sakuragi hizo una clavada dándole la victoria a Shohoku.

Taka y Saori se miraron desilusionadas. Taka se abrazazo a Saori y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que ella miraba desde su lugar a su novio y las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. "_Eres muy fuerte Akira, nunca te había visto jugar así_". Las jugadas de Sendoh habían emocionado a Saori. A todos les sorprendió que en ese momento el capitán Akagi y el capitán Uozumi se abrazaran al final del partido. Kainan fue el ganador y Shohoku salio segundo. Los mejores cinco jugadores fueron Shinichi Maki, Soichiro Jin, Takenori Akagi, Kaede Rukawa y Akira Sendoh.

Cuando estaban en el pasillo esperando a Ryonan, Taka y Saori, se toparon con los jugadores de Shohoku.

-Saori ¿Nos viste? ¡Nosotros ganamos! –le dijo Mitsui mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Si, los vi. Felicitaciones chicos. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Todo se debe a que yo soy un genio! ¡Ahora iremos a contarle al gordito! –dijo Sakuragi.

-¿Irán a ver al abuelito?

-Ven con nosotros a festejar Saori. –dijo Mitsui.

-Ya fui esta mañana temprano a ver a mi abuelito. Y además ahora tengo un compromiso y no puedo. Lo siento chicos.

-Ah… es una lastima. –dijo desilusionado Mitsui.

-Discúlpenme…

-¿Cómo crees que jugué Saori? –le pregunto Rukawa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Jugaste muy bien, como todos tus compañeros. –dijo ella mientras Taka la miraba cómplice y los demás asombrados.

-Si… pero ¿crees que supere a Sendoh?

Saori lo miro asombrada, no sabia que contestarle. Si bien pensaba que Rukawa era un gran rival para Sendoh no lo creía mejor.

-Pero Rukawa… -murmuró Akagi.

-Rukawa yo…

-Saori vámonos ya, quiero ir a ver a Hiroaki. –dijo Taka tratando de salvar a su amiga.

-Ah… si. Bueno chicos los dejo ir. Felicidades otra vez por ganar. Hasta luego.

-Adiós Saori. –contestaron los jugadores mientras que Rukawa fue a detenerla pero Akagi lo detuvo a el.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa Rukawa? –dijo Akagi.

-Fue una pregunta estupida, tu no venciste a Sendoh. –dijo Sakuragi.

-…

El no respondió y siguió su camino mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados.

Los jugadores de Ryonan se veían muy tristes, Koshino tomo la mano su novia y se despidió de los demás jugadores mientras se iban. Sendoh solo miraba a los ojos a Saori. Ella también lo miraba fijamente, no se inmutaban ninguno de los dos. Hasta que fue El quien rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento Saori, no pude regalarte el pase al campeonato nacional. –dijo con tristeza en su mirada.

-No digas eso, no tienes de que disculparte Akira, eres el mejor jugador que he visto. –dijo ella mientras le sonreía y se abrazaba a el. –Por cierto quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dime. –dijo el mientras en su mirada la tristeza desaparecía.

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa? Es que quiero darte un regalo.

El le sonrío y asintió. Cuando se iban de la mano se toparon con Fujima:

-Sendoh quiero felicitarte, eres un gran jugador. Me hubiese gustado ver tus jugadas en el campeonato nacional.

Sendoh y Saori se miraron sorprendidos:

-Gracias Fujima. –dijo el.

-Es la verdad. Bueno ya debo irme, nos vemos Saori, Sendoh.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos justo en ese momento comenzó a llover.

-Esta lloviendo. Mejor tomamos un taxi para ir hasta tu casa. –dijo Sendoh.

-Puedo llamar a mi chofer.

-No, entre que lo llamas y el viene va a tardar mejor vamos en taxi. –dijo el mientras ella lo miraba curiosa.

Cuando subieron al taxi Akira saco de su bolso un bonito obsequio para Saori. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Feliz primer año. –dijo el con una sonrisa mientras que el conductor los observaba curioso por el espejo retrovisor. Ella lo miro asombrada y abrió el paquete. Era un hermoso collar.

-¡Akira! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias! –dijo ella mientras el se lo ponía.

-Lo recordé ¿Viste?, te queda muy bien. –dijo el mientras la besaba.

-No puedo creer que te hayas acordado, por eso llueve. –dijo ella mientras reía.

Al bajar del auto ambos se mojaron, la lluvia era copiosa y torrencial. Entraron en la casa y a Sendoh le llamo la atención que no hubiera nadie.

-Iré por unas toallas, ponte cómodo Akira. –dijo ella.

-Si, claro. Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres Saori?

-Regresaran mañana por la noche. Mi madre fue a un congreso sobre traumatología y mi padre la acompaño. Y Koichi se quedo a dormir en la casa de un amigo, mañana debo ir a buscarlo. –dijo ella mientras le daba una toalla.

-Eso quiere decir que estarás sola esta noche.

-Si. Toma espero que te gusten. –dijo mientras le daba su regalo.

-¡Pero si son tenis nuevos! ¡Y son Avia CMB! ¡Gracias Saori! –dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-Sabia que de tanto entrenar tus tenis se estaban gastando, así que pensé en regalarte unos nuevos y se muy bien que te encanta ese modelo. –dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

-Saori… si estarás sola esta noche… bueno no me agrada la idea de que estés sola… podría pasar algo… y… si tu quieres puedo quedarme contigo.

Ella lo miro y quedo pensativa por un rato.

-Si, no tengo problema. Pero debes avisarle a tu familia o se preocuparan. ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños te quedabas a dormir a veces? "_Pero ahora ya no somos niños, y tu ahora eres mi novio_" pensó ella mientras se ponía nerviosa.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Nos levantábamos temprano a practicar. Llamare a mi casa.

-Si.

Akira tomo el teléfono y llamo a su casa, para su sorpresa lo atendió su hermana.

-¿_Akira? ¿Qué sucede?_

-Nada me quedare con Saori esta noche, sus padres no están y ella esta sola.

-¿_Te quedaras en la casa del señor Anzai? ¡Cuidado! contrólate no le hagas nada a Saori_.

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas esas cosas!

-¿_Seguro que es solo para cuidarla_?

-No vale la pena hablar contigo, avísale a mamá ¿esta bien?

-_Si esta bien. No toques a Saori o el señor Anzai te matara ajajá_.

-Déjame en paz. –dijo el mientras colgaba el teléfono. Aunque los chistes de su hermana lo habían hecho sonrojar. Justo ella se acercaba a el.

-Akira si quieres cambiarte puedes ir al cuarto de huéspedes. Si quieres puedo darte ropa para que te cambies. Mi padre y tú tienen el mismo talle.

-Ah esta bien. Llévame la ropa hasta el cuarto por favor.

-Claro.

Pero perdida en sus pensamientos la joven no golpeo la puerta y cuando abrió se encontró a Akira con su torso desnudo secándose. Ella quedo petrificada con la ropa en sus manos. El la miro sorprendido y sonrojado y se dio cuenta que las mejillas de la joven estaban teñidas de un rubor. Ambos corazones latían muy fuerte. Ella se acerco a el pero cuando fue a darle la ropa esta se le resbalo de las manos. Ninguno de los dos se inmuto. Se miraban fijamente, sentían latir sus corazones y sentían esa extraña sensación en el fondo de su ser.


	11. Chapter 11¿quien dijo que Sendoh perdio?

Ella se acerco a el e instintivamente acaricio el pecho del joven. Se sentía dominada por una extraña influencia, nunca se había sentido así.

-Saori… -susurro el mientras la tomaba de su mejilla y la besaba tiernamente.

Ella mientras lo besaba acariciaba su rostro y el cabello del joven. El la acercaba a mas hacia el.

-Saori… ¿estas segura? –pregunto un nervioso joven.

-Si… Akira quiero ser tuya.

El joven trago saliva, la amaba, pero se sentía muy nervioso, seria la primera vez para ambos. Ella decidida lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez de una forma apasionada y lujuriosa. Sus lenguas recorrían toda su cavidad, deseando cada vez más y dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos que afloraban. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos y se aferraban cada vez más. El bajo a su cuello y comenzó a dejarle pequeños besos en el, ella suspiraba a cada contacto de los labios de su amado con su blanca piel.

Lentamente el la despojo de su blusa arrojándola en algún lugar de la habitación. Ella suspiro ante la sensación que el le provocaba, lo deseaba, lo amaba, quería mas de ese joven que amaba con todo su ser.

Lentamente se fueron despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos los dos. El quedo perplejo mirando a la joven que tenia enfrente, era hermosa, talvez mas que Afrodita. Sus curvas marcadas y sus senos lo volvían loco. También le provocaron ternura sus mejillas completamente rosadas por el pudor pero aun así estaba decidida a ser suya. La abrazo y la recostó sobre la cama, el se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a bajar por el hasta llegar a sus senos. Beso uno de ellos y ella gimió ante la sensación. Lo introdujo en su boca y lo exploro completamente con su lengua, ella no podía reprimir sus gemidos de placer. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y sentía como el frágil cuerpo bajo suyo temblada de goce. Pero ambos deseaban más y sus intimidades comenzaron a llamarse, sus cuerpos se movían agitados, deseaban más. Cuando por fin se rozaron ambos gimieron con fuerza. El sentía que estaba listo para entrar en ella y ella quería recibirlo dentro suyo. Las piernas de la chica rodearon la cintura del joven. El coloco su frente sobre de la ella y la miro fijamente. Sentía como ella se aferraba mas a el ansiándolo, sentía su respiración fuera de control. Sin poder resistirse mas se introdujo en ella, comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus vírgenes músculos.

-Ahh… Akira…

Esos gemidos hacían que el se incendiara mas por dentro pero de repente sitio un gemido de dolor, se detuvo en seco no quería lastimar a la joven que amaba.

-No… sigue Akira.

-Pero Saori…

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

El le hizo caso y siguió pero ambos sentían dolor. Saori comenzó a moverse debajo de el y el supo que era el momento, que ya no sentía dolor y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, las piernas de la joven se enroscaban mas en su cintura, se abrió mas para el. Y el entro por completo en ella. Salio de ella y entro nuevamente, varias veces hasta que ambos cuerpos se acostumbraron a la sensación. Ella gemía de placer y sus manos se aferraban más a la espalda del joven. Sentía escalofríos al sentir que los dedos de Saori recorrían su espalda y sus uñas se clavaban en ella. Hasta que ella subió sus manos y tomo el rostro del joven. Lo miro fijamente y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Akira… te… amo… -dijo ella mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Y yo a ti. –le respondió el sonriéndole.

Calor, sudor, placer. Todo eso era nuevo para ellos, pero lo disfrutaban, esas nuevas sensaciones en sus cuerpos.

Hasta que El lo sintió, un escalofrío en su bajo vientre, y la exquisita sensación de dejar un poco de si en ella. Ella gimió y clavo mas fuerte sus uñas en el al sentirlo. El comenzó a salir lentamente. Agotado apoyo su cabeza en los senos de la joven y ella, exhausta también, le acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

-Saori… te amo…

-Yo también…-dijo ella mientras ambos rendidos se dormían.

Fue ella la que despertó primero, y vio que su amado todavía dormía abrazado a ella. Saori sonrío y suavemente comenzó a acariciarle su rostro, se veía tan tierno que no quería despertarlo. Pero debía hacerlo, no sabia cuando llegarían sus padres.

Suavemente le susurró:

-Despierta mi amor… Ya es hora de levantarnos.

El joven se despertó y se desperezo pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a Saori.

-Saori… ¿que hora es?

-Las once de la mañana. –dijo ella mientras tomaba su ropa y se cambiaba.

-¡¿Tanto dormimos?!

-Si. –dijo ella sonriendo. –Estabas agotado por el partido y por... –no termino de decirlo que se sonrojo.

El sonrío cariñosamente, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Saori… ¿estas bien?... bueno me refiero a…

-Akira estoy bien. Me siento bien y muy feliz. De poder haberte regalado algo preciado para mí.

-Yo también estoy feliz. –dijo el.

Ambos bajaron de la mano y desayunaron juntos.

-Es domingo, podemos hacer algo. ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

-Si, que buena idea. Y después podemos ir a buscar a mi hermano a la casa de su amigo.

-Si, esta bien. Pero primero pasemos por mi casa a dejar mis cosas. Por cierto pronto va a ser el festival podríamos ir.

-Si yo quiero ir. Ya tengo preparado el kimono. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a ir. –dijo el.

Ambos salieron a caminar iban de la mano y charlaban animadamente. Primero pasaron por la casa de Akira. Allí estaban su madre y su hermana. Ellos entraron y su hermana no paraba de molestar a Akira.

-¡Hola Saori! ¿Cómo estas? Dime ¿mi hermanito se porto bien? ¿No hizo ninguna travesura? aprovechando que no estaban tus padres. –dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Akira.

Saori y Akira se sonrojaron los dos.

-No, Akira se porto bien, no hizo ninguna travesura. –dijo ella tranquila.

-Mmm..... bueno mejor así. No querríamos tener problemas con tus padres. –dijo sonriendo su hermana.

-No te preocupes, tu hermano es un caballero. –dijo ella sonriendo mientras Akira se sonrojaba.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a dar un paseo, después vuelvo. –dijo Akira a su madre mientras se iba con Saori.

Mientras iban caminando Akira le dijo a Saori:

-Disculpa a mi hermana. Ella siempre me molesta.

-No te preocupes, sabes que me llevo bien con ella. Además solo estaba bromeando.

-Si, pero debe ser mas respetuosa el que sea su hermano menor no le da derecho a molestarme. Tú no haces eso con Koichi.

-No, pero Koichi tiene diez años. Talvez cuando crezca lo moleste. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-No serás tan mala.

Iban caminando y justo se toparon con cuatro muchachos, uno de ellos choco con Akira.

-Disculpa, lo lamento. –se disculpó el joven que cambio su expresión al ver con quien se había chocado.

-Esta bien. –contesto Akira.

-¡¡Ah!!¡¡Sendoh y Saori!! –gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si son Takamiya, Yohei, Ocuus y Noma.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Yohei.

-Paseamos. –contesto con una sonrisa Saori.

-Ah… ya veo. Entonces los dejamos. Vamos muchachos. –dijo Yohei mientras los cuatro se miraban cómplices.

Akira y Saori se miraron, sonrieron y siguieron caminando. Fueron a un bonito parque a pasar un rato, se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

-¿Te sientes nervioso? Mañana serás el nuevo capitán de Ryonan.

-… no es nervioso, pero creo que será una responsabilidad muy grande y no se si estoy listo para eso.

-Claro que estas listo. Eres el mejor jugador que he visto en Japón.

-No exageres Saori. Yo se que me amas pero… ¿el mejor jugador de Japón? –dijo sonriendo Akira.

-Akira manejaste muy bien al equipo cuando Uozumi fue expulsado. Además estoy segura de que te diste cuenta de que a los muchachos les importa más lo que tú digas a lo que dice Uozumi.

-… si, me he dado cuenta.

-Yo se que lo harás muy bien. Guiaras a Ryonan a la victoria. –dijo ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Akira y este la abrazaba.

-Gracias Saori. Siempre estas a mi lado.

-Y siempre lo estaré. Aunque me resulta extraño que el capitán Uozumi se retire tan pronto.

-Bueno no se porque. Dijo que nos lo diría mañana.

-Supongo que debe ser por una razón importante. –dijo ella.

-¿iras al campeonato nacional?

-No lo se, mi lesión no se ha curado. El dolor es cada vez más fuerte y estoy haciendo reposo.

-Saori ¿tu madre no te dijo nada de los estudios?

-Cuando vuelva supongo que me dirá. –dijo ella mientras suspiraba.

-Si vas iré a animarte. Lo prometo.

-Gracias Akira. –dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

El tiempo paso y se les hizo la hora de ir a buscar a Koichi a la casa de su amigo. El pequeño se puso muy feliz de ver a Akira. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Saori sus padres ya habían llegado.

-Ah ya llegaron. –dijo su padre sonriendo. –y están con Akira, adelante.

Akira saludo cortes a sus dos suegros y se sentaron en el living a conversar del viaje. Hasta que Akira vio la hora y se fue a su casa.

-quédate a cenar con nosotros Akira. –dijo la madre de Saori.

-Les agradezco pero ya es hora de que me vaya, mañana debo ir a la escuela.

-Ahhh… que lastima. –dijo Koichi.

-Pero otro día me quedare. –dijo sonriendo mientras saludaba y se iba.

Cuando llego a la puerta se despidió de Saori.

-Mañana iré a Ryonan después de clases para verte en tu primer día como capitán del equipo. –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

El sonrío y la beso. Para después irse.

Al otro día al llegar a la escuela, Saori se encontró con Haruko. Ya que iban en el mismo salón de clases.

-Saori ¿Cómo estas? –dijo ella amablemente.

-Bien ¿y tu Haruko?

-Muy contenta de que Shohoku vaya al campeonato nacional. Y eso lo digo porque ambos equipos irán al campeonato nacional. Me refiero al equipo masculino y al femenino.

-Si, es verdad.

-¿Iras a ver a los muchachos después de clase, Saori? Ellos se pondrían muy felices. Ya que te admiran mucho.

-Si iré a verlos.

Y Saori cumplió con lo que dijo al terminar las clases fue a saludar a los chicos del equipo.

-Felicidades ya tienen el pase el campeonato nacional. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Saori. –contestaron los chicos.

-¿Y como están? ¿Nerviosos? –pregunto ella.

-Ohh no. por supuesto que no. nosotros somos muy fuertes y además… –dijo Mitsui mientras tomaba las manos de Saori entre las suyas. –Si tú me animas seré el mejor jugador de Japón Saori.

-Me alegra que estén tan animados. –dijo ella mientras Ayako le pegaba en la cabeza con su abanico a Mitsui.

-¡Eso me dolió! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ayako?

-Para que no la molestes. ¡En vez de molestar a Saori ve a entrenar con los demás! –contesto ella.

Saori reía a carcajadas junto con los demás mientras que Rukawa entrenaba muy duro y no paraba de lucirse frente a sus admiradoras.

-Rukawa esta muy animado ¿no crees Saori? –dijo Ayako.

-Si. Imagino que… el partido de ayer lo debe haber animado.

-Si. Seguro.

-Bueno Ayako debo irme. Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Una promesa? –pregunto curiosa Ayako.

-Si, prometí animar en su primer día al nuevo capitán del equipo de basketball de Ryonan. –dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía. –Adiós muchachos, entrenen muy duro. –dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo y Mitsui se sonrojaba.

Al llegar a Ryonan se encontró con los muchachos que recibían a su nuevo capitán. En la entrada del gimnasio se encontró con Taka.

-¡Saori! ¡Necesitaba verte!

-¿Taka? ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

-Si, pero no creo que pueda ir al campeonato nacional femenino. –dijo avergonzada Taka.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te lesionaste? –pregunto preocupada Saori. Taka le indico que fueran a hablar a solas.

-Saori… promete que no dirás nada…

-Lo prometo pero no me asustes Taka.

-Bueno… yo… creo que….estoy embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno sabes que Hiroaki y yo…

-Pero Taka tienes que ir al medico. Vayamos juntas ahora yo te acompañare.

-Ss…si. –dijo muy apenada Taka.

-Pero ¿el lo sabe? Me refiero a Koshino.

-No, no lo sabe nadie. Solo tú.

-Talvez es solo un atraso. Mientras más pronto vayamos mejor. – dijo Saori mientras le hacia un gesto a Akira de que se iba. El asintió sabia que Saori después le diría el porque.

Saori y Taka tomaron un taxi y juntas fueron al hospital. Les toco una doctora muy amable. En ese momento Saori también aprovecho y le hizo unas consultas. Con respecto a Taka la doctora ordeno que se hiciera unos análisis para confirmar si realmente estaba embarazada. Y a Saori le receto unas pastillas. Taka se encontraba muy nerviosa y Saori trataba de calmarla.

-Taka todavía no hay nada seguro, tranquilízate.

-Si mis padres se enteran me mataran y a Hiroaki también. Saori tengo mucho miedo.

-Todo va a salir bien Taka. Lo único que puedes hacer por el momento es esperar a que este listo el resultado de tu análisis.

-Ss…si.

Tomaron un taxi y Saori dejo a Taka en su casa y después fue a la suya. Cuando llego a su casa escucho una conversación de sus padres.

-_No puedo creerlo… mi hija no puede tener eso…_ –decía su padre.

-_Eso dice la resonancia, por eso me lleve sus estudios a California para consultarle a Jack. El vendrá en unos días y le diremos la verdad a Saori_. –dijo su madre.

_-¿Y el va a curarla? _

_-Eso espero_.

En ese momento Saori no sabia si entrar o no. Opto por entrar. Sus padres la saludaron y no dijeron nada. Ella vio que su madre tenía sus resonancias en su mano.

-Saori hay algo que quiero decirte. Dentro de unos días vendrá a visitarnos un doctor muy renombrado en Estados Unidos y además un amigo mío, Jack Brennan.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo mamá?

-Que me gustaría que el te tratara tu lesión.

Saori miro incrédula a su madre, ella era la mejor Traumatóloga, ¿Por qué llamar a otro doctor?

-Esta bien, mamá.

Al otro día, después de ver por un momento el entrenamiento de Shohoku, Saori fue a ver a su abuelo al hospital.

-¡Hola Abuelito! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-jojojo… Mucho mejor Saori.

-me alegro mucho abuelito.

Se quedo un rato largo con sus abuelos en el hospital y se entero la buena noticia de que su abuelo seria dado de alta al otro día. Saori se sentía muy feliz, su abuelito ya se estaba recuperando.

Al otro día al salir de clases, Saori se encontró con la sorpresa de que su madre la había ido a buscar. Ella la miro sorprendida mientras la saludaba.

-Saori debemos hablar. Es importante.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-Es sobre tu lesión. Vamos a casa.

-Si.


	12. Chapter 12 Una terrible noticia

Al otro día, al salir de clases. La madre de Saori fue a buscarla a su escuela. Al llegar a su casa conoció al amigo y colega de su madre, el doctor Jack Brennan. Un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, alto, castaño, de ojos claros. Muy apuesto en verdad.

Su padre se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y el doctor Brennan se sentó en otro mas grande al lado de Saori y su madre del otro lado, sacaron las resonancias de Saori y le dijeron lo siguiente:

-Saori tu dolor se debe a que no solo tienes un esguince. Sino que también hay otra cosa. Una mancha en las resonancias, en esta parte, la tibia distal, dice que puede ser muy posible que tengas un tumor benigno de células gigantes.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida Saori. –Pero… ¿No podré volver a jugar? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? –preguntaba la joven mientras finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

El doctor continúo explicándole:

-El tumor de células gigantes del hueso es benigno, es una lesión neoplásica de bajo grado que casi siempre aparece en la región epifisaria o metafisaria de un hueso largo y se desarrolla a través del proceso de osificación encondral. La lesión normalmente es solitaria y se hace sintomática cuando se ha destruido bastante porción del hueso.

Aunque es benigno, tiene una tendencia para la destrucción significativa del hueso, recidiva local, y de vez en cuando a dar metástasis. Aunque eso es muy raro. Por eso tienes tanto dolor. –explicaba serio el doctor el Brennan.

-Pero… ¿usted que propone hacer? –pregunto triste Saori tratando de asimilar lo que el doctor le había dicho.

El doctor la miro serio y continuo.

-Bueno… yo primero quisiera probar con la radioterapia. Veras el tumor es pequeño y la radioterapia puede desaparecerlo o achicarlo. Si eso funciona no habrá necesidad de operarte. –Y con dulzura el doctor le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano. –Todo estará bien Saori, porque es benigno. Mientras más pronto actuemos mejor. Eso si no puedes jugar mas hasta que ese tumor haya desaparecido por completo.

-Entonces debo avisar en el equipo. Para que sepan que no iré con ellas al campeonato nacional. –dijo Saori.

-Eso es una buena idea. –dijo sonriendo el doctor.

-Entonces me iré al entrenamiento seguramente las chicas todavía están entrenando. Hasta luego. –dijo la joven mientras se iba.

Prácticamente se fue corriendo y le pidió a su chofer que la llevara hasta su escuela. Cuando llego hablo con las jóvenes del equipo que la miraron muy tristes.

-Pero Saori… lo lamento mucho. –dijo su capitana Matsuri.

-Esta bien, yo soy la que lo lamenta. Ustedes confiaban en mí y yo no puedo ayudarlas a ganar. Lo siento mucho. –dijo ella con tristeza mirando hacia el piso.

-Esta bien Saori. No te preocupes. Nosotras vamos a ganar y te vamos a dedicar nuestra victoria ¿no es así chicas? –dijo alegre la capitana.

-¡Claro! ¡No te preocupes Saori! –dijeron alegres las chicas.

-Gracias chicas. Pero quiero pedirles un favor más. No le digan a nadie de mi enfermedad. Es que… no quiero que se preocupen por mí. –dijo Saori.

-Claro, no diremos nada. Lo prometemos. –dijeron las chicas.

Cuando salio del lugar Saori se choco con Mitsui.

-¡Saori! –dijo sorprendido Mitsui. – ¿Estas bien? ¿Estabas llorando? –le pregunto muy preocupado.

-¡No! no estaba llorando. Estoy bien Mitsui no te preocupes. –le dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Segura? –dijo el mientras se le acercaba y le examinaba el rostro. Tanto se le acerco que Saori se sonrojo. Justo en ese momento el capitán Akagi lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? cabeza hueca. No seas mal educado con la señorita Saori. –dijo el capitán mientras Saori reía y Mitsui se enojaba por el golpe. –Discúlpelo señorita, es un cabeza hueca.

-Esta bien capitán Akagi, no se preocupe. –dijo ella sin poder parar de reír.

-Saori no es gracioso, me dolió. –dijo Mitsui mientras se tocaba el chichón en la cabeza. –Pero dinos ¿Por qué estas aquí? Creí que tu mamá te había venido a buscar.

-Ah… si… es que vine a avisarles a las chicas que no podré ir al campeonato nacional con ellas. Mi lesión no se curo.

-Que lastima. –dijeron Akagi y Mitsui.

-Pero no te preocupes nosotros iremos y cuando ganemos yo te voy a dedicar todas mis canastas, Saori. –dijo Mitsui mientras la abrazaba.

-Bueno gracias. –dijo Saori sonriendo.

-Cabeza hueca no seas mal educado y suelta a la señorita. –dijo Akagi.

-Oblígame Akagi. –dijo Mitsui con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Mientras a Saori una gota de sudor le recorría sus bellas facciones.

-Bueno, bueno. Basta no peleen. –intervino ella. –Chicos ya tengo que irme los veré mañana. Entrenen muy duro. –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se despedía.

Llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Estaba preocupada y se debatía si debía contarle a Akira o no de su enfermedad. En ese momento su teléfono sonó y cuando atendió se alegro de escuchar la voz de su amiga Taka. Le contó lo ocurrido y a la vez Taka le recordó a ella acompañarla a buscar sus exámenes en el hospital.

Al otro día Saori cumplió su promesa y después de clases fue hasta Ryonan a buscar a Taka. Fueron juntas hasta el hospital y mientras esperaban los resultados Taka le aconsejaba a Saori.

-Saori deberías decirle a Akira.

-Pero Taka… no quiero preocuparlo. El doctor dijo que no era nada serio. No quiero que Akira se distraiga de los entrenamientos.

-Pero Saori… Akira te ama. No es bueno que le ocultes la verdad. Además el seguramente va apoyarte.

-Si… pero… –En ese momento la doctora llamo a Taka y entro al consultorio.

Saori quedo afuera esperando a su amiga y pensando que podría hacer. Al salir del lugar volverían a Ryonan así que esa seria su oportunidad para contarle a Akira sobre su enfermedad. Pero aun no estaba segura no quería preocuparlo. En ese instante Taka salio del consultorio.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo al doctora? –pregunto impaciente Saori.

-Bueno… que… estoy embarazada. –dijo llorando Taka.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y que harás Ahora? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-Antes que nada… creo que lo mejor es ir a hablar con Hiroaki. ¿Me acompañas Saori?

-Si, claro. Vamos.

Ambas chicas tomaron un taxi y fueron hasta Ryonan. Cuando estaban llegando Taka le pidió un favor más a Saori.

-Saori… hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas. Y se que siempre te estoy molestando pero quiero pedirte un favor mas.

-No seas tonta, eres mi mejor amiga, no me molestas. Dime ¿de que se trata? –pregunto Saori mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Podrías hablar con tu padre y pedirle que te cambie a Ryonan? Es que no quiero estar sola. Se que cuando se enteren en la escuela seré motivo de burla y… no quiero estar sola. Se que vos no me vas a juzgar. –decía llorando Taka.

-Hablare con mi padre. Ojala lo pueda convencer. –dijo Saori mientras le tendía un pañuelo a su amiga.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, el entrenamiento estaba terminando, de hecho los jugadores se estaban despidiendo. Koshino y Sendoh enseguida notaron que sus dos novias los estaban esperando.

-¡Saori! ¡Que bueno que me viniste a buscar! –dijo Sendoh mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Nos esperan mientras vamos a cambiarnos? –pregunto Koshino mientras saludaba a Taka.

-Si, claro. Vayan tranquilos. –dijo Saori con una sonrisa, mientras ellos se iban a los vestuarios a cambiarse la ropa.

Taka suspiraba estaba muy nerviosa y asustada mientras que Saori la animaba.

-Vamos, animo Taka. Tienes que decirle la verdad a Koshino.

-¿Pero que hago si reacciona mal?

-Si reacciona mal yo lo golpeare. Ya veras lo golpeare tan fuerte que lo voy a mandar a Norteamérica sin pasaje. –dijo Saori bromeando. Broma que funciono Taka ya se había calmado y menos mal porque Koshino se acercaba a ella, seguido de un Sendoh perseguido por las chicas de Ryonan.

-Hiroaki tenemos que hablar. –dijo Taka seria haciéndole señal a Saori de que no se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa Taka? te ves rara. –dijo Koshino confundido.

-Estoy embarazada.

Saori desvío su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras que Koshino miraba a Taka con una excesiva expresión de sorpresa al igual que Akira.

-¿embarazada? ¿Y que haremos? –pregunto preocupado.

-Bueno… no lo se… –dijo Taka.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hable con tus padres. –dijo el mientras que a Taka le sorprendía su rápida respuesta. Al igual que a Saori y a Sendoh.

Taka asintió y juntos se fueron hasta su casa. No sin antes despedirse de Saori y Sendoh.

-Bueno este día fue una sorpresa. ¿Tú no tienes algo importante que decirme también? –dijo un divertido Akira. Saori le sonrío y…

-No. yo estoy bien.

-Bueno mejor porque tu padre me mataría. –dijo riendo a carcajadas. –Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa Saori.

-Si.

Durante el camino fueron hablando del entrenamiento y Saori le contó que no podría ir al campeonato porque su lesión no se había curado. Akira la miraba y presentía que algo que no estaba bien. Pero espero a que Saori le dijera la verdad. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Saori, ella lo invito a pasar.

-No puedo, tengo mucha tarea y todavía no la hice. –dijo el sonriendo. –Pero siento que tienes que decirme algo. ¿Saori estas segura de que no hay nada para decir?

Ella lo miro y no se atrevió a decirle. No quería preocuparlo, tenia miedo a que se desconcentrara o pasara algo por su culpa.

-No, no hay nada Akira. Ya te lo dije. –dijo ella.

-Bueno supongo que me lo dirás después. Mañana temprano iré a relajarme un poco. Tu sabes muy bien donde. –dijo guiñándole el ojo. –Supongo que si quieres decirme algo puedes encontrarme allí. Hasta mañana Saori. –dijo el mientras la besaba en la frente y se iba.

Si, Saori lo sabía muy bien. Akira no era ningún tonto la conocía mas que cualquier otra persona. No podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo. Al entrar encontró a sus padres hablando animadamente con el doctor Brennan en living de su casa. Todavía no se había marchado ya que sus padres lo habían invitado a cenar.

-Saori que bueno que regresaste. –dijo el doctor. –Tenemos que hablar sobre el tratamiento. ¿Podrás ir al hospital los lunes, miércoles y viernes para la radioterapia? –pregunto amablemente.

-Si, no tengo problema. Después de clases iré. Padre tengo que pedirte un favor. –dijo Saori mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre.

-Si, hija ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto su padre mientras tomaba la mano de Saori.

-Bueno quiero pedirte que me cambies de preparatoria. Quiero ir a Ryonan. Quiero estar más cerca de Akira y Taka. Además padre tu me pusiste en Shohoku para que ganara el campeonato nacional y fuera como tu. Pero… yo ya no puedo jugar más. Por favor quiero estar en Ryonan.

-Pero tu tienes amigas en Shohoku y…

-Si, pero Taka es mi mejor amiga y esta Ryonan y Akira es mi novio y también allí. Por favor padre.

Su padre la miro muy serio y después miro a su madre, ella asintió, y entonces su padre accedió al pedido de Saori.

-Bueno esta bien. Veré que puedo hacer. Si ese es tu deseo, pero no quiero arrepentimientos después.

-¡Gracias padre! Te prometo que no habrá arrepentimientos. –dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. –Iré a mi habitación, cualquier cosa me llaman. –dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su habitación.

-Lo esta tomando muy bien. –dijo Jack. –Tu hija es muy fuerte y también es muy hermosa. – le dijo en tono juguetón a su amiga.

-Si, mi hija es fuerte y hermosa como su madre. –dijo sonriendo la madre de Saori.

Al otro día un joven se encontraba en el muelle pescando, inmerso en sus pensamientos noto la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Una joven rubia y con su cabello recogido lo miraba con dulzura. Estaba vestida con unos shorts y un hermoso saco de hilo la protegía de la brisa matinal.

-Saori… –susurro el.

Ella se acerco hasta el y lo beso, sus labios hicieron contacto con los del muchacho. Se sentó a su lado y se abrazo a el.

-¿Entonces yo tenia razón? Si tenías algo para decirme. –dijo Akira mientras la brisa los envolvía a los dos.

-Si, si tengo algo para decirte. Yo…

No pudo terminar la frase que un joven los interrumpió. Su nombre Kaede Rukawa.

-¡Ey! Sendoh juega un partido conmigo. –dijo el joven Kaede.

Sendoh y Saori se miraron sorprendidos, pero Sendoh sonrío y acepto. Tomo sus cosas y se fueron los tres hasta un parque en donde había una canasta para jugar el desafío.

Los dos jugadores jugaban muy bien y ninguno podía vencer al otro. Las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos se cansaba. Saori los observaba sentada en piso ya cansada, pero a la vez expectante. Unos niños en el lugar también los observaban y se acercaron a Saori a preguntarle:

-Señorita ¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto tímido y curioso unos de los niños que llevaba un balón en sus manos.

-Bueno el joven de cabello negro se llama Kaede Rukawa y el joven de camisa roja Akira Sendoh y ambos son jugadores de preparatoria. –dijo ella amablemente.

-Ah… es cierto. Y… ¿Quién de los dos es más fuerte? –pregunto otro.

-Bueno yo diría que Akira pero… esa es mi opinión. –dijo sonriendo Saori.

-Ya hace mucho tiempo que están jugando y ninguno se rinde son muy fuertes. ¿Y usted que hace aquí señorita?

-Yo espero al joven de camisa roja. El es mi novio. –dijo con una sonrisa Saori.

-wuaa que suerte tiene. –dijeron los niños a una divertida Saori.

Cuando llegaron a un empate Sendoh dijo.

-Bueno ya es suficiente Rukawa, estoy muy cansado. Ya me voy. Vamos Saori.

-Si, esta bien. –dijo Saori mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a el.

-Suerte en el campeonato nacional, Rukawa. –dijo Sendoh. –por cierto… ¿Por qué me buscaste? – dijo Sendoh mientras Saori lo miraba sorprendida.

-En el campeonato nacional ¿Habrá alguien mas fuerte que tu? –pregunto un serio Rukawa que no le sacaba de encima la mirada a Saori por mas que le hablara a Sendoh.

-Bueno… no lo se…hay alguien Kitasawa… creo que se llama así. –dijo Sendoh mirando a una sorprendida Saori.

-¿No será Sawakita? Akira –dijo Saori.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Ese. –dijo Sendoh con una mano en su cabello. –Bueno Saori y yo ya nos vamos, cuídate Rukawa. –se despidió el joven.

-Buena suerte Rukawa, salúdame a los muchachos de mi parte ¿si? Adiós. –dijo amable Saori mientras se iban de la mano con Sendoh.

-Adiós Saori. –dijo Rukawa.

Mientras iban caminando de la mano Saori y Akira iban conversando.

-Que raro es Rukawa. De todas formas ninguno gano o perdió. –suspiro Akira.

-¿Por qué te habrá buscado? –pregunto pensativa Saori. Mientras Sendoh sonreía. Saori todavía no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Rukawa.

-Porque supongo que debo ser un rival muy fuerte para el. ¿No crees? –dijo divertido Akira.

-Claro que eres fuerte. Eres un gran jugador. –dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a el.

-Saori… ¿Qué querías decirme?

Saori bajo su mirada y no le contesto. No quería preocuparlo. Así que invento una excusa.

-Hoy es el festival ¿Iremos juntos no?

-Si, es verdad. A las ocho te pasare a buscar. –dijo el sonriendo.

Y cumplió su palabra. A las ocho paso a buscar a Saori, ella se veía muy hermosa con su Kimono.

-Te ves muy hermosa. ¿Vamos? –dijo el mientras le tendía su brazo.

-Gracias, usted también se ve muy guapo. –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y lo tomaba del brazo.

El festival era muy hermoso con todas las luces, y los puestos. Ellos recorrieron todo el lugar hasta que Saori le pidió un hermoso osito de peluche a su novio. Obviamente el participo de un juego y lo gano para ella. Se veía muy contenta con el peluche en sus manos. Cuando estaban recorriendo el lugar se toparon con alguien conocido.

-Saori que gusto verte. Te ves muy hermosa con ese kimono. –dijo Haruko que estaba acompañada por sus amigas y Sakuragi.

-Gracias Haruko, tu también te ves muy bonita con ese kimono. –contesto Saori muy amable mientras Akira les sonreía.

-¡Sendoh! –grito Sakuragi. Mientras que Akira reía divertido.

-Hola Sakuragi. –dijo Sendoh.

-Se amable Sakuragi. –dijo Haruko.

-Ah… si Haruko.

Saori y Akira reían mientras lo saludaban.

-Que bonito oso de peluche dijo Haruko. Me gustaría uno así.

-Si ¿verdad? Akira lo gano para mí. –dijo sonriendo Saori.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? –pregunto Sakuragi.

-Allá en ese puesto. –señalo Akira.

-Ven Haruko ganare uno para ti. –dijo animado Hanamichi mientras se despedía de Saori y Akira.

-¡Espera Sakuragi! Nos vemos después Saori. –dijo Haruko con una sonrisa mientras iba corriendo detrás de Sakuragi.

-Esa chica es la hermana del capitán Akagi, Akira. –dijo Saori mientras iban caminando.

-¿Esa chica? ¿Hermana de Akagi? Bueno no se parecen mucho. –dijo un divertido Sendoh.

-Akira… yo no he sido del todo sincera contigo. –dijo Saori mientras se sentaba en un banco. –Si tenía que contarte algo.

-Yo sabia… te conozco demasiado Saori. Dime ¿Qué es? –dijo el mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno resulta ser que no solo es el esguince lo que tengo en mi tobillo. En los estudios que me hizo mi madre salio que tengo… un… tumor en el hueso de la tibia distal. Pero lo bueno es que el tumor es benigno y además no es tan grande. El medico me dijo que… talvez con radioterapia me cure.

-Saori… eso es muy importante. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –pregunto un asombrado Akira.

-Es… que… no quería preocuparte. El doctor me dijo que no era tan grave y…

-¡Saori! Eres mi novia claro que me preocupo. Además grave o no merezco saberlo. Y quiero que te quede en claro una cosa. Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo. Te amo Saori, nunca lo olvides. – dijo el mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Akira… gracias. –dijo ella mientras se aferraba mas a el y de sus bellos ojos verdes brotaban lagrimas. –Yo también te amo…


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Saori y Akira en problemas?

-Akira… gracias. –dijo ella mientras se aferraba mas a el y de sus bellos ojos verdes brotaban lagrimas. –Yo también te amo…

Ambos se miraron y se besaron suavemente mientras la brisa nocturna los envolvía. En ese momento una pareja se acerco a ellos.

-Ay que lindos se ven juntos. –dijo en tono bromista el joven.

-Si, es cierto. Hacen una pareja perfecta. –dijo sonriendo la chica.

-eh… ¡Taka! ¡Koshino! –grito Saori mientras se levantaba a saludar a su amiga.

-¡Saori! –exclamó Taka mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Sendoh miro a Koshino cómplice y mientras lo saludaba pregunto:

-¿Y? ¿Hablaron con tus padres Taka?

Ellos se miraron contentos y les relataron lo ocurrido.

-Bueno en un principio mis padres nos miraron asombrados y enojados al mismo tiempo. –dijo Taka.

-De hecho su padre me dio un puñetazo. –Interrumpió Koshino.

-Bueno déjame terminar Hiroaki. –dijo Taka mientras suspiraba y Saori y Akira reían. –Pero después de reflexionar mi padre dijo que el error ya estaba hecho y que no se podía hacer nada más. Así que decidió… decidieron porque también llamaron a los padres de Hiroaki… que nos vamos a casar. –dijo Taka sonrojada mientras que Koshino miraba hacia otro lado también sonrojado.

Akira y Saori se miraron y les sonrieron.

-¿Y ya tienen fecha? –pregunto un amable Sendoh.

-Si. En un mes. Las clases ya terminaron así que no habrá problemas. –dijo Koshino. –Adiós a mi vida de soltero. –dijo con tono lastimero pero bromeando mientras Taka lo golpeaba en la cabeza y la otra pareja reía.

-Bueno me alegro que las cosas hayan terminado bien. –dijo suspirando Sendoh.

-¿Qué harán con la escuela? –pregunto curiosa Saori.

-Bueno seguiremos yendo. –dijo Taka. –Cuando nazca el bebe mi madre lo cuidara mientras yo estoy en la escuela. Obviamente cuando regrese yo me haré cargo de el.

-Bien. ¿Viste que para todo hay una solución? –dijo Saori mientras la abrazaba.

-Si, además mi padre nos dejara la casa de mi abuela. –dijo suspirando Taka. –Supongo que nos será difícil convivir pero, bueno, nada es imposible. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Además lo bueno es que tus padres y los de Hiroaki están en una buena posición social, así que lo material no les faltara. Y con respecto a la convivencia les será difícil pero no imposible. Ustedes realmente se aman. –dijo Saori sonriéndoles a los dos.

-Si, tienes razón Reina, pero ya veremos. –dijo Hiroaki suspirando. – ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por los puestos?

-Buena idea. Además yo quiero un osito de peluche como el de Saori. –dijo Taka con cara de perrito mojado.

-Bueno… si, esta bien. Ahora gano uno para ti Taka. –dijo Koshino mientras iba caminando adelante y Taka lo alcanzaba y lo tomaba de la mano.

Saori y Akira se miraron y sonrieron los dos mientras iban detrás de su pareja amiga.

Fueron recorriendo todos los puestos otra vez y Koshino se detuvo en el mismo donde Sendoh había ganado el peluche para Saori. El juego era sencillo tenia que apuntar a unos blancos con una escopeta pero Koshino ese día no tenia tanta puntería.

-Eres pésimo Koshino. –dijo Saori bromeando.

-Shht no me desconcentres Reina, ya casi lo logro. –dijo el concentrado mientras que Taka y Akira reían. Después de tres intentos Koshino logro ganar el peluche. Aunque le costo.

-¡Muchas Gracias! –exclamó Taka contenta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Las dos parejas siguieron caminando por el lugar mientras conversaban animadamente.

-Saben algo, mi padre me dijo que me cambiaria de preparatoria. Me dijo que podría ir a Ryonan. –comento contenta Saori.

-¡Eso es genial Saori! ¡Ahora estaremos juntas! –exclamo muy feliz Taka.

-¡Eso es cierto, es genial la noticia Saori! Ahora podrás quedarte a los entrenamientos y nos podremos ir juntos. –dijo un alegre Akira.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo. –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Pero yo tengo una duda Saori. –dijo con un tono serio Koshino. –Tus amigos de Shohoku se pondrán celosos. ¿No crees que talvez se enojen contigo?

Saori se quedo mirándolo pensativa, Koshino tenia razón, Saori no había pensado en la reacción de sus amigos, en especial porque la querían mucho y ella a ellos también. Pero todos sabían que ella quería ir a Ryonan para poder estar cerca de su novio y de su mejor amiga.

-Supongo que lo entenderán. –dijo ella con un tono de voz algo apagado.

Los demás la miraron y bajaron sus miradas. Los pensamientos de Saori parecían haber sido leídos. Pero continuaron la caminata por el lugar como si nada.

En ese instante se toparon con un joven conocido.

-¡Saori! –exclamo alegre el joven. –Sendoh. –dijo con un tono de fastidio.

-Hola Mitsui. –dijo alegre Saori. –Te presento a Taka Nakamura y a Hiroaki Koshino.

-Un gusto. –dijo Mitsui sin prestarles atención mientras Taka y Koshino respondían el saludo. –Saori que linda te ves con ese kimono.

-Gracias, pero ¿no deberías estar preparándote para el campeonato nacional?

-Ah, no seas mala, un poco de descanso no le hace mal a nadie. –dijo Mitsui mientras se rascaba la cabeza y Saori lo miraba sonriente.

-Esta bien. Tienes razón. –contesto ella.

-¿Cómo estas del tobillo? ¿Te duele? –pregunto preocupado Mitsui. –Me quede preocupado cuando me dijiste que no irías al campeonato nacional femenino. ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si, mientras este apretado con la venda no me duele. No te preocupes Mitsui. –dijo ella apenada.

-Esta bien. Entonces me retiro, espero que mañana vengas al entrenamiento a animarnos Saori. Cuídate mucho. –le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se iba.

-Adiós Mitsui. –respondió ella amable como siempre.

Los demás se miraron cómplices y siguieron caminando. Cuando era ya entrada la noche los cuatro jóvenes decidieron que ya era hora de irse cada uno a su casa. Koshino acompaño a Taka a su casa y por supuesto Akira acompaño a Saori. Cuando se quedaron solos siguieron conversando:

-¿Cuando empezaras el tratamiento? –pregunto preocupado Akira.

-El lunes…es decir mañana…

-Ya veo… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes iré con mi madre. –dijo Saori, y mientras lo miraba a los ojos le dijo. –No quiero que te preocupes, Akira, ahora eres el capitán y tienes una gran responsabilidad.

-Si eso es cierto… pero también eres mi novia y te conozco hace mucho tiempo. Saori me es imposible no preocuparme por ti. Si quieres que te acompañe yo…

-Estaré bien. Además mi madre estará conmigo. Akira se que te preocupas pero no es nada grave, estaré bien. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El suspiro y llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

-¿quieres pasar? Te serviré algo de tomar. –dijo ella.

-No, soy el capitán y mañana temprano debo entrenar. –dijo el con una sonrisa. –Pero mañana después del entrenamiento vendré a verte a tu casa. Por cierto ¿A quienes les dirás de tu… lesión?

-Solo tú, mis padres y Taka lo saben. No quiero decirle a nadie más. No quiero que se preocupen por mí en especial… mi abuelito.

Sendoh abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, si, el lo sabia muy bien. Sonrío y beso a Saori en los labios.

-Mañana vendré a verte, Saori… te amo.

Ella le correspondió el beso y tomo el rostro del joven entre sus manos.

-Yo también te amo. –le dijo mientras el le sonreía y se iba.

Al otro día su madre fue a despertarla, ella se desperezó y al levantarse se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Mientras se bañaba su madre se había quedado en su habitación mirando algunas fotografías que tenia Saori sobre su mesa de luz. Estaba ella junto a Akira, había otra con sus abuelos, otra con su hermano y su mascota y otra con sus padres. Pero a su madre la vista se le enfoco en una pequeña caja que vio dentro de un cajón que estaba semiabierto. La curiosidad pudo mas que otra cosa y tomo la caja en sus manos. La madre de la joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente en señal de sorpresa.

En ese instante Saori salía del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces? –dijo con una mirada de pavor.

Su madre dio un respingo y se dio vuelta.

-Saori ¿Qué significa esto? –dijo mostrando la pequeña caja. –Son anticonceptivos. ¿Acaso Akira y tú? –pregunto mirando con asombro y miedo a su hija.

-No tienes porque revisar mis cosas, eso es una falta de respeto. –dijo la joven mientras le quitaba la caja a su madre y la volvía a guardar.

-¡No me has respondido Saori!

Saori enrojeció de repente, no sabia si decirle la verdad a su madre, nunca le había ocultado nada, además tenía una muy buena relación con ella. Eran confidentes y muy compañeras. Finalmente optó por decirle la verdad.

-Si. Si… ocurrió algo… entre Akira y yo. Y como no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Taka. Fui a ver una doctora. Lamento no habértelo dicho pero es algo muy privado y…

Saori quedo muda al ver a su madre sonriente y que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-No estoy enojada Saori. Y me alegra que seas una persona responsable. No soy de la era medieval se que ya eres una joven adolescente y tienes deseos. Estoy orgullosa de ti al ver que eres responsable. –dijo su madre mientras le besaba la frente. –Por cierto vístete así vamos al hospital para comenzar con el tratamiento. –indicó su madre mientras la dejaba sola en su habitación.

Saori suspiro aliviada y comenzó a buscar ropa para cambiarse. Un bello vestido largo hasta la rodilla y un saco de hilo que cubría sus hombros. Era verano pero había una brisa fresca al ser temprano en la mañana.

El chofer las esperaba a las dos y madre e hija subieron al auto rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar Saori se encontró con el doctor Brennan el joven la estaba esperando en la puerta de su consultorio para comenzar con el tratamiento. Antes de entrar el doctor Brennan le dio unas explicaciones a Saori sobre como seria su tratamiento:

-Bien Saori algunos médicos no recomiendan la radioterapia ya que hay una alta prevalencia de degeneración sarcomatosa. Sin embardo estudios más recientes han indicado que las técnicas de radiación modernas pueden usarse para tratar el tumor giganto-celular benigno del hueso más eficazmente, y yo mismo he hecho esas investigaciones así que creo que no habrá problema. –Y mirándola cariñosamente le dijo. –No temas Saori, ya veras que en menos de un año podrás volver a jugar yo te lo prometo.

Saori sonrío amablemente al doctor Brennan, de hecho ella confiaba en el ya que era un buen amigo de su madre. El amablemente le tendió la mano y la acompaño a la sala de radioterapia.

Al terminar el tratamiento la saludo muy cortes y se despidió de ella y de su madre.

-Bueno Saori te veré el miércoles. Mantén vendado ese tobillo y no lo fuerces ¿entendido? –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Si, entendido doctor. –contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarme Jack. Cuídate mucho Saori. –se despidió el doctor.

Saori salio del hospital junto con su madre y ambas iban conversando animadamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija? –pregunto preocupada su madre.

-Bien, que amable es tu colega, madre.

-Si, Jack es muy simpático.

-Madre me gustaría ir a ver al abuelito ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, no hay problema. –contesto su madre con una sonrisa.

Subieron a su auto y se dirigieron a la casa del abuelo Mitsuyoshi Anzai. Su madre no tenía problema en acompañarla ya que ella trabajaba en el hospital de tarde.

Al llegar las recibió la abuela.

-¡Que sorpresa verlas! –exclamo la señora mientras abrazaba a Saori.

-Abuela ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Saori correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien, justamente estaba preparando el almuerzo ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer?

-Es una excelente idea, yo la ayudo a preparar la comida. –dijo la madre de Saori.

-¡que bien! Mientras ustedes cocinan yo voy a saludar al abuelito. –expresó Saori.

-Saori espera… –la detuvo su abuela. –Mitsuyoshi se encuentra con un joven. No se si estará bien que los interrumpas.

-Solo voy a saludarlo abuela. No te preocupes que no voy a interrumpir nada. –dijo Saori mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su abuela.

La señora Anzai asintió y acepto que su nuera la ayudara a cocinar. Mientras tanto Saori fue a saludar a su abuelo que se hallaba ocupado atendiendo a una persona.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un joven conocido.

-¡Hola Abuelito! –exclamo mientras abría sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. – ¿Rukawa?

-Jojojo… pero si es mi pequeña Saori. Ven acércate a saludar a tu abuelo. –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

_¿Pequeña? –_se pregunto sarcásticamente para si Rukawa que la miraba asombrado_._

Saori asintió y se acerco a saludar a su abuelito. Se agacho para saludarlo y le dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla. Mientras que le dirigió una mirada amable a Rukawa.

-¿Como estas Rukawa? –le pregunto finalmente.

-Bien… ¿y… tu? –contesto el algo tímido.

-Yo estoy muy bien. Vine a visitar a mi abuelito. Que raro que no estés entrenando.

-Es que vine a hablar algo importante con el entrenador Anzai. –contesto el joven.

-Entonces los dejo solos para que hablen tranquilos. –dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-No… esta bien…ya hable con el. Debo irme. –dijo Rukawa poniéndose de pie.

-Pero… –atino a decir Saori.

-No te preocupes Saori. Además ya debo irme. –contesto serio como siempre Rukawa.

-Saori ¿Por qué no lo acompañas a la estación? –opino su abuelo.

-Si, claro. ¿Vamos Rukawa? –dijo ella amable.

El asintió, obviamente no se perdería la oportunidad de estar a solas con Saori. Pero Rukawa en ese momento deseo ser más sociable. Ya que mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos articulo palabra. Hasta que fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuándo viajan hasta Hiroshima por el campeonato nacional? –pregunto ella.

-En una semana.

-Ya veo… y… ¿estas nervioso? ¿Feliz? ¿Impaciente? –dijo ella con una mueca graciosa.

Rukawa la miro y sonrío, era la primera vez que Saori lo veía sonreír.

-Impaciente por demostrar que soy el mejor. –contesto Rukawa con una expresión de orgullo.

Saori soltó una leve risita y el la miro fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que lo sea? –pregunto sin dejar de observarla.

Saori sonrío y le devolvió aquella mirada penetrante.

-No creo que no lo seas. Pero debes tener cuidado con esa actitud o te darás la cabeza contra la pared. Debes tomar todo con mucha cautela.

El la siguió mirando y en ese instante ya habían llegado a la estación.

-¿Crees que Sendoh es mejor que yo? –pregunto sin mirarla mientras esperaban el tren.

Saori no le contesto, solo bajo su cabeza y su mirada. El intuyendo la respuesta cambio de tema.

-¿Iras a animarnos a Hiroshima?

-Si, en cuanto pueda iré a animarlos. Y también iré a despedirlos cuando tomen el tren. –contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras el tren que debía tomar Rukawa llegaba.

El joven se levanto del banco que estaba ubicado en el andén y le dijo:

-Tomare eso como una promesa. Te esperare.

-Claro. Hasta pronto. –saludo Saori mientras regresaba a la casa de su abuelo.

Al regresar su madre y su abuela ya tenían listo el almuerzo.

-Ese chico iba contigo a Shohoku ¿verdad Saori? –pregunto su madre.

-Si. Su nombre es Kaede Rukawa.

-¿No les has dicho que en el segundo año serás alumna de Ryonan? –pregunto su abuela.

-No aún. Pero ya les diré. –contesto ella mientras se sentaba junto a su abuelo para almorzar. – ¿Qué hacia aquí Rukawa, abuelito?

-Jojojo… solo vino por unos consejos. No es nada grave Saori. –dijo su abuelo mientras bebía un sorbo de te.

-Ya veo. –respondió ella pensativa.

Después de estar un rato con sus abuelos Saori se dirigió a su casa y su madre a trabajar. Cuando llego a su hogar estaba su hermano menor esperándola.

-¡Hermana al fin llegas! –grito el niño mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola Koichi. –saludo ella a su hermano correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Hermana tengo que pedirte algo. –dijo el pequeño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Dime ¿de que se trata? –respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-¿Me llevarías a la casa de Soichiro? Es que estoy aburrido aquí. Y su casa queda a cinco cuadras de la nuestra así que…

-Esta bien, te llevaré. –dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-¡Que bien! ¡Gracias hermana! –exclamo feliz Koichi.

Saori sonrío ante la felicidad de su hermano. Era pequeño y estaba solo en la casa, era obvio que se iba a aburrir, además el no sabia nada de su lesión, su madre no quería decirle.

Mientras iban caminando Koichi iba de la mano de su hermana mayor y preguntándole cosas.

-Hermana ¿porque fuiste hoy al hospital con mamá? –pregunto curioso.

-Bueno… fui por mi lesión. Sabes muy bien que me tengo que hacer un control. –respondió ella nerviosa, no quería preocupar a su pequeño hermano.

-Ah… ya entiendo. Hermana ¿Por qué tu amiga va a casarse con el amigo de Akira? –pregunta incomoda para Saori.

-Eh… bueno… porque…. Están enamorados. –respondió nerviosa ella. – ¿Como sabias eso Koichi?

-Porque escuche a los padres de Taka hablando con mamá y papá. Y también dijo que Taka iba a tener un bebe. ¿Es cierto?

Saori solo sonreía y deseaba que en ese momento no le doliera el tobillo para poder apresurarse. Su hermano menor hacia preguntas que la incomodaban y no sabia como responderlas, después de todo su hermano solo tenía diez años.

-Eh… no deberías estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas Koichi. Eso es de mala educación. –lo regaño.

-Pero no me respondiste, hermana.

-… si, es cierto. –respondió mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el horizonte.

-¿Y Akira y tu también van a casarse y a tener un bebe? –pregunto el niño.

Saori enrojeció de repente y agradeció haber llegado ya a la casa del amigo de su hermano.

-No… Koichi. Todavía no. para eso faltan muchos años. –respondió su hermana mientras tocaba el timbre.

-Pero… –no termino de preguntar que la madre de su amigo les abrió la puerta.

-Koichi, Saori. Que gusto verlos. –dijo la amable señora mientras saludaba con una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío señora. –respondió el saludo Saori. – ¿puedo dejar a Koichi para que juegue con Soichiro?

-Si, claro. Adelante Koichi. –respondió amable la señora.

-Vendré a buscarlo a las ocho más o menos. Si no es molestia claro. –dijo Saori.

-Claro no hay problema.

-Bien, entonces me voy. Pórtate bien Koichi. –dijo Saori con una sonrisa.

-Claro, siempre me porto bien hermana.

-Hasta luego. –se despidieron.

Saori regreso a su casa y ahora era ella la que estaba sola y aburrida. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió el televisor. Eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba muy aburrida. Pero se entretuvo con una película. Al terminar la película se dirigió a su habitación.

Estaba sumisa mirando sus trofeos y fotografías cuando el timbre sonó.

-Rafaela ¿podrías atender?, por favor. –pregunto amable Saori.

-Si, claro, señorita. –respondió su ama de llaves. Una mujer de edad madura muy amable a quien Saori y su familia querían mucho, de hecho era parte de la familia.

Saori no presto atención a quien podría haber sido. Siguió mirando sus fotografías cuando una voz conocida la sorprendió en la puerta de su habitación.

-Deja mirar eso, ya veras que en menos de lo que canta un gallo volverás a jugar.

-¡Akira! –exclamo ella de la sorpresa y el gusto.

-¿Cómo esta mi reina? –pregunto el mientras la besaba.

-Bien. Estoy muy bien. De verdad me sorprendiste. Creí que vendrías mas tarde.

-Bueno no aguantaba mas la espera. Quería saber como estabas y que te había dicho el doctor. –pregunto el mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaban en el borde de su cama.

-No dijo mucho, solo iniciamos el tratamiento. –respondió ella con la mirada triste.

Akira la miro y bajo su mirada, Saori era fuerte pero el se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Y verla triste simplemente le rompía el corazón.

-Vamos Saori, no te decaigas. Yo voy a estar a tu lado, siempre. –dijo el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su amada.

Ella lo miro fijamente. Aquellos ojos verdes hicieron que el corazón del joven latiera más fuerte.

-¿De verdad? ¿Siempre? –pregunto ella con una mirada tímida.

-¿Quieres apostar? –dijo el joven con mirada pícara.

Lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquel contacto. De hecho amaba ese momento el que el le demostraba su amor. El beso se hizo mas intenso y las manos de ella se colaron por debajo de la playera de su novio despojándolo de esta. El sonrío al sentir un escalofrío, producto de las suaves caricias que le dejaba Saori en su pecho bien formado. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del vestido de la joven acariciando las piernas de la chica y despojándola de su ropa interior.

Saori lo miro fijamente y tomo el rostro del joven en sus manos besándolo desenfrenadamente mientras sus piernas se aferraban a la cintura de Akira.

Deseaban que sucediera otra vez. Pero mientras se iban despojando de sus ropas e iban llegando al clímax. Se escucho el ruido de una puerta abriéndose al mismo tiempo la voz de los padres de Saori llamándola…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ;) espero sus reviews, y desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi fic, saludos!!!!! =)


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Celos?

Lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquel contacto. De hecho amaba ese momento el que el le demostraba su amor. El beso se hizo mas intenso y las manos de ella se colaron por debajo de la playera de su novio despojándolo de esta. El sonrío al sentir un escalofrío, producto de las suaves caricias que le dejaba Saori en su pecho bien formado. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del vestido de la joven acariciando las piernas de la chica y despojándola de su ropa interior.

Saori lo miro fijamente y tomo el rostro del joven en sus manos besándolo desenfrenadamente mientras sus piernas se aferraban a la cintura de Akira.

Deseaban que sucediera otra vez. Pero mientras se iban despojando de sus ropas e iban llegando al clímax. Se escucho el ruido de una puerta abriéndose al mismo tiempo la voz de los padres de Saori llamándola.

-¡Saori! ¡Ya llegamos! –se escucho el grito de su madre.

Akira y Saori se miraron aterrados y de un salto se incorporaron tratando de tomar las ropas de cada unos.

-¿Donde estas Saori? –esta vez era su padre el que gritaba.

-¡Ya voy, bajo en un momento! –grito Saori mientras se abrochaba su vestido y se veía al espejo.

-No creí que regresaran tan pronto, lo siento mucho Akira. –se disculpo apenada y totalmente sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, no había forma de saberlo. –contesto el amable como siempre, pero nervioso, muy nervioso. –Vayamos pronto, antes de que sospechen. –dijo finalmente mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta que se encontraron con los padres de Saori y el doctor Jack Brennan, los tres adultos se miraban cómplicemente como si hubiesen adivinado lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar Saori? –dijo finalmente el padre de Saori.

Saori lo miro y arqueo sus cejas en señal de sorpresa, no sabia que contestarle.

-Eh… bueno. Eso fue porque… –el sudor recorría el rostro de ambos jóvenes totalmente avergonzados que no sabían que decir, hasta que a Akira se le ocurrió algo.

-Fue porque Saori no se sentía bien. Cuando llegue ella estaba en su habitación, recostada, porque le dolía mucho el estomago. ¿No es así Saori? –dijo Akira salvando la situación.

-¿Te dolía mucho el estomago? –pregunto preocupada su madre.

-Ah… si, es verdad. Cuando llegue de la casa del abuelito me empezó a doler mucho el estomago y le pedí a Rafaela que me hiciera un te. Mientras tanto me recosté y al rato llego Akira a visitarme. –respondió nerviosa Saori.

-Ah fue por eso. –dijo su padre mirando cómplice al doctor Brennan.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Jack este es Akira Sendoh el novio de Saori y el hijo del socio de mi esposo. Akira el es el doctor Jack Brennan que trata a Saori por su lesión. –los presento la madre de Saori.

Sendoh y el doctor Brennan se tendieron la mano mutuamente, saludándose con amabilidad. Sin embargo a Sendoh le llamaba la atención que fuera un medico tan joven.

-Es un gusto doctor Brennan. –saludo Akira

-El gusto es mío Akira, pero puedes llamarme Jack. Por cierto al fin te conozco, Saori me ha hablado mucho de ti. –dijo Jack guiñándole el ojo a Akira en forma amistosa mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y… que ha dicho Saori de mi? –pregunto Akira con una sonrisa bromista.

-Me ha hablado muy bien de ti Akira. Me dijo que eras un joven muy guapo, amable y un gran jugador de basketball. Es mas dijo que para ella eras el mejor de Japón. –respondió el doctor mientras Saori se ponía colorada y sus padres sonreían amablemente.

-Bueno… no creo ser el mejor jugador de Japón. –contesto el apenado mientras se revolvía el cabello.

-Tal vez lo seas pero pareces un joven humilde. Por cierto Akira te felicito por la novia que tienes. No es solo es hermosa sino que es lista y amable. –dijo Jack mientras le daba otra palmadita amistosa en el hombro a Akira.

Akira sonrió y asintió.

-Pero eso si, eres mucho mas alto de lo que me imaginaba. –dijo riendo a carcajadas Jack.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír hasta que la madre de Saori pregunto:

-¿Dónde esta Koichi?

-Ah. Lo lleve a la casa de su amigo Soichiro. ¿Qué hora es? Debo ir a buscarlo.

-Pues son las 20:00 hs. –respondió su padre.

-Entonces debo ir a buscarlo. –dijo ella.

-Yo te acompaño. Y después me voy a mi casa o mi madre me matara. –dijo sonriendo Akira.

-Esta bien, Akira. Cuida de Saori. –dijo el señor Anzai.

-No se preocupe señor. –respondió con una sonrisa el joven Sendoh mientras le daba la mano.

-Ahora vuelvo. –dijo Saori mientras salía de su casa.

-Yo los saludo ahora. Hasta mañana. –saludo amablemente Sendoh.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa de la mano y se encaminaron a buscar al pequeño Koichi. Los padres de Saori quedaron en su casa en compañía del doctor Brennan.

-Rose no me dijiste que el novio de tu hija era tan amable y respetuoso. Se le nota en la cara que ama a Saori. Me alegro mucho por ella. –comento Jack.

-Jack eso te lo tiene que contar ella. –respondió la madre de Saori mientras tomaba asiento. –Rafaela, por favor, tráenos algo fresco de beber. –pidió amablemente.

-Dime Jack, ¿le creíste a Saori que le dolía el estomago? –pregunto con un tono bromista el señor Anzai.

El doctor Brennan sonrío y respondió:

-Bueno son jóvenes, no me extrañaría que nos hayan mentido.

Los tres adultos sonrieron divertidos mientras bebían un sorbo de sus bebidas.

Saori y Akira iban en camino a buscar a Koichi, caminaban despacio debido al dolor en el tobillo de la joven.

-El doctor Brennan parece ser un hombre muy amistoso. –comento Akira.

-Lo es. Jack es un excelente profesional y además es muy simpático. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa amable.

-Y también es muy joven para ser un médico con tantas tesis. ¿Cuántos años tiene? –pregunto el joven con un tono de voz que Saori no había escuchado antes.

-Creo que tiene treinta años. Pero según mi madre El es un prodigio.

-Pero tu madre tiene cuarenta y cinco años ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? Ella es mucho mayor que El. –pregunto curioso Sendoh.

-Según mi madre El era becado en la Universidad de California, donde mi madre hizo su especialización. Y según ella Jack era doctor con tan solo veintidós años, y fue a la universidad con quince años. Todos estaban asombrados de tener a un prodigio como Jack. –comento Saori mientras se acercaban a la casa del amigo de su hermanito.

-Ya entiendo, es demasiado inteligente. Por eso tiene tantas tesis siendo tan joven, además tiene un acento norteamericano muy interesante. –respondió Akira pensativo.

-Si, según mi madre no hay nadie tan bueno como el dentro de la medicina de traumatología. Y con respecto a su acento no te olvides que Jack es norteamericano. –dijo Saori mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa.

La madre del amigo de Koichi respondió y saludo muy cortes a Saori y a Sendoh mientras llamaba al pequeño para que fuera con su hermana.

-¡Hermana! ¡Que bueno viniste con Akira! –exclamo feliz el niño mientras abrazaba a Sendoh.

-Muchas gracias por todo señora, hasta pronto. –saludo amablemente Saori mientras la señora le respondía cortésmente el saludo.

Ellos fueron caminando despacio por la calle mientras que Koichi no se apartaba de Sendoh.

-Akira ¿Jugaras hoy conmigo? –pregunto el pequeño.

-Lamentablemente hoy no puedo Koichi. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a entrenar. Pero te prometo que cuando este libre jugaremos juntos. –respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo prometes? –pregunto el pequeño con cara de cachorro mojado.

-Lo prometo. –respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

El pequeño sonrío animado por la respuesta de Akira y al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Sendoh se despidió de su novia y de su futuro cuñado y regreso a su hogar.

Cuando los hermanos entraron a su casa se encontraron con una sorpresa, el doctor Brennan se quedaría, por ofrecimiento de sus padres en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Saori.

-¿es en serio, Jack? –pregunto Saori con una sonrisa.

-Sip, tu madre me ofreció el cuarto de huéspedes y como estaré un tiempo demasiado largo en Japón acepte. Espero que no te moleste, querida Saori. –respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no me molesta. –respondió ella contenta.

-De todas formas solo dormiré aquí Saori, no te olvides que paso todo el día en el hospital ayudando a tu madre. –dijo el mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Saori.

-Jack no tienes que decirme eso, para mi no es molestia que te quedes aquí. –dijo Saori.

El doctor Brennan sonrío en tono bromista y se acerco a Saori para decirle lo siguiente al oído:

-Lo digo por si quieres pasar tiempo a solas con tu novio. –susurro Jack.

Ese susurro hizo que a Saori se le erizara la piel y que además se sonrojara. Jack comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Saori lo miraba sorprendida y colorada.

Aunque la joven no sabia si se había sonrojado por lo que le había dicho Jack o porque se le había acercado bastante.

Al otro día Saori fue a la casa de su mejor amiga, Taka. Ella la había llamado a la mañana para pedirle que la acompañara a un lugar muy importante. Saori asintió y a la hora que le se le pidió había llegado a la casa de Taka.

-¡Saori que bueno que llegaste! –exclamo su amiga.

Saori sonrío y correspondió el abrazo de Taka.

-Saori es muy importante lo que tengo que pedirte. –dijo su amiga.

-Si, lo imagino. ¿Pero dime que es? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al lugar. –respondió Taka.

Ambas amigas tomaron un taxi y Saori se sorprendió realmente cuando llegaron al lugar que su amiga le había pedido que la acompañara.

-¿Es aquí? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-Si es aquí. –respondió Taka.

El lugar era una bella casa de novias. Si, el lugar donde Taka elegiría su vestido de novia y el de las madrinas.

-¿Taka estas segura de que quieres elegir tu vestido conmigo? –pregunto Saori.

-¡Saori! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? tu eres mi mejor amiga, somos inseparables desde la primaria, ¡claro que quiero que me ayudes a elegir el vestido de bodas! –exclamo la joven mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Ambas jóvenes entraron al lugar y estuvieron mas de dos horas eligiendo, Taka probándose los vestidos y Saori dándole el visto bueno.

Al salir, las dos fueron juntas al entrenamiento de Ryonan. Mientras miraban entrenar a los jugadores charlaban animadamente.

-Estarás muy hermosa cuando te cases. –dijo Saori.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado a elegir. –respondió Taka.

-No me lo agradezcas, soy tu mejor amiga. –dijo Saori con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por cierto Saori… me gustaría conocer a tu doctor. He oído hablar de El y me gustaría verlo. –comento Taka levemente sonrojada.

-¿Quieres conocer a Jack? Claro no hay problema, quédate a cenar en casa hoy así lo conoces. –respondió amablemente Saori.

-Espera, ¿Me estas diciendo que el doctor vive en tu casa? –pregunto asombrada su amiga.

-Bueno… si. Mis padres le ofrecieron el cuarto de huéspedes. Y Jack acepto quedarse, ya que estará en Japón por mucho tiempo. –respondió tímida Saori.

-Ya veo. –dijo Taka.

Las jóvenes esperaron a que terminaran de entrenar los muchachos y se fueron del lugar juntos, pero antes tuvieron que esperar a que un grupo de jóvenes dejarán pasar a Sendoh.

-Es el colmo, esas chicas están locas. –opino un fastidiado Koshino.

-No seas malo Hiroaki tu solo lo dices porque estas celoso. –dijo Taka.

-No estoy celoso, Saori tendría que estarlo. –respondió el joven mirando a Saori.

Saori pareció despertar de un trance y respondió a su amigo:

-No estoy celosa, Koshino. –en ese momento Sendoh había logrado escaparse de sus admiradoras entonces aprovecharon para irse.

Taka y Koshino iban caminando juntos adelante mientras que Saori y Akira iban detrás de ellos caminando más lento.

-Akira ¿llegaste tarde otra vez al entrenamiento? –pregunto curiosa y divertida Saori.

-Eh… bueno… no llegue tan tarde esta vez. –respondió el joven mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Saori suspiro ya conocía bien a su novio y no cambiaria.

-Por cierto ¿Qué ocurrió con el capitán Uozumi? ¿Por qué se retiro tan pronto? – pregunto curiosa Saori, ya que se extrañaba de no verlo más por el gimnasio.

-Bueno yo llegue tarde ese día… pero… Koshino y los demás me dijeron que el abandono el basketball para ser chef. –respondió Akira.

-¡¿Para ser chef?! Vaya… no me lo hubiera imaginado. –dijo confundida Saori.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado. –respondió sonriendo Akira.

-Tengo que contarte algo, Akira. El doctor Brennan se quedará en mi casa hasta que regrese a Norteamérica. –dijo Saori.

-¿Hasta que regrese a Norteamérica? Eso quiere decir que se quedara hasta que termines tu tratamiento ¿verdad? –pregunto algo disgustado el joven.

-Si, supongo. –respondió confundida Saori.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron de sus novias en la casa de Saori y siguieron su camino.

Taka se quedaría a cenar con Saori para así conocer al medico de su amiga.

Las chicas se encontraban charlando animadamente en la sala cuando llegaron los padres de Saori con el doctor Brennan. Taka abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Jack.

-¡Taka que gusto verte! –exclamo la madre de Saori.

-El gusto es mío doctora. –respondió Taka correspondiéndole el saludo.

-Taka déjame presentarte al doctor Jack Brennan. –dijo la madre de Saori. –Jack, ella es Taka Nakamura la mejor amiga de Saori.

-¡Oh! Ya veo… un gusto el conocerte Taka. –saludo Jack mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la chica.

-El gusto es mío doctor Brennan. –respondió maravillada la joven.

-Debo excusarme chicas pero las dejo momentáneamente para ir a cambiarme. –dijo el doctor con un dulce guiño mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Claro Jack, no hay problema. –respondió Saori.

Cuando las chicas quedaron solas Taka le susurro al oído a Saori:

-¿Es ese tu doctor? Honestamente creo que me… dará un infarto. Es demasiado guapo y simpático. –susurro con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Si. –respondió apenada Saori.

-Pero esta muy bien ¿Cuántos años tiene? –pregunto desesperada Taka.

-Creo que treinta y tres. –respondió tímida Saori.

-Es demasiado guapo se ve que hace ejercicio. ¡Ay Saori! Que envidia me das. –dijo la joven con un tono bromista.

-No digas eso.

-De todas formas creo que deberías tener cuidado con Sendoh. Talvez se ponga celoso de que pases mucho tiempo con tu doctor. –dijo poniéndose seria Taka.

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-No se. Es muy probable. No nos olvidemos que Akira es tu novio y por más tranquilo que sea puede sentir celos porque es humano.

-Tomare en cuenta tu consejo Taka. –respondió prudente Saori.

Al otro día Saori tuvo que ir otra vez al hospital, ya que se hacia el tratamiento tres veces por semana, pero esta vez fue de tarde. Su madre se hallaba en el hospital trabajando así que esta vez fue sola. Después de haberse hecho el tratamiento Saori se quedo hablando con su doctor.

-Te felicito por tu novio Saori. Veo que ha salido un articulo sobre el. –dijo el medico mientras le mostraba una revista deportiva. Era el artículo que había escrito Yayoi Aida.

-¿Viste Jack? No te mentí cuando dije que mi Akira era un gran jugador. –dijo Saori guiñándole el ojo.

-De todas formas yo siempre creí en ti, Saori. –respondió el doctor. – ¿A dónde iras ahora?

-Iré a animar a los jugadores de Shohoku. Ellos son mis amigos y los tengo un poco abandonados. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate mucho ese tobillo, Saori. –dijo Jack mientras la saludaba a ella.

-Si, lo prometo. –respondió Saori.

Pero cuando Saori llego a Shohoku se encontró con un escenario distinto al que tenia pensado. Rukawa y Mitsui estaban compitiendo entre ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto curiosa la joven.

Todos los chicos en el lugar dieron un respingo al verla en especial los dos duelistas.

-¡Señorita Saori! –gritaron.

-Ah… no te asustes Saori es solo una sana competencia entre Rukawa y yo. –dijo Mitsui mientras abandonaba a Rukawa y se dirigía a saludar a Saori.

-Oh… ya veo. ¿Puedo ver yo también? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro Saori! Y veras que ganare. –exclamo Mitsui.

Saori sonrío y le respondió:

-Buena suerte a ambos.

Rukawa solo miraba a la joven. Al mismo tiempo que Mitsui volvía a la cancha para competir con el.

-Ahora que esta Saori aquí, será mas difícil que te deje ganar Rukawa. –murmuro Mitsui.

Rukawa no le dio importancia y comenzaron a competir. Rukawa impidió que Mitsui anotara y después de una gran jugada el anoto. Saori quedo sorprendida de verlo, Rukawa parecía otro. Dominado por una extraña influencia. Todos los presentes estaban expectantes. Ambos anotaron, aunque el tiro de Mitsui fue de tres puntos.

-Sempai, usted piso la línea. –dijo Rukawa.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamo Mitsui.

-¡Si es cierto! –respondió Rukawa.

Y así comenzaron a discutir. Hasta que Hanamichi se metió y dio por ganador a Mitsui.

-Espera Sakuragi. –intervino Saori.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y se quedaron expectantes sobre lo que iba a decir Saori.

-Si me permiten, Rukawa tiene razón. Si pisaste la línea Mitsui. Así que es un empate. –dijo sonriendo amablemente Saori.

Rukawa asintió mientras que Mitsui exclamo:

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto Saori, yo no pise la línea. Yo gane.

-Oh, vamos Mitsui, no seas mentiroso si la pisaste solo que no te diste cuenta. Además es un empate, no quiere decir que perdiste. –respondió tranquila Saori.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. No seas malo. Por cierto Rukawa me gustaría hablar a solas contigo, si puede ser. –dijo Saori para asombro de los demás.

Rukawa quedo igual de extrañado pero sin embargo asintió. Ambos fueron fuera del gimnasio.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rukawa? Te veo un poco extraño, es como si no fueras tú. –pregunto Saori preocupada.

Rukawa no podía creerlo, ella se preocupaba por el. ¿Tendría oportunidad entonces?

-No es nada. Estoy bien. –respondió serio y frío como siempre.

-¿Seguro? Pareces un robot entrenas, entrenas y… si sigues entrenando así vas a lesionarte. –dijo ella afligida.

El joven no salía de su asombro, la joven que le gustaba se preocupaba por el a pesar de tener novio. Era su día de suerte.

-No voy a lesionarme, te lo prometo, Saori-san. –respondió el inmutable, a pesar de por dentro sentía que su corazón se alborotaba. – ¿Porque te preocupas tanto por mi? – pregunto finalmente.

Ella lo miro dulcemente y le respondió:

-Porque eres mi amigo. Al igual que todos en este equipo y me preocupo mucho por ustedes.

-Ya veo… –respondió el.

-Esta anocheciendo mejor regreso a mi casa antes de que mis padres se preocupen por mi. Pero antes me voy a despedir de los chicos. –dijo ella.

Pero cuando volvieron a entrar vieron que estaban todos en la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación que habían tenido.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto ella cruzada de brazos. – ¿Tu también Ayako?

-¡Ah! –gritaron todos asustados mientras que Rukawa rezongaba.

-Sa… Saori lo sentimos es que… –respondió avergonzada Ayako.

-Olvídenlo, chicos me despido, tengo que regresar a casa. Los veré después, cuídense mucho y no vayan a lesionarse. Chao. –dijo la joven mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Al irse todos se miraron confundidos y Mitsui se acerco a Rukawa.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Saori quería hablar contigo? –pregunto celoso Hisashi.

-¿Celoso Sempai? –respondió altanero Rukawa.

Esa respuesta, mejor dicho pregunta hizo que Mitsui se enfureciera.

-¡Respóndeme, Rukawa! ¿Por qué Saori quería hablar a solas contigo? –volvió a preguntar molesto.

-Por nada. –respondió el joven mientras seguía entrenando.

Todos los jóvenes siguieron entrenando animadamente, especialmente Mitsui y Rukawa.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal para Saori y sus seres queridos, excepto por aquel día, ese día en que su mundo se vino abajo.

Llovía torrencialmente y le tocaba ir a hacerse su tratamiento. Esta vez también le tocaba ir de tarde. El doctor Brennan era muy amable con ella y siempre se quedaban charlando un rato más después de la revisación. Pero ese día, al saber que ella iría sola su novio fue a buscarla. Ya que no le agradaba el famoso doctor Brennan que era tan cariñoso con su novia.

El joven subió las escaleras del hospital en busca de su novia. Cuando llego al consultorio indicado vio que su novia y el medico se estaban despidiendo y vio como el doctor la besaba en la mejilla. El joven se enfureció. Ya que en Japón las costumbres eran otras.

-¡Saori! –dijo el joven mientras la saludaba a ella y a su medico. –Vámonos tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo el Sendoh mientras la tomaba del brazo y salían del hospital.

-Akira ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? –pregunto ella confundida.

-Dime ¿porque te beso en la mejilla? –pregunto furioso el joven.

-Pero Jack es así. El es muy amable y…

-Saori, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que el sea tan cariñoso contigo. –dijo un celoso Sendoh.

-Pero Akira esos celos son estúpidos, son infundados, Jack nunca abusaría de mi. –respondió ella dulce como siempre.

-¿Qué mis sospechas son estúpidas? ¿Qué pensarías tu si ves que una chica me besa en la mejilla? –pregunto enojado el joven.

Saori desvío su mirada y no le contesto, El tenia razón, y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Talvez necesitemos tomarnos un tiempo para evaluar las cosas. –dijo el dándose la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué?! No Akira, no quiero separarme de ti. –respondió ella mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor. –dijo El mientras comenzaba a caminar y la dejaba sola.

-¡Espera Akira! –grito ella mientras que lo seguía.

-¡No me sigas! Estoy muy enojado y no quiero decirte algo que te lastime para siempre. –respondió el mientras apuraba el paso y dejaba a Saori sola.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Por favor no me maten =) quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga y colega por sus reviews y por su apoyo espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que no me mates jajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, hasta el próximo capitulo, Saludos!!! =)


	15. Chapter 15 La fortaleza de Saori

-Pero… yo… –alcanzo a susurrar ella mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

El joven se había ido, la había dejado sola y la chica había quedado tirada en el suelo llorando. Se lamentaba el error que había cometido. Había sido tan tonta al no percatarse de los sentimientos de aquel a quien amaba. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

La lluvia la había empapado completamente sin embargo ella seguía tirada en suelo lamentándose.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules paso cerca de ella en su bicicleta. Cuando diviso quien era en medio de esa lluvia torrencial. Paro y se acerco a ella:

-¡Saori! ¿Estas bien? –exclamo mientras se agachaba y se ponía a la altura de la joven.

La joven estaba completamente empapada y parecía sumisa. Por eso el la zamarreo un poco para que ella lo mirara.

-¡Saori! ¡Háblame por favor! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy yo! –exclamo preocupado el joven mientras sus ojos azules se hundían en los de Saori.

-¿Rukawa? –pregunto ella confundida.

El suspiro aliviado y por primera vez se dejo llevar por un impulso y abrazo a la joven que estaba de rodillas junto a el.

-Si, soy yo. Menos mal que estas bien. –dijo aliviado.

Saori no respondió al abrazo, se quedo ahí, sorprendida y sin saber como actuar. Rukawa se percato de la incomodidad de ambos y se aparto bruscamente de ella.

-¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia? ¿No sabes que puedes pescar un resfriado? –dijo enojado era la primera vez que Saori lo veía expresar sus sentimientos.

-Rukawa… yo… –murmuro ella sin poder continuar la frase ya que no sabia que decirle.

-Eres un caso perdido. –dijo el suspirando y quitándose su chaqueta. –Toma esta mojada pero evitara que te sigas empapando con esta lluvia.

-Gra…gracias. –respondió ella sonrojada.

-De nada. Ven allá hay un techo donde podemos resguardarnos. –dijo el joven mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta ahí. – ¿Vas a contarme que ocurrió? –pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella suspiro y fijo su vista en la lluvia permaneciendo callada. Rukawa suspiro también intuía con quien había tenido el problema pero no sabia que había pasado realmente.

-¿Sendoh? ¿El tiene que ver en esto? –pregunto finalmente Rukawa mientras fijaba su vista en la calle.

Saori no le respondió y agacho su cabeza. Quien calla otorga y esa acción fue suficiente para Rukawa que estallo en ira. Sus ojos preocupados despedían fuego.

-¿Que te hizo? Saori dime ya mismo que te hizo porque voy a matarlo ahora mismo con mis propias manos si te hizo llorar de esa forma. –exclamo furioso el joven basketbolista.

-No. El no me hizo nada. Rukawa por favor no le hagas daño. –respondió ella mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Rukawa. –Fue un error mío y lo hice enojar. Por favor no lo lastimes. –dijo finalmente Saori mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Rukawa abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa pero las lágrimas de Saori hicieron que se calmara.

-Vale… no le haré nada. Pero si te veo llorando otra vez por su culpa va a lamentar haber nacido. –dijo Rukawa mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de Saori y limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Gracias Rukawa. –respondió ella mientras se asomaba en su rostro un destello de su sonrisa.

-De nada. La lluvia esta cesando. Ven, déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa. –se ofreció Rukawa.

Ella dudo un momento pero finalmente accedió. Y dejo que Rukawa la acompañara a su casa. En el camino ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra Saori estaba sumisa y Rukawa la miraba de reojo. Estaba realmente preocupado y de verdad mataría a Sendoh si le había hecho daño. Pero Rukawa no sabia que había pasado realmente y Saori no se lo dijo. Pero ese día no era un buen día para Saori que dos cuadras antes de llegar a su casa un dolor insoportable se apodero de su tobillo y la hizo trastabillar. No llego a caer porque unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron y la levantaron.

-Rukawa no hagas esto... Bájame puedo caminar. –dijo ella totalmente sonrojada.

-Eres una verdadera preocupación ¿sabes? –respondió el con una seria expresión.

Ella agacho su cabeza sonrojada y avergonzada, hoy no era su día. Rukawa camino el trayecto que faltaba y en la puerta de su casa la bajo. Saori le agradeció totalmente sonrojada.

-Gr…gracias por haberme acompañado. –dijo finalmente la joven.

-No es nada. No te preocupes. –respondió el sin perder la seriedad en su rostro.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras se miraban fijamente ambos.

-¿Quieres pasar y tomar un te? –pregunto ella finalmente luego de un silencio que a Rukawa le pareció eterno.

El joven se moría de ganas de decir que si, pero como era frío y no solía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos tranquilamente acepto.

-Si, esta bien. –respondió finalmente.

Saori sonrío amablemente y abrió la puerta de su casa. Rukawa quedo asombrado ya que era una casa grande, mas que casa parecía una mansión. El ama de llaves fue directo a recibir a Saori:

-Buenas tardes señorita Saori, esta toda empapada. Le traeré unas toallas y ya mismo le prepare un te con limón y miel para que no se enferme. –comento muy amable Rafaela.

-Si, muchas gracias Rafaela, por favor también tráigale un te y unas toallas a mi amigo. –pidió una amable Saori.

-Si, señorita, enseguida. –dijo la ama de llaves mientras se iba.

-Rukawa, siéntate por favor. –dijo Saori mientras le señalaba uno de los sillones.

-Si, gracias. –respondió mientras la obedecía.

Inmediatamente la ama de llaves, Rafaela, les trajo unas toallas y el te acompañado de unas galletas a los dos jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Rukawa.

-Muchas gracias, Rafaela. –dijo Saori mientras le sonreía.

Rafaela sonrío cortésmente y se retiro dejando a Saori y a Rukawa solos. Saori tomo una de las toallas y comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras que Rukawa hacia lo mismo.

-Comenzó a llover torrencialmente otra vez. Esperare a que pare para irme. –comento Rukawa.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Me alegra haberte encontrado. –respondió Saori mientras bebía un sorbo de te.

-Saori… ¿que ocurre realmente con tu tobillo? Porque estabas en la puerta de un hospital y también note que te cuesta caminar y que casi te caes. No es un simple esguince ¿No es así? –pregunto de forma inquisitoria Rukawa.

Saori abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, si bien consideraba a Rukawa su amigo no se sentía bien como para decirle la verdad. De hecho no quería decírselo a nadie para no preocuparlos. Así que se quedo callada y no le respondió. Rukawa suspiro molesto y agrego:

-Saori soy tu amigo. Me gustaría que me digas la verdad ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-No es eso. No es que no confíe en ti. Es solo que no quiero preocupar a nadie. –murmuro Saori mientras su mirada se hundía en la taza que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Es grave? –pregunto en tono preocupado Rukawa.

-No. no lo es. –respondió ella sumisa.

-¿Y que es? –insistió Rukawa.

Ella suspiro y finalmente decidió decirle la verdad:

-Es un tumor benigno de células gigantes. –respondió ella finalmente.

El joven abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y preocupación:

-Saori eso… ¿eso no es grave? ¿Podrás volver a jugar? –pregunto mientras sus manos temblaban.

-Según mi doctor no es tan grave y es tratable. Si el tratamiento no funciona me operara y después de la rehabilitación poder volver a jugar. Por el momento espero que el tratamiento funcione. –respondió Saori con un triste tono de voz.

-Saori…

-No te preocupes por mi Rukawa, estaré bien. –dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

-Se que estarás bien. Yo creo en ti. –dijo Rukawa e hizo que Saori se sonrojara. Esa frase ya se la había dicho alguien más antes.

-Gracias Rukawa. –le sonrío Saori.

-No me agradezcas es la verdad. Bueno debo irme. Si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme. –dijo el mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Saori lo acompaño hasta la calle y se despidió de el:

-Muchas gracias Rukawa por haberme ayudado. –dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

-Por nada. Yo… nada olvídalo. Hasta mañana Saori. –se despidió mientras subía a su bicicleta y se iba.

Saori entro a su casa y cuando quiso acordarse todavía tenía la chaqueta de Rukawa sobre sus hombros. Fue hasta la calle haber si lo veía pero el había desaparecido.

Pensó en ir al entrenamiento al otro día así le devolvía su chaqueta.

Pero mientras tomaba un baño recordó la discusión que había tenido con Akira y se entristeció otra vez.

"_Que estúpida soy, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Akira tiene razón, por mas que Jack sea amigo de la familia no es familiar mío y… ¡oh! Akira ojala me perdones por mi estupidez" _pensaba para si la joven mientras dejaba que el agua lavara sus pensamientos.

Llamo a casa de su novio pero le dijeron que Akira no había regresado del entrenamiento. Pensó en que lo mejor era ir a verlo al entrenamiento al otro día. Pero luego recordó donde podía encontrarlo a la mañana temprano.

El muelle a la mañana estaba vacío solo había un joven con su caña de pescar que bostezaba cansado. No se encontraba de ánimos ni para pescar, que era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero en ese momento una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Akira… –lo nombro aquella voz femenina que el conocía muy bien.

El joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con ella. Su cabello suelto y una brisa fresca que lo acariciaba. Estaba vestida con un pantalón azul y una blusa blanca. El creyó que ver a Afrodita en vez de a quien conocía.

-Saori… –alcanzo a susurrar el joven.

-Akira lo siento mucho. No quise hacerte enojar y mucho menos lastimarte yo… –la joven fue callada por Sendoh que le acaricio los labios a la chica con la punta de sus dedos.

-Esta bien, Saori. Lamento haberte dicho todo eso. –respondió el mientras la abrazaba.

-No, tenías razón. Yo no me di cuenta y lo siento mucho Akira. –dijo ella mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. –respondió el con una sonrisa.

Ella se abrazo mas fuerte a el y cerro sus ojos. Le fascinaba aquel perfume que el desprendía. Realmente lo amaba. El le acaricio el rostro a la joven para acercarse lentamente y besarla.

-Saori… te amo. –le susurro suavemente.

-Y yo a ti. –respondió ella dulcemente.

-¿Iras a verme al entrenamiento hoy? –pregunto el con ansias y curiosidad.

-Si. Iré a buscarte, ya que tengo que pasar por Shohoku a ver a Ayako. Me pidió que fuera así conversábamos un rato ya que hace bastante que no tenemos una charla de amigas. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien. Te esperare en Ryonan. –dijo el con dulzura.

Ella sonrío feliz de que su novio había recuperado la sonrisa amable y esa mirada inocente y dulce.

Y como había dicho luego de estar un rato con Sendoh en el muelle fue hasta Shohoku para animar a sus amigos.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estas? –dijo al entrar al gimnasio.

Todos los jóvenes se dieron vuelta sorprendidos y la saludaron pero el primero en acercarse a ella fue Mitsui:

-¡Hola Saori! Estamos muy bien, tú sabes que nosotros somos muy fuertes. –dijo Hisashi mientras le agarraba la mano a Saori.

-Si, que son fuertes. Me alegro que estén bien. –respondió ella con su sonrisa tan característica suya.

-Y ¿tu como estás? –pregunto una voz grave.

-Yo estoy muy bien Rukawa. –respondió Saori sin perder su sonrisa.

-Entonces me quedo mas tranquilo. –dijo el sin perder la seriedad en su rostro.

Ella le sonrío y Rukawa volvió al entrenamiento.

-Tú también deberías regresar a entrenar Mitsui. –sugirió Saori.

-Ah no te preocupes he estado entrenando muchas horas, podemos charlas un rato si quieres. ¿Sabes que mañana viajamos a Hiroshima para el campeonato nacional? –respondió Mitsui mientras que se le acercaba a Saori.

-¿Mañana ya? Que bueno chicos. Les deseo lo mejor. –dijo ella.

-¡Gracias! –respondieron todos al unísono.

-Saori no te preocupes que con mis habilidades ganaremos. Te prometo levantar el trofeo del campeonato nacional. Si tú vas a animarme puedo ganar lo que sea. –dijo Mitsui muy animado.

-¿Si? Que amable eres. –respondió ella un poco incomoda ya que Mitsui estaba a escasos metros de su rostro.

En ese instante el capitán Akagi lo golpeo en la cabeza. Saori se quedo sorprendida pero le sonrío a Akagi.

-¡Eres un mal educado! ¿Cómo te atreves a tomarle la mano así a la señorita Saori y ha acercarte tanto? –dijo enojado el capitán.

-Eso me dolió Akagi, eres un bruto. ¡Y tú no te rías! Soy tu superior. –le dijo Mitsui enojado a Sakuragi que explotaba de las carcajadas.

-Déjate de molestar a la señorita y ponte a entrenar. –ordeno Akagi y se dirigió a Saori. –Discúlpelo es un mal educado.

-No se preocupe capitán Akagi. No me molesta. Además ustedes son mis amigos. –respondió amablemente Saori.

Akagi le sonrío y regreso a la cancha a entrenar. Saori sonrió y se fue con su abuelo que observaba el entrenamiento divertido:

-Abuelito ¿a que hora se irán mañana? –le pregunto.

-Oh Saori nos iremos en la mañana temprano, ¿Qué dice si vienes a despedirnos? –sugirió con una sonrisa su abuelo.

-Si, iré a despedirlos abuelito. Igual también iré a ver algunos de los partidos. Y te iré a ver a ti también. Recuerda que el medico dijo que debes cuidarte. –dijo Saori mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-Jojojo… no te preocupes Saori, estaré bien. –sonrío su abuelo.

Saori le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedo un rato mas animando a los chicos cuando vio el reloj vio que la hora había pasado y que debía estar Ryonan pero antes llamo a Rukawa fuera del gimnasio y devolvió su chaqueta, lavada y planchada.

-Muchas gracias por haberme prestado tu chaqueta y por haber sido tan bueno conmigo ayer, si no te hubiera encontrado no se que hubiera pasado. –dijo ella agradecida.

Rukawa se sonrojo y por primera vez le sonrío, Saori quedo asombrada al ver la sonrisa de Rukawa era linda… y… podríamos decir que interesante.

-Saori no necesitas agradecerme, ya te dije que si me necesitas yo estaré a tu lado. – respondió el mientras tomaba su chaqueta y "sin querer" rozaba los dedos de Saori.

-Gracias por ser tan buen amigo, y si tu me necesitas yo también estaré. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-De hecho quiero pedirte algo. ¿Irías a animarme al campeonato nacional? –pregunto el mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Saori quedo asombrada por primera vez veía a Rukawa mostrar una parte de sus sentimientos. Sentía que a su lado no estaba el Rukawa que todos conocían sino aquel muchacho que se ocultaba de los demás. Ese lado que nadie conocía.

-Claro que iré a animarte, a ti y a los demás. –respondió ella sin perder su amabilidad.

-Yo solo me conformo con que victorees mi nombre. –dijo el y Saori sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho. Sin embargo le sonrío y asintió.

-Claro que gritare tu nombre. Ya debo irme es tarde y me están esperando. –dijo ella mientras se despedía. Pero Rukawa la tomo del brazo y la acerco a el.

-Promete que no volverás a llorar así Saori. –le dijo el mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella acortaba la distancia.

Ella se quedo sorprendida y no supo que hacer, Rukawa estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tanto que el perfume de su aliento la mareaba pero ella amaba a Akira así a pesar de todo se mantuvo firme. Cuando el acerco sus labios a los de ella. Ella lo detuvo apoyando sus finos y delicados dedos en los labios de Rukawa.

-Debo irme. Adiós Rukawa. –dijo ella mientras salía corriendo.

Cuando Rukawa se dio vuelta y vio que todos sus compañeros lo estaban observando boquiabiertos. El suspiro molesto y regreso a entrenar. Pero Mitsui lo intercepto:

-¡¿Que fue eso Rukawa?! –pregunto molesto.

Pero Rukawa no le respondió y siguió practicando los tiros.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso crees que Saori va a dejar a su novio por ti? –pregunto todavía mas molesto Mitsui porque Rukawa no le respondía.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esta celoso Sempai? –respondió con ironía finalmente Rukawa.

Mitsui estallo de la rabia pero fue detenido por Akagi y Ryota.

-¡Mitsui cálmate! –dijo Ryota.

-¡Ya basta Mitsui! –exclamo Akagi que no lo podía contener. Encima el profesor Anzai tampoco estaba para calmarlo.

Rukawa suspiro pero esta vez no molesto sino complacido:

"_Por mas que ames a Sendoh y seas fuerte, has titubeado Saori"_ –pensó para si el joven.

N/A: Muchas gracia a mis colegas y amigas que me dejan sus reviews y gracias por el apoyo. Ojala les haya gustado capitulo =) y no me maten por la tardanza jajajajá ;)

Nos leemos el próximo capitulo suerte y saludos!!! =)


	16. Chapter 16 Una corta despedida

Saori salio corriendo de la escuela Shohoku y se subió a un taxi. Rápidamente llego hasta Ryonan, cuando llego estaba allí su amiga Taka y el entrenamiento estaba terminando.

-¡Saori! ¡Ya estas aquí! –grito contenta Taka.

-Hola Taka. –la saludo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto intrigada su amiga.

-Bueno yo… veras… tengo algo que contarte ¿Podrías venir a cenar a casa hoy? –pregunto Saori mientras miraba suplicante a su amiga.

-Si, esta bien. ¿Ocurrió algo Saori? –pregunto con preocupación su amiga.

-Si, ocurrió algo. Pero no puedo decírtelo ahora. –respondió Saori al ver que su novio se acercaba ella.

Saori sonrío al ver como Sendoh tuvo que pasar en medio de un montón de jóvenes para poder llegar a ella. Se sentía afortunada de tenerlo para si.

-¡Akira! –exclamo alegre mientras se prendía de su cuello.

-Saori… –murmuro el sorprendido por la efusividad de su novia.

-Te he extrañado mucho. –dijo Saori mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Akira.

El joven capitán de Ryonan sonrío dulcemente y le respondió a su amada:

–Yo también te he extrañado mucho.

-Ves ellos se extrañan tu ya no me dices eso. –rompió el silencio Koshino bromeando con su novia.

-No te lo digo porque viviré contigo por el resto de mi vida, no creo que te extrañe. –respondió Taka siguiéndole la broma a Koshino.

-Se, se, seguro. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Yo estoy cansado. –comento Koshino mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a sus amigos y a su novia.

-Ya les falta poco para casarse ¿Cómo se sienten? –pregunto Saori mientras Akira sonreía amable.

-Un poco nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien. –comento emocionada Taka.

-Pues yo no me siento nervioso. No se… creo que me siento normal. –respondió Koshino.

-¿Y quien se encargara de mantener el hogar? –pregunto Sendoh.

-Obviamente yo. Me estoy haciendo cargo de una parte de los negocios de mi padre y por supuesto cobro mi parte. –respondió el joven. –Deberías haberte dado cuenta porque hay días que no voy a entrenar, pero claro tu siempre tan distraído Sendoh. –dijo Koshino mientras suspiraba molesto y los demás reían.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Lo admito. No me di cuenta. –respondió el joven capitán.

-Eres muy distraído. –suspiro cansado Koshino.

Mientras hablaban caminaba cada uno a su casa pero como Taka iría a la casa de Saori se detuvieron para seguir por otro camino.

-Bueno yo iré a la casa de Saori así que debemos irnos por aquel lado. Nos vemos mañana Hiroaki. –se despidió Taka mientras lo besaba.

-¿Segura que no quieren que las acompañemos? –pregunto preocupado Sendoh.

-Si, no te preocupes. Estaremos bien. –dijo Saori al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.

-Esta bien. Pero mañana iré a verte. Después del entrenamiento. –comento Akira.

-Si, después esta bien. Porque iré temprano en la mañana a despedir a mi abuelito que se va a Hiroshima. –dijo Saori.

-Ah… es cierto. Mañana ya se van para el campeonato nacional. Muy bien entonces después del entrenamiento estaré en tu casa. Cuídate Saori. –respondió Sendoh mientras la tomaba de la cintura, la acercaba mas a el y la besaba.

-Hasta mañana. –se despidió ella.

-Hasta mañana, Hiroaki. –se despidió Taka de su futuro esposo.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la casa de Saori y al llegar entraron. Pero la casa se encontraba vacía, solo estaba en ella la ama de llaves Rafaela.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Saori, señorita Taka. –saludo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes Rafaela. –saludaron al mismo tiempo las dos adolescentes.

-¿Dónde están todos? –pregunto Saori.

-Sus padres y el doctor Brennan todavía están trabajando. Supongo que en dos horas estarán de regreso. Por cierto la cena estará lista para ese tiempo. –respondió con amabilidad Rafaela.

-Ah… esta bien. Gracias Rafaela. Estaremos en mi habitación por cualquier cosa. –dijo Saori con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien señorita. –respondió la ama de llaves mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Taka y Saori subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama de Saori y comenzaron a conversar.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntame que ocurrió, te ves preocupada. –comento Taka mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno…yo… no se por donde empezar. Veras… tiene que ver con Rukawa. –dijo Saori en voz baja.

-¿Con Rukawa? ¿Qué ocurrió con El? –pregunto aun mas intrigada Taka.

-Bueno El… intento besarme. –dijo con timidez Saori.

-¡¿Que intento que?! –exclamo sorprendida Taka.

-Que intento… besarme. –respondió Saori sonrojada.

-¿Besarte? Es un degenerado ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Que falta de decoro! –exclamo enojada su amiga.

-Bueno… yo… no se que hacer... –comento con tristeza Saori.

-¿Con respecto a que? –insistió su joven amiga.

-Con respecto a Rukawa. Yo lo aprecio pero no siento nada mas por el que una amistad. –respondió Saori.

-Mmm... Dime la verdad Saori ¿No sentiste nada cuando el se te acerco? –pregunto intrigada Taka.

-Me sentí nerviosa. Pero no siento nada por el. Sabes muy bien que yo amo a Akira. –respondió segura de sus palabras Saori.

-Mi consejo es que hables con el y le digas que no sientes nada. Y que por algo eres la novia de Sendoh. –aconsejo Taka.

-Si, creo que eso es lo correcto. –asintió Saori pensativa.

-¿Y les has dicho a Sendoh? ¿O no sabe nada? –pregunto intrigada Taka.

-No, no le he dicho nada. Ni pienso decírselo. Akira es buena persona pero cuando se enoja es terrible. Y no quiero que se peleen. –respondió con seguridad Saori.

-Mmm.... es verdad. Tienes razón. Sendoh se enfurecería si se entera. Pero bueno… volviendo a Rukawa, debes dejarle en claro que tú amas a Sendoh. –aconsejo con seguridad Taka.

-Mmm... Esta bien, tienes razón. Le diré que amo a Akira y que solo podemos ser amigos. –dijo suavemente Saori.

-¿Crees que el lo acepte? –pregunto preocupada Taka al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-No lo se. Espero que si, porque yo realmente quiero ser su amiga.

-Saori realmente eres muy inocente. Pero no debes sentirte mal si el no quiere tu amistad. Lo que el definitivamente quiere es tu amor, pero como no es posible tendrá que conformarse con eso. Y si no, lo lamento por el, no es tu problema. ¿O tú sientes algo por Rukawa y no me lo quieres decir? –pregunto inquisitoriamente su mejor amiga.

-Claro que no siento nada por el. ¿Te parece que puedo ser la novia de Akira y sentir cosas por Rukawa? Taka ¿Desconfías de mí? –se cruzo de brazos enojada Saori.

-No desconfío, simplemente me pareció. No te enojes. –respondió Taka al mismo tiempo que sonreía. –Entonces debes decirle la verdad. Para no darle esperanzas.

-Es verdad. Tienes razón. –dijo Saori.

En ese momento sus padres y el doctor Brennan habían llegado a su casa, y Rafaela había servido la cena.

-¡Señorita Saori, Señorita Taka! ¡La cena esta servida! –grito la ama de llaves.

Saori y Taka dieron un respingo en su lugar cada una.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya vamos! –respondió Saori a su ama de llaves. –Taka muchas gracias por tus consejos. –dijo Saori dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-No me agradezcas para eso estamos las mejores amigas. –respondió Taka mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Saori correspondió el abrazo y bajaron juntas a cenar. Taka saludo muy cortes a la familia de Saori, quienes le correspondieron el saludo muy amables.

-¿Qué tal Taka? tenia unas semanas sin verte por aquí. –comento muy cortes el doctor Brennan.

-Ah… si, lo que ocurre es que estoy muy ocupada con los preparativos de mi boda. –respondió la amiga de Saori.

Jack estaba masticando la comida y casi la escupe cuando escucho la noticia:

-¿Boda? ¿Vas a casarte con quince años? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Eh… si… –respondió Taka sonrojada.

-Pues entonces… te deseo lo mejor. –dijo Jack sorprendido.

-Muchas gracias. –respondió la joven sin perder el rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Y cuanto falta para la boda? –pregunto la madre de Saori.

-Unas dos semanas doctora. –respondió con amabilidad Taka.

-Ya casi no falta nada. –comento alegre la madre Saori mientras los demás sonreían.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y animada. Jack era un joven que conversaba mucho y contaba sus anécdotas de cuando estudiaba y sobre sus primeros pacientes. Le caía muy bien a Taka, a Saori y a sus padres. Terminada la cena Taka se despidió de los presentes y regreso a su casa. Mientras se despedía el padre de Saori le ofreció que la llevara el chofer.

-Taka, espera, deja que Hiroto te lleve hasta tu casa. No podemos dejarte ir sola.

-Oh… que amables. Gracias. –respondió agradecida Taka.

-Por nada, tenemos que cuidarte mucho Taka. –dijo el cómplice el padre de Saori.

Taka sonrío y fue hasta la puerta donde fue despedida por su amiga. Mientras Saori y Taka se despedían, sus padres hablaban animadamente con Jack.

-Disculpen la pregunta pero… ¿se va a casar siendo tan joven? –pregunto todavía confundido el muchacho.

-Si, se va a casar con el mejor amigo del novio de Saori. –respondió la madre de Saori.

-¿Si? ¿Y se puede saber porque? –pregunto intrigado Jack.

-Porque esta embarazada. –respondió con sonrisa divertida la madre de Saori al ver como su amigo abría sus ojos y su boca desmesuradamente de la sorpresa.

-¿Embarazada? Pero es solo una niña. –exclamo asombrado el joven medico.

-¿Quién es solo una niña? –pregunto Saori intrigada luego de despedirse de Taka.

-Tú amiga… ¿De verdad esta embarazada con tan solo quince años? –pregunto sorprendido Jack.

-Si, es verdad. Veo que ya te lo contaron. –respondió Saori mientras miraba a sus padres.

-Me parece increíble, es muy joven. –comento anonadado el joven doctor.

-Bueno fue un accidente. Pero estoy segura de que ellos sabrán manejarlo. –respondió Saori segura de sus palabras. –Bueno me voy a dormir, mañana temprano iré a despedir a mi abuelito que se va a Hiroshima. Buenas noches. –se despidió la joven.

-Buenas noches. –respondieron sus padres y su medico.

Como había prometido Saori se despertó temprano ese día y fue hasta la estación del tren para despedirse de su abuelito y de sus amigos.

Cuando llego al lugar prometido estaba todo el equipo de Shohoku, excepto cuatro de sus mejores jugadores, es decir, faltaban Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi y Rukawa.

-Buen día a todos. –saludo con una sonrisa Saori.

-Buen día señorita Saori. –saludaron los jugadores.

-Buen día Saori. –saludaron el profesor Anzai y Ayako.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Se sienten nerviosos? –pregunto Saori al mis tiempo que se abrazaba a su abuelo.

-No se preocupe estamos bien. Nada nos impedirá ganar. –respondió Akagi emocionado.

-Me alegro. No se den por vencidos y siempre tengan ánimos. Van a ver que ganaran. –dijo Saori mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

-No te preocupes Saori, yo me encargare de mantener los ánimos. –comento Ayako guiñándole el ojo a Saori.

-Muy bien, todos escuchen a Ayako. –dijo Saori mientras sonreía divertida. – ¡Ah! Abuelito ten cuidado con las comidas, recuerda que el medico te prohibió comer con sal y en grandes cantidades. Recuerda que también te prohibió las grasas y los dulces. Cuídate mucho abuelito. –aconsejo Saori a su abuelo.

-Jojojo… Saori no te preocupes haré caso de lo que me dijo el doctor. –respondió su abuelo con una sonrisa.

-Si me disculpa, señorita Saori, no se preocupe por su abuelo nosotros lo cuidaremos. –dijo Akagi mientras se sonrojaba.

-Si, no te preocupes Saori, nosotros cuidaremos bien al profesor Anzai. –agrego Ayako mientras abrazaba a Saori y el profesor reía.

-Esta bien. Confío en ustedes chicos. Muchas gracias. –dijo Saori sin perder su sonrisa.

-Ah… no es nada. Nosotros también le tenemos afecto al profesor. –comento Kogure.

-Gracias chicos. –respondió la joven. –Por cierto les faltan cuatro jugadores ¿Dónde están? –pregunto intrigada.

Todos se miraron entre si y suspiraron cansados, excepto su abuelo que se reía.

-Son unos mal educados, siempre llegan tarde. No se preocupe. –comento Akagi ya cansado de las llegadas tardes de sus compañeros.

-Ya llegaran. A Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi y Rukawa. Les fascina llegar tarde. –comento Kogure con una sonrisa pacifica.

-Tu siempre tan complaciente, nunca cambias. –opino Akagi.

-Pero Akagi, ya vendrán. Sabes que al último minuto llegan. –comento Kogure sin perder su tranquilidad.

Kogure tenía razón y en ese momento los jugadores vieron tres jóvenes que corrían a toda velocidad hacia los andenes del tren. Y si eran Sakuragi, Mitsui y Ryota, rodeados por una nube de humo de lo rápido que llegaban corriendo.

-¡Llegamos! –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo que Ayako sacaba su abanico y los golpeaba.

-¡Eso dolió! –exclamaron los tres.

-Pues entonces ¡Aguántensela! ¿Cómo se les ocurre llegar tarde? –grito enojada la manager del equipo.

-Pero veras Ayako lo que ocurrió fue que me quede dormido estaba tan emocionado por que iríamos al campeonato nacional que no pude dormir. Entonces cuando me quede dormido seguí de largo. –se excuso Sakuragi.

-Ayako a mi me ocurrió lo mismo. –se excuso sonrojado Ryota.

-A mi también. –concluyo Mitsui.

-No puedo creerlo son unos idiotas. ¿Acaso no tienen despertador? Debería darles vergüenza. ¿No lo cree usted así capitán Akagi? –los regaño Ayako.

Pero Akagi estaba que hervía, y exploto de la furia golpeando a los tres en la cabeza:

-¡Debería darles vergüenza, cabezas huecas! ¡Tenemos un campeonato que ganar y a ustedes se les ocurre quedarse dormidos! –exclamo furioso el capitán.

Saori sonreía divertida al ver las caras de enojo y vergüenza de los tres jugadores. Pero entonces noto que faltaba uno más.

-Pero aun les falta Rukawa. –comento la joven.

-No te preocupes por Rukawa Saori, no lo necesitamos. Con nuestras habilidades es más que suficiente. –dijo Mitsui mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Mitsui tiene razón no necesitamos a ese zorro que huele mal. Con nosotros es más que suficiente. –agrego Sakuragi.

-¿Ah… si? –pregunto Saori algo incomoda por la cercanía de Mitsui.

-Pero por supuesto, mientras tú me vayas a animar. Ningún jugador me podrá pasar. –dijo Mitsui emocionado.

-Que bien. –respondió con una sonrisa forzada Saori.

-Esperen un minuto. Necesitamos a Rukawa. ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda? –pregunto preocupado Miyagi.

-Nos quedan cinco minutos. Para abordar el tren. Esperemos que llegue en ese tiempo. –comento preocupada Ayako.

-Llegara, Rukawa nunca se perdería el campeonato nacional. –opino el profesor Anzai.

-Es cierto, el llegara en el ultimo minuto como siempre. –opino Kogure.

-Bueno entonces esperemos. –dijo con cansancio Akagi.

Pero Rukawa no llegaba y todos tuvieron que abordar el tren.

-Bueno nosotros vamos a ir subiendo. Si ve a Rukawa dígale que suba al tren inmediatamente. –pidió Akagi a Saori mientras se despedía.

-Claro yo se le diré. Buena suerte chicos. –respondió Saori con su radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias. –dijo Akagi mientras hacia una reverencia y Saori le respondía.

-No te preocupes Saori. Anotare el mayor número de canastas posibles y si vas a animarnos te las dedicare todas a ti. –dijo Mitsui mientras tomaba las manos de Saori entre las suyas.

-Muchas gracias Mitsui. Es seguro que iré a animarlos, pero también es seguro que vaya acompañada. De todas formas voy a alentarlos. –respondió Saori sin perder su amabilidad.

-Te esperaremos. Si tú me animas Saori, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Nos veremos en el campeonato nacional. –dijo Mitsui muy animado.

-Si, nos veremos allá. Buena suerte. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa alegre.

-Gracias, hasta pronto. –dijo Mitsui mientras la soltaba y subía al tren.

-Cuídate mucho abuelito. Y buena suerte. –le dijo Saori a su abuelo mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la mejilla.

-Jojojo… no te preocupes, Saori. Estaremos bien. Cuídate tú también. –respondió su abuelo mientras subía al tren.

-Cuídate tú también Saori. –comento Ayako mientras la abrazaba. –Cuida esa lesión. –le susurro Ayako a Saori.

-Si, no te preocupes Ayako. Me cuidare. –respondió Saori. – ¡No se dejen ganar chicos! –los animo Saori.

-¡Claro que no! –respondieron los demás al mismo tiempo que subían al tren.

Saori sonrío con alegría y en ese momento vio una figura que se acercaba a ella.

-Creo que llegue tarde. –dijo una voz grave de tras de ella.

-¡Rukawa! –se asusto Saori quien se encontraba distraída.

-Cumplirás tu promesa ¿no es cierto? –pregunto el joven, frío como siempre.

-Si, iré a alentarlos como prometí. Pero debes subir al tren, ya están por partir. –respondió Saori.

-Si, nos veremos Saori. –dijo Rukawa al mismo tiempo que subía al tren.

El vehiculo comenzó a andar y todos los jugadores y Ayako sacaron sus cabezas por la ventanilla y saludaban a Saori que se había quedado en el anden.

-¡Gracias por venir a despedirnos! –grito Ayako.

-¡Te veremos en el campeonato Nacional! –grito Mitsui mientras agitaba sus manos saludándola.

-¡Nosotros ganaremos porque somos fuertes! ¡Así que no te preocupes! –grito Sakuragi.

-¡Adiós señorita Saori! –grito el resto de los jóvenes mientras movían sus manos saludándola.

Rukawa solo la miro por la ventanilla del tren, con su radiante sonrisa y moviendo sus manos despidiendo a los jóvenes. Sonrío para si al pensar que sus ojos veían a la joven más hermosa y amable que había conocido.

"_Yo ganare Saori"_ –pensó muy seguro para si. _"Ya veras… seré el mejor"._

-¡Adiós y buena suerte! ¡Cuídense chicos! –gritaba Saori mientras los saludaba.

"_Yo se que ustedes pueden, no se den por vencidos chicos"_ –decía la voz en su mente.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia =) ojala les haya gustado este capitulo ;) les deseo un buen comienzo de año a todos y toda la suerte.

hasta el proximo capitulo, saludos!!! =)


	17. Chapter 17 El primer partido de Shohoku

Luego de despedir a sus amigos fue a visitar a su amiga Taka. De paso la ayudaría con los preparativos de su boda.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Nakamura se encontró con su amiga.

-¡Saori! ¡Que gusto que hayas venido! –exclamo feliz Taka.

-El gusto es mío. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Ven vamos a mi jardín así hablamos tranquilas. –dijo Taka mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga y la llevaba a su jardín.

Las dos jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron su charla:

-¿Y? ¿Le has dicho a Rukawa lo que debías decirle? –pregunto intrigada Taka.

-Eh… no. –respondió Saori mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –la regaño su amiga.

-Porque llego tarde. Solo faltaba un minuto para que abordara el tren. Y además estaban todos allí presentes no quedaba bien que se lo dijera. –respondió Saori.

-Ese chico siempre llega tarde. Es igual a Sendoh. –suspiro Taka mientras Saori soltaba una risita divertida. – ¿De que te ríes? –pregunto intrigada la joven.

-Me río porque no son iguales. Bueno ambos siempre llegan tarde pero Akira y Rukawa no se parecen en nada. Es mas son el día y la noche. Por eso me causo gracia. –respondió entre risas Saori. Risas que contagiaron a su amiga y de pronto se hallaban las dos riendo sin parar.

-Es cierto. Rukawa es un amargado. Y Sendoh es amable y simpático. Tienes razón Saori. –asintió Taka. –De todas formas debes hablar con Rukawa lo más pronto posible. Así no se hace ilusiones en que tiene posibilidades contigo.

-Lo se. Hablare con el cuando vaya a ver los partidos. –respondió Saori dándole la razón a su amiga.

-Pero no te olvides que en dos semanas es mi casamiento y te quiero aquí presente. –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo su amiga.

-Por supuesto sabes que estaré aquí. –respondió con una sonrisa Saori.

-Por cierto fue muy graciosa la cara de tu doctor cuando se entero. –comento Taka entre risas.

-Bueno Jack es así. No deja nada a la imaginación cuando tiene un pensamiento. –sonrío Saori.

-Te equivocas si deja mucho a la imaginación. Jack es tan guapo. –dijo con mirada cómplice Taka.

Saori comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy. Es hora de irme a hacer el tratamiento y Jack odia que llegue tarde. Te veré mañana Taka. –se despidió Saori.

-Imagino que eres la paciente favorita de Jack. –dijo con Taka sin perder su mirada traviesa.

-No seas mala. Sabes que es el mejor cirujano traumatólogo que hay y muchas personas aprovechan que esta aquí en Japón atendiendo y se hacen ver con el. Imagino que debe tener muchas pacientes. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

-Si pero no todas son pacientes de quince años, rubias y jugadoras de basketball. –sonrío Taka.

-No lo se. Pero es el mejor amigo de mi madre. Así que nunca haría nada fuera de lugar. Bueno ya me voy Taka. Cuídate mucho. –dijo Saori mientras se despedía de su amiga.

-Si, esta bien. Tu también cuídate, Saori. –sonrío Taka mientras se despedía de Saori.

Saori tomo un taxi y llego hasta el hospital en donde el doctor Brennan la esperaba.

Con cortesía la recibió y le aplico el tratamiento. Una vez terminado ella se quedo con El hablando durante unos minutos.

-Saori en un mes más o menos te enviare a hacer una resonancia para ver como vamos con el tratamiento. Si estas bien podrás volver a jugar. Dime ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sigues teniendo dolor? –pregunto el doctor.

-Bueno el dolor sigue pero no es tanto como antes. Es decir ya no tengo que recurrir a los calmantes. Me agarra de a ratos pero no es tan fuerte. –respondió Saori. –Dime Jack ¿De verdad crees que podré volver a jugar?

-Claro que lo creo. Y no te lo digo para hacerte sentir bien. Pero de todas formas esperaremos un mes más y te enviare a hacer más estudios para asegurarnos. –dijo con una sonrisa el medico.

-Gracias Jack por haberme venido hasta Japón para tratar mi lesión. –sonrío Saori.

-No me lo agradezcas, sabes que aprecio mucho a tu madre y además tenia deseos de volver a verte. No me hubiera perdido tratarte por nada en el mundo. Además conocer Japón era una asignatura pendiente. –le guiño el ojo Jack a Saori.

-Me alegra. ¿Y que opinas de Japón? –pregunto Saori intrigada.

-Bueno no es como Norteamérica. Pero es un bello país. Lo que todavía no he hecho es ver jugar a tu novio. Tu madre dice que es todo un prodigio y ya sabes que me gusta mucho el basketball. De hecho lo jugué en la universidad. Pero no he tenido tiempo. –suspiro el joven.

-Akira es un gran jugador. Si es un prodigio… –sonrío Saori pero fue interrumpida por Jack.

-Lo dices porque es tu novio. –bromeo el joven.

-Oh no. Lo digo en serio. Cuando Akira juega se transforma. Pasa de ser ese chico amable a un guerrero dentro de la cancha y nadie puede detenerlo. El puede tomar por sorpresa al jugador mas experimentado. –dijo animada Saori.

-Suena como si fuera un Titán. Mmm......... me gustaría verlo jugar. Talvez si un día termino temprano iré a verlo entrenar. –dijo con aire pensativo Jack.

-¿Si? ¿Irías a verlo jugar? –pregunto aun mas curiosa Saori.

-Si ¿Por qué no? seria genial. –sonrío Jack.

En ese momento una enfermera joven golpeo la puerta. El medico le indico que entrara y ella entro con unas carpetas en sus manos.

-Doctor Brennan estos son los estudio del señor Lee. Su próximo paciente. –dijo la enfermera mientras miraba fijamente al doctor.

-Bueno. Gracias. Por cierto ¿es mi último paciente? –pregunto el medico.

-No doctor. Le quedan tres personas más por ver. –respondió con un aire seductor la enfermera.

-Esta bien. Puedes retirarte, gracias. –respondió sin prestarle atención el medico.

-Hasta luego, doctor. –saludo la enfermera.

-Vaya Jack. Eres un matador con las chicas. Imagino que sacas provecho de eso. –bromeo Saori.

-No digas eso Saori. –se sonrojo el medico. Saori lo miro fijamente y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que te sonrojaste. Eso es gracioso. –respondió Saori entre risas.

-Yo no me sonroje. –dijo Jack ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que hizo que Saori riera más.

-Bueno Jack. Debo irme. Se que tienes mas pacientes que atender. Nos vemos en casa. –lo saludo Saori mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hasta luego Saori. –respondió el.

Saori sonrío y regreso a su casa.

-¡Ya llegue! –grito al entrar.

-Señorita bienvenida. –la saludo su ama de llaves.

-Hola Rafaela. ¿Dónde están todos? –pregunto Saori al ver que solo estaba ella con su ama de llaves.

-Su hermano esta en la casa de un amigo se quedara a dormir allí. Su padre y su madre se encuentran trabajando y el doctor Brennan imagino que también. –respondió Rafaela.

-Oh… ya veo. Gracias por decirme Rafaela. Estaré en el jardín leyendo por si alguien viene. –aviso Saori mientras que su ama de llaves asentía.

El tiempo pareció no transcurrir para Saori que se hallaba sumisa leyendo un libro. Hasta que una persona muy querida por ella la tomo por sorpresa y la saco de ese encanto. Saori sintió como unas manos calidas le tapaban los ojos y también sintió una suave voz en su oído:

-Buenas tardes mi Reina. –le susurro aquella persona.

-¡Akira! –exclamo ella feliz.

-Saori, se supone que no debías adivinar. –suspiro Sendoh con una sonrisa traviesa. – ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Por tu voz. Es inconfundible y además por tu perfume. –sonrío Saori.

-¿Por mi perfume? –arqueo sus cejas Sendoh.

-Si, es especial. –sonrío Saori mientras se levantaba y lo besaba.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy con el medico? –pregunto Akira al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

-Bien. Me dijo que más o menos en un mes me hará estudios para ver como hace efecto el tratamiento. –respondió Saori.

-Esta bien. Si quieres iré contigo. –dijo con su sonrisa Akira.

-Te lo agradezco. Por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo hoy el entrenamiento? –pregunto curiosa Saori.

-Oh… bien. Como siempre supongo. –respondió Sendoh.

En ese momento la ama de llaves llamo a Saori.

-Señorita la llaman por teléfono. –dijo la señora.

-Esta bien. Gracias Rafaela. –respondió Saori. –Por Akira espérame aquí.

-Si aquí te espero. –sonrío Sendoh.

Saori atendió el llamado y resulto ser su abuelo avisándole que habían llegado bien a Hiroshima y le aviso cuando tendrían su primer partido en el campeonato nacional.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono regreso a su jardín con Akira.

-¿Y? ¿Quién era? –pregunto Sendoh.

-Mi abuelo. Me dijo que en unos días tendrán su primer partido contra Toyotama. –respondió Saori mientras se sentaba junto a su novio.

-¿Contra Toyotama? ¿Quieres ir a verlos? –pregunto con una mirada traviesa Akira.

-Me gustaría. Ellos se ponen muy contentos cuando yo voy. Y de paso iré a ver a mi abuelito y a vigilar que siga la dieta que su doctor le dio. –respondió Saori.

-Muy bien. Entonces yo iré contigo. –respondió con seguridad Akira.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunto emocionada Saori.

-Por supuesto. No puedo dejar que mi novia vaya a sola a Hiroshima en especial cuando hay tantos jugadores por ahí. –sonrío Akira.

-¡Que bueno! Entonces iremos juntos a ver el partido. –lo abrazo Saori que fue correspondida por Akira.

En ese momento un hombre joven entro al jardín y los saludo.

-Buenas tardes, Saori, joven Akira.

-Doctor Brennan. –saludo Sendoh.

-¡Jack! –exclamo Saori. – ¿No tenias que atender a mas pacientes?

-Si. Pero uno falto a su cita. ¿Cómo están? –pregunto el hombre mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

-Bien, Akira me acompañara a ver el partido del equipo del cual mi abuelito es entrenador. –sonrío Saori.

-¿Ah si? Que bueno. –respondió con una sonrisa el medico. – ¿Sabe? Joven Akira Saori me ha dicho que usted es un gran jugador. Y también he leído un artículo sobre usted en una revista en donde lo halagan mucho. Dígame ¿Le gustaría jugar un momento conmigo? –pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa el doctor.

-¿Jugar con usted? –pregunto desorientado Akira.

-Oh… si. Verá cuando iba en la universidad era el mejor jugador. Bueno ahora debo estar algo oxidado, ya sabes unos cuantos años atendiendo pacientes no me dan tiempo par jugar. Pero soy fanático del basketball, como todo norteamericano. –respondió el joven doctor.

-Bueno esta bien. El señor Anzai tiene una cancha aquí así que podemos jugar. Saori tu serás el réferi. –respondió con una sonrisa Akira.

-Esta bien. Iré por un balón. –dijo Saori.

-Juguemos solo diez minutos. Estoy algo viejo para estas cosas. –sonrío el doctor.

-¿Algo viejo? ¿Cuantos años tiene? –pregunto intrigado Akira.

-Treinta y cinco. –sonrío el medico.

-Eso no es viejo. –respondió Akira mientras reía a carcajadas.

La joven se levanto y fue hasta dentro de su casa para buscar un balón de basketball. Mientras que Akira y Jack se preparaban para jugar un amistoso.

Cuando Saori regreso ya estaban listos y comenzaron a jugar. A Sendoh le sorprendió la habilidad del medico, sin duda era rápido pero el no se dejaría ganar.

En el primer intento de pasar a Sendoh Jack predio el balón pero luego lo recupero fácilmente.

-Eres bueno chico. Ahora veo que Saori no me mintió. –le dijo con amabilidad Jack a Sendoh. Akira solo sonrío y siguió levantando los brazos. Pero Jack lo paso y cuando salto para anotar, Akira por detrás se lo impidió y se robo el balón.

Corrió hasta el aro pero Jack lo alcanzo y no lo dejo anotar, aun así Akira lo evadió y anoto su primer canasta. El balón paso a manos del medico quien hizo la misma maniobra de Akira y anoto una canasta. Pero Akira aprovecho los últimos segundos para anotar una ultima canasta ante la distracción del medico.

-¡Listo! Ya pasaron los diez minutos. –dijo Saori.

-Muy bien. Saori tenía razón. Eres un gran jugador Akira. –le tendió la mano Jack.

-Gracias, doctor. Pero usted no se queda atrás. –sonrío Akira mientras estrechaba la mano del medico.

-¿Viste, Jack? Yo no te mentí. Mi Akira es un genio en el basketball. –sonrío Saori mientras se abrazaba a Akira. –Pero tú también lo eres. No pensé que podrías jugar tan bien.

-Bueno en mi época era el jugador estrella de mi universidad pero ahora estoy oxidado. –sonrío divertido el medico. –Ha sido un placer Akira. Iré a darme un baño, siento que apesto. Nos veremos después. –se despidió el medico.

Saori y Akira se quedaron solos nuevamente y siguieron su charla:

-Tiene treinta y cinco años. Yo creí que era mas joven. –comento Akira mientras se reía divertido.

-Es que tiene cara de adolescente jajaja. –respondió al mismo tiempo que reía a carcajadas.

-Bueno aun así. Es un tipo agradable. –sonrío Akira.

Saori asintió y se abrazo a el. Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde.

Shohoku se enfrentaría a Toyotama, pero lo que Saori no sabía era que también tenían a Sannou dentro del bloque de oponentes. Los jóvenes se encontraban muy nerviosos el día del partido. Pero eso no evito que perdieran los ánimos.

Akira y Saori llegaron al estadio y buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, pero Saori quiso ir a saludar a su abuelo.

-Akira, ya que llegamos temprano, me gustaría ir a saludar a mi abuelito y ver como esta. –comento ella mientras entraban al lugar.

-Pero Saori puedes ir a saludar después. Deben estar preparándose. –suspiro Sendoh.

-Mmm.... tienes razón. Mejor vayamos a sentarnos. –sonrío Saori.

Pero fueron detenidos por alguien conocido.

-¿Sendoh? ¿Saori? –pregunto aquella mujer.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con la hermana de Hikoichi. Yayoi Aida.

-Yayoi. –la nombro Saori con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto la joven periodista.

-Hemos venido a animar a Shohoku. –respondió la joven sin soltar la mano de su novio.

-Oh que bien. ¿Pero Sendoh tu también animaras a Shohoku? –pregunto Yayoi confundida.

-Oh… yo solo seré neutral. –sonrío Sendoh.

-Que bien. –respondió Yayoi con cara de enamorada.

Saori frunció más el ceño y tomo más fuerte la mano de su novio:

-Bueno nosotros iremos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos. Nos vemos Yayoi. –se despidió Saori mientras tironeaba a su novio.

-Hasta pronto. –los saludo la periodista.

Una vez alejados de Yayoi Sendoh comenzó a reír a carcajadas:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto enojada Saori.

-Que estas celosa. Eso es gracioso. –respondió Sendoh entre risas.

-No estoy celosa. –bufo Saori. –Solo me molesta como te mira. –dijo la joven mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-No tienes que estar celosa. Sabes que eres la única que me importa. –la abrazo Sendoh. –Te amo Saori. –le dijo el joven mientras la besaba.

La joven correspondió el beso pero fueron interrumpidos por joven alto de cabello largo.

-¿Tu eres Sendoh de Ryonan? –dijo el extraño personaje.

Saori y Akira lo miraron intrigados. Sendoh frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia delante.

-Si. Yo soy Sendoh. –respondió el joven.

-Y tú eres Saori Anzai. "La Reina del basketball" se dice que nunca perdiste. Pero debo admitir que eres mucho más hermosa, personalmente. –dijo el joven mientras le besaba la mano.

Ese comentario hizo que Sendoh abrazara a Saori y la pegara a su cuerpo sin dejar esa mueca de enojado.

-Y tu eres Kishimoto de Toyotama ¿cierto? –dijo Saori.

-Me siento halagado, la reina me conoce. –dijo con una risita irónica el joven. –Pero me siento un perdedor sabiendo que la mas fuerte y hermosa jugadora tiende de novio a un don nadie como tu Sendoh. –dijo sin perder su ironía.

Sendoh suspiro molesto y cerró el puño en señal de enfado.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Si nos disculpas vamos a sentarnos. –comento Saori enojada.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando pero las palabras de Kishimoto los detuvieron nuevamente.

-He leído ese artículo sobre ti Sendoh. Y debo decir que me dieron ganas de ponerte en ridículo delante de todos tus tontos e ingenuos admiradores. –dijo en un tono hiriente el jugador.

Sendoh solo apretó el puño pero Saori se enfureció.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –exclamo enojada. –Tú no eres digno de lamer el suelo que pisa mi Akira, ¡idiota! –respondió Saori quien fue a abofetearlo pero Sendoh la detuvo abrazándola por detrás.

-¡No Saori! –dijo el joven mientras reía nerviosamente. –Kishimoto. Cuando quieras podemos tener un partido pero no te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo. Porque te tragaras tus palabras.

Saori miro sorprendida a su novio. Esta vez, después de tantas provocaciones. Se había enojado.

-Saori vamos a sentarnos. –dijo finalmente Akira mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia y se iban juntos.

-¡Te tomo la palabra Sendoh! Muy pronto te dejare en ridículo. –respondió Kishimoto pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Saori y Sendoh se sentaron en las gradas y de allí esperaban que el partido comenzara.

-¿Akira estas bien? –le pregunto Saori.

-Si. No te preocupes. –sonrío Akira.

-¿Seguro? Ese estúpido… –comento Saori enojada. Pero la expresión de Sendoh era otra.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Si algún día se atreve a desafiarme, yo le ganare. –dijo con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios Sendoh. –Mientras tú estés animándome nadie podrá vencerme. –la tranquilizo Sendoh mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

Saori sonrío y asintió. Las palabras de Akira la habían tranquilizado y ahora solo esperaba que Shohoku le diera una lección a Toyotama.

Y cuando el equipo de Shohoku salio a la cancha, Sakuragi no tardo en provocar a Kishimoto y al equipo de Toyotama.

-Sakuragi nunca cambiara ¿Verdad Sendoh? –dijo una voz grave.

-Maki. –dijeron al mismo tiempo Saori y Akira.

-Hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto el capitán de Kainan.

-¡Hola señorita Saori! –exclamo Nobunaga Kyota.

-Hola Kyota, Señores. –saludo Saori. –Estamos aquí Maki porque te recuerdo que el entrenador de Shohoku es mi abuelo. Y que sus estudiantes son amigos míos. –sonrío Saori.

-Es cierto. –comento Jin. –Tú eres la linda nietita del director Anzai. –sonrío el jugador.

-No te hagas el gracioso Jin. –dijo Saori al mismo tiempo que los jugadores se sentaban junto a ellos.

Jin sonrío y se dirigió a Sendoh.

-No le has respondido al capitán.

-Es verdad Maki. Sakuragi nunca cambiara. –sonrío Sendoh.

El partido comenzó y Toyotama fueron los primeros en anotar y Sakuragi fue el primero en cometer una falta. El tiempo pasaba y Shohoku seguía sin anotar mientras que Toyotama tenía anotados seis puntos ya. Encima Sakuragi había perdido la oportunidad de anotar desperdiciando un tiro, acción que hizo que los espectadores rieran a carcajadas.

-Toyotama es fuerte. En especial Minami. –opino Sendoh.

-Si, lo se. Pero ellos no se dejaran ganar. –respondió tranquila Saori.

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso Reina? –pregunto Maki.

-Bueno. Yo tengo puesta mi fe en ellos. Y se que no me defraudaran. –sonrío tranquila Saori.

Los jugadores la miraron curiosos y ella no despego su vista del partido. El director Anzai saco a Sakuragi y puso en su lugar a Yasuda. Cambio que favoreció a Shohoku ya que Yasuda le dio un pase al capitán Akagi y este logro anotar los primeros puntos. Así gracias a las jugadas de Akagi y Rukawa comenzaron a remontar.

-Rukawa es buen jugador. –opino Akira.

Saori asintió y una mirada, que Sendoh no había visto antes, se asomo en el hermoso rostro de la joven.

-¿Saori estas bien? –pregunto preocupado.

-¿Eh?... si no te preocupes, amor. –sonrío Saori.

En ese momento Rukawa fue herido por el jugador Minami.

-¡Rukawa! –se levanto Saori de su asiento preocupada.

-Eso fue apropósito. –opino Sendoh.

Rukawa fue retirado en una camilla de la cancha mientras que todos observaban sorprendidos.

-Estará bien. No te preocupes Saori. –comento Sendoh al ver el rostro preocupado de su novia.

-Akira. –susurro Saori mientras su novio la tomaba de la mano.

-Rukawa es un joven que pelea. Ya veras que regresara a la cancha. –sonrío el joven.

Pero los jugadores de Toyotama seguían cometiéndoles faltas a los jugadores del Shohoku. El primer tiempo termino y los jugadores regresaron a los vestuarios.

En el segundo tiempo los jugadores regresaron a la cancha y Rukawa regreso con ellos. Se lo veía lastimado pero furioso.

-Rukawa. –murmuro Saori. – ¿Crees que este bien Akira? Se lo ve muy lastimado.

Sendoh soltó una leve risita divertida y le respondió a la joven.

-Estará bien. No te preocupes mi amor. –sonrío Sendoh mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

Saori asintió y siguió mirando intrigada el partido.

En el segundo tiempo Shohoku tomo ventaja y Rukawa no tardo en mostrar sus jugadas.

-¿Lo ves Saori? El nunca se dará por vencido. –comento Sendoh y su novia asintió con una sonrisa.

Quedaban cinco minutos y Shohoku y Toyotama habían empatado. Rukawa a pesar de su herida luchaba fervientemente para ganar. Esas jugadas y esa tenacidad llamaron la atención de Saori.

"_Lo reconozco eres un gran hombre, Rukawa. Sin embargo yo no puedo…" _-pensó para si Saori.

Luego de luchar tanto el equipo de Shohoku gano su primer partido. El siguiente seria contra Sannoh.

Saori y Sendoh se levantaron de sus asientos y se encontraron con Haruko:

-Saori que gusto verte por aquí. Sendoh. –saludo Haruko que estaba acompañada de los amigos de Sakuragi.

-Hola Saori. –saludaron animados.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? Un gran partido ¿verdad? –dijo con amabilidad Saori.

-Si que lo fue. Por cierto iré a saludar a mi hermano ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a saludar a los muchachos? Se pondrán contentos. –pidió Haruko con una sonrisa.

Saori miro a Sendoh confundida. Y este le sonrío y acepto.

-Esta bien. –dijo finalmente Saori mientras Haruko y los amigos de Sakuragi festejaban. –Pero tú vendrás conmigo Akira.

Sendoh sonrío y asintió pero Maki lo intercepto y le pidió de hablar con el. Sendoh le sonrío a Saori y le indico que fuera a saludar a su abuelo:

-¿Pero? –pregunto Saori confundida.

-No te preocupes en unos minutos te alcanzo. –respondió amable Sendoh.

Saori asintió y se fue caminando con Haruko.

Cuando se acercaron al vestuario para saludarlos los jóvenes ya estaban saliendo y estaban todos en la puerta. Al ver a Saori todos los rostros se iluminaron. Saori sonrío y fue corriendo a saludar a su abuelo.

-¡Saori! –exclamo Mitsui contento pero se quedo con los brazos abiertos, al ver como Saori le pasaba de largo y abrazaba al profesor Anzai.

Todos soltaron una carcajada excepto Saori que se disculpo.

-Lo siento Mitsui. ¿Creíste que te abrazaría a ti? –pregunto inocentemente Saori.

-No, esta bien Saori. –respondió Mitsui mientras pateaba a Sakuragi que no dejaba de reírse.

-Los felicito muchachos fue un gran partido. –dijo Saori.

-¡Ah! ¿Viste las habilidades de este gran jugador? Nadie se compara conmigo. –se gloriaba Sakuragi hasta que vio a Haruko. – ¡Hola Haruko! –exclamo feliz mientras se acercaba a la hermana del capitán.

Todos sonrieron menos el capitán Akagi que suspiraba molesto:

-Todos estuvieron muy bien Sakuragi. Te felicito hermano tu también estuviste genial. –le sonrío Haruko a su hermano.

Saori miro a Rukawa y a la herida en su rostro.

-Rukawa… esa herida… –comento Saori preocupada.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Algún día aprenderé a no bajar la guardia. –respondió Rukawa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Deberías ver a un medico. –opino Haruko. Pero Rukawa no le hizo caso y la miro confundido.

-¿Y tu eres? –pregunto el jugador.

Ese comentario hirió a Haruko y Sakuragi casi estalla en rabia pero Saori intervino. Soltó a su abuelo y abrazo a Haruko:

-Ella es la hermana del capitán Akagi. Que distraído eres ella siempre los anima. –comento con una sonrisa la joven. – ¿Verdad Haruko?

-Si... –respondió la joven sonrojada.

Rukawa no le hizo caso y la que continúo hablando fue Ayako:  
-Yo te vi como nos animabas Saori, cumpliste tu promesa. Supongo que vendrás a animarnos en nuestro próximo partido, contra Sannoh. –sonrío la manager.

-Si, por supuesto que vendré. –respondió Saori.

-Y también vi que no estabas sola. –dijo con una mirada pícara en su rostro Ayako.

Los jugadores la miraron fijamente y Saori enrojeció de repente.

-No, no estoy sola. Estoy con Akira. –respondió Saori.

-¿Saori ya estas lista? –pregunto una voz amable.

-Akira. –sonrío Saori.

-Hola muchachos. Un fue un buen partido los felicito. –dijo Sendoh mientras que le daba la mano al director Anzai.

-Jojojo. ¿Cómo estas Akira? Me alegra que no hayas dejado sola a mi nieta. –sonrío el director.

-Sabe que nunca haría eso. –le respondió con una sonrisa al director Akira.

-¡Sendoh! ¡Fíjate bien porque algún día te derrotaré! –exclamo Sakuragi mientras que se le acercaba al capitán de Ryonan.

Sendoh sonrío y mantuvo la calma.

-¿Así que según el gran Sendoh jugamos bien? Me siento halagado. –comento Ryota.

-Basta sean amables. –dijo enojada Saori. Los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño y la obedecieron.

-Esta bien. Como quieras. –comento Ryota.

-Su próximo oponente será Sannoh. Les deseo lo mejor. –dijo con amabilidad Sendoh.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Y el capitán Akagi le tendió la mano.

-Gracias Sendoh. Y por cierto felicidades por ser el nuevo capitán Ryonan.

-Gracias. –sonrío Sendoh mientras estrechaba la mano de Akagi.

-Muy bien. –comento Saori orgullosa de que hayan dejado sus diferencias de lado.

En ese momento un hombre de edad madura se acerco al entrenador Anzai.

-Anzai tiempo de no vernos. –comento aquel hombre.

-Jiei… –lo nombro el abuelo de Saori.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias a: Sol, memoriesofkagome y a arii.-6 por dejarme sus reviews ;) espero que les haya gustado capitulo. Nos leemos el proximo capitulo, suerte y saludos!!! =)


	18. Chapter 18 Shohoku contra Sannoh

En ese momento un hombre de edad madura se acerco al entrenador Anzai.

-Anzai tiempo de no vernos. –comento aquel hombre.

-Jiei… –lo nombro el abuelo de Saori.

-Que gusto Anzai. –le tendió la mano aquel hombre de edad madura.

-Es verdad hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo has estado Jiei? –pregunto el entrenador Anzai.

-Muy bien. Pero creí que ya no entrenabas a los jóvenes. Escuche que habías dejado el basketball. –comento Jiei.

-Si. Lo había dejado. Pero he vuelto. –sonrío el director Anzai. –Jiei te presento a mi nieta. Saori Anzai.

-Hola, un gusto conocerlo. –sonrío Saori mientras le tendía la mano al amigo de su abuelo.

-Es un placer pequeña. Pero como has crecido. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto asombrado aquel hombre.

-Quince años. –sonrío Saori.

-Vaya como ha pasado el tiempo. Recuerdo el día que naciste, lo emocionado que estaba tu abuelo. ¿Verdad Anzai? –sonrío Jiei.

El profesor Anzai sonrío y asintió.

-Jiei ellos el es Akira Sendoh. Y ellos son el equipo de Shohoku. –los presento el profesor.

-Oh mucho gusto. –les tendió la mano. –Anzai deseo hablar contigo. ¿Me harías el favor de almorzar conmigo?

-Claro. Muchachos vayan al hotel a descansar. Y tu Rukawa debes curarte esa herida. –ordeno el director con un tono de voz amable.

-Bueno abuelito nosotros nos vamos. –dijo Saori. –Cuídate mucho, nos veremos el próximo partido.

-Jojojo. Esta bien Saori. Jovencito. –miro fijamente el profesor a Sendoh. –Cuide muy bien a mi nieta.

-Por supuesto profesor Anzai. Lo veré pronto. –se despidió Sendoh dándole la mano al director.

El profesor Anzai sonrío y se fue caminando con su amigo. Saori miro al equipo con dulzura y se despidió de ellos.

-Bueno chicos ya debemos irnos. Descansen, los veré el próximo partido. –sonrío la joven.

-Bueno esta bien. Tu también cuídate Saori. Y no rompas tu promesa. –comento Mitsui.

-Claro que no. por cierto Rukawa… que te mejores de ese ojo. –sonrío Saori a un Rukawa sonrojado.

-Si, estaré bien. –respondió dándose media vuelta.

-Buena suerte. –saludo Sendoh.

-Gracias Sendoh. –le dio la mano Akagi.

Saori y Akira sonrieron y se fueron los dos juntos. De vuelta en el tren los dos iban pensativos.

-Sannoh… ¿Crees que estén listos para ellos? –pregunto pensativo Akira.

-No lo se… Espero que si. –respondió ella sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Sannoh no es como Toyotama o Kainan. En ese equipo…

-Lo se. Son muy fuertes. –respondió ella suspirando. –Pero Shohoku tiene determinación. Ellos nunca se rinden y son tenaces y agresivos. Yo creo en ellos. –sonrío Saori mientras se abrazaba a Sendoh.

Akira sonrío y correspondió el abrazo. Al bajar del tren fueron a la casa de Saori. Y se sorprendieron de encontrar allí a toda su familia.

Saori abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a Sendoh. Cuando Sendoh entró un pequeño se prendió de su pierna:

-¡Akira! –lo saludo animado.

-Hola Koichi. –sonrío el joven capitán de Ryonan.

-Que bueno que has venido. Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí. –comento el pequeño.

-Es que Akira ahora es el capitán de Ryonan y tiene muchas responsabilidades. ¿No es así Akira? –dijo Saori.

-Si es verdad. –sonrío Sendoh.

Mientras ellos entraban salio a recibirlos la madre de Saori.

-¡Saori, Akira! –los saludo.

-¿Qué tal? Señora Anzai. –le tendió la mano Akira.

-Que bueno que llegaron. –sonrío la madre Saori. Y les indico que se sentaran en los sillones del living, allí estaban también el padre de Saori y el doctor Jack Brennan leyendo el periódico.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo le fue a Shohoku? –interrumpió el padre de Saori.

-Ganaron. –respondió Sendoh.

-¿Ganaron? ¡Que bien! Me alegro por ellos. –dijo con alegría el padre de Saori.

-Shohoku es el equipo que dirige tu padre ¿no es así? –pregunto Jack al señor Anzai.

-Si. Y me alegra que hayan ganado mi padre le tiene mucho cariño a ese equipo y a sus jugadores. –respondió el padre Saori. Y con una mirada bromista agrego. –Y creo que tu también les tienes afecto, hija.

Saori sonrío y asintió:

-Claro que si. Ellos son muy buenos conmigo.

-Si, seguro. –dijo su padre. – ¿Cuando es el próximo partido? ¿Y contra que equipo juegan? –pregunto el señor Anzai sin despegar la vista de su periódico.

-Juegan contra Sannoh. –interrumpió Sendoh.

El padre de Saori abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa:

-¡¿Contra Sannoh?! Eso lo tengo que ver. ¡Ey Jack! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –pregunto el señor Anzai.

El medico lo miro sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

-Bueno no tengo problema. ¿Qué dices Rose? ¿Vienes tú también? –la codeo Jack a la madre de Saori.

-Bueno. Esta bien iré y te llevare a ti Koichi. –sonrío la señora.

-Si, yo quiero ir a ver al equipo del abuelo. –respondió emocionado el niño.

Saori y Sendoh se miraron los dos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Irán todos? –pregunto con la boca abierta Saori.

-Si. ¿Por qué no? Es el equipo que dirige mi padre. Y además será un partido interesante. –respondió el padre de Saori.

-Bueno si tú lo dices padre. –sonrío forzadamente Saori.

-Akira ¿Iras tu también? –pregunto animado el hermanito de Saori.

Akira le sonrío y respondió pensativo:

-Mmm..... no lo se. Soy el capitán de Ryonan y no debería faltar al entrenamiento. –y suspirando agrego. –Lo pensaré.

El pequeño le sonrío y se abrazo a el.

-Quédate a cenar con nosotros Akira. –dijo amablemente la madre de Saori.

-Bueno, esta bien. Gracias por invitarme. –sonrío Sendoh.

En ese momento Rafaela les sirvió la cena y todos se sentaron en la mesa a cenar. Mientras comían el padre de Saori preguntaba los detalles del partido.

-¿Y como jugaron, Akira? ¿Tuvieron muchos problemas con Toyotama?

-Si tuvieron problemas pero se recuperaron de una forma increíble y ganaron el partido. Shohoku se hace cada vez más fuerte. Tendré que tener cuidado. –sonrío Sendoh.

-Así que se recuperaron. Toyotama es un equipo muy fuerte. Están Kishimoto y Minami. –respondió el padre de Saori.

Cuando Sendoh escucho el nombre de Kishimoto soltó una leve risita y Saori tomo su mano más fuerte.

Los presentes se percataron de eso y Jack pregunto:

-¿Paso algo con ese tal Kishimoto?

-Si, quiso provocar a Akira y no le funciono. –respondió Saori mientras que Sendoh sonreía.

-Es muy difícil que alguien me provoque. –suspiro Sendoh.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando jugaba en la Universidad. Yo siempre estuve muy tranquilo. Y haces bien, sino te pones nervioso de nada y hace mal a la salud. –comento Jack con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es verdad. Tiene razón doctor Brennan. –sonrío Akira.

-Rukawa venció a Minami. Pero antes fue herido en el ojo por El. –comento Saori.

-¿Estará bien? Escuche que es uno de los mejores jugadores que tiene mi padre. –dijo el señor Anzai.

-Si. Estará bien. Rukawa es un chico muy fuerte. –respondió Saori cabizbaja.

Los presentes se miraron y asintieron.

-Entonces no te preocupes. –interrumpió el padre de Saori.

-No estoy preocupada, padre. –respondió enojada Saori.

Todos sonrieron y al terminar la cena Sendoh se despidió de ellos y Saori lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme a animar a Shohoku. –le dijo Saori.

-Al contrario. Gracias por haberme invitado a cenar. –respondió el con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrío dulcemente y asintió.

-Bueno ya me voy. Mañana debo ir a entrenar. –comento el bostezando. –Te esperare allí si quieres.

-Si. Mañana debo ir al hospital. Pero después iré a buscarte. –sonrío ella.

-Esta bien. Hasta mañana entonces. –se despidió El mientras la besaba.

-Hasta mañana Akira. –sonrío ella.

Al otro día luego de cumplir con su tratamiento Saori se quedo hablando un rato con su medico.

-Así que tu abuelo tiene un equipo muy fuerte. Que bueno que iré a verlos. –sonrío el joven medico.

-Si, además son unos chicos muy buenos y muy amables. Te encantara verlos jugar. –respondió Saori.

-Y son tus amigos. Por lo que escucho. Me sorprende que tu novio no se ponga celoso de que vayas a animar a esos chicos. –comento Jack mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

-Akira no se pondrá celoso. Sabe que son mis amigos. –respondió con una sonrisa tranquila Saori.

El medico la miro con una sonrisa divertida pintada en sus labios.

-Es cierto. Cuando los veo juntos me doy cuenta de que son tal para cual. Hacen una pareja muy linda. –sonrío el medico.

-Es que Akira y yo nos conocemos de pequeños. Mi padre y su padre son amigos desde la universidad. Y además son socios. –respondió Saori sin perder su sonrisa. –Bueno Jack ya debo irme.

-Esta bien. Ten cuidado. Hasta luego. –la saludo el doctor.

-Hasta luego Jack. –respondió la joven.

Al salir del hospital Saori fue hasta la escuela de Ryonan como le había prometido a su novio. Cuando llego los jóvenes estaban entrenando arduamente. Y había muchas chicas en la entrada del gimnasio. Ella sonrío divertida al ver como las jóvenes se volvían locas gritándole a su novio. Allí estaba también su mejor amiga, Taka, mirando todo con expresión de fastidio.

-¡Saori! –la llamo en cuanto la vio.

-¡Taka! ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto ella amable mientras se abrazaban.

-Mas o menos. Tengo nauseas. –respondió ella.

-Eso es normal por el embarazo. ¿Quieres que entremos y nos sentemos? –pregunto Saori.

-No, esta bien. ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Bien. Le prometí a Akira que vendría. –respondió ella con amabilidad.

-Si, y yo a Hiroaki. Además como ya no puedo jugar es lo mas cerca que puedo estar del basketball. –dijo ella apenada.

-Si, lo se. Y yo te entiendo mejor que nadie. –la abrazo Saori.

-Si. Y dime ¿Cómo le fue a Shohoku con su partido?

-Bien ganaron. Y ahora se enfrentan a Sannoh. –respondió ella con aire preocupado.

-Mmm... Ya veo. Ojala hagan su mejor esfuerzo Sannoh es muy fuerte. –comento Taka pensativa.

-Si lo se pero ellos son fuertes y ganaran. –dijo Saori animada.

-Aha. Es verdad son fuertes. Y… ¿Has hablado con Rukawa? –pregunto Taka.

-Eh… no. La verdad que no. Es que no pude Taka. Debido a que fui a ver el partido con Akira y…

-Esta bien Saori. No te pongas así. –respondió Taka al ver que su amiga se ponía un poco nerviosa. –Dime Saori ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa?

-No, yo no estoy nerviosa. Es solo que… no lo se. –suspiro ella.

Taka la miro fijamente y soltó una risita divertida.

-Es que Rukawa te pone nerviosa porque no sabes como decírselo ¿Verdad? –pregunto con una mirada pícara su amiga.

-Si. –suspiro Saori.

-Bueno cuando se de el momento díselo. Y listo. –sonrío Taka.

-Si, tienes razón. –respondió Saori.

En ese momento los jóvenes habían dado por terminado el entrenamiento y Sendoh salio en compañía de Hikoichi y Koshino.

-Ay Sendoh-sempai es usted increíble nadie puede llevar su ritmo. –comento emocionado Hikoichi.

-Gracias Hikoichi. –sonrío Akira.

-Ey Hikoichi deja en paz a Sendoh. Ya eres molesto. –comento Koshino.

-Hiroaki no seas malo con el. –interrumpió Taka cruzada de brazos y con mirada seria.

-Si, Taka tiene razón. No seas malo. –dijo Sendoh sonriendo.

Koshino suspiro molesto y no respondió. Al mismo tiempo Saori se acerco a Sendoh y lo saludo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –sonrío su novio.

-Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? –pregunto ella.

-Bien pero estoy cansado. –bostezo Akira.

-Señorita Saori que gusto verla por aquí. –la saludo Hikoichi todo sonrojado.

-El gusto es mío Hikoichi. ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Ah… bien. –respondió el joven sin perder lo rojo en sus mejillas.

-Me alegro. –sonrío Saori.

-Bueno vámonos, estoy cansado y tengo sueño. –interrumpió Sendoh mientras volvía bostezar.

-Si vamos. Nos vemos Hikoichi. –saludo Saori.

-Hasta luego señorita Saori, Señorita Taka, Sendoh-sempai, Koshino-sempai. –los saludo Hikoichi.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos hasta que cada uno se separo en el camino hasta su casa. Pero Sendoh acompaño a Saori hasta su casa y se quedo con ella un rato.

-Siéntate Akira. –le dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-Si, Gracias. –respondió el sonriente mientras Saori le llevaba un vaso con jugo.

Ella lo miro y le sonrío, luego de beber un trago de jugo El continúo hablando.

-Saori, antes que me olvide, no podré acompañarte a ver el partido de Shohoku. Lo lamento. –dijo apenado.

-Esta bien cariño. –mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba. –No te preocupes se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. –sonrío ella.

-De todas formas no estarás sola. Me quedo tranquilo al saber que tu padre ira contigo. –comento el con una mirada traviesa.

-Si, claro. Te quedaras tranquilo porque sabes que estando mi padre no dejara que nadie se me acerque. –dijo ella al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

-Nunca dije que no fuera celoso… Aunque en verdad me gustaría ir… –dijo El calmando la risa.

Saori lo miro fijamente y sorprendida.

-¿De verdad te gustaría ir? –pregunto ella.

-Si, para ver como hace Shohoku para vencer a Sannoh. Además tengo que ver como puedo vencerlos yo el año que viene. –sonrío El mientras suspiraba. –Pero no puedo faltar al entrenamiento, suficiente con que llego tarde. El entrenador Taoka va a matarme si falto. –comento el con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Saori soltó una risita también. Era verdad el entrenador Taoka era muy estricto.

-Lo se. –sonrío Saori.

-De todas formas no irás sola. Tu familia ira contigo. –comento El.

-Si tienes razón. –dijo ella mientras se abrazaba mas a El.

-Pero ya que iras tú. Puedes decirme que tan fuerte es Shohoku. –propuso El con una mirada pícara.

-A ver si entiendo. ¿Quieres que sea tu espía y que te diga las debilidades de Shohoku? –se cruzo ella de brazos con la mirada seria.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y estallaron en carcajadas.

-No puedo engañarte Saori. –dijo El entre risas.

-Esta bien. De todas formas te contare como les fue. Se que tienes deseos de ir. –sonrío ella.

Sendoh sonrío y asintió. Se quedo unos horas más con ella y regreso a su casa.

Y llego el día en que Shohoku enfrentaba a Sannoh. Ese día los padres de Saori irían con ella a verlos jugar. Su padre, señor adinerado, le pidió a su chofer que los llevara a todos hasta el lugar.

El estadio estaba repleto, la mayoría de las personas estaban allí para apoyar a Sannoh.

Al llegar los seis, porque también fue la abuela de Saori a ver el partido, se ubicaron para ver de cerca la cancha.

-Quiero ir a conocer al equipo de mi padre. Saori acompáñame. –dijo el padre de Saori.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres conocerlos? –pregunto ella asombrada.

-Si. Por supuesto. Además falta un rato para que empiece su partido. Ustedes quédense aquí sino seremos muchos. Cuiden los lugares. –dijo el padre de Saori.

-Esta bien Kouji. Nosotros los saludaremos al final del partido. –sonrío la abuela de Saori.

-Bueno vayamos a ver al abuelito primero. –sonrío Saori.

Padre e hija fueron juntos hasta los vestuarios y allí se encontraron con el entrenador Anzai.

-Padre que gusto verte. –sonrío su hijo al verlo.

El entrenador Anzai abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa.

-¿Kouji? –pregunto extrañado el profesor Anzai. –¿Que haces aquí hijo? Sabía que vendría Saori pero no que vendrías tú. –pregunto el profesor mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Es que Saori me hablo tan bien de tus muchachos padre, que quise venir a conocerlos. Además quería verte a ti también padre. –sonrío el hombre.

-Ah ya veo. ¿Crees que no le haré caso al medico? –pregunto el director con una sonrisa divertida.

-No es eso padre. Igual hemos venido muchos a animar a tu equipo. –sonrío el padre de Saori.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido el director Anzai.

-Si abuelito. Hemos venido Koichi, mi madre, la abuela y también ha venido el amigo de mi madre, el doctor Jack Brennan. –dijo con entusiasmo Saori.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto asombrado el entrenador de Shohoku.

-Claro padre. Ahora preséntame a esos muchachos. –sonrío Kouji Anzai.

-Será un placer. –respondió el entrenador Anzai.

Los tres caminaron hasta el vestuario donde se estaban preparando los jugadores. El profesor Anzai abrió la puerta y entro el primero.

-Muchachos les tengo una sorpresa muy emocionante hoy. Hay dos personas que quieren desearles buena suerte antes de que salgan a jugar. –dijo el entrenador a los chicos.

Todos, incluida Ayako, se miraron sorprendidos. Inmediatamente después de las palabras del entrenador, El abrió la puerta y entraron Saori y su padre.

Todos los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. Ahí estaba Kouji Anzai, un hombre alto, de cabello negro y corto y ojos azules. Uno de los mejores jugadores de basketball de Japón y también había tenido una excelente carrera en Norteamérica, lugar en donde había conocido a su esposa.

-Es… Kouji Anzai. –murmuro casi sin aire Ryota.

-Hola muchachos. –los saludo con alegría Saori. Quien estaba detrás de su padre. –Les presento a mi padre. Kouji Anzai. Padre ellos son el equipo de Shohoku. –los presento con una sonrisa Saori.

-Mucho gusto. –sonrío el padre de Saori.

-Es… el padre de Saori. –murmuro algo asustado Mitsui.

-¡Ah! Eres Kouji Anzai el mejor centro que ha existido. –dijo sorprendido Ryota.

-Oh por favor muchachos. Hace muchos años que me retire. He venido a desearles mucha suerte. Saori y mi padre me han hablado muy bien de ustedes. Y bueno quería conocerlos. –dijo el hombre mientras le tendía la mano a Akagi.

-Es un gran honor señor. Yo soy el capitán Takenori Akagi. –respondió Akagi.

-Al contrario Akagi el honor es mío. –sonrío el padre de Saori.

-Y yo soy Ayako, la manager del equipo. –se apresuro a presentarse Ayako.

-Oh… Ayako. Si mi madre y Saori me han hablado de ti. Un gusto conocerte. –le tendió la mano el padre de Saori.

Sakuragi observaba todo sin entender, no conocía aquel hombre y no sabia porque sus compañeros hacían tanto alboroto. Entonces Kouji le clavo los ojos a Sakuragi.

-Saori ¿No me digas que es El? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Si. El es Sakuragi padre. El chico que le salvo la vida al abuelo. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

El padre de Saori lo miro con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

-Es un gusto Sakuragi. Y muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi padre. –dijo aquel hombre.

-Oh no hay de que. –respondió sorprendido y sin entender Sakuragi.

El hombre siguió caminando y se paro frente a Mitsui. Quien casi adopto una posición militar al verlo.

-Y tú debes ser Mitsui ¿Verdad? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ah… si Señor, Hisashi Mitsui. –le estrecho la mano.

-Es un gusto Mitsui. Mi padre me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Supe que tuviste una lesión. Buena suerte en el partido. –dijo Kouji apretando amigablemente la mano de Mitsui.

-Ah… gracias señor. –respondió sonrojado.

-Y tú eres Ryota Miyagi. El más rápido ¿Me equivoco? –sonrío el padre de Saori.

-Es un honor señor. –respondió sonrojado Ryota.

-El honor es mío. –dijo Kouji.

Y siguió saludando a los jugadores hasta que se topo con Rukawa.

-Saori. –llamo a su hija. –No me digas que El es Rukawa. –dijo el hombre.

-Si, padre. –asintió Saori con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Saori me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres un gran jugador para estar en primer año. Te felicito. –le estrecho la mano a Rukawa.

Rukawa lo miro sorprendido ¿Saori le había hablado de El? Que bien.

-Así que… Saori le ha hablado de mí. Espero que le haya dicho cosas buenas. –dijo serio Rukawa.

-Oh claro. Ella siempre me ha hablado muy bien de todos ustedes. –respondió Kouji mientras que Saori se sonrojaba.

-Bueno chicos les deseo suerte en el partido. Den su mejor esfuerzo y no se dejen intimidar por Sannoh. –dijo Saori con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro señorita Saori! –respondieron animados los jóvenes.

-Saori sabes que nosotros nunca nos daremos por vencidos. Grita fuerte nuestros nombres así nos das ánimo. –se le acerco Mitsui con una sonrisa.

-Si, por supuesto. –asintió Saori.

-¡Ah! Saori no te preocupes nosotros ganaremos porque el talentoso y genio Sakuragi esta en el equipo. Nadie podrá vencerme. –dijo Hanamichi con su típica pose de triunfador.

El padre de Saori soltó una risita divertida y les hablo a los jóvenes.

-Bueno chicos nosotros ya nos vamos a sentar a las gradas. Mucha suerte en el partido y luchen. Siempre luchen hasta el final. Los veremos después. Vamos Saori. –dijo su padre mientras abría la puerta.

-Si padre. Buena suerte chicos. Buena suerte abuelito. –beso en la mejilla a su abuelo Saori.

-Hasta luego señorita, Saori. –respondieron todos al unísono.

Saori salio del vestuario junto a su padre. Y los dos fueron juntos hasta las gradas donde los esperaba el resto de la familia. Los jóvenes quedaron mirándose entre ellos sorprendidos.

-¿Vieron eso? ¡Era el padre de Saori! –dijo sorprendido Mitsui.

-Y el no es el único que ha venido a animarlos. –interrumpió el profesor Anzai. –También han venido mi esposa, mi nuera, mi nieto y un amigo de mi nuera. Así que tendrán muchas personas que los animaran. –sonrío el director.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y asintieron.

-Recuerden que ustedes son muy fuertes. –dijo con una sonrisa el profesor Anzai.

-¡Si! –victorearon ellos y salieron a jugar.

Y el partido comenzó y Shohoku obtuvo el balón. Pero les fue robado por Sannoh y Ryota lo recupero con un rápido movimiento. Dándole un pase a Sakuragi lograron anotar los primeros puntos para Shohoku.

-Muy buena jugada. –murmuro el padre Saori ante la sonrisa alegre de su hija.

Sonrisa que se borro al ver como Sannoh anotaba sus puntos y empataba.

Pero una anotación de tres puntos de Mitsui hizo que Saori recuperara la calma.

-¡Eso Mitsui! ¡Tú puedes! –lo animo.

De todas formas el partido se mantenía parejo. Shohoku anotaba e inmediatamente Sannoh también lo hacia. La mayoría de los puntos de Shohoku eran anotados por Mitsui.

-Para estar lejos del basketball por dos años. No lo hace tan mal. –murmuro Kouji.

-Mitsui es un gran jugador, es muy tenaz. –respondió con una sonrisa Saori.

-¿Por qué estuvo lejos del basketball por dos años? –pregunto curioso Jack.

-Por una lesión en su rodilla. –respondió Saori.

-Ah… y si. Las lesiones en la rodilla son algo complicado. Tuvo suerte de poder volver a jugar. ¿No lo crees así Rose? –sonrío Jack.

-Si. Pero por lo que veo. Creo que ni la lesión hubiera podido alejarlo de las canchas. Esta muy animado. –respondió la madre de Saori.

Saori sonreía dulcemente y recordaba como el primer año Akagi y Mitsui se llevaban tan mal y eran tan competitivos. Ahora jugaban juntos y realizaban jugadas espectaculares. Y juntos luchaban por su sueño.

-¡Eso es! ¡No se dejen ganar chicos! –los animo Saori.

-Quince a diez. Shohoku no lo hace nada mal. –opino Jack pensativo.

Y en ese instante todos quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa al ver como Rukawa pasaba a Sawakita y anotaba.

-Tu amigo Rukawa es un temerario, pero tiene agallas y yo admiro eso. –le dijo Kouji a su hija.

-Si… lo se. Es un inconciente. Pero siempre logra lo que se propone. –sonrío Saori.

Entonces Sannoh cambio de jugador y:

-¿Vieron el tamaño de ese joven? Es enorme. –comento Jack.

-Ese es Kawata Mikio. Mide dos metros con diez centímetros. Es el hermano menor de Masashi. –respondió Saori.

-Es una bestia. Espero que no les problemas. –opino Jack.

-La altura es lo de menos. Ellos tienen que poder superar sus obstáculos. –comento el padre de Saori sin despegar la vista de la cancha.

Ahora iban diecinueve a dieciséis. Y gracias a una jugada de Masashi y su hermano lograron una diferencia de un solo punto. El estadio estallo en gritos de apoyo para Sannoh y los jugadores e Shohoku se sintieron inseguros.

-¡Vamos Shohoku! ¡No se dejen intimidar! –grito Koichi. –Vamos hermana anímalos.

-Es verdad. –se levanto Saori de su asiento. -¡Vamos Shohoku! ¡Ustedes pueden!

De todas formas Sakuragi no se dejo intimidar y logro pasar a Mikio y anotar.

-¡Eso es Sakuragi! ¡Muy bien! –exclamo Saori.

Y el primer tiempo termino con Shohoku a la cabeza por treinta y seis puntos contra treinta y cuatro puntos por parte de Sannoh. Pero al comenzar el segundo tiempo Sawakita anoto una canasta de tres puntos y Sannoh tomo la delantera y siguió anotando puntos.

-Cuarenta y seis a treinta y seis. ¿Crees que puedan ganar? –pregunto preocupado el hermanito de Saori.

-Si. Yo creo en ellos. –respondió Saori mientras miraba fijamente a los jugadores de Shohoku.

Pero Shohoku perdió el ritmo y Sannoh siguió anotando puntos.

-Cincuenta a treinta y seis. Ojala tengan algo en mente o Sannoh los vencerá. –comento Jack.

Pero luego de un tiempo fuera pedido por el profesor Anzai. Los jugadores de Shohoku recuperaron el ánimo y gracias a las jugadas de Ryota, el capitán Akagi logro anotar una canasta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Saori al ver como los jugadores recuperaban los ánimos.

-¿Saori? –pregunto su padre al ver la expresión de su hija.

-Ellos nunca se darán por vencidos, lucharan siempre. ¡Animo Shohoku! –los animo Saori.

Pero Shohoku no podía contra Sannoh y ahora la diferencia era de veinte puntos. El director Anzai se vio forzado a pedir tiempo fuera otra vez y saco a Sakuragi por unos minutos. Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que, cuando Sakuragi regreso a la cancha, se paro en la mesa y miro a los espectadores.

-¿Qué hace? –pregunto Jack a Saori.

-No… lo se. –respondió ella sorprendida.

-¡Sannoh será derrotado! –grito Sakuragi al publico con una especie de cono. – ¡Por mi el genio Sakuragi!

Todos los espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué derrotara a Sannoh? –pregunto Jack totalmente anonado.

Saori también se encontraba realmente sorprendida, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando vio la reacción de su padre. Quien estallo en carcajadas y dijo lo siguiente:

-Ese chico si que tiene agallas. Me agrada. –dijo con aire pensativo.

La familia Anzai y el doctor Brennan lo miraron sorprendidos y siguieron mirando el partido. Sakuragi logro ganar un rebote y anotar dos puntos. Gracias a esa jugada Shohoku recupero los ánimos y lograron anotar más puntos. Gracias a los rebotes de Sakuragi.

-Sakuragi es un genio con los rebotes. El es muy rápido. –comento animado Koichi.

Pero en ese momento, Sakuragi le paso el balón a Akagi y este no pudo anotar y cayó.

-¡Capitán Akagi! –exclamo preocupada Saori. – ¿Estará bien? –le pregunto a su padre pero este no le respondió y fijo su vista en el capitán de Shohoku. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Uozumi acercarse a la cancha y de que le hablara a Akagi. Los guardias de seguridad se lo llevaron pero El antes le dijo unas palabras a Akagi.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho? –pregunto el padre de Saori.

-El es Uozumi. El ex capitán de Ryonan. Y el eterno rival del capitán Akagi. –respondió ella con una sonrisa. –No se que le habrá dicho pero Akagi recupero los ánimos.

Y otro que había recuperado los ánimos era Mitsui, quien anoto varias canastas a favor de su equipo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Tu puedes Mitsui! –lo animo Saori feliz de que Shohoku comenzara a anotar nuevamente. Habían disminuido la diferencia a diez puntos nada más. Ocho con la clavada de Rukawa.

-Rukawa contra Sawakita. –dijo pensativo el padre de Saori. – ¿Quien crees que gane hija?

Saori solo suspiro y clavo su mirada en Rukawa.

-No lo se padre. Mi deseo es que Rukawa gane. –respondió ella sin despegar la vista del partido. Pero Sawakita no era un rival fácil de vencer. Y Rukawa se hallaba muy cansado y no podía darle alcance.

-Se ve difícil que El pueda ganarle a Sawakita Saori. Míralo no puede detenerlo. –comento el padre de Saori.

-Ellos ganaran. Ya veras padre que tarde o temprano Rukawa vencerá a Sawakita. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque piensas eso? –pregunto su padre.

-Porque… ellos son muy fuertes.

-Pero Saori. Van cincuenta y cinco a setenta y tres. ¿Crees que puedan recuperarse? –pregunto Jack preocupado.

-Si. Lo creo. –respondió ella cerrando el puño y poniéndose de pie. – ¡Animo Shohoku!

¡Ustedes no pueden perder! –grito la joven.

Los jugadores la miraron sorprendidos. _"Es verdad no podemos perder"_ –pensó para si Rukawa. Y volvió a enfrentar a Sawakita. Pero esta vez comprendió que solo no podría así que le paso el balón a sus compañeros y comenzó a jugar en equipo.

-Rukawa paso el balón hermana. –comento sorprendido Koichi.

-Si. Lo se. –sonrío Saori.

Pero todo se complico cuando Sakuragi quiso salvar el balón y se estrello contra una mesa. Todos los espectadores miraron anonadados y preocupados la escena. Sin embargo Sakuragi se levanto sin problemas y siguió jugando. Pero Sakuragi comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

-¿Crees que Sakuragi este bien? Fue un golpe muy duro. –le pregunto Jack a la madre de Saori.

-Espero que si. La columna vertebral es sumamente importante para los jugadores de basketball así como las rodillas. Si se la lastimo le costara hacer cualquier movimiento. Roguemos que solo haya sido un golpe. –respondió la madre de Saori.

Pero no fue solo un golpe, luego de anotar una canasta Sakuragi cayo del dolor. Por fuerza mayor tuvieron que sacarlo del partido.

"_Sakuragi… no"._ –pensó para si Saori al misto tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Te lo dije. No fue un simple golpe. Pobre muchacho. –comento Jack.

Pero a pesar del intenso dolor Sakuragi entro nuevamente a la cancha y jugo con todas sus fuerzas. Quedaban cinco puntos y gracias a Mitsui, quien anoto una canasta de tres puntos y otra que se cobro de una falta, solo quedo un punto.

"_Mitsui… gracias a Dios que regresaste al equipo de Shohoku"_. –pensaba Saori sin dejar de llorar. Su hermanito le clavo una mirada curiosa y le hablo:

-¿Estas llorando hermana?

-Ellos… ganarán. –respondió Saori sin despegar la vista de los jugadores de Shohoku.

Y gracias a la intervención de Sakuragi, Rukawa logro anotar el punto de diferencia. Ahora ellos llevaban la ventaja por un punto y quedaban veinticinco segundos.

-¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien Rukawa, Sakuragi! –los animo Saori con lagrimas en los ojos.

Por unos segundos Shohoku perdió la esperanza cuando a los nueve segundos Sawakita anoto dos puntos, pero Sakuragi no se rindió y junto a Rukawa, quien le paso el balón anotó los puntos de la victoria para Shohoku, cuando tan solo quedaba un segundo. Gracias a Dios el punto valió y Shohoku gano el partido.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego estadio estallo en gritos de felicidad por parte de Shohoku y sus admiradores. Saori sonrío de la felicidad y llevo sus manos a su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ellos… ¡Ganaron! –exclamo feliz.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado ;) Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, especialmente a mis amigas y colegas que me dejan sus reviews =) Nos leemos el próximo capitulo, suerte y saludos =)


	19. Chapter 19 La boda mi mejor amiga

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego el estadio estallo en gritos de felicidad por parte de Shohoku y sus admiradores. Saori sonrío de la felicidad y llevo sus manos a su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ellos… ¡ganaron! –exclamo feliz.

-Que partido más emocionante. –comento la madre de Saori.

-Si, es verdad. Por poco y pensé que perdían. –suspiro Jack. – Tenías razón en que debía verlos jugar. Son asombrosos. –sonrío el doctor Brennan.

-¿Verdad que si? Mitsuyoshi los entreno muy bien. –respondió la abuela de Saori.

-Es cierto. Son unos chicos muy capaces. –opino Rose.

-¿Por qué no vamos a felicitarlos? –pregunto alegre Koichi.

El padre de Saori se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no escucho a su hijo.

En ese instante su teléfono celular sonó y recibió una llamada importante. Terminada la llamada Saori lo miro curiosa.

-¿Padre? –pregunto mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de su padre.

-Mmm....

-¿Quieres ir a saludarlos? –pregunto Saori.

-Creo que lo mejor es que regresemos. Los jóvenes deben estar cansados por el juego. –respondió el padre de Saori.

-Pero seria lindo ir a felicitarlos. –insistió Koichi.

-Deben estar agotados. Regresemos a casa. Además ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer. Después llamare para felicitarlos. Asimismo he recibido un llamado importante y debo regresar a la empresa. –dijo el padre de Saori mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Todos se miraron confundidos y asintieron. Tenían ganas de saludarlos pero Kouji decidía. Por eso se dirigieron a la salida.

En el trayecto Saori se encontró con Haruko y los amigos de Hanamichi y Mitsui.

-¡Saori! –la abrazo Haruko. – ¿Viste? ellos ganaron, me siento tan emocionada. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Haruko.

-Si. Yo también. Fue un partido emocionante. –respondió Saori correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Por un momento pensé que perdían. –dijo suspirando Yohei Mito.

-Pero ellos ganaron, fue asombroso. –opino Noma.

-Si, claro que fue asombroso. Me siento muy feliz por ellos. –sonrío Saori que todavía tenia a Haruko prendida de su brazo.

Su padre y su madre se detuvieron y miraron a Saori.

-Saori ¿Quiénes son ellos? –intervino su padre ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes.

-Padre ella es Haruko Akagi. La hermana menor del capitán Akagi. Y ellos son amigos de Sakuragi y Mitsui. Haruko El es mi padre, Kouji Anzai y ella es mi madre, la doctora Rose Gallagher. –los presento Saori mientras su abuela y su hermanito seguían caminando sin prestar atención.

-Oh eres la hermana del capitán Akagi. Mucho gusto. –le tendió la mano el padre de Saori.

-El gusto es mío Señor. –estrecho su mano Haruko. –Saori vayamos juntas a saludarlos. Seguramente se pondrán muy felices de que tú los felicites.

-Ah… bueno yo… –murmuro confundida Saori mientras miraba a su padre. –Nosotros ya nos íbamos. Mi padre tiene cosas que hacer. –respondió Saori.

-Esta bien Saori. Puedes saludarlos. Pero que tu madre se quede contigo. –decidió finalmente su padre. –Rose ¿Puedes quedarte con ella?

-Si. No hay problema. –respondió su madre.

-¿De verdad me dejas quedarme? –pregunto Saori emocionada.

-Si. Les enviare un auto a buscarlas. Nosotros nos vamos. Hasta luego. –dijo el padre de Saori mientras caminaba hacia la salida acompañado de su madre, Koichi y Jack.

-Hasta luego. –saludaron los presentes.

-Tu papá es muy alto. –comento Ocuus.

-Si, es muy alto. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

Todos juntos fueron a saludar a Shohoku asimismo a Haruko y a los demás les sorprendía lo mucho que Saori se parecía a su madre. Ambas eran blancas, de ojos verdes y cabello largo, rubio y rizado. Haruko se acerco a Saori y le dijo:

-Tu mamá es muy linda. Te pareces mucho a ella.

-Si, lo se. Todos dicen eso. Dicen que soy su calco. –sonrío Saori.

Cuando llegaron hasta el equipo el compañero de la reportera Yayoi Aida les estaba tomando una fotografía.

-¡Ey! ¡Haruko! ¡Chicos vengan! –los llamo Ayako para que se sumen a la fotografía.

Saori sonrío y se quedo a un costado esperando junto a su madre. Luego de que el fotógrafo tomara la fotografía y Yayoi les hiciera unas cuantas preguntas a los muchachos y a su abuelo. Se acercaron a saludar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Felicidades! –dijo Saori.

-Estuvimos geniales ¿Verdad Saori? –comento Mitsui mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Si, estuvieron muy bien. Los felicito por su victoria chicos. –respondió la joven correspondiendo el abrazo.

Con amabilidad Saori se aparto de Mitsui y abrazo a su abuelito y al resto de los jugadores, menos a Rukawa. Su madre también se acerco a saludar al profesor Anzai.

-Fue un partido emocionante, ha hecho un gran trabajo con ellos. –le tendió la mano al entrenador, Rose.

-Jojojo, gracias Rose. Ellos son muy fuertes. –respondió el profesor Anzai.

-Chicos ella es mi madre. La doctora Rose Gallagher. –la presento Saori.

-Mucho gusto. –dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.

-Rose, por favor, revisa la espalda de Sakuragi. –pidió amablemente el director Anzai.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto Sakuragi. –No es necesario gordito. Yo estoy bien.

-Sakuragi, Rose es una de las doctoras mas prestigiosas. Deja que te vea. –intervino el profesor.

Sakuragi lo miro fijamente y asintió. El dolor que sentía era cada vez más insoportable.

El y la madre de Saori entraron juntos al vestuario acompañados de Ayako, Akagi y el profesor Anzai.

Mientras que Saori esperaba afuera acompañada del resto, Rukawa se acerco a ella.

-Saori. –la nombro serio. – ¿Como jugué?

-Muy bien. Eres un jugador increíble. –respondió Saori algo nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué abrazaste a todos menos a mí? –pregunto el sin perder la seriedad.

Todos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. Y Saori bajo su mirada.

-Ah… bueno… yo... –no termino de responderle que el la abrazo con toda su fuerza.

Ella no pudo articular palabra ni moverse del desconcierto, los brazos de Saori permanecían al costado de su cuerpo. El acerco su rostro al de ella y llego a rozar sus labios pero siguió hasta su oído.

-Gracias por haberme animado hoy. Y por cumplir tú promesa. –le susurro seductoramente.

Los ojos de Saori se abrieron todavía más de la sorpresa, quería apartarse de El, golpearlo por su atrevimiento pero no podía moverse. Luego de decir esas palabras el hundió su rostro en el hombro de Saori y sintió como el perfume de ella lo embriagaba.

-Bueno es suficiente Rukawa. Suéltala. –intervino Kogure separándolo de Saori.

Saori miro a Kogure con una mirada que expresaba su agradecimiento por haberla separado de Rukawa. No solo El, el resto de los jugadores habían notado la incomodidad de la joven. Pero esa acción hizo que el corazón de Haruko se rompiera en mil pedazos. Aunque no le guardaba rencor a Saori, debido a que sabia que el corazón de la Reina le pertenecía a Akira Sendoh. Pero aun así sentía dolor. Mitsui fue a decirle algo a Rukawa pero en ese momento la puerta del vestuario se abrió y Sakuragi, Ayako, Akagi, el profesor Anzai y la doctora Gallagher salieron.

-¿Esta todo bien Hanamichi? –pregunto Ryota al ver la cara de preocupación de Sakuragi.

Sakuragi no respondió y bajo su mirada.

-Sakuragi no podrá jugar su próximo partido. Tiene seriamente lastimada la espina. –dijo la madre de Saori. –Te recomiendo que descanses y que hagas rehabilitación. Antes que nada debes hacerte una resonancia para ver como esta la columna vertebral. Es mejor que tocarla y después debes hacer rehabilitación.

-Si. Eso hará doctora. –dijo Akagi con la mirada apesadumbrada.

La madre de Saori abrió su cartera y saco de ella una pequeña tarjeta.

-Toma Sakuragi, es el mejor en rehabilitación. Siempre mando a mis pacientes con El. Llámalo. –sonrío amable la doctora Gallagher.

-Gracias. –dijo sorprendido Sakuragi.

-Bueno Saori vamos a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo su madre sin perder su amabilidad. –Bueno chicos fue un gusto conocerlos. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto doctora Gallagher. –saludaron todos al unísono.

-Buena suerte en el partido contra Aiwa. Por cierto no podré venir. Porque una amiga se casará pero estaré pensando en ustedes. Adiós. –se despidió Saori mientras alcanzaba a su madre.

-Esta bien. Adiós Saori. –respondieron los jugadores.

Saori y su madre subieron al auto que las estaba esperando y en el viaje de vuelta a su casa fueron hablando animadamente.

-Pobre Sakuragi. Me da mucha pena lo que esta pasando. Espero que se recupere pronto. –comento Saori.

-Estará bien. Si llama a mi colega. Ya veras que con rehabilitación se pondrá bien. –respondió la madre de Saori.

-Si. Lo se.

-Por cierto. Debes prepararte mañana es el casamiento de Taka y estas invitada. –comento su madre.

-Si. Cuando llegue a casa llamaré a Akira para recordarle y acordar como haremos. –respondió Saori pensativa.

-Si. Imagino que Taka debe estar muy emocionada. –opino Rose.

-Lo esta. Aunque todo fue muy apresurado. Ella se siente bien y eso es lo importante. –sonrío Saori.

Su madre le correspondió la sonrisa y al llegar a su casa Saori se dirigió directo a su habitación para preparar la ropa que usaría en la boda de su amiga. Su madre la siguió y le dio el visto bueno.

Saori estaba revisando su ropero cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, ese alguien era su madre.

-Adelante. –respondió Saori sin prestar atención.

-Hija veo que estas revisando tus vestidos. ¿Cuál usaras? –pregunto su madre mientras observaba la ropa de Saori.

-No se. La boda será de día. Así que creo que tiene que ser un color delicado. Ya que los colores fuertes se usan de noche. ¿No es así mamá? –pregunto Saori.

Pero su madre se había quedado mirando las fotografías que exhibía Saori en su mesita de luz. En una estaban ella y Akira muy pequeños con sus padres. Y en otra estaban Saori con Taka abrazadas y tendrían alrededor de diez años.

-¿Mamá? –pregunto Saori sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si es mejor que uses un color delicado. –respondió su madre saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Mamá ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Saori algo preocupada.

-Ah… si. Es solo que estaba recordando cuando Taka y tú eran pequeñas y jugaban juntas. Y ahora se va a casar. Como cambiaron las cosas. –respondió melancólica su madre. –Y pensaba como será el día en que tú cases. ¿Será con Akira? –pregunto con una mirada cómplice su madre.

Saori estallo en carcajadas y entre risas le respondió a su madre:

-Para eso falta mucho madre. Solo tengo quince años. Y… no se. Espero que sea con Akira. Sabes que no puedo estar sin El. –sonrío Saori.

-Si, lo se. –respondió con una sonrisa su madre. –Este vestido te quedara bien. –señalo Rose.

-Si, madre. Tienes razón. Es muy bonito. –dijo Saori apartándolo del resto.

-¿A que hora será? –pregunto su madre.

-Será al mediodía, a las doce. –respondió Saori.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó y la ama de llaves llamó a Saori.

-¡Señorita Saori, la buscan!

-Ya voy. –respondió Saori.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras acompañada de su madre. Cuando llego a la sala se encontró con Akira que la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-¡Akira! –exclamo feliz Saori mientras se prendía del cuello del joven.

-Saori. ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Sendoh correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Bien. –respondió ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y como le fue a Shohoku? –pregunto Sendoh.

-Ganaron. 79-78. fue un partido impresionante. –interrumpió la madre de Saori.

-¿Ah si? ¿Le ganaron a Sannoh? Entonces debo tener cuidado con ellos. –comento con una sonrisa amable Akira.

-Si. Son muy fuertes. –sonrío la doctora Gallagher. –Bueno chicos los dejos solos. Tengo que preparar unos expedientes para mañana. –se despidió la madre de Saori.

-Esta bien. –dijeron al unísono los dos.

-Y bien… imagino que debes estar contenta por la victoria de Shohoku. –comento Akira sin perder su sonrisa.

-Si… –respondió Saori pensativa. Y de la nada recordó el abrazo de Rukawa y se sobresalto.

-Saori ¿Estas bien? –pregunto El preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien Akira. –sonrío ella. –Recuerda que mañana es la boda de Hiroaki y Taka.

-Ah… es cierto. Por eso hoy no fue al entrenamiento. –respondió pensativo. –Bueno mañana a la mañana vendré a buscarte así vamos juntos al lugar. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si, por supuesto. –dijo ella.

Con una sonrisa se levanto de su asiento y se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Akira. Sendoh sonrío y la abrazo con firmeza.

-Akira… –lo nombro Saori. Pensó en contarle lo ocurrido pero luego recordó que su novio tenía un carácter fuerte cuando se trataba de ella. Y talvez seria capaz de ir hasta Hiroshima y golpear a Rukawa. Por eso se quedo callada y abrazada a el.

-Mmm... ¿Qué sucede Saori? –pregunto el.

-Te amo. Y siempre lo haré. –soltó finalmente esas palabras que tanto sentía. Luego de decir eso hundió su rostro en hombro de Akira.

Sendoh sonrío dulcemente y la abrazo más fuerte. Pero no era tonto, algo había ocurrido para que su novia se sienta deprimida.

-Saori ¿Ocurrió algo? –pregunto el finalmente mirándola a los ojos.

-No. No ocurrió nada. –respondió ella.

-¿Seguro? Luces deprimida. –insistió el.

-Estoy bien, mi amor. No es nada. –sonrío ella.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices. –suspiro El.

-Ah… no te he dicho. Sakuragi se lesiono su espalda. Según mi madre no podrá jugar en un tiempo. –comento Saori.

-¿Si? Pobre imagino que debe ser muy duro para El. –opino Sendoh.

-Si, pero si hace la rehabilitación como corresponde volverá a jugar. Al menos eso dijo mi madre. –sonrío Saori.

-Estoy seguro que en menos de lo que pensamos volverá a jugar. Ya sabes como es Sakuragi. –opino Akira.

-¿Y como estuvo tu día? –pregunto ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Bien con mucho entrenamiento. El director Taoka es muy estricto. –respondió Sendoh.

-Si, es verdad. –dijo ella mientras reía.

Sendoh suspiro cansado y sonrío. Cuando vio la hora se levanto del sillón y regreso a su casa. Antes se despidió de su amada.

-Bueno mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a la boda. –comento el mientras ella abría la puerta.

-Si. Te esperare. No llegues tarde. –dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y fruncía el ceño. Esa expresión hizo que Sendoh soltara una risita divertida.

-No llegare tarde, lo prometo. –dijo El al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la frente.

Saori cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto. El la tomo del mentón y le dejo un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana. –le sonrío Sendoh.

-Hasta mañana, mi amor. –respondió ella mientras el se iba.

Al otro día Saori se levanto temprano y se preparo para la boda de su mejor amiga.

Creyó que el agua alejaría sus pensamientos pero no fue así. Mientras tomaba un baño recordaba aquel abrazo de Rukawa y se inquietaba.

-Que estúpida soy. Debí haberle dicho la verdad. –murmuro para si.

Se sentía fatal por no haber hablado con el. Pero tampoco había tenido la oportunidad. Ahora sentía como una opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar, quería gritarle a Rukawa que ella lo quería, si. Pero si de amor tenían que hablar el único dueño de su corazón era Akira Sendoh. Aun así no quería lastimar a Rukawa, sabía lo orgulloso que era. Por eso no había hablado con El porque creyó que El solo se daría cuenta. Pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan insistente y que la pondría tan nerviosa. Era su amigo no lo negaba. Ella lo quería de esa forma. Pero no dejaría al hombre que amaba solo por no ver sufrir a Rukawa. No le quedaba otro remedio que habar con el. Y por eso esperaría a verlo nuevamente para decirle la verdad y matar sus esperanzas.

Salio del baño y se vistió. Se maquillo delicadamente y se peino recogiéndose una parte del cabello y dejo que el resto cayera como cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

En ese instante, cuando ella ya estaba lista, su madre entro a su habitación:

-Saori estas hermosa. –dijo admirada su madre.

-Gracias mamá. –sonrío Saori. –Mamá tengo que preguntarte algo. –dijo tímida Saori.

-Si. Dime hija. –respondió con una amable sonrisa Rose.

-¿Podré bailar a pesar de mi lesión en el tobillo? –pregunto Saori.

Su madre suspiro y permaneció pensativa por un rato. Finalmente respondió:

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero en cuanto sientas dolor te quedaras sentada. Recuerda que la semana que viene terminaras el tratamiento y Jack vera como sigues.

-Si. Lo se. Si no he mejorado Jack dijo que me operaría. –comento Saori con un tono de preocupación.

Su madre suspiro y la abrazo.

-Confía en Jack hija. Se que El hará lo mejor para curarte. –dijo animada su madre.

-Madre ¿Por qué no te hiciste cargo tú de mi lesión? –pregunto curiosa Saori.

-Bueno esto es difícil de admitir hija. Pero no me creí capaz. –se sincero su madre.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto aun mas curiosa Saori.

-Porque todos creen que para un medico es sencillo tratar a sus pacientes. Pero cuando se trata de un hijo o de alguien muy cercano es difícil mantenerse concentrado y tranquilo. Por eso le pedí al mejor medico que conozco, y que además le tengo confianza porque estudiamos juntos, que se encargara de tu lesión. –sonrío la madre de Saori.

-Oh… ya entiendo mamá. –le correspondió la sonrisa Saori.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y Sendoh llego para buscarla.

-Akira esta aquí. –dijo Saori mientras bajaba a recibirlo.

La ama de llaves se quedo sorprendida al abrir la puerta. Sendoh estaba vestido con un traje negro y una corbata negra que le hacia juego. Una camisa blanca y sus zapatos igualmente negros.

-Joven Akira. Adelante. –murmuro la ama de llaves acostumbrada a verlo vestido con el uniforme de la escuela o con su ropa de entrenamiento.

El padre de Saori estaba en la sala de estar junto con Jack, ambos se habían quedado para ver a como iba vestida Saori. Jack de curioso y su padre para obligarla a cambiarse por las dudas que este provocativa.

-¡Akira que bien te ves! –opino el hermanito de Saori.

-Gracias Koichi. –sonrío Sendoh.

-¿Akira? –pregunto el señor Anzai. –Vaya que sorpresa. Eres todo un hombre.

-Ah… gracias. –dijo apenado Sendoh. – ¿Saori esta lista?

-Si, ya esta lista. –respondió la madre de Saori mientras ambas bajaban la escalera.

Los tres hombres, el pequeño Koichi y la ama de llaves, Rafaela, quedaron maravillados al ver a Saori. Estaba vestida con un vestido de color verde agua, de ligero escote, sin mangas y entallado en el pecho y en la cintura lo que hacia resaltar mas su figura. En su mano llevaba un fino saco de hilo, por las dudas que tuviera frío, consejo de su madre. Sus sandalias era del mismo color que el vestido. Y su cabello rubio semi recogido, caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Sendoh salio de su asombro y se acerco a ella tendiéndole la mano. Ella sonrío y tomo la mano de su novio.

-Estas hermosa Saori. –le dijo al oído. Aunque se contuvo de besarla, con su padre ahí no era buena idea.

-Gracias. Pero tú no te quedas atrás, Akira. El traje te queda muy bien. –comento ella mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo.

-Gracias. Bueno si ya estas lista vámonos. –dijo El.

-Que Hiroto los lleve hasta la boda. –intervino el padre de Saori.

Saori y Akira se miraron cómplices entre si y asintieron.

-Diviértanse chicos. Y salúdame a Taka. –dijo con amabilidad la madre de Saori.

-Si, diviértanse y pórtense bien. –comento Jack guiñándoles el ojo.

Saori y Sendoh asintieron los dos con una sonrisa amable.

-Bueno Akira cuida muy bien de mi Saori. –intervino Kouji.

-Si por supuesto Señor. –respondió Akira.

-Kouji deja que se vayan. Llegaran tarde. –intervino la madre de Saori mirando cómplice a Jack quien solo reía.

-Esta bien. Pueden irse. Hasta luego. –dijo finalmente el padre de Saori.

-Hasta luego. –saludaron al mismo tiempo Sendoh y Saori mientras salían de la casa.

Cuando los dos se fueron Rose se cruzo de brazos y miro cómplice a su marido y a su amigo.

-¿Ustedes dos no deberían estar trabajando? –pregunto inquisitoriamente.

-Me cambiaron el turno. Hoy debo atender de tarde a mis pacientes. –se excuso Jack.

-¿Y tu Kouji? –pregunto mientras arqueaba sus cejas.

-Yo… fui hoy temprano a la empresa. Ahora pensaba volver. –respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Debería darles vergüenza. Ustedes dos parecen dos señoras chismosas. –dijo cruzada de brazos y enojada Rose.

-No Rose. No es cierto. –se excuso Jack. – ¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque ustedes dos querían espiar a Saori. Chismosos y tu Kouji querías saber como iba a estar vestida tu hija. ¿Me equivoco? –pregunto Rose sin perder su mirada autoritaria.

Ambos suspiraron y no respondieron. Era verdad, Rose se percataba de todo.

Akira y Saori subieron al auto y fueron directo a la recepción que se les ofrecía a los novios. En donde estaban todos los parientes, amigos y conocidos.

Las bodas Shinto se celebran en un santuario o templo Shinto. El sacerdote purifica primero el lugar donde va a celebrarse la ceremonia. Los novios visten kimonos tradicionales, que más tarde se cambiarán para la recepción. Acuden únicamente los familiares más cercanos de ambos contrayentes. Durante la ceremonia beben sake y ambos leen sus votos. Después de la ceremonia se ofrece una recepción a los invitados, acudiendo a ésta no sólo la familia, sino parientes más lejanos, amigos y conocidos. Durante la celebración, los amigos y familiares realizan pequeños discursos sobre los novios, y son finalmente éstos los que toman la palabra para agradecer a los invitados su asistencia.

Cuando Saori y Sendoh llegaron ya estaban la mayoría de los invitados, todo el equipo de Ryonan había sido invitado. Cuando entraron al lugar todos los presentes se dieron media vuelta y los miraron de forma inquisitoria.

-Eh… es mi impresión o ¿Nos están mirando a nosotros Saori? –pregunto algo incomodo Sendoh.

-Si, nos están mirando a nosotros. Disimula y saludemos a nuestros conocidos. –dijo Saori con una sonrisa fingida.

Los dos caminaron de la mano hasta la mesa en donde habían sido ubicados. Allí estaban también sentados Fukuda, Uozumi, Ikegami, Uekusa, Hikoichi y otros compañeros de equipo de Koshino y algunos de ellos con sus novias.

-Hola a todos. –saludo amablemente Sendoh.

-Hola chicos. –los saludo Saori.

Sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Esos eran Sendoh y Saori? Mejor dicho ¿Ese era Sendoh?

-Hola ¿Cómo están? –los saludo Uozumi.

-Hola. –saludaron al unísono los demás.

-¡Ay! Sendoh senpai que distinto se ve vestido así. –opino Hikoichi. –Y usted señorita Saori, si me lo permites Sendoh, luce radiante hoy. –le dijo a Saori sonrojado Hikoichi.

Sendoh suspiro algo molesto pero después le sonrío forzadamente a su compañero mientras que Saori le sonrío de forma amable.

-Gracias Hikoichi. Ustedes también lucen muy bien. Es raro verlos a todos de traje. –comento Saori mientras se sentaban.

-Saori ella es mi novia Sakura. Sakura ella es la novia del capitán Sendoh. –las presento Uekusa.

-Mucho gusto Saori. –dijo la chica que estaba sentada junto a ella.

-El gusto es mío. –sonrío Saori. – ¿Los novios todavía no han llegado? –pregunto Saori.

-Todavía no. Deben estar cambiándose. –respondió Uozumi.

-Hay mucha gente aquí. ¿No lo creen? –comento Ikegami

-Si. Casi todo el equipo de Ryonan esta aquí. Y hay muchos familiares también. –opino Sendoh.

-Aunque no hay buenas caras. Todos parecen estar tristes o enojados. –opino Uozumi.

-Eso es porque Taka tiene quince años, y Hiroaki dieciséis. Según la tradición hay que tener más de dieciocho años para poder casarse. Por esos sus padres que firmar acuerdos y hacer todo un trámite para que se pudieran casar. –respondió Saori algo triste ya que ella deseaba la felicidad de su amiga.

-Y además no te olvides que Taka esta embarazada. Eso tampoco se considera muy honorable. –agrego Tomoyuki Uekusa.

-Déjense de tonterías. –se cruzo de brazos Saori y Sendoh sonrío. –Taka y Hiroaki necesitan nuestro apoyo, no que los juzguemos. Ya esta son cosas que pasan. –dijo Saori.

Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos, excepto su novio que sonreía.

-Tiene razón señorita Saori. –intervino Ikegami.

-Claro que tengo razón. Si son sus amigos compórtense. –opino Saori.

-Es usted muy buena señorita Saori. –dijo emocionado Hikoichi.

-No digas eso Hikoichi. –sonrío apenada Saori.

En ese instante una señora de edad madura, alta y de cabello negro y recogido se acerco a Saori.

-Pero si eres la pequeña Saori. Como has crecido. ¿Me recuerdas? –pregunto la señora mientras la abrazaba.

-Si por supuesto, usted es la tía Hina de Taka. Que gusto verla. –la saludo Saori.

-El gusto es mío. –sonrío la señora.

En ese momento aparecieron los novios todos se levantaron de sus asientos y los saludaron.

-¡Saori! –exclamo feliz Taka al verla.

-Felicidades Taka. –la saludo Saori abrazándola muy fuerte.

Una vez que saludaron a todos se sentaron y les sirvieron la comida. Mientras comían en la mesa en donde estaban Saori y Sendoh los jugadores de Ryonan hablaban con Uozumi del partido de Shohoku contra Sannoh.

-Así que Shohoku le gano a Sannoh. Tendremos que tener cuidado con ellos el año que viene Sendoh. –comento Uekusa.

-Si, lo se. Shohoku se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Será una competencia interesante cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos. –comento Sendoh.

-Siempre eres tan despreocupado. –opino Ikegami.

-Saori tu fuiste a verlos jugar. ¿Qué opinas de ellos? –intervino Fukuda. – ¿Podremos vencerlos?

Saori los miro fijamente y respondió:

-Bueno yo creo que si. Pero… Shohoku tiene esa característica de que a pesar de que estén cansados y vayan perdiendo ellos nunca se dan por vencidos. Si van a jugar con ellos lo más peligroso son los últimos minutos. –sonrío Saori.

-Es verdad. –respondió Fukuda.

-Pero nosotros estamos entrenando muy duro, seguro que podremos vencerlos. A ellos y al resto de los equipos. –los animo Hikoichi.

-De todas formas creo que se están anticipando. ¿Por qué mejor en vez de pensar en eso no disfrutan de la fiesta? –opino Saori.

-Si, tienes razón Saori. –sonrieron sus amigos.

-Vieron la fiesta tiene toques occidentales. –opino Uekusa.

-¿Toques occidentales? –preguntaron los demás.

-Si, Uekusa se refiere al pastel de bodas, la música, el vestido de Taka por ejemplo. ¿Verdad Uekusa? –dijo Saori.

-Si, ¿Cómo supiste? –asintió el jugador.

-Porque ella es estadounidense. –intervino Sendoh mientras sonreía al ver las caras de sus amigos.

-¿Eres estadounidense? Por eso eres tan rubia. –opino la novia de Uekusa.

-Así que eres gringa Saori. –dijo en broma Uekusa.

Saori y Sendoh comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Si, bueno. Soy japonesa también. Mi madre es de Estados Unidos y mi padre es japonés. Yo tengo doble nacionalidad al igual que mi hermano menor. –explico Saori.

-Ah… ya veo. –respondieron los demás.

Después de la comida algunos miembros de la familia y algunos amigos de la pareja les dedicaron unas lindas palabras de aliento a los novios. A lo que ellos respondieron con un agradecimiento. Y luego la recepción se transformo en una fiesta y la música comenzó a sonar. Los que iniciaron el baile fueron los novios y luego le siguieron sus invitados.

-Ven vamos a bailar Sakura. –la tomo de la mano a su novia Uekusa.

-Saori. –le tendió la mano Sendoh.

-Si, vamos Akira. –sonrío ella mientras tomaba la mano de su novio delicadamente.

La música era lenta y ellos bailaban pegados. Saori había apoyado su cabeza, cariñosamente en el pecho de Akira.

-No bailas nada mal. –bromeo Saori.

-Y tu tampoco, mi reina. –sonrío El.

Pero la música cambio de ritmo y ellos fueron interrumpidos por Taka.

-Hola chicos. –los saludo. –Sendoh ¿Te puedo robar a mi mejor amiga un momento? Es que voy a tirar el ramo. –pregunto Taka con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si, claro Taka. Iré a sentarme. –dijo El amablemente.

Tranquilamente Akira se volvió a sentar y se puso a conversar con Uozumi mientras miraban como un grupo de mujeres se preparaban para atrapar el ramo.

-Eso se ve peligroso. Espero que no se lastimen. –bromeo Ikegami.

-Ey Sendoh te apuesto a que Sakura atrapa el ramo. –dijo bromeando Uekusa.

-Bueno yo apuesto por Saori. ¿Qué apostamos? –pregunto el con una mirada cómplice.

-Mmm.... ¿Que tal diez yenes? –propuso su compañero.

-Hecho. Pero vas a perder. –sonrío Akira mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo.

Y las chicas se prepararon y:

-¿Listas? Uno… dos… y… tres. –arrojo el ramo Taka pero su hermano mayor salto y lo agarro.

Todas las chicas se pusieron azules del enojo mientras que el joven reía ruidosamente, por haber molestado a sus primas, tías y a las amigas de Taka.

-Deberían haberse visto las caras, chicas. –las molestaba el hermano de Taka mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Eres un idiota Daichi. –intervino Taka al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba el ramo de las manos.

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo. No hay nada más gracioso que ver como sus caras de desilusión. –respondió su hermano mayor.

-Ya basta. ¿Alguien quiere agarrarlo por favor? –pidió Taka. Era el colmo su hermano mayor siempre la molestaba.

-Yo me encargo. –intervino una de sus tías llevándose de la oreja a su hermano.

-Bien… ahora que mi tonto hermano se fue. Sigamos chicas. –dijo Taka. –Muy bien. Preparadas… listas y… ahí va. –dijo mientras arrojaba el ramo.

El ramo de bellas flores rosas fue a parar a las manos de Saori. Ella quedo petrificada y miro sorprendida a su amiga.

Se escucho un suspiro desanimado entre las chicas y Taka se acerco a Saori.

-¡Saori! ¡Serás la próxima en casarte! –dijo animada Taka abrazando a su amiga.

Saori sonrío forzadamente y clavo la vista en Akira a quien sus amigos le hacían bromas.

-Felicidades Sendoh ella gano el ramo. –dijo Fukuda.

-Que envidia me das Sendoh-san. Saori es muy hermosa. –opino emocionado Hikoichi.

-Bien ganaste la apuesta. Aquí están los diez yenes. Por cierto me invitaras a la boda ¿Verdad Sendoh? –lo codeo Uekusa.

-Felicidades Akira. –lo abrazo por detrás Koshino. –Parece que no seré el único que se case joven. Más te vale invitarme. –le dio un codazo.

-Sendoh mírale el lado bueno. Ella es muy bonita y además es una joven adinerada. –bromeo el ex capitán Uozumi.

-Por cierto ¿Tendrán muchos hijos? –bromeo Ikegami.

Sendoh sonrío forzadamente y se guardo las ganas de contestarles a sus amigos.

Saori se acerco acompañada de Sakura y Taka y se sentó junto a ellas en la mesa.

-Felicidades Saori. Atrapaste el ramo. –dijeron los varones con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias. –dijo ella mirando a Akira. El le sonrío y ella se sonrojo.

-Por cierto Saori ¿Cuándo ponen la fecha con Sendoh? –bromeo Koshino.

-Aun no le hemos decidido. –les siguió la corriente Saori.

-Bueno cuando decidan avísenme. –siguió la broma Koshino.

-Deja de molestarla que tú eres el menos indicado para bromear. –intervino Taka mientras lo tironeaba de la oreja.

-Bueno si esta bien. –respondió El tratando de zafarse.

Ella lo soltó y se acerco a Saori y le dijo algo al oído. Saori asintió y se dirigió a Sendoh:

-Akira ahora venimos. –sonrío Saori.

-Si, esta bien. –respondió El.

Saori acompaño a Taka al baño, debido a las nauseas no se sentía bien.

-¿Estas bien Taka? –pregunto preocupada Saori.

-Si. Es solo los malestares del embarazo no te preocupes. Gracias por acompañarme.

-De nada. –respondió amablemente Saori.

-Dime Saori. ¿Has hablado con Rukawa? –pregunto Taka.

-No. Pero pienso hacerlo. Creo que no debo dejar pasar más tiempo. Eso le da esperanza y no quiero que crea algo que no existe. –respondió ella segura de sus palabras.

-Ahá… ¿Y cuando hablarás? –pregunto su amiga de brazos cruzados.

-La próxima vez que lo vea. En el partido contra Sannoh no pude hablar con El porque estaban mis padres. Por cierto ¿Te iras de luna de miel? –dijo Saori curiosa.

-Si. Pero no ahora. Nos iremos en navidad a Shangai. Espero que antes de eso le dejes en claro las cosas a Rukawa. –se cruzo de brazos su amiga.

-Si. Lo haré. –asintió Saori. –Pero mejor sigamos disfrutando de tu fiesta Taka. –sonrío Saori.

Taka asintió con una sonrisa y juntas siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta. Saori olvido ese malestar que tenia y después de la fiesta regreso muy feliz a su hogar de la mano de la mano de su amado.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews. Y por cierto memoriesofkagome no me mates te prometo que habra charla el proximo capitulo ;)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, nos leemos el proximo capitulo, suerte y saludos!! =)


	20. Chapter 20 Sendoh vs Rukawa

Al otro día Saori se despertó temprano para irse a la escuela. Todavía le quedaban unos meses de clases en Shohoku y el próximo año seria alumna de Ryonan. Pero al bajar a la cocina a desayunar recibió una mala noticia.

-Saori ayer llamo tu abuelo. –comento su padre mientras leía el periódico.

-¿Si? ¿Qué dijo? –pregunto ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Sus jugadores perdieron contra Aiwa. Hoy regresaban a la escuela. –respondió su padre sin despegar la vista del periódico.

Saori abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y quedo muda por unos segundos.

-¿Perdieron? ¿Estas seguro? –pregunto llena de sorpresa.

-Si. Al parecer estaban muy cansados y además Sakuragi no jugo con ellos porque tiene mucho dolor. Es una lastima porque ellos merecían ganar pero bueno… –respondió su padre no dándole importancia.

-Pobrecitos deben estar muy tristes. Hoy iré a saludarlos. –dijo ella apenada.

-Saori recuerda que hoy a la salida de la escuela debes ir a ver a Jack para que vea como esta tu lesión. Así que no tardes mucho con ellos. –aconsejo su madre.

-Si mamá lo recuerdo. No te preocupes. –asintió Saori.

-Esta bien. –sonrío su madre.

-Bueno los dejo o llegaré tarde a la escuela. –dijo Saori mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a sus padres se despidió de ellos. Subió a su auto junto a su hermano y el chofer primero dejo a su hermano en la escuela y luego la dejo a ella en la preparatoria.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y al final de estas Saori se encontró con Haruko Akagi y sus dos amigas, de hecho cursaban en el mismo salón.

-¡Saori! –la llamo Haruko.

-Hola Haruko, chicas. –las saludo Saori.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Supiste que el equipo perdió ante Aiwa? –pregunto tristemente Haruko.

-Si, lo supe. Mi abuelo llamo a mi casa y le contó a mi padre. Es una lastima. –respondió Saori.

-¿Por qué no estuviste allí? –pregunto curiosa Haruko.

-Porque tuve que asistir a una boda. –respondió amable Saori.

-Es una lastima porque ellos… se hacen fuertes cuando… tu… estas viéndolos. Especialmente… Rukawa... –comento Haruko cabizbaja y se mordía el labio inferior. –El parece hacerse mas fuerte cuando tu lo estas viendo.

Saori y las amigas de Haruko abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. Nunca creyeron que Haruko dijera algo así:

-Eh… bueno. Yo creo que debe ser porque me consideran su amiga. Pero ellos no me necesitan para ganar con su potencial es suficiente. –respondió algo incomoda Saori.

Haruko levanto su mirada y la clavo en los ojos verdes de Saori. Saori sintió una extraña puntada en el pecho:  
-¿No te das cuenta? –pregunto Haruko.

-¿De que? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-De que muchos de ellos están enamorados de ti. Te admiran pero a la vez te aman. –respondió Haruko ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas y de Saori. La joven rubia suspiro y miro a los ojos a la hermana del capitán Akagi.

-Lo se. No creas que no me doy cuenta. Pero yo no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de ellos. Solo puedo brindarles mi amistad y mi apoyo Haruko. –dijo Saori con una sonrisa.

-Lo se. Y tienes razón. Te comprendo… es solo…que entre los… que… te quieren de… forma diferente… esta… Rukawa. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Haruko.

-Haruko. –dijeron sorprendidas sus amigas.

-Haruko… –susurro Saori y soltó un leve suspiro. –Haruko ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Tu… ¿Sientes algo por El? –pregunto Haruko apretando sus puños.

-¡Haruko! –exclamaron sus amigas sorprendidas.

Saori abrió sus ojos todavía más de la sorpresa. Pero le sonrío con cariño a la hermana del capitán Akagi.

-No Haruko. No siento nada más que una amistad por Rukawa. –respondió ella.

Haruko suspiro y acorto la distancia entre Saori y ella.

-Por favor no lo lastimes. –pidió Haruko. –Rukawa… se que te ama.

-Haruko ¿Qué dices? ¿Estas demente? –se acerco a ella una de sus amigas, Matsui.

-Si, ¿Por qué le pides eso a Saori? –pregunto su otra amiga Fujii.

-Es que… Rukawa… El es tan indiferente con los demás pero… cada vez que te mira a ti Saori… yo veo… veo… un brillo en sus ojos… un brillo que no tiene nunca. –comento Haruko sin mirar a los ojos a Saori.

-Haruko. –le sonrío Saori. –Yo… no puedo corresponder a Rukawa. Porque amo a Akira.

-Lo se. Pero… cuando El te ve a ti. Es como si estuviera vivo. Es como cuando juega basketball. Y yo quiero verlo así siempre, es decir verlo bien. –opino Haruko.

-Lo se. Se que lo amas. Pero yo no puedo corresponder a Rukawa. Lo siento Haruko. Pero ¿Por qué me pides esto? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-Porque El nunca me prestará atención. Y quiero verlo… sonreír alguna vez. –respondió sonrojada Haruko.

Saori la miro compasiva y suspiro.

-Haruko si no tienes confianza en ti misma nunca lograras nada. No sabes que puede pasar si te propones algo y tienes fe. No te rindas. Las cosas buenas le ocurren a aquellos que son pacientes y tienen esperanza. –sonrío Saori.

-Pero… Saori. –murmuro Haruko.

-Pero no me pidas que arriesgue mi felicidad. Porque no lo haré. –dijo con seriedad Saori.

Haruko la miro a los ojos y se sonrojo. No sabia que decirle, de hecho no podía creer que le había hablado así a Saori. Que había sido tan valiente.

-Discúlpame si me pase de lista Saori. Es solo que… –se disculpo Haruko bajando su cabeza avergonzada.

-Esta bien cariño. Te comprendo. –sonrío Saori y la abrazo.

Haruko le correspondió la sonrisa y juntas fueron al entrenamiento del equipo de basketball.

Saori estaba dispuesta a hablar con Rukawa y a dejarle las cosas en claro sobre sus sentimientos pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaba allí y tampoco estaba Sakuragi.

-Hola Saori. –la saludaron desanimados los jugadores.

-Hola chicos. –sonrío radiante ella. –Abuelito. –abrazo a su abuelo la joven.

-No pudimos ganar. –comento Mitsui cabizbajo.

Saori frunció el ceño en señal de tristeza, no le gustaba ver deprimidos a sus amigos. Su abuelo la miro y le hizo una señal de que dijera algo. Pero Saori negó con la cabeza. A lo que su abuelo insistió y finalmente ella accedió.

-Chicos no se depriman. Lograron vencer a Sannoh. Cumplieron su sueño de llegar al campeonato nacional. Deberían estar orgullosos de lo que han logrado. Antes de ustedes nadie había escuchado hablar de la escuela Shohoku a nivel nacional. Ahora, gracias a su tenacidad, Shohoku es una preparatoria famosa y ustedes se han convertido en uno de los objetivos s vencer. No tienen de que sentirse apenados. –les dijo con una sonrisa Saori.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirándola.

-Señorita Saori… –murmuro el capitán Akagi sorprendido de que ella siempre los animara.

-Tienes razón Saori. –se animo Mitsui. –No hemos ganado pero nosotros somos muy fuertes ¿verdad? –se le acerco y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Si, claro que son muy fuertes. Nunca duden de eso. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

Los jugadores y Ayako sonrieron y asintieron.

-Por cierto, les faltan jugadores. ¿Dónde están Sakuragi y Rukawa? –pregunto Saori.

-Sakuragi comenzó con la rehabilitación. Y de Rukawa no sabemos porque falto al entrenamiento. –respondió Kogure.

-Ya sabes como es El, que no habla mucho. –opino Ryota.

-Ya veo. –asintió Saori.

-También será el último entrenamiento para Akagi y para mí. –comento Kogure con una mirada triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntaron todos asombrados.

-Porque al no ganar el campeonato nacional nos negaron la beca en la universidad y debemos ponernos a estudiar para poder entrar en ella. ¿Verdad Akagi? –respondió Kogure.

-Si. –asintió el capitán.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos entonces Saori aprovecho el momento y les confeso su secreto.

-Bueno chicos yo también debo decirles algo. Antes de que se enteren por otro. El próximo año yo no estaré en Shohoku. Sino que seré alumna de Ryonan. –comento Saori.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntaron todos.

Saori solo sonrío y no respondió la pregunta. Entonces todos comprendieron el porque ella no estaría mas en Shohoku.

-Pero seguirás siendo nuestra amiga ¿Cierto? –pregunto Mitsui.

Saori soltó una carcajada divertida y asintió:

-Por supuesto, el hecho de que yo este en otra escuela no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de ser su amiga.

Los jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron felices.

-Bueno, debo irme chicos. Tengo que ir al doctor debido a mi lesión. –comento la joven.

-Saori ¿Cuándo podrás volver a jugar? –pregunto Mitsui.

-Todavía no lo se. Mi doctor es muy meticuloso. –sonrío la joven. –Espero que sea pronto. Bueno chicos, Ayako, Abuelito. Ya me voy. –dijo mientras le dejaba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su abuelo.

-Cuídate Saori. –la saludaron los jóvenes.

Saori sonrío y se fue de la escuela al hospital donde el doctor Jack Brennan la esperaba.

-¡Saori! –la saludo el medico.

-Hola Jack. –sonrío ella.

-¿Estas lista? Hoy te haré unas pruebas para saber si has mejorado. No tengas miedo, no es nada grave. –la tranquilizo El al ver la mirada triste de la chica.

-Esta bien Jack. Si mi madre confía en ti plenamente yo también. –respondió ella con una sonrisa fingida, debido a que tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Vamos Saori anímate. Eso no sonó muy confiado. –sonrío El. –Todo saldrá bien pequeña. –dijo el medico cariñosamente.

-Si Jack. –sonrío sinceramente ella.

Luego de realizarse las pruebas Saori se quedo un rato hablando con su medico sobre los posibles resultados.

-Jack ¿Cuándo estarán los resultados de la resonancia y de la tomografía? –pregunto Saori.

-Para mañana o para pasado mañana a mas tardar. Saori debes tener fe de que todo saldrá bien. Mira que a mi no me gustan las chicas pesimistas. –sonrío divertido Jack.

-Esta bien. Seré optimista pero en caso de que no salga como deseamos ¿Qué me harás Jack? –pregunto ella curiosa.

-En caso de que no hallamos avanzado con el tratamiento… yo… te operaré. –respondió seriamente el medico.

-¿Me operaras? ¿Y cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda volver a jugar? –pregunto ella desesperada.

-Saori no te preocupes por eso. Todavía no están los resultados así que tranquilízate. Todo a su tiempo. –respondió el medico.

-Pero Jack… si me operas tendré que hacer rehabilitación y podría pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a jugar. Y…

-¡Saori! –la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido el medico. –Deja de preocuparte. Primero espera los resultados y después veremos que hacer. –dijo el medico levantándose de su asiento.

-Jack... –murmuro ella.

-Saori yo te prometo que no importa como haré que vuelvas a jugar. Te curare pequeña y volverás al basketball en menos de lo que piensas. –la tranquilizo tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas. –Pero antes necesito que te tranquilices y que confíes en mí. Saori ahora yo te pregunto ¿confías en mi? –pregunto el medico mirándola a los ojos.

Saori lo miro fijamente y tardo unos segundos en responder. Pero finalmente le dio su respuesta al medico:

-Si Jack. Si confío en ti. Es solo que… he jugado toda mi vida basketball. Mi abuelo, mi padre… toda mi familia ha estado vinculada al basketball. Y…

-Te comprendo. Pero tu meta ahora debe ser curarte para poder volver a jugar. Si te mantienes pensando en que ocurrirá si el tratamiento no hizo efecto no te curaras. Debes ser optimista Saori. –dijo el medico mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla.

-Si. Tienes razón Jack. Seré optimista. –sonrío ella, pero esta vez de forma sincera.

-Muy bien pequeña. –le correspondió el la sonrisa. –Por hoy debo dejarte tengo unos pacientes mas que atender. Creo que estaré toda la tarde aquí. –comento el medico poniendo cara de pobrecito.

-Pobre de ti Jack. Estarás aquí hasta tarde. –soltó ella una carcajada. –Bueno me voy así atiendes a tus demás pacientes. Nos vemos en casa.

-Hasta luego. –la saludo El con una sonrisa.

Saori regreso a su hogar pero allí se encontró con una sorpresa. Cuando entro a su casa en la sala la estaba esperando un joven alto de cabellera negra y ojos azules. Su mirada era penetrante.

-Señorita ese joven la ha estado esperando. Dijo que desea hablar con usted urgentemente. –le dijo su ama de llaves a penas ella entro.

-Si, gracias Rafaela. –respondió Saori.

Entonces camino hasta la sala y se paro delante del joven jugador de basketball.

-Rukawa. –lo nombro.

-Saori. –se levanto El de su asiento y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Tan fuerte era la mirada del joven que Saori se vio obligada a bajar la suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto ella finalmente.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente. –le respondió El.

-¿Urgente? Que casualidad yo también necesitaba hablar contigo. –comento ella.

-Si. Lo supuse. Pero no hablemos aquí. Lo que tengo que decirte es privado. –dijo El seriamente.

-Esta bien. Hay una tranquila plaza. No es muy lejos de mi casa. Tan solo a unos minutos. ¿Te parece bien ese lugar? –pregunto ella sin perder la seguridad.

-Si. Esta bien. –respondió el sin perder ese tono de voz tan característico suyo.

-Bueno. –asintió ella. –Rafaela si alguien pregunta por mi fui a la plaza a tomar aire fresco. Enseguida vuelvo.

-Si Señorita.

-Hermana. –la interrumpió su hermano. – ¿Me llevas? Allí hay muchos juegos.

-No Koichi. Debes quedarte porque Rukawa y yo debemos hablar de algo importante. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hermana? –pregunto curioso el pequeño.

-Cosas de amigos. –sonrío ella mientras Rukawa caminaba hasta la salida.

Su hermano bufo algo decepcionado pero obedeció a su hermana y se quedo en su casa.

Saori y Rukawa caminaron hasta el lugar. En los cinco minutos de trayecto los dos permanecían en silencio. Al llegar encontraron un banco libre bajo un árbol frondoso. El día era soleado y ellos aprovecharon a sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Bien aquí estamos ¿Qué tienes que decirme Rukawa? –pregunto ella sin mirarlo a los ojos. Solo miraba el paisaje de los niños jugando.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre. –la regaño El. –Creí que éramos amigos.

-Si, lo somos pero todavía no me parece correcto llamarte por tu nombre. –respondió ella sabiendo de los sentimientos del joven.

El suspiro molesto pero siguió con su discurso:

-Me han convocado de la selección juvenil nacional para que juegue con ellos. Me iré mañana mismo a entrenar con el equipo. –comento finalmente el joven.

-¿La selección nacional juvenil? –pregunto ella asombrada.

-Si. Me iré mañana a Tokio a entrenar con ellos. Pronto habrá un partido amistoso contra Corea y quieren mi presencia. –respondió El sin emoción alguna.

-Felicitaciones. –le sonrío Saori. –Pero no se te ve emocionado.

-Lo estoy… algo. –respondió el fríamente.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? –pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

-No. Todavía hay mucho más. –respondió El acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, Rukawa estaba muy cerca de ella. Tanto que podía sentir su fresco aliento acariciar su rostro. Saori no pudo soportarlo y le dio la espalda.

-Saori… yo… te amo. –dijo finalmente el joven al oído de ella mientras la abrazaba por detrás muy fuerte.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Saori otro joven había llegado y la buscaba.

-La Señorita volverá en unos minutos. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Si quiere puede esperarla sentado en la sala joven Akira. Ella volverá enseguida. –le comento la ama de llaves a Akira Sendoh.

-Rafaela ¿A dónde ha ido Saori? Se que hoy tenia que ver a su medico por su lesión. Y quería saber como estaba. Dime ¿A dónde fue? –pregunto Sendoh con un mal presentimiento en el pecho.

-No me lo ha dicho. Solo me dijo que regresaría enseguida. –trato de cubrirla la ama de llaves.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? –pregunto El con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento el pequeño hermanito de Saori vio a Sendoh y se alegro de tenerlo allí.

-¡Akira! ¡Que bueno que has venido! –se abrazo a su pierna el niño.

-Koichi. ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Sendoh pero esta vez con la sonrisa fingida ya que sentía una opresión muy fuerte en su pecho.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo un rato? –pregunto el pequeño.

-Si, claro. Pero antes respóndeme una pregunta. ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? –pregunto seriamente Sendoh.

-Mi hermana se fue al parque a hablar con Rukawa. –respondió el niño.

-¡¿Rukawa?! –pregunto Sendoh abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-Si, El vino hoy temprano a ver a mi hermana y dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle. Cuando mi hermana llego de ver a Jack se fueron a la plaza para hablar más tranquilos. –comento el pequeño.

La mirada de Sendoh cambio a una mirada llena de horror y enfado. Luego de escuchar las palabras del pequeño Koichi salio corriendo como una saeta para llegar al lugar. Pero su mente no dejaba de tener pensamientos erróneos:

_"Saori… ¿Por qué aceptaste hablar solas con Rukawa?... El la ama… ¿Será capaz de decírselo?... Pero… Saori me ama a mí… Saori… ¿Qué harías si Rukawa te confesara sus sentimientos?... no… debo confiar en ti Saori… se que tu nunca me lastimarías… no dejare que Rukawa…"_ –pensaba el joven mientras corría hacia la plaza.

Ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, Rukawa estaba muy cerca de ella. Tanto que podía sentir su fresco aliento acariciar su rostro. Saori no pudo soportarlo y le dio la espalda.

-Saori… yo… te amo. –dijo finalmente el joven al oído de ella mientras la abrazaba por detrás muy fuerte.

Saori quedo paralizada unos escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Rukawa estaba demasiado cerca su mente le decía que lo apartara pero su cuerpo no se movía.

En ese instante Sendoh llego a la plaza y lo vio, a Rukawa, abrazado a su novia ambos estaban de espalda a El y unos metros más lejos. Se sentía furioso pero espero a ver la reacción de Saori.

-No. Por favor no Rukawa. –lo aparto ella. –No hagas esto.

-¿Por qué no? Yo te amo y eres tú la única indicada para mí. –respondió El mientras ella evitaba que El se le acercara.

-Pero yo amo a Akira. Lo amo. Perdóname pero no puedo corresponderte. –respondió ella con un triste tono de voz.

Rukawa bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños. Su mirada se ocultaba detrás de su flequillo.

-¿Por qué? ¡Dime que tiene El que es tan especial! –pregunto un poco alterado.

Saori frunció el ceño no quería hacerlo enojar pero…

-No lo entenderías. –respondió ella.

-¿No lo entendería? –pregunto irónicamente. – ¡Dímelo Saori!

Saori suspiro cansada y triste:

-No puedo explicarlo Akira es distinto a todos los demás. El tiene esa luz que no he visto en nadie más. Esa luz que hace que yo me levante por más que este muriendo. El… es diferente Rukawa. Durante toda mi infancia he estado enamorada de El y a pesar de los años lo sigo amando como si fuera ese primer día en que supe que me había enamorado. Perdóname Rukawa. Pero no puedo dejar de amarlo. –respondió ella cabizbaja.

Sendoh estaba lejos pero no tanto. Había logrado escuchar lo que Saori le había dicho a Rukawa y ya no tenia dudas pero algo le decía que se quedara.

-Saori… yo también te amo. –susurro para si el joven capitán de Ryonan.

-¿El es diferente? –pregunto irónicamente el joven.

-Dime Rukawa ¿Por qué crees que yo soy la indicada para ti? ¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad? Tienes muchas chicas que te aman. –comento Ella algo triste por El.

-Saori… –la nombro el sonriendo de lado. –Ninguna de ellas es indicada para mí.

-¿Indicada para ti? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-Ninguna de ellas… tiene nivel. Ninguna de ellas es como tu. Tú eres delicada pero fuerte. Hermosa e inteligente. ¿Crees que no se que siempre has tenido los mejores promedios? Y tu eres tranquila no estas encima mío todo el tiempo. Me ofreces tu amistad a cambio de nada. Me quieres pero no porque soy el mejor novato, o porque soy guapo. Sino que me aprecias por como soy yo y me aceptas así tal como soy. ¿Me entiendes? Ninguna de ellas es lo suficientemente buena para mí como lo eres tú. –respondió el joven sin perder su sonrisa de lado.

Saori abrió sus ojos y su boca de la sorpresa:

-Rukawa… ¿Tu solo quieres que sea tu novia porque soy buena en todo y porque tengo "nivel"? –pregunto ella tratando de comprender.

El joven no le respondió pero soltó una risita irónica, cosa que sorprendió todavía más a Saori que no comprendía la situación.

-Rukawa… lo lamento pero no puedo corresponderte. No puedo dejar a Akira. Yo no amo a Akira porque sea invencible en el basketball o porque sea un joven adinerado. Lo amo por lo que es El, por su personalidad. El nunca me ha dejado sola. Tú… no lo entenderías. –comento Ella cabizbaja.

Mientras ella hablaba Rukawa miro hacia otro lado en ese momento su mirada se topo con la de Akira Sendoh, quien a lo lejos observaba la situación.

Una mueca maligna se apodero del bello rostro de Rukawa y se acerco más a Saori.

-¿De verdad no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? –pregunto sádicamente el joven.

-No Rukawa. No hay nada que puedas hacer. –respondió Ella segura de sus palabras.

-¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar el joven.

Inmediatamente de preguntar eso la tomo fuertemente de los hombros y acorto la distancia entre los dos.

-Rukawa no lo hagas. –susurro ella al ver que no podía soltarse y que el rostro del joven estaba a escasos centímetros de el de ella.

Pero el joven no le hizo caso y unió sus labios a los de la joven. Un beso apasionado y salvaje sin dudas. Pero Saori no reaccionaba se mantuvo paralizada y con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que su novio estaba observando aquella escena. Nunca en toda su vida se imagino a Akira Sendoh perdiendo el control. Nunca pensó pasar una situación así.

-¡Rukawa! –grito lleno de furia el joven capitán de Ryonan. – ¡Aléjate de ella! –le grito mientras le daba un puñetazo y lo arrojaba al suelo.

-¡Akira! –grito ella asustada.

-Sendoh. –lo nombro Rukawa mientras se limpiaba la sangre. –Golpeas como una niña.

-Ah ¿sí? Voy a matarte. Nadie besa a mi novia y vive para contarlo. –dijo el joven mientras se abalanzaba sobre Rukawa.

Rukawa sonrío sádicamente y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear. Sendoh le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Rukawa logrando hacer que al joven de Shohoku le sangrara la nariz. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para Rukawa quien salto sobre Sendoh y lo comenzó a golpear en el rostro.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo en paz! –grito horrorizada Saori al ver a Rukawa sobre su novio golpeándolo.

Por eso trato de separarlos y tironeo a Rukawa del brazo para que soltara a Sendoh.

-Rukawa… ya basta. –le dijo pero nunca se imagino la reacción de Rukawa.

-Tú no te metas. –le respondió Rukawa y la empujo arrojándola lejos.

Saori cayó en el suelo lejos de los dos jóvenes y se raspo el brazo. Al ver ese acto de salvajismo Sendoh se enfureció todavía mas y se libero del agarre de Rukawa pateándolo en el estomago y arrojándolo lejos de El.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? Voy a matarte. –le dijo enfurecido y con su rostro ensangrentado.

-Inténtalo. –le respondió desafiante Rukawa.

Lleno de rabia el joven capitán de Ryonan se limpio la sangre de su rostro, que no dejaba de salir, y tomo a Rukawa del cuello. Fuerte era el agarre del joven de Ryonan pero Rukawa lo pateaba en el estomago para que lo soltara.

-¡No basta! ¡No peleen más! –gritaba horrorizada Saori.

La pelea de los jóvenes mas los gritos de Saori habían atraído la atención de los presentes quienes observaban todo expectantes y algunos hasta animaban a uno de ellos.

Saori al ver que se acercaban personas pidió ayuda.

-Señor por favor tiene que separarlos. –le pidió a un hombre mayor alto y fornido.

-¿Qué? Olvídelo Señorita. Nadie puede detenerlos. Y nadie se arriesgará a hacerlo. Mírelos están furiosos cualquiera que interfiera ligara un golpe también. –respondió el hombre.

Y así todos los que estaban allí se negaron a separarlos. Incluso algunos apostaban para ver quien ganaría.

Saori se sentía desesperada si seguían así iban a matarse y ninguno quería ayudarla.

Ambos jóvenes estaban bañados en sangre pero seguían golpeándose, parecía que nunca terminarían.

-Parece que no solo somos buenos en el basketball. Voy a vencerte. –le dijo desafiante Rukawa a Sendoh.

-No te darán ganas de volver a acercarte a Saori, Rukawa. –le respondió furioso el joven.

-¿Tu crees? Tú no harás que deje de amarla. –respondió Rukawa.

Esa respuesta enfureció más al capitán de Ryonan quien volvió a golpear al jugador de Shohoku con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago. Eso hizo que Rukawa cayera de rodillas y que Sendoh lo volviera a patear dejándolo tumbado. Pero Sendoh no debió confiarse de que Rukawa estuviera derribado porque en cuanto El se dio vuelta Rukawa lo tomo por detrás y le dio la cabeza contra un árbol.

-¡No! Akira. –exclamo Saori llevándose sus manos al rostro del horror.

-No me vencerás con eso. –se recupero Sendoh y tomo del cuello a Rukawa estrellándolo contra el árbol.

Saori miraba hacia todos los lados ninguno quería meterse en la pelea de los jóvenes pero entonces su salvación llego.

Para suerte de Saori y de los dos jóvenes, que estaban matándose literalmente, pasaban por el lugar el capitán Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui. Iban hablando animadamente cuando Saori los vio.

-Te digo que puedes estudiar con nosotros Mitsui. Es importante que consigas una buena universidad para poder forjar tu futuro. –le decía Kogure.

-¿Estudiar con ustedes para el examen de ingreso? –pregunto El mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –No lo se. Tal vez entrene para ver si puedo conseguir una beca. No creo que lo logre haciendo el examen de ingreso. Sabes que soy muy malo estudiando Kogure.

-No seas cabeza hueca. Es por tu futuro. –comento Akagi.

-Mmm... Lo pensare. –respondió Mitsui mientras Kogure sonreía.

Al verlos Saori corrió hasta ellos. Se la veía preocupada y agitada los tres jóvenes se preocuparon al verla, además vieron una pequeña herida en su brazo. Producto del empujón de Rukawa.

-¡Saori! ¿Qué te paso? –se le acerco preocupado Mitsui.

-No te preocupes por mí. Por favor chicos necesito su ayuda. –dijo la joven tomando del brazo a Akagi y a Mitsui. Kogure los siguió.

Los tres jóvenes quedaron atónitos al ver como Rukawa y Sendoh estaban bañados en sangre y seguían peleando entre ellos, aunque ya se los veía agitados.

-¡Son Rukawa y Sendoh! –exclamo de la sorpresa Mitsui.

-Por favor chicos tienen que separarlos. –les rogó Saori.

-La señorita tiene razón. Si no los separamos van a matarse miren como están esos dos. –opino el capitán Akagi.

-¿Pero como hacemos? Se los ve furiosos. –opino Kogure.

-Mitsui y Kogure detengan a Rukawa. Yo inmovilizare a Sendoh. ¡Vamos! –dijo el capitán Akagi.

Los muchachos asintieron y se interpusieron entre los dos jóvenes. Mitsui y Kogure sostenían a Rukawa que forcejeaba para soltarse al igual que Sendoh que era sostenido por Akagi.

-¡Basta Rukawa! –lo trataba de calmar Mitsui.

-Estate quieto. –le decía Kogure.

-Sendoh tranquilízate por favor. –le decía el capitán Akagi a un irreconocible Sendoh.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya fue suficiente! –grito Saori.

La voz de Saori devolvió a la realidad a Sendoh y a Rukawa. Ella los miro tristemente, de sus bellos ojos color esmeralda se veían salir lágrimas. Sentía que su corazón se le rompía nunca había visto tan herido a su Akira. Hasta sus tenis estaban sucios con sangre. Y a Rukawa ya lo había visto herido una vez y no se sentía bien por haber estado presente en esa pelea. Se acerco a Sendoh y lo miro a los ojos.

-Fue suficiente Akira. Vayamos al hospital. –le dijo dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Sendoh suspiro cansado y asintió. Al ver que se había tranquilizado el capitán Akagi lo soltó.

-Si, esta bien. –le respondió a Saori. –Rukawa... si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Saori otra vez. No tendré piedad ¿Escuchaste? Te matare lenta y dolorosamente. –le dijo lleno de odio.

Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui (los últimos dos no habían soltado a Rukawa) se miraron totalmente sorprendidos nunca pensaron ver furioso a Akira Sendoh.

-Ah ¿Si? Me importa un comino tu amenaza. Tu no me dices que hacer. –le respondió Rukawa. –Además ella no es tuya.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –exclamo furioso el capitán de Ryonan quien fue detenido por Akagi nuevamente.

-¡Basta! –lo detuvo Saori. –Vamos al hospital.

Sendoh la miro fijamente y al encontrarse con la mirada triste de Saori se detuvo, si había algo que odiaba en el mundo era verla triste.

-Esta bien. Suélteme Akagi. –dijo Akira y camino hacia Saori.

Ella lo miro fijamente y comenzó a caminar pero antes se dirigió a Rukawa y a los demás.

-Mitsui, Kogure, capitán Akagi. Gracias por la ayuda. –les sonrío.

-De nada Saori. –respondieron ellos. Mitsui y Kogure sin soltar a Rukawa quien seguía forcejeando.

-Rukawa ¿Cómo pudiste? Me has decepcionado. –dijo con tristeza. –Buena suerte en la selección nacional juvenil. Porque no me volverás a ver. Adiós. –dijo con un tono de enfado la joven mientras se iba caminando de la mano con su novio.

-¡Saori espera! ¡No! –trataba de zafarse Rukawa pero había perdido mucha sangre y ya se sentía débil.

Solo pudo ver como la silueta de Saori desaparecía de su vista.

-No. –cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Rukawa ¿Qué le has hecho a la señorita para que Sendoh se enfadara así? –pregunto Akagi.

Rukawa sonrío desafiante pero no le respondió. Como pudo se puso de pie y camino.

-Llevémoslo al hospital. –opino Kogure.

-Si, es un peligro dejarlo solo. –opino Akagi.

-Vamos. –comento Mitsui.

Saori caminaba junto a Sendoh. La caminata era lenta debido a las heridas del joven. Pero en ningún momento Saori lo oyó quejarse o verle una mueca de dolor. De hecho le parecía que era ella la que sentía más dolor que El. Al llegar al hospital Saori pidió que Jack Brennan los atendiera la enfermera sonrío y asintió. Pero Jack ya estaba cansado y se estaba yendo.

-No voy a atender a otro paciente estoy exhausto y… –no termino la frase que se encontró con Sendoh y Saori.

Los ojos del medico se abrieron exageradamente de la sorpresa.

-¡Joven Akira! ¡Saori! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –exclamo sorprendido el medico.

-Jack por favor ¿Puedes curarlo? –le pidió Saori.

-Por supuesto pasa a mi consultorio. –y mirando a la enfermera le dijo. –Llévame mis instrumentos va a necesitar sutura.

La enfermera asintió y se fue.

-Saori quédate aquí que le diré a mi enfermera que te cure ese raspón. –le dijo con dulzura el medico mientras se llevaba a Sendoh.

-Si, esta bien. –respondió preocupada la joven.

Y como había dicho la enfermera se encargo del raspón en el brazo de Saori mientras Jack curaba a las heridas de Sendoh. Pero se sorprendió ya que al entrar Akira se derrumbo del dolor.

-Cuidado, recuéstate en la camilla has perdido mucha sangre. –lo ayudo Jack.

El medico se coloco los guantes y con unas gasas comenzó a limpiarle el rostro cubierto de sangre.

-¿Qué ocurrió Akira? ¿Te atropello un camión? –pregunto el medico mientras le limpiaba la sangre.

-No un idiota que se llama Kaede Rukawa. –respondió Sendoh mientras sentía como Jack le cosía la herida en su rostro a la altura de la ceja.

-¿Kaede Rukawa? ¿El que juega en el equipo de Shohoku? –pregunto curioso el medico. – ¿Qué hizo?

-Besar a Saori. –respondió cortante el joven capitán de Ryonan, todavía se sentía furioso.

El medico quedo sorprendido y guardo silencio por unos momentos. Al terminar la sutura le pidió ver el resto de su cuerpo. Que estaba herido pero eran solo moretones que en unos días se curarían.

-Akira se que eres el capitán de Ryonan y que no puedes faltar al entrenamiento. Tienes contusiones ahora no te dolerán mucho pero mañana comenzara el verdadero dolor. Te recetare unos calmante para que puedas entrenar. Así no faltas al entrenamiento. –dijo el medico mientras escribía la receta.

-Esta bien. –respondió secamente el joven.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué Saori tenia ese raspón? –pregunto el medico mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Porque cuando intento separarnos Rukawa la empujo. Eso hizo que yo me enfureciera más. –respondió Akira mientras apretaba sus puños de la ira.

-Deberías tranquilizarte. –dijo el medico mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

-Si. Lo se. –suspiro Sendoh.

Al salir del consultorio se encontraron con Saori que los esperaba sentada en la sala de espera. Se la veía triste y afligida.

-Saori. –la llamo el medico. Ella se levanto y camino hacia ellos. –Akira esta bien. Con los calmantes que le recete para el dolor es más que suficiente. –explico el medico.

-Bien. Gracias Jack. –asintió Saori.

-Bueno niños yo me voy retirando. Estoy muy cansado. Te veré en tu casa Saori. Por cierto toma. –dijo mientras le daba dinero a Saori.

-Jack no. –respondió ella.

-No me discutas. Acompáñalo a su casa y tomen un taxi, esta débil para caminar. No le diré nada a tu madre para que no se preocupe. –les guiño el ojo el medico.

Saori y Sendoh sonrieron y asintieron.

-Muy bien. Así me gusta. Los veré después. –los saludo el medico mientras se iba.

Saori y Sendoh hicieron caso a Jack Brennan y tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Akira.

Ambos iban sentados en el asiento de atrás. Sus miradas no se encontraban Sendoh miraba hacia fuera y ella lo miraba a El. Trato de tomar la mano del joven pero El la corrió del lugar. Esa acción hizo que ella se retrajera más y que bajara su mirada.

Al bajar del taxi entraron en la casa del joven Sendoh.

-No hay nadie. –comento ella.

-No, mi hermana esta en la universidad y mis padres trabajando con tu padre. –respondió el joven.

-Si, es verdad. –comento ella.

-Ponte cómoda Saori voy a darme una ducha. –dijo el joven mientras se quitaba la playera.

Ella se sonrojo y asintió. Cuando el regreso ya estaba limpio y cambiado. La miraba fijamente y ella no quitaba su mirada del suelo. Finalmente El rompió el silencio:

-Perdóname Saori. –le dijo apenado el joven.

Ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, camino hasta El y le acaricio el rostro.

-No. Soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón. No debí haber aceptado hablar con Rukawa a solas. Es que… yo quería aclararle que te amo a ti Akira. –dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo se. Pero el solo hecho de que El te tocara eso… me puso furioso. –respondió el temblando de rabia. –Saori talvez te suene obsesivo pero… eres mía. Y…

Ella lo silencio acariciando su rostro y con una dulce sonrisa le respondió:

-Te entiendo. Yo me sentiría igual si fuera al revés. Pero no tienes que sentirte así. Yo siempre seré tuya no importa quien se entrometa entre nosotros. –lo tranquilizo ella abrazándolo fuerte y cariñosamente.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí haber reaccionado así. Es que cuando se trata de ti yo…

-Esta bien Akira. –dijo ella mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-Te preocupe mucho ¿verdad Saori? –la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Si… pero eso ahora no importa. Me importa que estas bien. –respondió ella mas tranquila.

El joven suspiro y lentamente se calmo. Abrazo fuerte a Saori y llevo su mano al rostro de la chica. Delicadamente le acaricio el rostro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Se miraron fijamente y cariñosamente por unos segundos.

-Saori… –la nombro El tiernamente.

Y en un instante de amor eterno sus labios se fundieron y ambos pudieron sentir esa sensación que los invadía cada vez que se profesaban.

Saori disfruto de aquel beso y sonrío para si, dándose cuenta de que solo podía amarlo a El, a Akira Sendoh. El único dueño de su corazón.

* * *

N/A: Por favor las admiradoras de Rukawa ¡¡no me maten!! jajaja ;) es que el protagonista es Sendoh chicas :P Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, honestamente siento que le falto, lo lei y lei pero siento que le falta.... algo. bueno ustedes me dirán.

muchas gracias por sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen ;) espero no haberlas decepcionado. nos leemos el proximo capitulo, besotes =)


	21. Chapter 21 Perdoname

Al anochecer Saori regreso a su casa. Tan tarde se le hizo que cuando entro la estaban esperando para cenar:

-Saori es tarde. –la regaño su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento padre. No vi la hora. –se excuso la chica.

Su padre soltó un bufido y se puso a comer. Su madre solo soltó una risita divertida y miro cómplice a su amigo. Saori se sentó junto a su familia a cenar y al terminar Jack hablo con ella.

-Saori, necesito hablar contigo. –dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

La joven abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, sin embargo esa reacción duro unos segundos, finalmente sonrío y accedió a hablar con el doctor Brennan.

-Vayamos al jardín. Así no me escucha tu madre. –dijo de forma cómplice el medico.

-Si. –asintió Saori con una risita divertida.

Los dos caminaron lentamente hacia el bello jardín y se sentaron allí a platicar.

-Saori ¿Qué ocurrió hoy con tu novio y tu amigo? –pregunto el medico con seriedad.

-Ah… bueno… nada en especial. –respondió ella nerviosa mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Saori… tu novio no estaba tranquilo como siempre y además estaba muy mal herido. ¿Qué ocurrió? –insistió el amigo de su madre. –Saori puedes confiar en mi no le diré nada a tu madre, pero estoy preocupado por ti.

La joven lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y luego bajo su mirada y soltó un suspiro. No quería decir lo que había ocurrido, todavía se sentía apenada por eso. Pero Jack lucía preocupado y El le había prometido no contarles nada a sus padres. Por eso se sincero con El.

-Bueno resulta ser que Rukawa me quería de otra forma. Es decir más que una amiga. Y bueno… El creyó que yo le correspondería pero no fue así… así… que me… beso. –dijo ella finalmente con un tono triste.

-Espera… ¿Estas diciéndome que te beso sin tu consentimiento? –pregunto indignado el medico.

-Si. –respondió ruborizada Saori.

-¡Que mal educado! Y justo Sendoh lo vio y se enfureció. ¿Verdad? –razono el medico.

-Si. –asintió la joven.

-Lo comprendo. Si yo veo a un joven besar a mi novia también me enfurecería. –opino Jack pensativo.

-Lo se. Aun así fue doloroso ver a mi novio y a mi amigo golpearse y casi matarse entre los dos. –dijo ella con pesar.

-Lo siento mucho Saori. Pero así es la realidad. A veces hay cosas que uno no puede manejar. No te sientas mal. –la consoló el medico.

-Me siento culpable, si yo hubiera hablado antes con Rukawa no se hubieran peleado de esa forma tan salvaje. –comento ella con tristeza.

-¿Tu sabias que Rukawa estaba enamorado de ti? –pregunto Jack.

-No me lo había dicho. Pero lo sospechaba por su comportamiento. –respondió ella.

-Pero no lo sabias. Uno puede sospechar y deducir muchas cosas por el comportamiento de una persona pero ¿Y si te equivocabas? No te sientas mal Saori. Y con respecto a la pelea de esos dos talvez no hubieras podido evitarla. Por lo que se Rukawa y Sendoh son grandes rivales, tu me lo contaste. –opino el joven medico.

Saori suspiro y finalmente sonrío simuladamente:

-Tienes razón Jack, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme mal por lo ocurrido. –comento ella.

-Si, lo se. Es difícil. –sonrío el medico. –Talvez te sientas mejor si vas a descansar. Ya es tarde y tiene escuela mañana. Ve a dormir. –le dijo con un tono paternal Jack.

-Si, tienes razón. Buenas noches Jack y gracias. –se despidió Saori.

-De nada pequeña. Que descanses. –respondió el medico.

Al otro día Saori se despertó y fue a la escuela como era su costumbre. Ya quedaban pocos meses para que terminara el año escolar. Creyó que el descanso la ayudaría pero aun así se sentía muy triste por lo que había ocurrido entre Sendoh y Rukawa el día anterior. Tan mal se sentía que ni siquiera fue a saludar al equipo de basketball. Sino que al terminar sus clases regreso a su hogar.

Pero su día se alegro cuando recibió la visita de una persona muy querida por ella.

Saori se encontraba en su habitación cuando sintió el timbre de la casa. Como su ama de llaves se encargaba de abrir, ella siguió recostada en su cama mirando el techo. Hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente:

-¡Saori! ¡Arriba! –dijo aquella alegre joven.

-¡Taka! –exclamo feliz Saori.

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron de la alegría y entonces Saori noto que algo se interponía entre ellas.

-Taka estas más... –comento Saori sonrojada.

-Gorda, dilo. –sonrío su amiga.

-Si. –soltó una carcajada Saori.

-Si, ya lo se. –asintió su amiga contagiándose de la risa.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y en ese instante la ama de llaves les llevo una bandeja con jugo y galletas.

-Gracias Rafaela. –dijo Saori con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rafaela, siempre nos mimas. –sonrío Taka.

La ama de llaves se sonrío y dejo solas a las chicas. Las dos se sentaron al borde de la cama.

-Que bueno que has venido. Necesito contarte algo que ocurrió ayer. –dijo Saori.

-Cuéntame. –respondió con curiosidad Taka.

Saori le relato con detalle a su mejor amiga lo ocurrido con Rukawa, lo que El le había contado sobre la selección nacional juvenil y sobre la confesión de amor del jugador. También le contó sobre el beso y sobre la pelea entre Akira y Rukawa. Taka abría sus ojos y su boca desmesuradamente de la sorpresa y no podía creer lo que Saori le contaba.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito sorprendida. – ¡¿Qué Rukawa hizo que?! ¡Y que Sendoh Senpai y El se pelearon!

-Taka no grites. –respondió Saori sonrojada. –Si, es así. Todo lo que te dije es cierto.

-No puedo creerlo. Rukawa va a ir a la selección nacional juvenil. Pero lo que mas me asombra es que te haya dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. Al final no estábamos equivocadas. –comento Taka sin perder su asombro.

-Si. –asintió Saori escuchando atentamente a su amiga.

-Pero lo que me pone furiosa es que te haya besado sin tu permiso. ¿Quién se cree que es? Que falta de respeto. –opino cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno yo creo que quiso asegurarse de que lo que yo le decía era verdad. Al menos eso pienso. –respondió Saori.

-Mmm... Si pero eso no lo exime. Fue una falta de respeto. Dime Saori… ¿Qué sentiste cuando El te beso? –pregunto Taka con una expresión curiosa.

-Nada. Me sentí incomoda. Solo eso. –respondió cabizbaja Saori.

-Mmm... Y ¿Cómo quedaron esos dos luego de agarrarse a golpes? –pregunto Taka.

-Bueno ambos estaban heridos. No se como estará Rukawa pero yo acompañe a Akira al hospital. Tuvimos suerte de que Jack lo atendiera. El dijo que estaba bien. Lastimado pero que no era grave a pesar de la tremenda golpiza que se dieron esos dos. –respondió Saori.

Taka suspiro y miro fijamente a su amiga. Permanecía cabizbaja y callada.

-Saori ¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-A ti no puedo mentirte Taka. –suspiro la joven. –No me siento bien con lo que paso. No quería que terminara así. Si yo hubiera hablado antes con Rukawa talvez no se hubieran peleado y hubiera evitado todo esto. –respondió la joven con pesar.

-Saori no es tu culpa. De todas formas Rukawa parecía que no se rendiría con facilidad y no lo hizo. No puedes culparte porque esos dos se agarraron a golpes. Si yo fuera Sendoh Senpai y veo que un chico esta besando a mi novia también hubiera explotado. –opino Taka.

-Si, lo se. Pero no dejo de pensar que fue todo por mi culpa. Yo debí haber hecho algo al respecto. Yo sabía sobre sus sentimientos. –dijo Saori.

-No estabas segura. Y no puedes culparte por siempre. Mírale el lado bueno muchas chicas desean que Rukawa y Sendoh peleen por ellas. –opino Taka mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Taka. –suspiro Saori.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, muchas chicas sueñan con eso. –sonrío su amiga.

-Si, pero yo no se lo deseo a nadie. Verlos a los dos cubiertos de sangre y golpeándose. Es horrible. Creí que se matarían y todo por mi culpa. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Amo a Akira pero Rukawa es mi amigo y no podía soportar verlos pelear así… por mi culpa. –dijo Saori con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos Saori cambia la cara. Ya esta no puedes cambiar el pasado. Vas a pensar _"y si yo hubiera hecho esto"_ vas a tener mil pasados y no vas a poder pensar en otra cosa. Ya esta. Ya paso todo. –sonrío Taka mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Taka. –asintió Saori correspondiendo el abrazo.

En ese instante el alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa de Saori, Rafaela fue quien contesto. A los minutos golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Saori:

-Señorita un joven quiere verla dijo que se llama Kaede Rukawa.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas y soltaron las dos un grito.

-Es Rukawa. –dijo en voz baja Saori. Lucia asustada y sorprendida.

-Tienes que atenderlo. –respondió Taka.

-No puedo hacerlo. –se paralizo la joven.

-Saori ¿Estas bien? Luces asustada. –se sorprendió Taka.

-No puedo hablar con El. Le dije que no quería volver a verlo. ¿Por qué esta aquí? –pregunto sin entender el porque de sus emociones.

Taka tampoco la comprendía. Saori siempre enfrentaba sus temores pero la pregunta era ¿Realmente le temía a Rukawa? ¿Por qué?

-Digámosle a Rafaela que le diga que no estas. –opino Taka.

-Si buena idea. –respondió Saori.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con la ama de llaves que estaba de pie en la puerta esperando la respuesta de Saori.

-Rafaela dile que no estoy. –dijo Saori.

-Pero señorita ya le dije que usted estaba. La esta esperando en la puerta no quiso entrar. Creí que ese joven era su amigo. –respondió la ama de llaves.

Saori bajo su mirada y no le respondió por eso Taka fue la que tomo la palabra.

-Yo hablare con El. ¿Qué dices Saori? –pregunto su amiga.

-No lo se Taka. Talvez deba hablar con El. –respondió Saori.

-Pero si no quieres hacerlo no tienes que porque obligarte. –opino su mejor amiga.

-Esta bien. Solo dile que…

-Estas indispuesta. No te preocupes seré amable con El. –sonrío Taka.

Luego de decir eso la joven bajo las escaleras y fue hasta la entrada de la casa allí encontró al joven, se lo veía impaciente y con un bolso al hombro. Taka se asombro porque tenía algunas heridas en el rostro.

-Tú no eres Saori. –fue lo primero que dijo Rukawa al verla.

-Que observador. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no soy Saori? –dijo bromeando la joven.

-Para empezar Saori es rubia y tu... bueno… eres más gorda que ella. –respondió el joven.

-No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada. –se cruzo de brazos la chica ante un Rukawa sorprendido.

-Tengo que verla. –insistió Rukawa.

-Saori esta indispuesta Rukawa y... –no termino de hablar que el joven la interrumpió.

-Es urgente que la vea. Tu eres su amiga ¿no? dile que solo quiero decirle algo. –insistió el joven.

Taka suspiro un poco molesta debido al tono de presunción del joven.

-Ya te lo dije, ella no quiere verte. Adiós. –dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Pero Rukawa apoyo su mano en la puerta y le impidió que la cerrara.

-Por favor. –le dijo a Taka.

La chica lo miro y bajo su mirada, el joven era realmente insistente y se lo veía apenado. En ese momento Saori apareció detrás de su amiga y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Saori. –la nombro su amiga. – ¿Estas segura? –pregunto extrañada Taka.

Saori asintió y se veía en sus ojos una mirada profundamente triste.

-Esta bien. Si me necesitas estaré en el baño. –le dijo al oído Taka.

-Si. –asintió Saori.

La joven se acerco a Rukawa y con un tono de voz que El no conocía le pregunto:

-¿Qué deseas, Rukawa?

-Lamento lo ocurrido ayer. Me comporte como un idiota. –dijo el joven apenado.

Saori abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. La disculpa de Rukawa era sincera y le parecía extraño que El, Kaede Rukawa, se estuviera disculpando.

-Esta bien… –dijo ella con tranquilidad pero El la interrumpió.

-No, no esta bien. Yo… yo siempre logro lo que me propongo pero esta vez… no logre lo que realmente deseaba. Saori yo… de verdad siento cosas por ti que no había sentido por otra chica. Y el solo hecho de perder en algo verdaderamente importante para mí me enfureció porque yo siempre logro lo que me propongo… pero no solo el hecho de perder sino perder ante Sendoh. Eso... –explico Rukawa con impotencia mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Te entiendo. Se a lo que te refieres. –dijo con sincera comprensión Saori.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Porque antes de irme a entrenar con la selección nacional juvenil de basketball quiero y necesito que me perdones por lo que hice. –dijo El acortando la distancia entre El y la joven.

Saori lo detuvo y no le permitió acercarse más. Apoyo su mano en el pecho del joven y permaneció pensativa y cabizbaja.

-Saori… lo único que no lamento es haberte besado. Pero si lamento haberte forzado, soy un idiota. –le susurro Rukawa.

La joven suspiro apenada y no levanto su mirada.

-Rukawa… para serte honesta me entristeció mucho que no comprendieras mis sentimientos. Nunca quise lastimarte pero no puedo dejar de amarlo. Espero que puedas entender eso. No puedo ser tu novia. No puedo amarte de la misma forma que tu a mi. No es por ser egoísta sino que… –Saori no termino de hablar que Rukawa la interrumpió.

-Te comprendo. Ahora, luego de mucho pensarlo, te comprendo. Pero te repito… no puedo irme a entrenar sin tu perdón. Y con la duda de si aun sigues siendo mi amiga. –dijo El.

-Me entristeció mucho lo que ocurrió ayer. Porque a pesar de todo yo te sigo queriendo, es decir, sigues siendo mi amigo. Esta bien. –suspiro la joven. –Tienes mi perdón y también mi amistad. –sonrío sinceramente Saori.

Rukawa la miro sorprendido y finalmente sonrío El también, su sonrisa era cálida a pesar de que El no la mostrara seguido.

-Gracias, ahora puedo irme tranquilo. Sabiendo que cuando vuelva aun seguirás siendo mí amiga. –respondió El con alegría.

-Siempre seré tu amiga. Buena suerte en la selección nacional juvenil. Da lo mejor de ti Rukawa. –dijo Saori sin perder su sonrisa.

-Si, lo haré. Gracias Saori. –dijo El joven pero cuando miro su reloj y vio la hora salio corriendo. –Llegare tarde a tomar el tren. Nos vemos Saori, mejórate de esa lesión.

Se despidió Rukawa mientras salía corriendo. Saori quedo en la puerta y lo saludo con la mano hasta que vio la figura del joven desaparecer.

Cuando entro a su casa Taka la estaba esperando en la sala sentada en un cómodo sillón.

-Creí que no querías hablar con El. –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Y no quería. Pero no pensé que fuera a disculparse. –respondió Saori.

-Es un chico muy extraño. Pero dime Saori… ¿Por qué no querías hablar con El? –pregunto Taka.

Saori suspiro y se sentó junto a su amiga.

-Sabes muy bien como es mi personalidad Taka. Soy dulce, amable. Pero cuando me enfado suelo guardar todos esos sentimientos de enojo. Y a veces sin querer exploto. Y lastimo a las personas. –explico Saori.

-Lo se muy bien te conozco desde hace años y las pocas veces que te vi enojada me diste miedo. –dijo Taka mientras Saori soltaba una carcajada. –Hablo en serio Saori.

-Lo se. –dijo entre risas Saori.

-Pero entonces… ¿Estabas enojada con Rukawa? –pregunto Taka sin comprender.

-Si. Enojada y decepcionada. –respondió Saori perdiendo la sonrisa. –Me beso sin mi consentimiento, golpeo a mi novio. Fue un insolente conmigo. Tenía miedo de que, con su carácter, echara mas leña al fuego y… mi reacción no sería la de la dulce y amable Saori. Y no quería lastimarlo más por eso no quería verlo. –explico Saori a su amiga.

-Comprendo. Y… ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Taka con curiosidad.

-Bien. Me siento aliviada. Me alegro que no este enojado y que haya aceptado mi amistad. –respondió Saori con tranquilidad.

-Eso me deja mas tranquila. –suspiro Taka.

-Si, a mi también. Estoy feliz de que haya aceptado las cosas como son. –suspiro la joven.

-Aquí entre nosotras… Sendoh si que le dio una buena golpiza a ese joven. –opino la chica con una mueca graciosa.

-¡Taka! –exclamo Saori de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno… bueno… no pude evitar notarlo. –sonrío divertida la joven.

Saori suspiro y se contagio de la risa de su amiga.

–Ya hemos hablado mucho de mi Taka dime… ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Saori.

-Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-Bueno para empezar ya estas casada, estas embarazada y quiero saber como te sientes. –respondió su mejor amiga.

-Bien, supongo. Aunque tengo muchos antojos y cada vez como mas. Ayer creí que mataba a Hiroaki por el último pedazo de chocolate. –comento la joven entre risas. Saori no podía parar de reír.

-Así son los antojos, al menos eso me dijo mi madre. –respondió Saori.

-Es increíble siempre tengo hambre, me la paso yendo al baño. Y encima mis estados de ánimo se están poniendo inconstantes. Un día estoy triste, otro día feliz, al otro tengo ganas de matar a alguien. Pero bueno… ya me dijo mi doctora que todo eso es normal. –comento la joven.

-Si… lo se. –respondió Saori sin dejar de reír. –Y… ¿Como lo esta tomando Koshino?

-Bien, a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte lo esta tomando tranquilo. Ya sabes así son las cosas. –respondió tranquilamente la joven.

-¿Se acostumbran a la convivencia? Es algo difícil.

-Si, lo es. Pero con paciencia y perseverancia se logra, de todas formas no estamos solos. Mi madre va a visitarnos, casi todos los días, junto a mi suegra. Preocupadas las dos por mí embarazo. Y bueno somos un matrimonio joven pero al menos lo intentamos. –sonrío tranquilamente. –Tienes que verlo cuando me acompaña a las clases de preparto es muy gracioso. –comento la joven haciendo una mueca graciosa logrando que Saori estallara de la risa.

-Ya me lo imagino. –opino entre risas Saori.

-Tú ahora te ríes pero quisiera verte a ti y Sendoh Senpai cambiando los pañales de su bebe. –opino Taka mientras reía a carcajadas al ver como Saori dejaba de reírse y ponía toda roja.

-¡Taka! –exclamo ella. –Todavía no hemos pensado en eso, falta mucho.

-Mmm... ¿Segura? No lo se… ¿Sabes? Sendoh seria un buen padre. –continuo bromeando su amiga.

-¡Ya te dije que para eso falta mucho! –exclamo Saori totalmente sonrojada.

-Es verdad me parece que es muy pronto para pensar en eso. –intervino la voz de un joven. –Hola Saori… Taka.

-¡Sendoh! –exclamo sorprendida Taka.

-¡Akira! –exclamo Saori todavía mas sonrojada. – ¿Cómo entraste aquí? No te oímos llegar.

-Rafaela estaba limpiando la entrada. Y no hizo falta que tocara el timbre. –respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-Ah… y… ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Saori mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a su novio.

-Bien, estoy algo adolorido pero bien. Jack tenia razón con los remedios que me dio pude entrenar sin problemas. –sonrío el joven.

-Me alegro por eso. –sonrío Saori mientra le acariciaba el rostro a Sendoh.

-Taka. –la nombro Akira. –Estas mas…

-Gorda lo se. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? Solo hace unos días que no nos vemos. –se cruzo de brazos la chica.

-Lo siento pero parece que en estos días tu vientre ha crecido un poco más. –dijo Sendoh mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Si, lo se. –suspiro Taka.

Los tres sonrieron amablemente y conversaron por un largo rato. Al ver la hora Taka se despidió de ellos.

-Ya es tarde debo ir a casa y preparar la cena. –dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Es cierto, ahora eres una señora. –opino Sendoh divertido.

-Si. Sendoh Senpai. –respondió la chica con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué dices Akira si acompañamos a Taka hasta su casa? No esta muy lejos de aquí. –opino Saori.

-Es una buena idea. No podemos dejarte ir sola. –respondió Sendoh.

-Muchas gracias a los dos. –sonrío agradecida Taka.

La pareja acompaño a su amiga hasta su nuevo hogar y luego de dejarla sana y salva volvieron los dos caminando de la mano.

-¿Cómo has estado Saori? ¿Tú tobillo te duele? –pregunto Sendoh preocupado.

-He estado bien, amor. Mi tobillo ya no me duele. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo debes ver a Jack? –pregunto el joven.

-Según El mañana estarán los resultados. –respondió Saori abrazándose a su novio.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –pregunto El con preocupación.

-No te preocupes. Iré con mi madre. Estaré bien Akira. –sonrío ella.

-Bueno como quieras, pero no dudes en decirme si necesitas algo. –respondió El.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, Saori lucía pensativa y Sendoh pensativo.

-Eh… Akira. Hay algo que debo contarte pero debes prometerme que no vas a enfadarte. –dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué no voy a enfadarme? –pregunto El pensativo. Finalmente sonrío y le respondió a su novia. –Esta bien Saori no voy a enfadarme, lo prometo. Cuéntame ¿De que se trata?

-Bueno… hoy, además de la visita de Taka, recibí otra visita. –comento Ella.

- ¿Una visita? ¿De quien? –interrumpió Sendoh con un mal presentimiento.

-La visita de Kaede Rukawa. –respondió con tranquilidad Saori.

-¡¿Que?! –se sorprendió Sendoh.

-Prometiste que no te enfadarías. –dijo Saori señalándolo con el dedo.

Sendoh la miro fijamente y suspiro, lo había prometido, solo le quedaba escuchar a Saori.

-Esta bien. Continua. –suspiro el joven.

-Gracias. –asintió ella. –Bueno en pocas palabras Rukawa fue hasta mi hogar a disculparse por lo ocurrido ayer. Se sentía apenado y muy mal consigo mismo. Me pidió que siguiera siendo su amiga a pesar de lo ocurrido, y me dijo que no podría irse tranquilo a entrenar con la selección nacional juvenil si yo no lo perdonaba antes. –comento Saori.

-Ah ¿Si? ¿Se sentía apenado? –pregunto Sendoh con sarcasmo.

-Si. Se lo veía muy triste. –respondió Saori.

-¿Y tu le creíste? –pregunto el joven.

-Si. –asintió Saori.

-¿Y lo perdonaste y aceptaste su amistad? –pregunto con sarcasmo Sendoh.

Saori permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mientras miraba fijamente a su novio. Sabía que la respuesta lo haría enfadar. Pero ella no iba a mentirle.

-Si. Lo perdone y acepte su amistad. –respondió la joven.

-¡Saori! –exclamo Sendoh.

-Akira tranquilo. –se acerco Ella al joven. –De verdad estaba arrepentido. Y yo no quería odiarlo. Akira tu sabes muy bien que eres el único al cual amo y amare siempre. Y no dejare que alguien se interponga entre nosotros. Lo sabes. –dijo Ella mientras se abrazaba a su novio.

Sendoh la abrazo con fuerza y suspiro. Si lo sabia pero El solo hecho de tener a alguien que podría llegar a ser su rival lo impacientaba.

-Lo se. Discúlpame Saori. Es que Rukawa… El es diferente a los demás. –respondió El sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Si, pero eso no me separara de ti. –respondió Ella con seguridad.

-Por supuesto. –asintió El con una sonrisa.

Los dos sonrieron y continuaron caminando abrazados.

-Apuesto a que no se arrepintió de haberse peleado conmigo. –comento divertido Sendoh.

-Ah… mmm... no. Creo que no. –respondió Saori mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Tal vez disfruto golpearme. –continuo bromeando Sendoh.

-No seas malo Akira. Tú también le pegaste a El. –dijo Saori entre risas.

-Si, es verdad. –suspiro el joven.

Los dos sonrieron divertidos y continuaron su caminata de la mano y muy enamorados.

* * *

N/A: muchas gracias por sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen ;) espero no haberlas decepcionado. Nos leemos el proximo capitulo, besotes =)


	22. Chapter 22 Una propuesta para el futuro

Los dos sonrieron divertidos y continuaron su caminata de la mano hasta la casa de Saori.

-Podrías quedarte a cenar. Hace mucho ya que no te quedas. –sugirió Saori.

-Mmm... es verdad. Esta bien, me quedare. –respondió El con una sonrisa.

El rostro de la joven se ilumino con una radiante sonrisa al escuchar esa respuesta.

-¡Que bueno! Podemos decirle a Rafaela que prepare tu comida favorita. –sugirió Saori mientras se abrazaba mas a su novio.

-Es buena idea. –asintió El sin perder la sonrisa.

Los dos llegaron a la casa de Saori pero solo se encontraron con su pequeño hermano, quien saludos enérgicamente a Akira.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeño? –pregunto el joven.

-Yo bien y ¿Tu Akira? –pregunto el niño prendido de la pierna de Sendoh.

-Bien. –sonrío amablemente Akira.

-Koichi. –interrumpió Saori. – ¿Donde están nuestros padres y Jack?

-No lo se hermana. Supongo que trabajando. –respondió el niño mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ya veo. –dijo Ella pensativa.

-¡Ey! Akira ven conmigo. –dijo el niño mientras tironeaba a Sendoh del brazo.

-¿Adonde me llevas? –pregunto Sendoh mientras sonreía amablemente.

-Ya veras. –respondió emocionado el niño.

Koichi lo llevo hasta el patio de su casa en donde había una pequeña cancha de basketball, el pequeño fue corriendo y tomo un balón que estaba tirado en el suelo. Saori los siguió a ambos hasta el lugar y observo con una sonrisa melancólica a su pequeño y querido hermano menor.

-Mira Akira ya he mejorado mucho. –sonrío pícaro el niño mientras saltaba y al mismo tiempo arrojaba el balón.

Las miradas de Akira y Saori se fijaron en el balón que se deposito en la canasta. Ambos se sorprendieron y sonrieron ante el enceste del niño.

-¡Muy Koichi! –exclamo Sendoh.

-¿Lo ves? He mejorado Akira. –sonrío el pequeño hermano de Saori.

-Buena canasta hermanito. –sonrío Saori mientras levantaba su pulgar animando a su hermano.

-Gracias hermana. –asintió Koichi. – ¿Que dices? ¿Juegas comigo Akira?

Sendoh miro al niño y finalmente sonrío y asintió:

-Esta bien, juguemos un rato.

-¡Si! –festejo el niño saltando de la alegría.

-Yo voy a observarlos. –comento Saori. –Akira ten cuidado, mi hermanito es muy bueno puede ganarte. –sonrío divertida Saori.

-Si tengo que estar alerta o algún día Koichi me vencerá. –sonrío divertido Akira.

El pequeño sonrío animado y se dispuso a jugar con Akira mientras Saori observaba todo divertida.

Luego de unos minutos la madre de Saori llego a su casa acompañada de su amigo, el doctor Brennan, y fueron hasta al jardín a saludar a los jóvenes.

-¡Mamá! –fue corriendo a saludarla Koichi.

-Hola hijo. –lo abrazo Rose.

-Hola pequeño. –lo despeino Jack.

-No hagas eso Jack. –frunció el ceño el niño.

-Dra. Gallagher. Dr. Brennan ¿Qué tal? –los saludo Sendoh.

-Hola Mamá... Jack. –saludo Saori.

-Hola hija. Akira que gusto verte. –sonrío la madre de Saori.

-¿Qué tal Saori? –sonrío el doctor Brennan. –Akira ya te he dicho miles de veces que puedes llamarme Jack.

-Si, lo se. –asintió amable Akira.

-¿Nos acompañas a cenar Akira? –pregunto amable la madre de Saori.

-Si, hoy me quedare. Gracias. –sonrío Sendoh.

-Que bueno. Kouji llegara en unos minutos se quedo hasta tarde en la empresa. Cuando este lista la cena les avisare. –comento amable la madre de Saori.

-Si, esta bien mamá. –asintió Saori.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Akira. ¿Les avisaste a tus padres que estas aquí? Puede que se preocupen si no te ven llegar. –pregunto la madre de Saori.

-Eh… no les he avisado. Me olvide. –respondió apenado el joven con la mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Lo supuse. –suspiro Rose. –No te preocupes yo los llamare y les diré que estas aquí. –sonrío la madre de Saori.

-Si, gracias doctora Gallagher. –asintió Akira.

-Por nada. –sonrío la madre de Saori mientras se iba con Koichi quien no paraba de contarle todo lo que había mejorado en el basketball.

-Bueno niños los veré en la cena, quiero ir a darme un baño tuve una tarde agitada. –sonrío Jack.

-Si ve tranquilo Jack. –asintió Saori.

-Hasta luego. –saludo el medico mientras se iba.

Saori y Akira se quedaron solos y Saori le quito el balón de las manos a su novio y se puso a practicar.

-Saori deja eso. No deberías jugar. –la regaño Sendoh.

-Pero el tobillo ya no me duele. Además no me va a hacer nada. Vamos Akira juguemos solo un momento. –insistió ella.

El la miro pensativo y suspiro cansado.

-Esta bien. Pero solo un momento. –asintió el joven.

Sendoh se sorprendió al ver con que energía jugaba Saori, se notaba que extrañaba el deporte. Luego de jugar por unos minutos ambos se detuvieron para descansar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele el tobillo? –pregunto Sendoh preocupado.

-Si, ya te he dicho que no me duele. Creo que Jack ha hecho un gran trabajo. –respondió ella animada.

-Bueno me alegro que estés bien. –la abrazo el joven.

En ese instante apareció la doctora Gallagher y los llamo para cenar.

-Chicos la cena esta servida, vengan. –sonrío la señora al verlos abrazados.

-Ah… si ya vamos mamá. –respondió sonrojada Saori.

La cena transcurrió en paz todos hablaban animadamente.

-Dime Akira ¿Conoces Estados Unidos? –pregunto de repente Jack.

-No. Nunca he ido. Se que mi padre estudio en UCLA* como un alumno becado junto con el señor Anzai. Pero nunca me ha llevado a Estados Unidos. –respondió el joven.

-¿Tu padre estudio en UCLA? ¿Y tu también Kouji? –pregunto asombrado el medico.

-Si ambos fuimos becados y nos especializamos en economía. –respondió el padre de Saori.

-Y ¿Jugaste en el UCLA Bruins*? –pregunto todavía mas asombrado.

-Si. Pero no siempre. Ya sabes que por ser japonés debes pagar derecho de piso. Pero me fue… mejor dicho nos fue… bastante bien por ser japoneses. –respondió el padre de Saori sin perder la tranquilidad.

-Ya veo. Pero ustedes si van a Estados Unidos. ¿Verdad Rose? –pregunto Jack.

-Si vamos a pasar Día de Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Año nuevo con mi familia en Los Ángeles. Ya sabes como es mi padre. –sonrío Rose.

-Si ya se como es El. –asintió el doctor Brennan.

-¿Conoces a mi abuelo Jack? –pregunto asombrada Saori.

-Si, conozco a tu abuelo y a… tu tía Jane. –carraspeó el medico.

-¿Conoces a la tía Jane? –pregunto todavía mas asombrado Koichi ante la mirada pícara de Rose.

-Si ambos estudiamos genética molecular en UCLA. –respondió el medico mientras bebía un sorbo de refresco.

-Si. Son muy amigos ¿No es así Jack? –pregunto sarcásticamente Rose.

-Rose… –la nombro El arqueando una ceja. –Si somos buenos amigos. –respondió tajante el medico mientras todos se miraban con curiosidad.

-Creí que eras medico. No científico. –comento Kouji.

-Y lo soy. Tengo tres doctorados. Estudie genética molecular para dejar contenta a mi madre, ella es científica. –sonrío apenado Jack.

-Ya veo. Eres un superdotado Jack. –asintió ocultando su asombro el padre de Saori.

-Si. –respondió apenado el medico.

Al terminar la cena Akira se dispuso a regresar a su casa pero alguien, que El no esperaba se ofreció a acompañarlo.

-Bueno ya es tarde debo regresar a casa o mis padres se preocuparan. –comento el joven con gentileza.

-Si, tienes razón Akira. Gracias por quedarte a cenar. –le respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

Sendoh se levanto de su asiento y tomo sus cosas cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Es de noche y no me gustaría que regreses solo. Déjame llevarte hasta tu casa en el auto. –dijo el padre de Saori.

Todos los presentes se miraron atónitos entre si.

-No se preocupes señor Anzai no quiero molestarlo. –respondió el joven.

-No es molestia Akira. Además debo llevarle estos informes a tu padre. –dijo el hombre mientras señalaba unas carpetas amarillas.

-Ah… bueno, esta bien. Gracias entonces. –sonrío amable pero nervioso el joven Sendoh.

-No es nada Akira. –respondió el padre de Saori tomando las llaves del auto. –Vamos. –comento el hombre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Si. –asintió Sendoh y se acerco a Saori. –Te veré mañana. Mucha suerte con Jack, espero que todo salga bien. –le dijo a Saori mientras la besaba en la frente.

-Gracias Akira. Cuando salga del hospital iré a verte al entrenamiento. Buenas noches. –sonrío dulcemente Ella.

-Buenas noches Akira. –lo saludaron los presentes.

-Buenas noches. –respondió amable el joven mientras salía de la casa junto a Kouji Anzai.

Ambos subieron al auto, Kouji conduciendo y Akira en el asiento de adelante. Ninguno de los emitía sonido, el joven Sendoh se encontraba nervioso. Bueno conocía al señor Anzai desde que era un niño pequeño pero ahora era diferente ya que El, Akira, era el novio de la hija de Kouji. Era una situación un tanto incomoda.

-Ya llegamos. –rompió el silencio el padre de Saori.

-Si. –asintió el joven.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron en la casa de la familia de Sendoh. Donde los esperaba el padre de Akira, un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabellera corta y negra.

-Kouji gracias por traerme estos informes. Y especialmente gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. –los recibió el padre de Akira.

-No te preocupes. Además no pensaba dejar venir solo a tu hijo cuando es tan entrada la noche. –respondió amablemente el señor Anzai.

-Es verdad. –asintió el padre de Akira.

El joven miraba a los dos adultos con curiosidad, sin duda eran muy amigos.

-Akira. –lo llamo su padre. –Kouji y yo queremos hablar de algo importante contigo, siéntate.

El joven Sendoh abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿De que querrían hablarle su padre y su… futuro suegro? Sonrío de manera nerviosa y se sentó junto a su padre y al señor Anzai.

-Hijo… –rompió el silencio su padre. –Quiero hacerte una pregunta importante. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para tu futuro? –pregunto seriamente su padre.

Akira se sorprendió todavía más de la sorpresa, ¿A dónde querrían llegar con esa pregunta?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, padre? –pregunto confuso el joven Sendoh.

-Porque el año que viene será el último en la preparatoria y ya tienes que pensar en que quieres hacer para el futuro. –respondió tajantemente su padre.

-Bueno… yo. –comento indeciso el joven. –Tengo un sueño pero… no se si…

-Akira no iré con rodeos. –lo interrumpió el señor Anzai. –Tu padre y yo te hemos visto jugar.

Akira abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. ¿De verdad su padre había ido a verlo jugar?

-¿Es en serio? Papá ¿De verdad fuiste a verme jugar? –pregunto asombrado el joven.

-Si, ambos fuimos. Eres asombroso hijo. –respondió con orgullo su padre.

-En serio Akira, nosotros a tu edad no teníamos ni la mitad de tus habilidades. –interrumpió el señor Anzai.

-Gracias. –opino Akira asombrado. Siempre creyó que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención.

-Estuvimos pensando mucho y… hijo… ¿Quieres ser jugador de basketball? ¿Es ese tu sueño? –pregunto su padre mirándolo a los ojos.

Akira frunció el ceño y suspiro. Miro fijamente a su padre y luego de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, le respondió:

-Si, si quiero ser jugador de basketball. Amo este deporte.

El señor Anzai y el señor Sendoh se miraron cómplices los dos y sonrieron complacidos.

-Pero no tendrás oportunidad aquí en Japón, aquí el basketball no es un deporte famoso. Nadie le presta atención. –opino el padre de Saori.

Akira bajo su mirada y asintió con tristeza.

-Por eso con Kouji tuvimos una idea que queremos proponerte. –interrumpió el señor Sendoh.

-¿De que se trata? –pregunto con curiosidad Akira.

-Como sabes aquí no tendrás muchas oportunidades pero hay un lugar en donde tendrás todas las oportunidades juntas. Norteamérica. Puedes ir y pobrar suerte allá. –propuso su padre.

-¿Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo haré eso? –pregunto todavía mas asombrado Akira.

-Puedes estudiar en UCLA, Los Ángeles. Puedes tratar de conseguir la beca en esa universidad y luchar por un lugar en el equipo. Y con respecto a tu estadía allá, los padres de Rose pueden ampararte en su casa. De hecho ellos le alquilan habitaciones a muchos universitarios, siendo el novio de su nieta no te cobraran alquiler y te tendrán con gusto en su hogar, serás uno más de la familia para ellos. –explico el padre de Saori.

-Asombroso. –atino a decir Akira que prácticamente estaba en shock por aquella propuesta.

-¿Qué opinas hijo? Así podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser jugador de basketball. –opino el señor Sendoh.

-No lo se. Es una gran oportunidad pero… ¿Estados Unidos? Bueno hablo muy bien ingles pero… es lejos… muy lejos y se que por ser japonés no tendré las cosas fáciles. Además… ¿Cómo se si me acostumbrare a ellos y a sus costumbres? No se. –respondió confundido y abrumado Akira.

-Hijo piénsalo. Todavía tienes tiempo para decidir. –dijo su padre con cariño.

-Akira si te sientes inseguro con respecto al país. Te propongo que vengas con nosotros este año. –dijo el padre de Saori.

-¿Qué? ¿Ir con ustedes? –pregunto el joven.

-Si, iremos a pasar Día de Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Año nuevo en Los Ángeles con la familia Gallagher, como siempre. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros para ver como es todo allá. No estarás solo, Saori estará contigo. –propuso el señor Anzai.

-Si, lo pensare. En unos días le daré mi respuesta señor Anzai. –sonrío Akira.

-Es una gran oportunidad. Si ese es tu sueño. –opino el señor Sendoh.

-Si lo es. Pero… no se si pueda dejar a Saori aquí. –esas palabras se le escaparon al joven Sendoh que miro con miedo al padre de su novia.

-No la dejaras. Ella estudiara allá al terminar la preparatoria aquí. Si la dejas será solo por un año. –comento el señor Anzai.

-¿Ella sabe esto? –pregunto Akira un poco enojado. El señor Anzai decidía todo por su hija sin consultarle a Ella. Y esto le daba mucha bronca al joven Sendoh.

-Todavía no lo hemos hablado. Pero estoy seguro que Ella aceptara. –respondió el padre de Saori sin darle importancia a lo que pudiera querer su hija.

-Ya veo… –suspiro Akira. –Gracias por la propuesta, lo pensare. Ahora me iré a dormir tengo que ir a la escuela mañana. Buenas noches. –se despidió con cortesía el joven.

Los dos hombres le respondieron amablemente y se quedaron hablando por unos minutos mas.

-El tendrá una buena carrera allá. Los entrenadores quedaran asombrados con tu hijo. –comento el señor Anzai.

-Si, tuviste una buena idea Kouji. En Norteamérica El tendrá una buena carrera. –respondió el padre de Akira.

-Si. Bueno me voy. Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió el padre de Saori mientras salía de la casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Kouji. Adiós. –se despidió el señor Sendoh mientras su amigo subía al auto.

Al otro día cuando Saori salio de la escuela su madre paso a buscarla. La joven se sorprendió de ver allí a su madre.

-Mamá. –la nombro sorprendida.

-Saori iras a ver a Jack ¿No es así? –pregunto su madre que ya había bajado del auto.

-Si, debo ir ahora. –respondió Saori.

-Vamos yo te llevare y entrare contigo. –dijo su madre mientras abría la puerta del auto y Saori subía.

-Mamá ¿paso algo? ¿Jack hablo contigo primero? –pregunto algo desconcertada Saori.

-¿Eh?... no, no hablo conmigo pero quiero acompañarte. –respondió su madre mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto.

Saori miro incrédula a su madre y no le respondió. Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho a la cual no le dio importancia.

Llegaron al hospital y esperaron por unos minutos, hasta que el doctor Brennan termino de atender a un paciente.

-Pasen chicas. –les dijo a las dos mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

Madre e hija entraron al consultorio y Saori se sentó en la camilla mientras que su madre se sentó una silla.

-Saori antes de darte los resultados de las resonancias quiero revisarte. –comento el medico mientras tomaba en sus manos el tobillo de Saori.

-Si, esta bien Jack. –respondió ella sonrojada tratando de cruzar la pierna.

Se sintió al incomoda porque bueno estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar, para ser más exactos llevaba puesta la pollera del uniforme y ella siempre se vestía con pantalones cuando El tenia que revisarle el tobillo, el medico se percato de la incomodad de la joven y sonrío para si.

-Saori no mirare donde no debo, no te preocupes mi atención esta puesta en tu tobillo. –comento con una sonrisa el medico.

-Si, esta bien Jack. Es siempre que vine a verte vine vestida con pantalón. –respondió ella sonriendo.

-Si, lo se. –comento El dejando el tobillo de la joven y sentándose en su silla.

El joven doctor saco unas carpetas en donde estaba los resultados de los exámenes de Saori, las abrió y se puso a verlos. La madre de Saori se paro detrás de Jack y también observaba todo con suma atención y cuidado.

-Rose… ¿Quién es el especialista aquí? –pregunto sarcásticamente el doctor Brennan.

-Tu, Jack. Pero cuatro ojos ven más que dos. ¿No lo sabias? –respondió Rose mientras suspiraba.

-Se… seguro. No tendría que haberte dejado entrar. –dijo el medico mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Jack. –se cruzo de brazos la madre de Saori.

-Bueno esta bien. Basta de discutir. –suspiro el medico. –Saori tengo que darte una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál primero? –pregunto sonriente el medico.

-La buena noticia primero. –respondió Saori confundida.

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que volverás a jugar basketball. Pero recién podrás jugar el año que viene. –respondió el medico.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial Jack. –se puso feliz Saori.

-Si, ahora la mala noticia. Saori tendré que operarte. –dijo el medico con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –pregunto sin entender la joven.

-Déjame ver eso. –lo interrumpió la madre de Saori mientras miraba Ella los estudios.

-Si, veras… la radioterapia funciono pero el tumor no desapareció solo se achico. –explico el medico pero Saori lo interrumpió.

-Pero yo ya no tengo dolor. Y además dijiste que era un tumor benigno. ¿Por qué quieres operarme? –pregunto confundida.

-Porque, si bien es un tumor benigno, con el tiempo puede volverse maligno, es decir cancerígeno y hacer metástasis. No quiero que eso suceda y deber como medico es operarte. –explico el medico.

-Ya veo. –respondió Saori.

-Jack tiene razón Saori. Es preciso que te operes. Así podrás jugar tranquila. –dijo su madre.

Saori los miro fijamente a ambos médicos, sabia que no le mentirían ni nada por el estilo. Suspiro y finalmente accedió:

-Esta bien. Si ustedes lo dicen.

-Además Saori es solo una pequeña intervención. No pasara nada. No tendrás que hacer rehabilitación ni nada por el estilo, solo descansar unos meses y podrás volver a jugar. Y esta vez sin problemas. –sonrío amablemente el medico.

-Si. ¿Cuándo me operaras Jack? –pregunto Saori.

-La semana que viene. El lunes a primera hora. No quiero esperar más. –respondió el medico.

-Esta bien. –asintió Saori.

-Bueno chicas les diría que se queden un rato más pero tengo más pacientes que atender. –comento con amabilidad el medico.

-No te preocupes Jack yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Nos vemos a la noche en casa. –se despidió Saori.

-Nos vemos Jack. –lo saludo la doctora Gallagher.

Al salir del consultorio Saori se choco con una joven embarazada a quien reconoció como… Taka.

-Hola Saori. Doctora Gallagher ¿Qué tal? –saludo la joven.

-Hola Taka. –sonrío la madre de Saori.

-¡Taka! –exclamo ella feliz. – ¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto asombrada.

-Vine para un control por mi embarazo Saori. Y ¿tu que haces aquí? –pregunto su amiga igual de sorprendida.

-Vine a ver a Jack. Por mi lesión. –respondió Saori un poco cabizbaja.

Taka la miro fijamente y se percato de que algo no estaba bien.

-Saori iré hasta Ryonan a buscar a mí… ejem…marido. –dijo guiñándole el ojo y logrando que Saori sonriera también. – ¿Vienes conmigo?

Saori miro a su madre y esta asintió.

-Si claro, vamos juntas. –asintió Saori.

-Entonces vamos, nos vemos después doctora Gallagher. –saludo Taka con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego mamá. –la saludo Saori mientras se iba del brazo de su amiga.

* * *

N/A: *UCLA: Universidad de California en los Ángeles.

*UCLA Bruins: Es el equipo deportivo de la Universidad de California de los Ángeles.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, especialmente a mis colegas que me dejan sus reviews ;)

muchas gracias. Les mando un beso enorme, y nos leemos el proximo capitulo, suerte y saludos!! =)


	23. Chapter 23 Una tarde divertida

Las dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por la calle. Taka iba prendida del brazo de Saori, la notaba tensa y preocupada.

-Saori… ¿esta todo bien? –pregunto su amiga.

-No lo se. Jack dice que si pero…

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor Brennan? –pregunto curiosa Taka.

-Me… operará.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto asombrada la joven.

-Dice que el tratamiento funciono hasta cierto punto y que el tumor todavía esta. Quiere sacarlo para que no tenga problemas en el futuro. –explico Saori cabizbaja.

-Bueno pero entonces no es grave. Será solo una pequeña intervención para que no tengas problemas cuando vuelvas a jugar. ¡Anímate Saori! Además el tobillo ya no te duele. Todo estará bien. –la animo Taka mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Saori.

-Si, yo se que Jack nunca me mentiría. Es solo que me encuentro algo decepcionada porque creí que el tratamiento funcionaría y además estoy un poco nerviosa. –comento Saori.

-Bueno no tienes que preocuparte. Será solo una pequeña intervención. Y podrás volver a jugar. ¿No es eso lo que tu tanto anhelabas? –opino su mejor amiga.

-Si, pero no es solo por la operación. Akira… no se como lo tomará. –respondió Ella preocupada.

-Es verdad. –suspiro su amiga. –Sendoh Senpai se preocupa muchísimo por ti. Pero creo que explicándole las cosas con calma El lo entenderá.

-Si. Talvez tengas razón. –suspiro Saori.

-¿Talvez? ¿Cómo que talvez? yo siempre tengo razón. –dijo Taka con una pose graciosa que hizo que Saori sonriera.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tú siempre tienes razón. –comenzó a reír Saori.

-Eso es anímate Saori. Por cierto ¿Cuándo te operará Jack? –pregunto Taka.

-La semana que viene. El lunes a primera hora. Dijo que no quiere demorarse más. –respondió Saori.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que mañana puedes acompañarme a comprar la ropa para mi bebe. ¿Qué dices? Te hará bien ir de compras. –dijo su amiga tratando de animarla.

-Si, esta bien. Mañana no hay clases. –sonrío Saori.

-¡Perfecto! Me pasas a buscar por mi casa y vamos juntas al centro comercial. –dijo animada Taka.

-Podríamos decirle a Akira y a Koshino que nos acompañen siempre es bueno tener hombres que nos lleven las bolsas. –bromeo Saori.

-Es una excelente idea. Así nosotras podemos hablar tranquilas mientras ellos cargan las pesadas bolsas. –opino con una mirada cómplice Taka mientras las dos reían a carcajadas.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al gimnasio y el equipo de basketball de Ryonan estaba entrenando arduamente.

-El entrenador Taoka es muy duro ¿No crees Saori? –pregunto Taka.

-Si, pero esta bien. Sino los muchachos van a dormirse. –sonrío Saori.

-Es verdad. –respondió Taka.

Luego de esperar por unos minutos los jóvenes terminaron de entrenar y al salir Sendoh tuvo que pasar por entre una multitud de chicas que lo animaban.

-¿Cómo haces para aguantarlas? A mi me molesta mucho cuando chica se le acerca a Hiroaki, imagínate una multitud como ellas. Que molestas. –opino Taka.

-Bueno ya me acostumbre Taka. –sonrío Saori.

-Hola Taka… Saori ¿Cómo estas? –saludo Koshino mientras saludaba cariñosamente a Taka.

-Hola Koshino. Estoy bien gracias. –respondió amablemente Saori.

-¡Saori! –la tomo de la cintura Sendoh y la levanto en el aire. –Tenia ganas de verte.

-Yo también. –sonrío Saori mientras El la bajaba. Ella se dejo llevar por un impulso y se abrazo a El.

-Saori. –la nombro El. – ¿Esta todo bien? –pregunto preocupado.

Saori miro fugazmente a Taka, quien la miro fijamente también y con leve movimiento de cabeza asintió.

-Esta todo bien, pero debo decirte algo importante. –le respondió Ella.

Sendoh frunció el ceño, ya algo se imaginaba.

-Bueno si es así. Entonces vayamos a un lugar especial. –le dijo El guiñándole el ojo.

Saori sonrío y asintió.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana Taka. Adiós Koshino. –saludo Saori.

-Hasta pronto. –sonrío Sendoh.

Los dos se fueron caminando de la mano, Saori no sabia a donde El la llevaba pero eso no le importaba podría estar ciega y dejar que El la guiara siempre.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento Akira? –pregunto Saori.

-Bien, duro como siempre. Pero bien. –respondió El sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto curiosa Saori.

-A un lugar que se que te gusta mucho y se que allí podremos hablar tranquilos. –respondió El.

Saori lo miro confundida y curiosa a la vez. Siguieron caminando y llegaron al lugar. Era un hermoso parque. Se sentaron en un banco y quedaron en silencio los dos.

-Me conoces muy bien. Sabes que me gusta estar al aire libre. –sonrío Saori.

-Claro que te conozco bien. Saori ¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto el joven.

-Eh… si. Que quería decirte… bueno mañana iremos con Taka de compras. Y Taka iba a decirle a Koshino que viniera con nosotras así nos ayudaba con las bolsas. ¿Te gustaría venir también? –pregunto Ella mientras pestañeaba y ponía una expresión de niña buena.

Sendoh suspiro y movió su cabeza.

-Esta bien, si Hiroaki va no puedo dejarlo solo con dos mujeres. Pobre se volverá loco. –bromeo el joven mientras sonreía.

-Es verdad. –asintió Saori con una sonrisa.

-Pero. –frunció el ceño Akira. –Se que eso no es todo lo que querías decirme. Dime ¿Qué ocurrió con Jack? –pregunto el joven.

Saori abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, era increíble lo mucho que su novio la conocía. Pero Ella también lo conocía muy bien y sabia que si le decía la verdad el joven se preocuparía demasiado, sin embargo no podía mentirle.

-Akira… si hay algo que debo decirte. –comento Ella mientras suspiraba. –Jack me dijo que… va a operarme. –contó finalmente.

Sendoh abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Va a operarte? ¿Por qué? –pregunto el joven preocupado.

-Si. –suspiro Saori cabizbaja. –Va operarme por que el tumor no ha desaparecido, no se ha agrandado pero tampoco ha desaparecido. Por eso Jack quiere operarme para quitarlo. Pero según El no es grave no te preocupes. –sonrió forzadamente la joven.

-¿Segura que no es grave? ¿No me estas ocultando nada? –pregunto algo receloso.

-No, no te estoy ocultando nada. Eso me dijo mi medico. No es grave es solo una pequeña intervención para que pueda volver a jugar sin problemas. –sonrío Saori.

Sendoh suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, pensó en contarle lo que le había propuesto su padre pero todavía no tenia una decisión tomada. Creyó que lo mejor seria decírselo después de la operación.

-¿Cuándo será la operación? –pregunto preocupado Sendoh.

-Será la semana próxima, el lunes a primera hora. Jack esta muy seguro de si mismo. –asintió Saori.

-Esta bien. No iré al entrenamiento el lunes. Estaré contigo. –sonrío el joven.

-Akira el entrenador Taoka se enojara contigo. –comento Saori.

-Que se enoje. Estaré contigo Saori. –suspiro Sendoh.

-Gracias Akira. –sonrío Ella mientras se abrazaba a El.

-No me agradezcas. Yo quiero estar contigo. –dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con amor a su novia.

Al otro día, como había prometido Saori, fue de compras con su amiga. Y las dos muchachas fueron acompañadas de dos guapos y fuertes caballeros. Sendoh y Koshino iban hablando tranquilamente los dos y caminaban pausadamente mientras que Saori y Taka iban caminando adelante, las dos juntas tomadas del brazo y hablaban animadamente.

-Se están quedando atrás. –le comento Taka a Saori. –Oigan no se queden atrás nos van a perder de vista. –les dijo a los dos jóvenes.

-Si no te preocupes. No seas tan mandona. –respondió Koshino mientas Sendoh reía a carcajadas. –No te rías Akira.

-Es que es muy gracioso, ustedes dos tienen el mismo carácter. –dijo sonriendo Sendoh.

-Si, es verdad. –asintió Koshino.

Los cuatro llegaron al centro comercial y mientras Taka y Saori compraban, los dos muchachos conversaban.

-Así que te ofrecieron ir a Estados Unidos para estudiar allá. –comento pensativo Koshino. –Deberías ir. Es una gran oportunidad. –opino el joven.

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto Akira confundido.

-Si. Deberías ir no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de jugar con los grandes del basketball. Aquí es solo un deporte más. Allá tendrás más oportunidades. Además ni hablemos que es en las Universidades cuando ofrecen los contratos. –opino Koshino.

-Si, lose. Pero allá todos juegan basketball y todos son buenos. No se si tengo lo necesario para jugar en ese país. –comento con confusión Akira.

-Akira. Si no vas y pruebas no lo sabrás. Si no vas te quedaras aquí y luego te arrepentirás. No desperdicies una oportunidad que es única en la vida. –lo animo su amigo.

-¿Tu crees que debo ir? –lo miro confundido.

-Si. Además el padre de Saori te dijo que te llevaría con ellos para vieras como es todo allá. Así que cuando vayas a estudiar en Los Ángeles por lo menos tendrás una idea de cómo se maneja todo en ese lugar. Akira te lo diré una sola vez para que me entiendas: somos japoneses los gringos no creen que jugamos bien al basketball o a otro deporte que no sean las artes marciales. Ve allí y demuéstrales que los japoneses somos buenos para el basketball también. –lo animo Koshino levantando su pulgar en alto.

Sendoh lo miro y sonrío mas animado:

-Tienes razón. Las oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida. Además no estaré solo. Por lo que se Saori tiene muchos primos. –opino Akira.

En ese momento Taka y Saori llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos con dos bolsas cada una en sus manos.

-Toma Hiroaki. Sostenlas. –dijo Taka al mismo tiempo que le pasaba las bolsas a Koshino.

-Akira. ¿Las sostienes por favor? –pregunto Saori sonriendo.

-Claro. –sonrío Akira mientras sostenía las bolsas.

-¿Todo esto compraron Taka? –pregunto asombrado su esposo.

-Si pero eso es para el bebe. Ahora compraremos algo para nosotras. –le guiño el ojo Taka.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el joven horrorizado.

-Si, Saori se ira a Estados Unidos a pasar Navidad con su familia y tiene que comprarse algo abrigado. Si te portas bien te comprare algo a ti también. –respondió ella mientras las dos chicas se iban contentas.

-Es increíble. No entiendo a las mujeres. ¿Cómo pueden comprarse tanta ropa? –pregunto a su amigo.

-Bueno déjalas. –sonrío Akira.

-Además siempre nos dan las bolsas a nosotros. –se quejo con el ceño fruncido el joven.

-Bueno Taka esta embarazada no puede levantar peso y Saori… –Sendoh quedo en silencio, bajo su cabeza y se sentó en un banco que había allí.

-¿Qué ocurre Akira? –pregunto Koshino sentándose a su lado.

-Saori tiene que operarse el lunes. –respondió cabizbajo el joven.

-Si, Taka me lo comento. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, ese medico que la operara es el mejor en todo America, al menos eso escuche. –trato de animarlo su amigo.

-Lo se pero… no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. Además… no se como contarle que me iré a Estados Unidos. –comento el joven con confusión.

-Akira… si Saori te ama lo aceptara. Además solo estarán separados por un año. ¿No dijiste que su padre la enviara con sus abuelos en Los Ángeles para que estudie allí?

-Si. –suspiro Sendoh.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Akira. Saori es muy comprensiva. Descuida Ella te apoyara. –sonrío Koshino.

Sendoh levanto su cabeza, miro hacia el techo del lugar y finalmente sonrío.

-Si, tienes razón. –opino el joven.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón. –dijo en tono bromista Hiroaki.

Sendoh sonrío y asintió en ese instante las chicas volvieron.

-Toma sostén esto. –le dijo Taka a su esposo.

-Bueno basta de comprar no soy tu carro escuchaste. –le dijo enfadado.

-No digas eso hay que comprarle ropa al bebe. –respondió Ella no dándole importancia al enojo de Hiroaki.

-Ya es suficiente solo tengo dos manos. Y están ocupadas, vámonos. –dijo el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Siempre quejándote. –refunfuño Ella.

Saori y Sendoh se miraron y sonrieron los dos. A pesar de que siempre discutían esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-Akira… toma esto es para ti. –comento Saori mientras le daba un regalo a su novio.

-Ah… gracias Saori. –respondió El dejando las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo y tomando el regalo.

Al abrirlo vio que era una chaqueta negra con detalles en blanco.

-¡Es genial! ¿Cómo supiste mi talla? –pregunto El mientras se la probaba.

-Solo adivine. –sonrío Ella.

-Oigan ¿Qué dicen si vamos a tomar un helado? –los interrumpió Hiroaki.

-Es una buena idea. –respondieron los dos al unísono.

Y así los cuatro comenzaron a caminar nuevamente. Mientras iban hablando los cuatro animadamente. Sendoh choco con un muchacho que le tiro las bolsas al suelo.

-Oh… lo siento. Que torpe fui. –dijo El joven.

-Descuida, yo también fui un torpe. –respondió con amabilidad Akira, quien se agacho a levantar las cosas y el otro joven lo ayudo.

Taka, Hiroaki y Saori pararon un momento y Saori se acerco para ayudarlos. Pero se sorprendió de ver quien era el joven que se había chocado con su novio.

-Yo los ayudo. –dijo con amabilidad. – ¿Mitsui? –pregunto Saori.

-Ah Saori que gusto verte. ¿De compras? –pregunto Mitsui.

-Si, algo así. ¿Cómo estas? –respondió Ella amablemente.

-Oh… bien. Muy bien. Vine a comprar unas cosas y veo que tu también. –dijo mirando las cosas que se habían caído al suelo, pero se asombro de ver lo que era. – ¡¿Ropa para bebes?! ¿No me digas que estas?... –pregunto totalmente asombrado.

Saori y Sendoh se sonrojaron y negaron los dos con la cabeza.

-No eso… es de mi amiga, allí esta la vez. –dijo mientras la señalaba y Taka los saludaba con la mano.

Mitsui suspiro aliviado y finalmente sonrío.

-Ah… ya veo ya me estabas asustando.

-No, todavía falta para eso. –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo completamente sonrojados.

Mitsui sonrío divertido y asintió.

-Bueno los dejo. Tengo un compromiso. Nos vemos Saori, Sendoh. –los saludo Hisashi con la mano mientras se iba.

La pareja volvió con sus amigos y Taka pregunto preocupada:

-No rompiste nada ¿Verdad Sendoh-Senpai?

Sendoh sonrío divertido y negó con la cabeza:

-No se rompió nada Taka. Tranquila.

-Que bueno. Vayamos por un helado. –sonrío la joven.

Los cuatro sonrieron divertidos y aceptaron. Luego de pasar un rato juntos y hablando animadamente hasta el atardecer los cuatro decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares. Así que las dos parejas tomaron caminos diferentes.

-Nos vemos chicos cuídense. –los saludo Saori.

-Hasta pronto Saori… Akira nos vemos en la escuela. –saludo Hiroaki.

-Si, cuídense ambos. Nos vemos. –saludo amigablemente Taka.

-Hasta pronto. ¿Hiroaki puedes con eso? –pregunto divertido Sendoh.

-Si, descuida. Nos vemos Akira. –sonrío Koshino mientras suspiraba.

Saori y Akira iban caminando juntos de la mano hasta que Ella rompió el silencio:

-Akira… –lo llamo.

-Mmm.... dime Saori. –sonrío cordialmente el joven.

-Siento que hay algo que quieres decirme. Dime ¿es correcta mi impresión? –pregunto Ella.

-Mmm... si. Pero… quisiera esperar un poco. Hasta después de tu operación. –respondió El cabizbajo.

-Esta bien. –suspiro Ella. –Si quieres esperar, yo te comprendo y esperaré. –respondió Ella con dulzura.

El sonrío y asintió. cariñosamente la abrazo y juntos siguieron caminando por la ciudad.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, especialmente a mis colegas que me dejan sus reviews ;)

muchas gracias. Les mando un beso enorme, y nos leemos el proximo capitulo, suerte y saludos!! =)


	24. Chapter 24 Una visita inesperada

La noche anterior a la operación Saori se encontraba preparando un bolso con ropa para internarse al otro día temprano. Estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada. Pero solía disimularlo bien delante de su familia y de sus amigos, ya que no quería preocupar a nadie. Esa actitud le funcionaba con todos, excepto con su madre, quien con sumo sigilo entro a la habitación de su hija, esa noche, y la vio allí preparando sus cosas.

-¿Nerviosa Saori? –le pregunto su madre mientras se sentaba al borde la cama.

-No. Estoy bien mamá. –respondió la joven con una sonrisa fingida.

-A mi no me engañas. Tienes miedo ¿No es así? –le pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente.

Saori clavo su vista en los ojos verdes de su madre. Suspiro y asintió.

-Si. Estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo. –respondió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a su madre.

La doctora Gallagher miro con dulzura a su hija mayor, abrió sus brazos y con cariño la abrazo.

-Saori no tienes que sentir miedo. Jack es el mejor medico en todo America. –la tranquilizo su madre.

-Lo se. Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. –respondió Saori mientras miraba hacia el piso de su habitación.

-Si, se a lo que te refieres. Pero solo estarás allí, en observación, dos días como mucho y yo estaré contigo. –sonrío maternalmente la doctora Gallagher.

-Gracias mamá. –finalmente sonrío sinceramente Saori.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Duerme tranquila Saori. Mañana te llevare al hospital. –dijo su madre mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Saori asintió y después de haber preparado su bolso, se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó.

Claramente no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Por más que la operación no fuera grave, como le había dicho el doctor Brennan, ella no podía evitar sentirse mal y sentir inseguridad.

Al otro día, su madre la despertó temprano, ella se desperezo y con tranquilidad se cambio, con un bonito conjunto deportivo color gris con detalles blancos. Al salir de la habitación se topo con el medico que la operaria, quien estaba vestido con su ambo blanco y llevaba en su mano derecha un abrigo y en la otra una cartera grande.

-Buenos días Saori. –sonrío el doctor Brennan.

-Jack. Buen día. –suspiro nerviosa.

El medico soltó una risita amable y respondió:

-Todo estará bien Saori. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Me siento ofendido. –dijo bromeando para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Claro que confío en ti Jack. Es solo que…

-Es solo que nada. Ten fe Saori. Si tú no me tienes fe creo que ya empezamos mal. –siguió bromeando el joven medico.

Y gracias a su sonrisa y a sus chistes, el doctor Jack Brennan, logro sacarle una tierna y sincera sonrisa a Saori.

-Confío en ti Jack. –dijo sonriendo Saori.

-Así me gusta. Bueno ya me voy debo ir a preparar las cosas antes de la operación, recuerda Saori en dos horas tienes que estar en el hospital. –comento con tranquilidad el medico.

-Si, lo se. –asintió ella.

-Hasta luego, entonces. –dijo el doctor Brennan mientras se iba.

Saori se quedo viendo como el medico se ponía el abrigo y salía de la casa.

-Jack es muy guapo cuando se viste así ¿verdad? –la despertó de sus pensamientos su madre.

-¡Mamá! –se sonrojo Saori. –No estaba pensando en eso. –respondió apenada.

Su madre soltó una carcajada divertida y acompaño a su hija hasta la cocina para desayunar.

-¿Segura? –pregunto su madre mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Mamá tu sabes que yo amo a Akira. –respondió apenada Saori.

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas ojos. –respondió su madre con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Mamá! –exclamo Saori sonrojada. – ¿Cómo dices eso?

-Seamos realistas Saori. Jack es joven, guapo y simpático. Tiene un carisma especial que no tienen los demás médicos. Y además es el mejor de todos. –comento su madre mientras bebía su café.

-Si. Tienes razón, pero eso no funciona en mí porque tengo a Akira. –frunció el ceño la joven.

Su madre la miro fijamente y soltó una carcajada. Obviamente toda esa charla era para distraerla y que no pensara en su operación y en la inseguridad que tenia.

-Pero si funciono con tu tía Jane. Lastima que con tu tía Helena no funciono tanto. –comento con una mirada pícara.

-¿Con la tía Jane? Y… ¡¿La tía Helena? –pregunto Saori con la boca abierta.

Su madre volvió a soltar una carcajada y siguió con su charla, sin duda estaba logrando su objetivo.

-Si, Jack y Jane se conocieron en la universidad. Como sabes la madre de Jack es científica se especializa en genética molecular y es directora de esa carrera en UCLA. Donde tu tía Jane estudio junto con Jack. Su madre lo obligo a estudiar esa carrera porque sus padres son ambos científicos especializados en ese campo, pero Jack después de terminarla siguió medicina y ahí yo lo conocí. –comento su madre.

-Yo no sabía eso. Lo conocías antes de verlo en tu universidad ¿Verdad mamá? –pregunto asombrada Saori.

-Si. Lo conocí antes por intermedio de Jane. Quién por cierto tiene la misma edad de Jack. ¿Creíste que dejaría que un extraño te opere Saori? –comento su madre mientras sonreía. Sin duda su plan funcionaba.

-Oh… no. No lo creía mamá. Pero ahora entiendo porque se comporto tan extraño el otro día cuando nombraste a la tía Jane. –opino Saori al mismo tiempo que sonreía cómplice.

-Si, Jane se enamoro perdidamente. Jack le correspondió por unos años pero ya sabes como es tu tía de posesiva. Y su relación termino, aunque tu tía no pierde oportunidad para tratar de volver a conquistarlo. –sonrío de manera sagaz su madre.

Saori no salía de su asombro. Su tía Jane era la hermana menor de su madre, alta, de cabellera larga y castaña, tirando a rubia. Ojos oscuros, mirada penetrante y de treinta y cinco años. Aunque su personalidad era una mezcla de Sakuragi y Ayako.

-Pero ¿que tiene que ver la tía Helena en todo esto? –pregunto confundida Saori.

Helena era la menor de todos los hermanos Gallagher. Alta, rubia y de abundante cabellera larga y ondulada. Ojos azules como el océano y piel pálida como la porcelana. Su edad, veinticinco años.

-Bueno durante su infancia Helena jugó tenis. Pero lamentablemente se lesiono el codo. Hace dos años Jack la opero de su lesión y quedo prendado de su belleza. Pero ya sabes como es Helena, fría y…

-Superdotada y feminista. –interrumpió Saori mientras su madre sonreía. –Así que… la tía Helena lo rechazo. No me extraña a pesar de ser hermosa tiene una personalidad fría y presumida.

-Saori… no seas mala. A pesar de que sea joven es tu tía y debes respetarla. Te lleva diez años. –la regaño con cariño su madre.

-Además es tu hermana favorita ¿no es así mamá? –pregunto con astucia Saori.

-Saori. –sonrío sagazmente su madre. –No seas mala, parece que ya se te fue el miedo. –arqueo una ceja su madre.

Saori abrió sus ojos sorprendida y finalmente sonrío.

-Si. –asintió.

-Mejor así. Ve buscar tu bolso así te llevo al hospital. –dijo su madre.

-Si, claro. –asintió Saori mientas se levantaba y se iba.

Luego de tomar su bolso se subió al auto con su madre y en el camino fueron hablando:

-Mamá ¿Qué le has dicho a Koichi sobre mi operación? –pregunto curiosa Saori.

-Nada. El es muy pequeño y se preocupara por demás. Ahora esta en la escuela, cuando no te vea le diré que te quedaste a dormir en la casa de Taka. No esta bien mentirle pero quiero evitarle el susto. –respondió su madre sin apartar la vista de la calle.

-Esta bien. –asintió Saori.

-Pero si les conté a tus abuelos, Mitsuyoshi Anzai y Mikoto. –interrumpió su madre.

-Pero yo no quería que les dijeras. El abuelito estaba enfermo del corazón y…

-Espera Saori. –levanto en alto la mano su madre. –Tu abuelo ya esta bien y no puedo ocultarles algo así. Entiéndelo.

-Si. –asintió Saori.

-Ya llegamos, bajemos del auto. –sonrío su madre.

Ambas mujeres bajaron del auto y entraron en el hospital. La madre de Saori hablo con una enfermera que estaba en la recepción y ella muy sonriente fue a buscar al doctor Brennan.

Mientras esperaban Saori estaba impaciente y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Saori me quedare durante la operación. –anuncio su madre.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Saori ya que estaba distraída.

-Que me quedare aquí y observare la operación. Ya he hablado con Jack y al ser doctora yo también puedo estar en el quirófano y ver la intervención. –respondió su madre.

-Pero puedes distraer a Jack mamá. –comento Saori inocentemente.

-¿Distraerlo? Solo existen dos personas capaces de distraerlo y son mis hermanas menores. No te preocupes Saori. –respondió con humor su madre.

-Pero tu siempre estas opinando y…

-No importa lo que digas Saori, estaré ahí. –le sonrío a su hija la doctora Gallagher.

-Esta bien mamá. –finalmente sonrío Saori también.

En ese momento una voz masculina las sorprendió.

-Me alegra ver que estés sonriendo, Saori. –dijo el doctor Brennan.

-¡Jack! –se sorprendieron las dos.

-¿Lista Saori? Ven conmigo. –le tendió la mano el medico con una sonrisa.

Saori titubeo uno momento pero finalmente su madre le dio un empujoncito.

-Ve con Jack. –comento su madre.

-Eh… si. –dijo Saori al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano del doctor.

-Nos vemos después Rose. –saludo Jack mientras El y una enfermera se iban con Saori.

La enfermera, Jack y Saori iban caminando por los pasillos del hospital hasta que el doctor Brennan se detuvo.

-Sanae prepara a Saori para la operación. Las espero en el quirófano. –dijo el medico.

-Si, doctor. –sonrío la enfermera. –Ven conmigo Saori. –le tendió la mano amigablemente.

Saori observo cuidadosamente a la enfermera. Era joven de cabello castaño y corto, de contextura física mas bien delgada, y no era baja de estatura a los ojos de Saori la joven solo mediría 1,60. Estaba vestida con su uniforme y parecía tener unos treinta años.

-No estés nerviosa. –dijo la enfermera mientras Saori se cambiaba la ropa. –He oído que es el mejor medico. Además es muy amable.

-Si, lo se. Jack es un gran amigo de mi madre y de mis tías. –respondió Saori pero no pudo evitar la risita divertida al nombrar a sus tías.

-Ah… es cierto. Eres la hija de la doctora Gallagher. Debí haberlo sabido eres idéntica a ella. –sonrío la enfermera.

Saori sonrío al escuchar eso, su madre era un persona digna de admirar para ella.

Después de cambiarse la enfermera la acompaño hasta el quirófano, ella entro y se acostó sobre la camilla. Había un par de enfermeras más que la prepararon y le pusieron una mascarilla con la anestesia. Saori quedo profundamente dormida.

Al despertar se encontró en una habitación, se sentía entumecida y con mucho sueño todavía. Su vista, algo borrosa, se enfoco en el techo de la habitación hasta que una voz masculina la llamo:

-Saori ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo aquel joven, quien estaba sentado junto a la cama donde dormía Ella.

-¿A…Akira? –pregunto algo confundida ya que tenia mucho sueño.

-Si, soy yo. –respondió el joven. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto preocupado.

Saori bostezo y con dificultad se sentó en la cama. Se frotó los ojos y le sonrío a su novio.

-Estoy bien. Aunque siento mucho sueño. Pero estoy bien. –le respondió a Sendoh.

El joven suspiro y sonrío aliviado:

-Me alegro Saori. Estoy mas tranquilo ahora. –dijo El al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Jack y Rose discutiendo.

-¿Tenias que estar encima mi durante la operación? ¡Cielos! Que desconfiada eres. –exclamo enojado el medico.

-Es mi hija y como sabes yo también soy una profesional y tengo derecho a opinar. –se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño la madre de Saori.

-Si pero no tenias que estar con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro diciéndome lo que tenia que hacer. Ahora se a quien saco Jane ese carácter. –respondió el medico.

-¡Ey! No te metas con mi hermana. –lo pellizco Rose.

-Si, claro. –respondió con sarcasmo Jack pero ambos adultos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando a los dos jóvenes. – ¡Saori ya despertaste! Que bueno. –exclamo el medico.

-¡Saori! –exclamo su madre quien fue corriendo a abrazarla. – ¿Como te sientes?

-Bien mamá. Pero tengo mucho sueño. ¿Eso es normal? –pregunto confundida.

-Si, es por la anestesia. No te preocupes Saori que todo salio perfecto. –respondió su madre.

-Obviamente gracias a mí. –interrumpió la voz de Jack.

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas especialmente medico.

-Mamá escuche lo que dijo Jack ¿De verdad lo molestaste durante la operación? –pregunto Saori confundida.

Su madre la miro sorprendida y respondió:

-Eh… bueno… solo estaba preocupada no fue para tanto.

-Si, claro no fue para tanto. –dijo con sarcasmo el medico. –Saori me alegra ver que ya te hayas despertado vine a decirte que todo salio bien en la operación. Te dejare aquí un día más o dos como mucho para ver como evolucionas. –comento el doctor Brennan.

-Esta bien Jack. Por cierto ¿Tendré que hacer algún tipo de rehabilitación? –preguntó Saori.

-No. Por el momento no. Veremos como evolucionas. Yo me encargare de eso. –le sonrío amablemente el medico.

-Si, esta bien. –asintió Saori.

-Bueno los dejo solos. Seguro quieren charlar un poco. –les guiño el ojo a Akira y a Saori, los dos se sonrojaron. –Ven Rose acompáñame a llenar unos papeles importantes. –pidió el medico mientras los dos adultos salían de la habitación.

-Nos dejaron solos. –comento sonrojada Saori.

-Jack y tu madre son muy astutos. –respondió Sendoh con una sonrisa.

-Akira tengo que preguntarte algo. –dijo Ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Mmm... dime. –respondió el joven.

-¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy despeinada? ¡Debo verme horrible! –dijo Ella mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello.

Akira soltó una carcajada y empezó a reírse.

-Te ves hermosa Saori, no te preocupes por eso. –respondió El mientras la besaba en la frente.

-Que amable eres. Pero yo hablaba en serio. –se cruzo de brazos Saori.

-Y yo también. –sonrío el joven Sendoh.

-Esta bien, gracias. –suspiro Saori. –Akira ¿Le has dicho al entrenador Taoka porque no asististe al entrenamiento? –pregunto con curiosidad Saori.

-No, no le he dicho nada. Descuida mañana hablare con El. –respondió con una sonrisa el joven.

-Te va a regañar. –suspiro Saori.

-No te preocupes. Eso no importa. –sonrío El. –Tu madre y el doctor Brennan parecen muy amigos. –comento el joven cambiando de tema.

-Si. Resulta ser que Jack era el novio de una de mis tías, de Jane. –sonrío divertida Saori.

-¡Ah! –exclamo el joven sorprendido. –Ahora entiendo porque tu madre confía tanto en El.

-Si. –asintió Saori con una risita divertida.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez era el abuelo de Saori junto a su abuela.

-Hola. –saludaron los dos tranquilamente.

-Abuelito, abuela. –sonrío Saori.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? –saludo amablemente Sendoh.

Pero el saludo de los abuelos de Saori no se escucho porque inmediatamente después de que habían entrado unos jóvenes entraron detrás de ellos y saludaron enérgicamente a Saori.

-¡Hola! –saludaron con alegría los cinco al mismo tiempo.

Saori quedo sorprendida de verlos, en especial se preguntaba como se habían enterado:

-Ah… hola Ayako, Haruko, Mitsui, Miyagi y capitán Akagi. –los saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas Saori? –pregunto Ayako mientras la abrazaba.

-Bien, me siento muy bien. ¿Como supieron que…? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-Oh eso… yo les conté Saori. Espero que no te moleste. –respondió su abuelo con una sonrisa.

-No, esta bien. –sonrío Saori

-Saori. –la interrumpió Sendoh. –Iré a comprar un refresco, vuelvo en unos minutos. –le dijo al oído.

-Esta bien Akira. –asintió ella con una sonrisa.

El joven se fue y dejo a Saori acompañada de sus amigos y de sus abuelos.

-Saori vimos a tu medico hablando con tu madre afuera. Que guapo es. –le guiño el ojo Ayako.

-¿Si? ¿Tú crees? –pregunto inocentemente Saori.

-Si, me dan ganas de lesionarme a mí también. –siguió con la broma Ayako.

-¡Ayako! –exclamo Ryota.

-No pongas esa cara Ryota, era solo una broma. –se cruzo de brazos Ayako.

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada divertida.

-Gracias por venir chicos. –dijo Saori.

-Ni lo menciones. Eres nuestra amiga. –la abrazo Ayako.

-Es verdad. –asintió Haruko.

Los demás sonrieron y asintieron también.

Saori permaneció en el hospital dos días, como el doctor Brennan le había dicho. Luego regreso a su casa, no le hizo falta rehabilitación ya que su tobillo estaba curado.

Se sentía feliz y aliviada hasta que recibió una visita inesperada.

Eran las siete de la tarde y Saori se encontraba en el living de su casa hablando animadamente con Taka. Miraban las ecografías que se había hecho recientemente su amiga.

-Mira esta es la cabeza y aquí esta el cuerpito. –explicaba emocionada Taka.

-Que lindo es. –exclamo Saori con una sonrisa.

-Linda. Es niña. –se sonrojo Taka.

-¿Es niña? Me alegro mucho. –dijo Saori mientras abrazaba a su amiga. –Y ¿Ya sabes como la llamaras?

-Aun no. Con Hiroaki no nos ponemos de acuerdo. –sonrío divertida Taka.

-Ya se pondrán de acuerdo. –respondió Saori.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y Saori se encontró con la mirada de su padre que la iba a buscar.

-Saori te buscan. –dijo el señor Anzai.

Y de atrás de su padre se asomo un joven de cabello negro y corto y de mediana estatura.

-Hikoichi. –lo nombraron sorprendidas las dos jóvenes.

-Señorita Saori, Taka. –las saludo a ambas chicas.

-Hikoichi ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada Saori.

Hikoichi lucía algo perturbado y triste por eso Taka y Saori se preocuparon al verlo.

-Señorita Saori debo hablar con usted… es sobre Sendoh-Senpai. –comento el joven.

Las dos chicas abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa y Saori se preocupo al escuchar eso.

-Ven siéntate. Cuéntame ¿que sucede? –pregunto Saori.

-Verá señorita Saori algo extraño ocurre con Sendoh-Senpai. Hace ya cinco entrenamientos que esta faltando. El entrenador Taoka esta furioso y cree que lo mejor es darle el puesto de capitán a Fukuda. –comento el joven con calma.

Saori sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué Akira no le habría dicho nada de esto?

-¿Qué Sendoh-Senpai esta faltando a los entrenamientos? –pregunto confundida Taka.

-Si. No sabemos la razón. Simplemente no aparece y cuando le preguntamos a Koshino el se niega a responder y dice que no sabe nada. Y si sigue faltando el entrenador dejara a Fukuda como capitán. De verdad que estoy preocupado, se muy bien que Sendoh-Senpai es algo tranquilo pero creo que algo pasa y pensé que usted podría ayudarme señorita Saori. –dijo el joven.

Saori no le respondió, estaba asombrada y preocupada. Su vista se encontraba perdida en la pared de su casa y ella no se movía. Taka le dio un codazo para que despertara.

-Saori. –la llamo suavemente su amiga.

Saori sacudió levemente la cabeza y le sonrío a Hikoichi.

-Hablare con El Hikoichi. –respondió finalmente. – ¿Sabes? me siento algo culpable hace unos días tuve una intervención en el tobillo y Akira me acompaño en el hospital. Esa es la razón por la cual El ha faltado. –trato de defenderlo Saori.

-Entiendo. Pero ahora usted esta aquí en su casa. El también falto hoy. –remato el joven.

-No te preocupes. Yo hablare con El. –sonrío simuladamente Saori.

-¿De verdad? Me quedo mas tranquilo entonces, señorita Saori. –se alegro el joven Aida.

-Si, descuida. –asintió Saori.

Hikoichi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Saori y Taka lo acompañaron.

-Gracias por recibirme señorita Saori. –dijo con educación el joven Aida.

-Descuida, gracias a ti por acudir a mí. –respondió Saori con amabilidad.

-Seré honesto con usted, yo admiro mucha a Sendoh-Senpai y no quiero que lo reemplace otro. El es diferente a los demás jugadores. –sonrío Hikoichi.

-Si, lo se. –asintió Saori. –Nos vemos pronto Hikoichi.

-Si, hasta luego señorita Saori. Taka. –las saludo a ambas el joven y se fue.

Saori cerró la puerta pero no controlo su fuerza y pego un portazo. Eso hizo que Taka se asustara.

-Saori ¿estas bien? –pregunto su amiga.

-Si. –respondió tajante.

-Que extraño lo que dijo Hikoichi. ¿No crees? ¿Será verdad? –pregunto con intriga Taka.

-No lo se. Pero no creo que Hikoichi me mienta. –suspiro Saori y dejo caer su cabeza. – ¿Que le estará pasando? –se pregunto preocupada.

-Eso no puedo saberlo. –respondió su amiga mientras la abrazaba. –Por eso tienes que hablar con El.

-Si, lo se. Hablare con El mañana. Yo se en donde encontrarlo. –dijo con seriedad Saori.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, especialmente a mis colegas que me dejan sus reviews ;)

muchas gracias. Les mando un beso enorme, y nos leemos el proximo capitulo, suerte y saludos! =)


	25. Chapter 25 Una decisión importante

Esa noche Saori no pudo dormir. Una sombra oscura había cubierto sus pensamientos y su corazón. ¿Qué le ocurría a su novio? ¿Por qué huía de Ella? ¿Por qué no estaba yendo a los entrenamientos?

Todo lo que le había dicho Hikoichi la perturbaba de una manera impresionante. En especial por la preocupación que eso implicaba en Ella.

Al otro día se despertó y sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo. No había podido dormir bien, por eso con pereza se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha. El agua recorría su bello y torneado cuerpo alejando el sueño y la preocupación.

Al salir de la ducha busco algo de ropa linda para vestirse. Una falda color roja con cuadros, diseño escocés y una bella camisa blanca. Se recogió el cabello y se lo peino con una coleta.

Se miro al espejo y suspiro tristemente.

-Hablare hoy contigo Akira. Se en donde encontrarte. –dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.

Desayuno con su familia y salio a caminar sola. Con tranquilidad se dirigió al muelle.

Al llegar busco entre la gente a la persona que mas amaba y allí lo encontró. Con una expresión de preocupación y melancolía en el rostro. Sostenía su caña de pescar pero su mirada se hallaba perdida en el mar.

Ella suspiro al notar la perturbación en el rostro de su amado. Camino sigilosamente y se paro detrás de El.

-Akira. –lo nombro dulcemente.

El joven se giro asombrado y clavo sus ojos azules en los bellos ojos verdes de su novia.

-Saori… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo. –respondió Ella mientras se ubicaba a su lado.

-¿Sobre que Saori? –pregunto el joven mas sorprendido.

Saori suspiro algo cansada y comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad:

-Dime ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué no estas yendo a los entrenamientos del equipo? ¿Por qué te estas alejando de mi? –pregunto tratando de contener las lagrimas por el miedo a que El no la amara mas.

Sendoh frunció el ceño y suspiro. Quería esperar un poco más para decirle a Saori su decisión pero finalmente pensó que ese seria el mejor momento para decirle la verdad.

-Saori. No se por donde empezar. –comento el joven mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Pues por el principio ¿No te parece? –respondió Ella con una débil sonrisa.

El sonrío ante lo dicho por Saori y siguió hablando:

-Antes de tu operación mi padre y tu padre me hicieron una propuesta para mi futuro. –comento ante una sorprendida Saori.

-¿Una propuesta para el futuro? –pregunto ella curiosa.

-Si, me propusieron viajar a Estados Unidos cuando termine la preparatoria. Para estudiar en UCLA y poder tener una oportunidad de ser jugador profesional allá. –comento el joven.

Saori abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa.

-Y… ¿Qué has decidido? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que sentía una extraña puntada en su pecho.

El joven clavo su vista en Ella y frunció el ceño. Tardo unos segundos en responder, segundos que parecieron una eternidad para la joven.

-Iré. Iré a estudiar a Norteamérica. Para poder cumplir mí sueño de ser jugador profesional de basketball. –respondió decididamente el joven. – ¿Tu que opinas? ¿Estas de acuerdo con mi decisión?

Saori permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar aquella noticia. Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápidamente y su respiración también se aceleraba. No quería que se fuera pero era su futuro, su sueño. Y lo más importante ella lo amaba, por eso debía apoyarlo.

-Creo que es una buena decisión. –sonrío débilmente la joven. –Tendrás más oportunidad en Estados Unidos. Estoy segura de que allí cumplirás tus sueños. –opino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu padre me dijo que tú también estudiaras allí. Así que si hacemos cálculos solo estaremos separados por un año. No es mucho tiempo si te lo pones a pensar. –trato de arreglar la situación el joven.

-Akira. –suspiro ella. –Todo estará bien. –dijo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Todavía falta un año. Pero ya esta decidido iré a Estados Unidos. –dijo El con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien. Y yo te apoyo en tu decisión. –respondió ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de su novio entre las suyas.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto Akira algo curioso.

-Si, si. Estoy segura. Pero no me has respondido ¿Por qué no estas yendo a los entrenamientos? –pregunto ella con curiosidad.

El suspiro y la miro algo nervioso:

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –pregunto asombrado.

-Alguien vino a mi casa a hablar conmigo. Están todos preocupados por ti. Y ese alguien no quiere que otro sea el capitán mas que tu. –respondió Saori con una expresión de complicidad en su rostro. Akira suspiro y comprendió quien podría llegar a ser esa persona que fue a la casa de Saori.

-Saori… últimamente no podía concentrarme, estaba agotado y honestamente estaba harto. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Además ahora que soy el capitán todos esperan que los guíe a la victoria. Para eso debo estar en forma no solo físicamente sino también psíquicamente. –explico el joven.

Saori suspiro aliviada. Y le sonrío con dulzura a su novio:

-Esta bien. Me estabas preocupando Akira. –comento calmada.

El joven sonrío con afecto y la acerco a su pecho, abrazándola con todo su amor.

-Saori no tienes que preocuparte. Todo estará bien. –le susurro al oído.

Ella suspiro tranquila y se abrazo más a El.

-Akira… estaba pensando. ¿Por qué no vienes a Los Ángeles conmigo y mi familia? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El la miro sorprendido.

-¿Te refieres a ir a Los Ángeles a festejar Navidad y Año nuevo con tus tíos y primos?

-Si. Tú nunca has ido. Creo que es buena idea para que conozcas la ciudad. Además mi tía Jane es profesora en UCLA y puede mostrarnos la Universidad. –respondió animada Saori.

Sendoh sonrío animado y emocionado:

-¿De verdad tu tía puede mostrarnos la Universidad? Eso seria genial. –comento con alegría.

-Si. Seguro no tendrá problema. Además mi tía Jane es muy amable. –respondió Saori. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría pasar Navidad conmigo y mi familia?

Sendoh se quedo pensativo por unos segundos. Y finalmente respondió:

-Si. Seria algo diferente y además no conozco a tus tíos y primos. Y tú si conoces a los míos. –comento con una sonrisa.

-Pero todos tus tíos y primos viven aquí en Japón. Por parte de mi padre no tengo tíos y por parte de mi madre todos viven en Norteamérica, excepto por mi tía Helena que vive en Inglaterra. –respondió pensativa Saori.

-¿En Inglaterra? –pregunto confundido el joven.

-Si, es profesora en la Universidad de Oxford. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa fingida.

-Increíble. –opino asombrado el joven.

-Entonces vienes conmigo a Los Ángeles. Será genial mis primos son muy simpáticos te llevaras bien con ellos. –comento animada. –Excepto por un par que son unos antipáticos pero no importa son solo dos. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Akira sonrío divertido y suspiro aliviado.

-Creo que debo hablar con mi padre. E informarle mi decisión. –dijo mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas.

-Si, y debes ir al entrenamiento del equipo de basketball. –agrego ella con sus manos en la cintura.

-Si, no te preocupes Saori. –sonrío divertido Sendoh.

Como prometió Sendoh fue a entrenar con su equipo pero no fue solo, fue acompañado por Saori. Cuando sus compañeros y su entrenador lo vieron llegar una gran sonrisa ilumino sus rostros.

-Sendoh has regresado a entrenar. –comento con una sonrisa Uekusa.

-Si. –asintió el joven con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Sendoh! –grito el entrenador Taoka mientras se acercaba a El. – ¿Que paso contigo muchacho? Has faltado casi una semana a los entrenamientos. –lo regaño levanto su dedo en alto.

-Discúlpeme entrenador Taoka. Es que tuve un resfriado y no me sentía bien como para entrenar. –mintió el joven.

Saori se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa y miro hacia otro lado, agradeció que el entrenador estuviera lejos de ella. Por su parte Taoka lo miro confuso pero finalmente lo disculpo:

-Esta bien muchacho. Comienza a entrenar. –dijo el entrenador Taoka mientras se daba media vuelta.

Sendoh le guiño el ojo a Saori en forma cómplice y se dispuso a entrenar con sus compañeros. Hikoichi se acerco a ella.

-Señorita Saori muchas gracias por haber hecho que Sendoh-Senpai regresara. De verdad le estoy muy agradecido. –dijo emocionado el joven.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Además solo fue un resfriado Hikoichi Akira esta bien. Y seguirá entrenando, no te preocupes. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

El joven Aida sonrío complacido y feliz regreso al entrenamiento. Saori suspiro aliviada y luego de quedarse por unos minutos se despidió de su novio y de los demás jóvenes.

Fue a ver a alguien con quien necesitaba hablar. Llamo a la puerta de su hogar y ella la recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Saori que sorpresa. –dijo con amabilidad.

-Taka. –le sonrío Saori. – ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto curiosa.

-No, no estoy ocupada. Claro que podemos hablar. Pasa. –respondió la joven al mismo tiempo que Saori entraba en su casa.

La joven le ofreció una silla y Saori se sentó y apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Sendoh-Senpai? ¿Hablaste con el Saori? –pregunto la joven mientras servia dos tazas de te y las ponía sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Taka. –comento Saori refiriéndose al te servido. –Si hable con El. No iba al entrenamiento porque estaba agotado física y mentalmente. –respondió la joven a la pregunta.

-Ya veo. –suspiro aliviada Taka. –Menos mal que no era nada grave. Hikoichi me preocupo.

-Si, a mi también. Pero Akira me dijo algo más. –comento Saori al mismo tiempo que bebía un sorbo de te.

-¿Algo mas? ¿Qué? –pregunto con curiosidad Taka.

-Me contó que su padre y mi padre le ofrecieron ir a estudiar a Los Ángeles para que pueda ser jugador profesional de basketball. Mis tías tienen muchos contactos dentro de UCLA y El podría estudiar allí sin problemas. –comento Saori con la mirada baja.

Taka abrió sus ojos y su boca de la sorpresa.

-Y… ¿Qué hará El? –pregunto asombrada.

-Irá. Cuando termine la preparatoria, es decir el año que viene, irá a estudiar a Los Ángeles. –respondió Saori cabizbaja.

Taka suspiro y guardo silencio por unos momentos. Miraba a Saori y ella lucia un poco abatida con esa noticia.

-Saori… tu también te iras a Los Ángeles al terminar la preparatoria. Solo estarán separados un año. –comento Taka tratando de calmar la situación.

-Lo se. Pero en un año las cosas pueden cambiar mucho. –respondió confundida Saori.

-Bueno… no tienen que cambiar. ¿Acaso no confías en El? –pregunto con una sonrisa bromista su amiga.

-¡Por supuesto que confío en El! –exclamo Saori.

-Entonces no debes torturarte mentalmente con lo que pasara en dos años. Debes dejar que las cosas pasen. Además, aquí entre tu y yo, estoy segura de que tu tía Jane y tus primos lo vigilaran bien en cuanto sepan que es tu novio. –dijo Taka entre risas.

Saori abrió sus ojos sorprendida y segundos después comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Es verdad. –dijo mientras se tapaba la boca de la risa.

-Entonces no te preocupes. Saori todo saldrá bien. –sonrío con ternura su amiga.

-Gracias Taka. Tienes razón. –asintió Saori con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y… ¿Qué le has dicho tú con respecto a esta decisión? –pregunto curiosa Taka.

-Le dije que lo apoyaría en todo lo El desee. Mas allá de mis inquietudes lo amo y quiero que el sea feliz. –respondió ella.

Taka sonrío dulcemente y asintió.

-Muy bien. Me parece genial lo que le has dicho a Sendoh-Senpai Saori. Fue muy maduro de tu parte. –opino su amiga.

-Gracias Taka. –se sonrojo Saori. –Pero es la verdad.

Taka asintió y sonrío amablemente. Saori se tranquilizo al escuchar los consejos de su amiga. Taka era su soporte y la persona en quien mas confiaba para contarle sus inquietudes y buscar consejos. Eran amigas desde la escuela primaria y no podía confiar mas alguien que no fuera ella.

Luego de estar unas horas con su mejor amiga Saori regreso a su casa. Al entrar llego y se puso cómoda, se soltó el cabello y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. Allí se encontró con el medico que le había salvado su tobillo.

-Buenas tarde Saori. –la saludo amablemente.

-Jack. –sonrío alegre Saori. – ¿No trabajaste hoy? –pregunto curiosa.

El medico soltó una carcajada divertida y luego de reírse por unos segundos le respondió:

-¿No te lo ha dicho tu madre? –pregunto entre risas.

-¿Decirme que? –pregunto confundida la joven.

-Mañana en la noche tomare un vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles. Ya te he operado, estas bien. He terminado mi misión aquí. –respondió el medico haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Pero ¿No tenias otros pacientes? –pregunto confundida Saori.

-Solo fueron consultas, Saori. Ya termine aquí. Regresare a mi país. Además se acerca día de acción de gracias y si no estoy allí con mi familia mi madre me matara. –dijo bromeando el doctor Brennan.

Saori soltó una risita divertida, Jack era un joven muy simpático y elocuente.

-Comprendo. Muchas gracias Jack por haberme operado. –dijo Saori gentilmente.

-Ni lo menciones. No fue nada, Saori. –sonrío amablemente el medico.

-He oído por ahí Jack que eres muy amigo de mis tías Jane y Helena. –comento Saori con una mirada cómplice.

El medico la miro sorprendido y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ah… si. Estudie con tu tía Jane y opere hace unos años a Helena. Conozco a casi toda tu familia Saori. –respondió el medico.

-Me sorprende que mi tía Helena tenga un amigo fuera del ámbito académico. Pero bueno siempre existen los milagros. –comento con ironía la joven.

-No seas mala con Helena Saori. Es altanera pero es porque tiene un C.I. de 187, es obvio que es presumida. Y la entiendo porque yo también soy un superdotado. –respondió el medico al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar alejándose de la cocina.

Saori lo siguió y continúo su charla con El:

-Pero tú eres amable y simpático. Y además no eres presumido. –comento Ella.

El medico se giro y la miro sorprendido:

-¿De verdad piensas eso? Me siento halagado gracias. –le sonrío gentilmente el medico.

Saori se sonrojo y respondió apenada:

-No digas eso Jack, es la verdad. Por cierto ¿a donde vas? –pregunto curiosa.

-A mi habitación. –respondió El con una sonrisa.

-Entonces creo que es mejor que no te acompañe. –dijo sonrojada la joven.

El medico soltó una carcajada divertida.

-Saori iré a preparar las maletas para mañana ¿quieres ayudarme? –pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Si, y de paso me cuentas tu historia con mi tía. –respondió con una mirada cómplice la joven.

El medico volvió a reír divertido y asintió:

-Muy bien. Te lo contare. –respondió.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Jack y Saori se sentó en una silla mientras El sacaba su ropa y la iba guardando en sus maletas.

-Cuéntame Jack. –pidió emocionada la joven.

-Bueno si tú quieres. Conocí a tu tía en UCLA cuando estudie genética molecular para que mi madre dejara de molestarme. –dijo el medico mientras arqueaba una ceja y miraba cómplice a Saori.

Saori se tapo la boca de la risa.

-Que malo eres con tu madre. –opino Ella.

-Eso lo dices porque no la conoces. –respondió el joven mientras acomodaba su ropa. –Y bueno allí conocí a Jane y fuimos pareja por unos años.

-Entonces te diré tío Jack de ahora en adelante. –bromeo Saori.

El medico volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Hace ya unos años que no soy su novio. Verás al terminar la carrera universitaria me fui a Chicago a trabajar en un hospital y tu tía quedo como profesora en UCLA. Si que hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Saori suspiro triste:

-Que lastima. Seria genial que seas mi tío político. –le guiño el ojo la niña.

-Seguro. Unos años después conocí a Helena, Jane me llamo para que la operara de una lesión en el codo. Y nos hicimos buenos amigos. A pesar de que yo le lleve unos ocho años mas o menos. Aunque hace muchos que no la veo. Ya sabes ella vive en Inglaterra, la veo de en cuando. Cuando ella regresa a Los Ángeles en Navidad. –contó Jack.

-Asombroso. –quedo boquiabierta Saori.

El medico soltó una risita divertida y se dispuso a cerrar sus maletas.

-Jack si tienes que elegir entre una de ellas te recomiendo a la tía Jane. Vamos vuelvan a ser novio así eres nuestro tío. –opino Saori con una expresión alentadora.

-Lo pensaré Saori. –asintió divertido el medico.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Sabes Jack. Cuando Akira termine la preparatoria irá a Estados Unidos para estudiar en UCLA. –comento la joven.

-Ah ¿Si? Me alegro por El. Si sueño es ser jugador profesional es la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. –opino el medico.

-Si. –asintió Saori con una sonrisa débil.

-Estas de acuerdo ¿Verdad? –pregunto curioso Jack.

-Si, por supuesto. –respondió Saori.

-Me alegro entonces. –asintió el medico con una sonrisa.

Saori y Jack Brennan se quedaron casi toda la tarde hablando animadamente.

Al otro día Saori fue a buscar a su novio al entrenamiento. Esta vez su amiga Taka y su amigo Koshino no estaban. Así que los dos jóvenes volvieron solos, caminando juntos de la mano. Saori le contaba a Akira todo lo que había hablado con Jack. Sendoh la miraba sorprendido y reía divertido al escuchar la historia del medico.

-Así que el doctor Brennan fue novio de tu tía Jane. Ahora entiendo porque se lleva tan bien con tu madre y se tienen tanta confianza. Además conoce a tu familia. Vaya… ahora comprendo todo. –dijo mientras reía.

-Si, yo también comprendo todo ahora. Lastima que El viva en Chicago y solo vaya a Los Ángeles por asuntos familiares. Seria divertido tenerlo como tío. –comento Saori con una sonrisa.

-Si. Me imagino que si. –respondió divertido el joven.

-También le conté sobre tu decisión. Dijo que era lo mejor que podrías haber decidido. –comento ella.

-¿De verdad? Bueno me quedo mas tranquilo que El esta de acuerdo. Jack sabe mucho más de estas cosas que yo. –respondió amable el joven.

-Podríamos ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto hoy. Se ira a las veinte horas. –dijo emocionada Saori.

-Es una buena idea. Vayamos a despedir a tu futuro tío. –dijo con una sonrisa el joven.

Saori sonrío divertida y ambos tomaron un taxi hasta el aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron se encontraron allí a la madre de Saori, a su padre, el señor Anzai y también a Koichi el hermanito menor de la joven.

-¡Akira! –lo saludo alegre el niño.

-Hola Koichi. –lo levanto en alto Sendoh.

-Saori, Akira ¿Han venido a despedir a Jack? –pregunto asombrada la doctora Gallagher.

-Si. –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya… me siento halagado. –comento Jack con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se anuncio el vuelo que debía tomar el doctor Brennan.

-Bueno los veré para Navidad. Cuídense, hasta pronto. –se despidió el medico.

Le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al señor Anzai.

-Buen viaje Jack. –lo despidió el padre de Saori.

-Gracias. Ha sido un gusto conocerlos. –respondió el medico.

Abrazo a su amiga Rose Gallagher:

-Cuídate mucho, nos veremos pronto. –lo saludo la madre de Saori, el medico sonrío amablemente, asintió y despeino al hermanito de Saori.

-Jack no hagas eso. –se quejo el niño mientras se abrazaba su pierna.

El medico sonrío divertido y se despidió de Saori.

-Te veré pronto Saori. Cuídate mucho. –le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Jack. Espero verte pronto. –se despidió Saori.

El medico sonrío y le tendió la mano a Akira.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte. Te deseo lo mejor en tu carrera joven Akira. –le dijo mientras le daba un amistoso apretón de manos.

-Gracias. Que tenga buen viaje doctor Brennan. –respondió Akira.

El medico sonrío amistosamente, tomo sus maletas y comenzó a caminar para tomar el vuelo que lo regresaría a su país natal.

Mientras Akira lo veía alejarse su mente se remontaba a como podría ser su vida en Norteamérica, si realmente podría encajar allá. Y si realmente tendría la fortaleza para cumplir su sueño.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, especialmente a mis colegas y amigas que me dejan sus reviews ;)

muchas gracias. Les mando un beso enorme, y nos leemos el proximo capitulo, suerte y saludos! =)


	26. Chapter 26 La familia de mi novia

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que el doctor Brennan había regresado a Norteamérica y en ese lapso de tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas.

Sendoh había acordado viajar con Saori y su familia a Los Ángeles para pasar la Navidad allí. Su padre le pagaría el pasaje ida y vuelta y no seria un problema el idioma ya que Akira hablaba perfectamente el inglés. Llegarían a la ciudad unos días antes, el veinte de diciembre, para que una de las tías de Saori pudiera mostrarle la ciudad y la Universidad UCLA. Y se quedarían hasta principios de enero.

Sin embargo lo que el joven no decía y no demostraba era su inseguridad, el miedo y la ansiedad que sentía por ese nuevo país, por esas nuevas costumbres.

Estados Unidos no era Japón, la universidad no era la preparatoria. Además tenia que admitirlo se sentía inseguro ante la familia de Saori. Todos esos pensamientos lo abordaron mientras hacia las maletas para tomar el avión.

En ese instante su padre entro a su habitación.

-¿Estas listo Akira? –dijo su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Te llevare al aeropuerto allí estarán Kouji y su familia esperándote.

-Si, lo se. –respondió pensativo.

-¿Nervioso? –pregunto con una sonrisa amable su padre.

-Un poco. ¿Cómo es la vida allá? –le pregunto a su padre.

-No es tan distinta a lo que es aquí. Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a ellos y a sus costumbres. No es difícil. –le respondió su padre con una sonrisa.

-De todas formas no estaré mucho tiempo. Es solo para poder acostumbrarme. –sonrío el joven.

Su padre le correspondió la sonrisa y Akira salio de su habitación y se despidió de su familia. Bueno de su madre porque su hermana no estaba.

-Cuídate mucho Akira. –le dijo su madre mientras le dejaba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Si, no te preocupes mamá. Hasta pronto. –la abrazo Akira.

Se subió al auto de su padre y este condujo hasta el aeropuerto. En el camino el señor Sendoh aconsejo a su hijo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte la familia de Saori es una familia muy calida y acogedora. Sus abuelos son muy amables al igual que sus tías. Al menos así lo fueron conmigo. –comento al mismo tiempo que miraba el camino.

-Si, lo se. Saori y su madre dijeron lo mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no los ves? –pregunto curioso Akira.

-Y… hacen más de veinte años. Ten en cuenta que las hermanas menores de Rose eran unas niñas una tenia trece años y la otra tres. –sonrío divertido.

-Hace mucho papá. –lo miro asombrado su hijo.

-Si pero no creo que hayan cambiado. Son personas muy amables. Las que si creo que cambiaron son las hermanas menores de Rose. –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Su hijo soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Seguro, según se una treinta y cinco años y la otra veinticinco años. –opino Akira.

-Imagino que si las veo no las reconozco. –soltó una carcajada su padre. –Bueno hemos llegado. Mucha suerte hijo. –sonrío gentilmente el señor Sendoh.

-Gracias, hasta la vuelta papá. –lo saludo Akira y salio del auto.

Entro al aeropuerto y allí vio a Saori que lo esperaba junto a su familia.

-¡Akira! –lo abrazo con cariño Saori.

-¿Qué tal? –la saludo nervioso al ver la mirada furtiva del padre de la joven.

-Que bueno que vienes con nosotros Akira, te encantara Los Ángeles. –opino la madre de Saori.

-Si, es genial y nuestros primos son muy divertidos. –opino el hermanito de Saori.

-Ya veo. –sonrío el joven.

En ese momento se anuncio el vuelo que tomarían y los cinco se dirigieron a abordarlo.

Saori y Akira se sentaron juntos en el avión mientras que la madre de Saori se sentó junto a su hijo y el señor Anzai se sentó junto a un desconocido. Durante las horas de vuelo Saori, Akira, Rose y Koichi iban hablando animadamente mientras que el señor Anzai dormía.

-Akira antes de llegar tienes que saber más sobre mi familia. Así no te toman por sorpresa. –opino la madre de Saori.

-Si, es verdad. –asintió el pequeño.

-Bueno… y… ¿Qué tengo que saber? –pregunto confundido.

-Nada importante. Verás tengo dos hermanos mayores Richard, abogado con una hija de veinte años que estudia antropología, Susan. Y Henry ingeniero con dos hijos gemelos que tienen veinte años, Michael y Charles. Después le sigue mi hermana Dana ella es psiquiatra y tiene tres hijos uno de veinte George, y dos que van a la primaria. Luego vengo yo y después mis dos hermanas menores, Jane y Helena la menor de todos. –comento la madre de Saori.

-Son muchos hermanos. Y ¿sus hermanas menores no están casadas? –pregunto Akira.

Saori soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Mi tía Helena nunca se casaría, es feminista.

-Saori. –la regaño su madre. –No es feminista es joven. No seas mala con ella. –suspiro molesta su madre.

-Es verdad Saori, la tía Helena es muy buena. –opino su hermanito.

Akira miro confundido a Saori, era raro que hablara mal de alguien. Algo debió ocurrir para que no se lleve bien con su tía.

Luego de muchas horas de viaje llegaron a Los Ángeles, en el aeropuerto los estaba esperando una joven de unos treinta y cinco años, de cabellera larga y castaña, tirando a rubia. Ojos oscuros, mirada penetrante y piel blanca. De estatura mediana, no era alta ni baja y estaba vestida con un abrigo blanco y tenis negros.

Al ver a Rose salio corriendo y se abrazaron con alegría y añoranza.

-¡Rose! –exclamo feliz aquella mujer.

-¡Jane! –la estrecho en sus brazos la madre de Saori.

-¡Que gusto que hayan venido! El resto de la familia no ha llegado todavía, llegan en unos días. –sonrío amablemente.

-Ya veo. Jane recuerdas a mi esposo Kouji Anzai. –dijo Rose mientras le señalaba al padre de Saori.

-Hola Jane. –le tendió la mano.

-¿Qué tal cuñado? Tiempo de no vernos. –le estrecho la mano.

-¡Tía Jane! –exclamo feliz Koichi.

-Pero si es mi sobrino favorito, mira como has crecido. –comento feliz mientras lo levantaba en alto. –Es la genética, El será un chico muy alto. –le guiño el ojo a Saori.

-Tía Jane. –se le acerco Saori.

-Saori mírate, eres toda una señorita. Estas hermosa. –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias tía. Tú también luces muy bien. –se sonrojo Saori.

Jane clavo su mirada en Sendoh, se acerco a El y le sonrío:

-Y este joven tan apuesto ¿es…? –pregunto curiosa.

-Mi nombre es Akira Sendoh. –le tendió la mano el joven.

-Es mi novio tía. –dijo Saori mientras se sonrojaba.

La tía de Saori abrió los ojos grandes de la sorpresa.

-¿Tu novio? –lo miro sorprendida.

-Si. –asintió Rose.

-¡Bienvenido a Los Ángeles! –lo abrazo la tía de Saori.

Akira se quedo petrificado solo atino a decir:

-Gracias doctora Gallagher.

-¿Doctora Gallagher? Eso es mucha formalidad puedes llamarme Jane o tía Jane. –le guiño el ojo cómplice la tía de Saori.

-Esta bien. –sonrío amablemente Akira.

-Vengan vamos a casa. He venido a buscarlos con la camioneta de papá. –comento la tía Jane mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Al mismo tiempo que salían del aeropuerto Akira se le acerco a Saori y fueron hablando entre ellos.

-Tu tía es muy simpática y efusiva. –opino el joven.

-Mi tía es muy alegre, su personalidad es la más simpática de los seis hermanos. Se parece un poco a Ayako. –respondió con una sonrisa Saori. –Igual espera a conocer al esposo de mi tía Dana. El es más efusivo.

-Ya veo. –asintió el joven mientras clavaba su vista en el vehiculo donde la tía de Saori se subía del lado del conductor.

-Jane ¿No crees que lo mejor es que yo conduzca? –pregunto con una mirada horror el padre de Saori.

-No. Yo conduciré. ¿Qué pasa cuñado? Tienes miedo. –le dijo bromeando mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

-Que Dios nos ayude. –suspiro cansado el padre de Saori.

La joven sonrío divertida y una vez que subieron todos al auto arranco y acelero. Saori le iba mostrando a Akira la ruta por la cual iban. No tardaron mucho en llegar, solo una hora.

Akira se sentía muy nervioso, si bien, los comentarios de Rose lo habían calmado un poco, no podía evitar sentir esa sensación en el estomago.

Al llegar bajaron del auto y el padre de Saori junto con Akira bajaron las maletas.

Al escuchar el ruido del auto dos personas de edad madura salieron a recibir a los visitantes. Uno era un hombre alto, de cabello corto y blanco. Ojos verdes y piel blanca. Tenía una mirada escrutadora y seria. La abuela de Saori, en cambio, tenía una mirada maternal, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello estaba recogido pero se notaba que era rubia. Su piel era blanca y su estatura mediana.

-¡Rose! –abrazo a su hija la señora.

-Mamá tanto tiempo. –sonrío la madre de Saori.

Todos se saludaron con cariño y alegría. Los abuelos de Saori miraron fijamente al joven Sendoh.

-Abuela, abuelo es el Akira Sendoh. Mi novio. –lo presento Saori.

-Mucho gusto. –sonrío el joven.

-El gusto es nuestro. Pero tu apellido me es familiar. –respondió pensativo el abuelo de Saori.

-¡Ya recuero! –lo interrumpió la abuela de Saori. –Eres el hijo del joven Sendoh al que le alquilamos una habitación junto a Kouji hace mucho. Te pareces mucho a tu padre. –le pellizco la mejilla en forma cariñosa la abuela.

-¿Usted cree? –pregunto nervioso el joven.

-Si, eres idéntico. Y llámame abuela. No necesitas tratarme con tanta formalidad. –dijo la señora mientras entraba a la casa.

-A mi también puedes llamarme abuelo. –le guiño el ojo en forma cómplice el abuelo de Saori. Quien a pesar de su apariencia dura tenía una personalidad muy amable.

Entraron y la abuela de Saori les mostró las habitaciones. La casa era enorme tenia dos pisos y en la parte de arriba había más de seis habitaciones.

-Espero que no te moleste Saori pero tendrás que dormir con tu tía Jane. Como sabes Susan, Michael y George tienen sus habitaciones por estar estudiando aquí. Akira tu dormirás con Koichi. –explico la abuela de Saori.

-No hay problema. –dijo amablemente Akira.

-Si, abuela no te preocupes. –opino Saori.

Después de cada uno se acomodo en las habitaciones bajaron a tomar un poco de te que había preparado la abuela de Saori, ya eran las seis de la tarde.

-Prueben mis galletas. Son caseras. –sonrío la abuela de Saori.

-Saori escuche por ahí que Jack te opero. –comento Jane mientras bebía un sorbo de te. – ¿Que tal te pareció?

-Oh bien Jack es un hombre muy inteligente y capaz. –respondió con una sonrisa Saori.

La tía de Saori suspiro y dijo:

-Si, El es perfecto ¿Verdad?

Todos se miraron entre si y no respondieron, Saori solo asintió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento un joven rubio como el sol, de cabellera corta y lacia, ojos celestes y piel blanca apareció ante ellos acompañado de un joven afroamericano que media 1,95.

-Tanto tiempo de no vernos tía Rose, prima Saori. –dijo el joven rubio.

-¡Michael! ¡George! –exclamo feliz Saori mientras corría a abrazarlos seguida de su hermano menor.

Michael era el joven rubio y George el joven de piel cobriza, quien tomo a Saori por la cintura y la levanto en alto.

-A mi también. –estiro sus brazos Koichi.

El joven sonrío divertido y también lo levanto.

-Akira ven. Te presento a Michael y a George mis primos. Ellos juegan en el equipo de la Universidad. –los presento Saori.

-Mucho gusto. –les tendió la mano Akira.

-Así que eres el novio de nuestra prima. El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Michael Gallagher y soy el hijo de Henry Gallagher. Pronto conocerás a mi hermano gemelo que esta por llegar. El vive en Inglaterra y estudia neurocirugía en Oxford. –se presento el joven rubio.

-Mucho gusto Akira y mi nombre es George Duncan. Y si te preguntas porque soy el único afroamericano en esta familia es porque mi madre Dana Gallagher se caso con un afroamericano jugador de futbol americano. Soy el único en mi familia que juega basketball. Por cierto mi familia llegara mañana así que mañana los conocerás, mi padre es mas alto que yo. –dijo George mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Mas alto? –pregunto asombrado Akira.

-Si. –se sonrío divertido el joven. –Ah eso si. No me digas negro. Me molesta mucho.

-No pensaba decírtelo. –se sonrío Akira.

-Ah muy bien. Entonces seremos buenos amigos. –le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-George y yo somos los candidatos para capitán del equipo de basketball en la universidad. El entrenador todavía no se ha decidido. –comento Michael.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto emocionada Saori.

-Si. Aunque dudo mucho que este rubio pueda ganarme. –dijo divertido George.

-Ey negro no me molestes que soy mejor que tu. –respondió enojado Michael.

-Cuida tu boca Michael. –le dijo George levantando en alto su dedo.

-En realidad los dos somos muy buenos Akira, por eso hay tanta competencia entre nosotros. –explico Michael.

-Y… ¿a tu padre no le molesta que hayas elegido un deporte que a el no le gusta? –le pregunto curioso Akira a George.

-No. –dijo con tranquilidad el joven. –Mi padre no dice nada mientras estudie mi carrera universitaria. Y mientras tenga notas altas. Cuando veas a mi padre te inspirara miedo solo hasta que hables con El. Es muy simpático y efusivo. –explico George.

-Es verdad. –asintió Saori.

Akira solo sonrío amablemente.

-Saori ¿le has mostrado las fotografías de la familia? –pregunto Michael.

-Oh…no. recién terminamos de desempacar. –respondió ella.

-Vengan. La abuela siempre tiene sus fotografías. –comento George mientras comenzaba a caminar. –Son como trofeos de guerra.

Los dos primos los condujeron a una pared llena de fotografías encuadradas.

-Como la mayoría de sus hijos y nietos no viven aquí la abuela hizo esto. –mostró Michael.

Había muchísimas fotografías se veía a la madre de Saori cuando se había graduado. También a Jane, y estaban los otros hermanos.

-Mira esta es mi madre, Dana, mis hermanos Will y Peter y mi padre Gregory. –mostró George.

Dana era una mujer de cabello castaño y rizado, de piel blanca. El padre de George Gregory era alto, de piel cobriza, como los afroamericanos y sus hermanos también tenían la piel cobriza como George y su padre.

-¿Cuántos años tienen tus hermanos? –pregunto Akira a George.

-Tienen diez, como Koichi. –respondió el joven.

-Este es mi padre el ingeniero Henry Gallagher. Esa es mi madre Alexandra y ese mi hermano Charles. –mostró en las fotografías Michael.

Henry era alto, blanco y rubio. De ojos azules. Alexandra tenia el cabello largo y de color negro azabache, su piel era blanca y sus ojos azules. Charles era alto de piel blanca, cabello negro y corto y ojos azules.

-No te preocupes por mi hermano Charles. Es un antisocial. Así que si lo saludas y no te contesta no sientas mal por eso. Porque ni siquiera me saluda a mi y soy su hermano. –comento Michael.

-Ya veo. –asintió con una sonrisa Akira.

-Charles es becado en Oxford y es muy presumido y antipático. Solo habla con dos personas y esas dos son mi prima Susan y la tía Helena. El vive con ella en Inglaterra. –comento Michael.

-Que envidia. –comento George.

-¿Por qué que envidia? –pregunto confundido Akira.

-Esta es la tía Helena. –la señalo en la fotografía Michael.

Akira abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, era hermosa. Cabellera larga, ondulada y de color dorada, ojos azules escrutadores y piel blanca como la porcelana. Tenía puesto un uniforme de tenis, tenía su raqueta en la mano derecha.

El joven solo se sorprendió, fue a decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.

-Es… joven. –dijo eso para no decir hermosa. Sabía lo celosa que era Saori.

-Si. Solo nos lleva cinco años. Y es una tentación. Ella es candente. –dijo Michael bromeando.

-Michael. –lo codeo Saori. –Es nuestra tía. –dijo cruzada de brazos Saori.

Akira solo río divertido.

-Era una broma Saori. Pero te aconsejo Akira tienes que caerle bien. La tía Helena es algo complicada, un poco presumida y para ella lo más importante es su carrera. –comento el joven Michael.

-Y se la pasa hablando y nadie es tan perfecta como ella. –dijo irónicamente Saori.

-No es mala. Solo que tiene tres doctorados y una licenciatura. Es profesora en Oxford desde los quince años. Es superdotada. Y Susan y Charles, son iguales a ella. No te lo tomes a mal pero son sus personalidades. –le dijo George a Sendoh.

-Esta bien. Ya estoy advertido. –sonrío amablemente.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están la tía Helena y Susan? –pregunto Michael.

-¿La tía Helena esta aquí? –pregunto asombrada Saori.

-Si, vino para día de acción de gracias. Ella que nunca viene. Tuvo que dar un par de charlas por su nuevo libro. Por cierto Akira llámala doctora Gallagher. –comento George.

-Entiendo. –sonrío el joven.

-Pero ¿que hace ella aquí? Siempre llega para Noche buena. –pregunto horrorizada Saori.

-Simplemente esta aquí. No seas mala Saori. –respondió George.

-Creo que ahora se fue a buscar a Charles al aeropuerto y Susan la acompaño. –comento Michael.

-¿Por qué no quieres a tu tía Saori? –le pregunto Sendoh a su novia.

-Ah eso… es porque… tenemos diferentes opiniones. –respondió Saori.

-Además porque la tía Helena le dijo un día que ella era la niña de su papá. –soltó una carcajada George.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamo enojada Saori.

-Desde ese día Saori no quiere mucho a la tía Helena. –se reía George.

-Por cierto recuerda ella es doctora en literatura y en lingüística. Solo para que lo sepas. –comento Michael.

-De acuerdo. Y Saori los rencores no son buenos. –comento con tranquilidad Akira.

-Me olvidare en cuanto me pida disculpas. –respondió Ella.

Sus primos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –se cruzo de brazos enojada Saori.

-Primero: Que nunca te pedirá disculpas, su ego no se lo permite. Y segundo: Eres idéntica a ella. –respondió Michael.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y llego Helena acompañada de sus dos sobrinos Susan y Charles.

Akira abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Alta, se veía que además llevaba botas de cuero con tacones, de ojos azules y a diferencia de la fotografía su cabello era rojo y ondulado. Estaba vestida con un elegante pantalón y una camisa blanca. Vieron como saludaba a los presentes.

-¡Rose! –la abrazo con cariño.

-¡Helena! –la saludo la madre de Saori.

-¿Qué tal cuñado? –le tendió la mano a Kouji.

-Helena. –la saludo con cortesía.

-Mi pequeño Koichi como has crecido. –dijo mientras se agachaba y le dejaba un tierno beso en la frente.

Caminando con elegancia se acerco hasta George y Michael.

-Hola niños. –los saludo.

-Tía. –la abrazaron entre los dos.

-Bueno suficiente. –los detuvo ella. –Demasiados abrazos niños. –dijo mientras reía ya que sabia que a George y a Michael les encantaba molestarla.

Entonces se acerco hasta Saori.

-Saori tanto tiempo de no vernos. –la abrazo pero Saori no respondió el abrazo, se quedo quieta.

-Si, un año. ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? –pregunto asombrada.

-Oh… tenia ganas de cambiar. Así que fui a un salón de belleza en Inglaterra y me lo pinte de rojo furioso. –le guiño el ojo a su sobrina en forma cómplice.

-Te vez mas… seductora con ese color. –opino Saori.

Su tía soltó una carcajada divertida y clavo su mirada penetrante en Akira.

-Y ¿Este caballero es…? –pregunto curiosa.

-Ah… El es Akira Sendoh. Mi novio. –respondió sonrojada Saori.

-¿Tu novio? –arqueo sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-Si. –asintió Saori.

-Gusto en conocerla doctora Gallagher. –le tendió la mano Sendoh.

-El gusto es mío, cariño. Bienvenido. –estrecho la mano del joven y lo miro fijamente.

Akira trago saliva de los nervios. Era la primera en la familia que lo hacia sentir nervioso. Se sentía desnudo ante la mirada escrutadora de Helena.

-Te presento a mi sobrina Susan. Ella estudia antropología. –la presento Helena.

Una joven de veinte años, cabello largo, rizado y castaño. De piel blanca como la de su tía y ojos castaños oscuros le estrecho la mano a Sendoh.

-Así que eres el novio de mi prima, mucho gusto. –sonrío gentilmente la joven.

-El gusto es mío. –respondió amablemente Akira.

-Y El es Charles. Estudia en Oxford neurocirugía. –lo presento Helena.

Un joven alto, de cabellera negra y corta, ojos azules y piel blanca. Vestido de camisa y pantalón apareció. Su expresión era seria y fría.

-Un placer conocerte. –dijo sin perder su amarga expresión.

-El placer es mío. –asintió Akira.

-Es extraño que llegues tan temprano Charles. Siempre llegas junto a la tía Helena para noche buena. –opino Saori.

-Lo se. Pero quise venir antes intencionalmente. Por Navidad los vuelos están saturados y odio viajar con mucha gente. Iré a instalarme. Nos vemos en la cena. –dijo dejándolos solos.

-Es un buen chico pero algo tímido. –sonrío la tía Helena.

-Esta bien. –respondió amablemente Sendoh.

En ese instante vieron como Rose le hacia señas a su hermana Helena para que se acercara a hablar con ella.

-Bueno niños mi hermana me esta llamando. Nos vemos después. –dijo Helena mientras se iba. Pero camino dos pasos, se detuvo y se giro sobre sus talones. –Por cierto Akira te felicito por tu dominio del ingles. –le dijo amablemente y se fue.

Sendoh se sonrojo y Saori le pego un codazo.

-Te sonrojaste. –le dijo mientras arqueaba sus cejas.

-No es cierto. –dijo El. – ¿Porque no me muestras el jardín? –le pregunto.

-Si ven. –le tomo la mano Saori y fueron hasta el enorme jardín que tenia en la parte trasera de la casa su abuela.

Era un jardín muy hermoso, con cuatro árboles y muchas flores. Había un banco de madera y allí se sentaron juntos Saori y Akira. Mientras ellos hablaban animadamente Rose y Kouji trataban de convencer a Jane y a Helena, especialmente a Helena.

-Helena, Jane tengo que pedirles un favor. –les dijo Rose a sus hermanas.

-Si, claro dinos. –respondió Jane.

-Verán… necesito que traten de conseguirle a Akira una oportunidad para las pruebas del año que viene en UCLA en el equipo de basketball. –pidió Kouji.

-¡¿Qué? –pregunto confundida Helena.

-Ustedes son muy importantes dentro del ámbito académico. Helena tu a pesar de trabajar en Oxford, los alumnos de letras usan tus ensayos para materias como lingüística y literatura latina. Tienes un gran peso dentro del ámbito académico. Si tú lo recomiendas sin duda pasara las pruebas del año entrante sin prejuicio alguno por ser japonés. –explico Rose a su hermana.

-Comprendo. –opino Jane.

-Yo no. ¿Para que quieres que lo recomiende? –pregunto cruzada de brazos Helena.

-Para poder tener una beca en UCLA y que así pueda jugar en el equipo de basketball. Ese chico tiene talento Helena. Apostaría todo por El. –respondió Kouji.

La joven quedo perpleja escuchándolo, quedo pensativa por unos minutos, suspiro y finalmente respondió:

-Esta bien. Yo hablare, mañana tengo que llevar unos ensayos sobre la literatura Italiana que he escrito. Así que lo llevare conmigo y le mostrare la Universidad y de paso hablare con el entrenador y el rector, si es que esta. –respondió Helena.

-Gracias. –le agradeció el padre de Saori.

-Pero más te vale que sea bueno porque no quiero que mi prestigio decaiga. Todos mis recomendados nunca me han fallado. –dijo Helena.

-No te preocupes, El no te fallara. –sonrío la madre de Saori ante su hermana que la miraba de brazos cruzados sin poder creerle.

-Si Helena se arrepiente yo actuare. –le guiño el ojo Jane a su hermana mayor. –Lastima que yo mañana no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Porque? –pregunto Rose.

-Porque tengo que llevarle a la directora de la carrera unas notas de mis alumnos. Pero Helena no trabaja aquí así que ella puede hablar para conseguirle una oportunidad. Además todo lo que Helena diga es palabra santa para los académicos. –respondió Jane.

-Muy bien entonces quedamos así. Gracias Helena. –respondió el padre de Saori.

-No me agradezcas hasta que haya logrado algo. Espero que ese niño tenga tanto potencial como tú dices. –comento Helena.

En ese momento la abuela Gallagher llamo a todos los presentes a cenar al comedor. Había una mesa grande y muchas sillas. En la cabecera se sentó el abuelo y en la otra cabecera la abuela. Y de ambos costados los demás.

Mientras cenaban todos hablaban animadamente:

-Akira… tu apellido me es familiar. Kouji ¿Tu amigo y socio no se llama Sendoh? –pregunto Helena.

-Si es su hijo. –respondió Kouji.

-¡Ya sabia que te veía parecido a alguien! Eres idéntico a tu padre, cariño. –opino Helena.

-¿Usted cree? –pregunto sonrojado.

-Si eres idéntico. –sonrío gentilmente Helena.

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas Helena? Tú tan solo tenías tres años. –pregunto Jane.

-Simplemente lo recuerdo. No se porque. Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Dana, ella es psiquiatra. Yo soy lingüista y escritora. –respondió bromeando Helena.

Todos rieron ante aquel comentario. La cena transcurrió en paz y después todos fueron a descansar. La mayoría estaban cansados por el viaje en avión, en cual resulto ser de muchas horas. Sin embargo Akira ni se imaginaba que al día siguiente, gracias a Helena, tendría un día inolvidable.

* * *

N/A: Nos acercamos al final, faltan unos capis pero estamos muy cerca. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, especialmente a mis colegas y amigas que me dejan sus reviews ;)

muchas gracias. Les mando un beso enorme, y nos leemos el proximo capitulo, suerte y saludos! =)


	27. Chapter 27 Un día inolvidable para Akira

Al otro día, temprano en la mañana, Akira sintió un peso sobre su estomago. Era el hermanito de Saori que lo estaba despertando.

-Akira despierta. La abuela ya tiene listo el desayuno. –dijo el pequeño.

Sendoh bostezo y se desperezo miro el reloj y sintió mas ganas de dormir pero no estaba en su casa. La educación y la cortesía eran por sobre toda las cosas.

-Esta bien. Ya voy Koichi, déjame cambiarme. –respondió al mismo tiempo que salía de la cama y caminaba hasta el baño. Por suerte en la habitación había un baño privado.

Se lavo la cara con agua fría para poder despertarse y se cambio. Bajo las escaleras acompañado de Koichi y se sentaron juntos en el comedor.

-Buen día. –saludo amablemente.

-¡Buen día! –saludo efusivamente el niño.

-Buenos días. –saludaron todos los presentes.

En la mesa estaban los abuelos de Saori, sus padres, su primo Charles, Helena y Saori.

-Buen día ¿Durmieron bien? –pregunto Helena con una sonrisa.

-Si tía. –dijo alegre el niño mientras tomaba un panecillo y comía.

-Y… ¿Tu Akira? ¿Te sentiste cómodo? –pregunto la abuela de Saori.

-Oh… si. No tuve inconveniente. –respondió gentilmente el joven al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a Saori y ella le sonreía.

-Me alegro, entonces. –suspiro aliviada la señora.

Mientras desayunaban Saori se percato de que faltaban algunos de sus primos y su tía Jane.

-¿Dónde están la tía Jane, Michael, George y Susan? –pregunto Saori.

-En la Universidad. Michael y George entrenando, Susan fue a entregar un trabajo sobre una materia y Jane fue a entregar a la directora de la carrera los registros con las notas de sus estudiantes. –respondió Rose, su madre.

-Ya veo. –suspiro Saori.

Rose miro a su hermana con una mirada cómplice y Helena comprendió y asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Saben? Tengo que ir a la Universidad a llevar unos ensayos. Akira, Saori ¿Quieren venir conmigo? –pregunto Helena.

Sendoh y Saori se miraron sorprendidos los dos.

-¿Estas segura tía? –pregunto desconfiada Saori.

-Si, no tengo problema. Además como yo no trabajo allí podré mostrarles tranquilamente la Universidad. –respondió la tía de Saori al mismo tiempo que bebía un sorbo de té.

-Entonces vamos. –opino animado Akira.

-Si, vamos. –dijo entusiasmada Saori.

-Yo también iré. Te ayudare a llevar esos pesados apuntes tía. –opino Charles, el primo de Saori.

-Muy bien. Gracias Charles. –se levanto de la silla Helena. –Iré por mis ensayos mientras ustedes terminan de desayunar. –dijo la tía de Saori mientras se iba caminando elegantemente del comedor.

Como prometió cuando Saori y Akira terminaron de desayunar se fueron junto a Helena y a Charles a la Universidad.

Helena iba conduciendo su auto, en la parte de Atrás iban sentados Saori y Akira mientras que adelante iba Charles.

-El equipo de basketball esta entrenando, supuse que les gustaría ver el entrenamiento. –comento Helena.

-Si, eso seria genial. –respondió Saori.

-Charles ¿Tu también juegas basketball? O ¿Practicas algún deporte? –pregunto Sendoh con curiosidad.

-No. No me llama la atención el basketball, yo practico futbol soccer. Pero en Inglaterra. –respondió seriamente el joven.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a un joven que conocí este año en un partido de práctica. –comento con una sonrisa Akira.

-¿A quien? –pregunto curiosa Saori.

-Me recuerda a Rukawa. –respondió con una sonrisa Sendoh.

Saori soltó una carcajada y asintió entre risas.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –opino su novia.

-¿Por qué Charles te recuerda a ese joven? –pregunto Helena mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Por su aspecto, cabello corto y de color negro, ojos azules, además eres alto. Y por tu… peculiar personalidad. –respondió Akira.

-Ah ¿Si? Miren ustedes. –dijo con una sonrisa la tía de Saori.

El primo de Saori no respondió solo miro hacia la ventanilla y suspiro cansado.

Helena detuvo el auto frente a la Universidad. Los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos del asombro, excepto Charles.

-Bienvenidos a la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles. –dijo la tía de Saori.

-Es hermosa. –dijo Akira.

-El edificio esta inspirado en la en la Basílica de San Ambrosio de Milán. –explico Helena. –Supongo que no van a quedarse en el auto, vamos bajen.

Helena y sus sobrinos junto con Akira bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta el edificio y entraron. Un suspiro de sorpresa escapo de las bocas de los jóvenes.

-No se porque se asombran Oxford es mejor. –comento secamente Charles.

-Charles no seas malo, UCLA tiene mucho prestigio también. –lo regaño Helena.

-Si, disculpa tía. –respondió el joven mirando todo.

Saori se sorprendió, su primo Charles no se disculpaba con nadie. ¿Por qué con Helena si?

-Chicos tengo que ir a la secretaria de apuntes a dejar esto. Es parte del nuevo material para el año que viene en lingüística y literatura latina. Charles que no se pierdan. –le encomendó a su sobrino mayor el cuidado de Saori y Akira.

-Esta bien tía. Les mostrare la Universidad. –respondió molesto el joven.

-Espérenme en el salón de entrenamiento. Allí deben estar Michael y George. –dijo la tía de Saori al mismo tiempo que se iba y dejaba solos a los tres jóvenes.

-Bueno síganme les mostrare los trofeos de la Universidad. –comento con desgano el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Pero Charles creí que tú estudiabas en Oxford. –opino sorprendida Saori.

-Y estudio en Oxford. Soy becado allá pero estudie el primer año de medicina aquí. –explico sin mucha importancia el primo de Saori.

Llegaron hasta un enorme salón donde estaban los trofeos de los distintos equipos, Saori corrió para ver los trofeos del equipo de basketball.

-Genial. –dijo mientras miraba todo sorprendida.

Akira y su primo la siguieron. Caminaron mirando la vitrina y llegaron hasta una fotografía de Helena vestida con su uniforme de tenis.

-¿Es…? –pregunto confundido Sendoh.

-La tía Helena. Ella estudio aquí una licenciatura en lingüística. Mientras que en Oxford hizo su doctorado sobre lingüística en sus otros dos doctorados estudio literatura. –explico Charles.

-Toda tu familia ha estudiado aquí. –opino Sendoh mientras observaba todo con sorpresa.

-No todos. El padre de Susan estudio en Harvard, igual mi padre. Solo las mujeres estudiaron aquí. Y bueno la mayoría de mis primos. –respondió Charles. –Vengan los llevare a que vean entrenar al equipo de basketball como dijo la tía.

Akira y Saori lo obedecieron y fueron caminando los tres por el edificio.

-¿Qué estudian Michael, George y Susan? –pregunto Saori.

-Son tus primos y no lo sabes. –la miro seriamente. –George estudia sociología, Susan antropología y mi hermano estudia Psicología. –explico Charles.

En ese momento llegaron al salón donde entrenaba el equipo de basketball. Al abrir la puerta vieron una enorme cancha y a los jugadores descansando, el entrenador no estaba.

-¡Charles! –lo llamo Michael. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto confundido.

-Hola hermano que gusto verte. –comento sarcásticamente el joven. –No ¿Qué hacen aquí? la tía Helena nos trajo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –pregunto George.

-Vino a traer unos apuntes y les esta mostrando la Universidad a Saori y a Akira. –respondió Charles.

-¡Oigan a entrenar! –los llamo a Michael y a George el actual capitán del equipo.

-Nos vamos a entrenar, que el entrenador se halla ido no quiere decir que debamos descansar. –suspiro Michael.

-Esta bien, nos sentaremos en las gradas a observar. –respondió sin darle importancia Charles.

Mientras ellos veían el entrenamiento la doctora Helena Gallagher dejaba sus ensayos en la secretaria de apuntes y hablaba con una de las empleadas de la Universidad.

-Doctora Gallagher justo a tiempo. ¿Cómo esta? –le pregunto la joven con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Dime ¿Se encuentra el rector? –pregunto Helena.

-Si, justamente esta en su oficina, lo encontró de suerte ya que tuvo que venir a firmar unos registros. –le sonrío la empleada.

-Ya veo, gracias por decirme. Nos vemos después. –dijo Helena mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

El sonido de sus tacones se escuchaba por el pasillo del edificio mientras ella caminaba elegantemente, llego hasta una oficina y toco la puerta, luego de escuchar la aprobación entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días rector, ¿Me recuerda? –pregunto con elegancia.

-Doctora Helena Gallagher. Como olvidarte eres una de las intelectuales más influyentes a pesar de haber elegido trabajar en Oxford. –respondió con ironía el hombre.

-Robert… ¿todavía enojado? –dijo mientras arqueaba sus cejas. –Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime. –respondió el hombre mientras leía unos expedientes.

-Tengo un joven de dieciséis años que es un genio en el basketball. Quisiera que lo pruebes y le des una oportunidad para una beca aquí. –comento con elegancia la joven.

El hombre clavo su mirada en ella y la miro por encima sus lentes.

-¿Un genio en el basketball? ¿Segura? Es japonés. –opino sarcásticamente el hombre.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. El niño es un prodigio en el basketball. Vamos Robert dale una oportunidad. Pero si no quieres me lo puedo llevar a Oxford. Se que le darán una oportunidad allí. –comento ella con altanería mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y simulaba que se iba. .

-Espera, no te lo llevaras a Inglaterra. Lo probaremos aquí antes pero… de probar a los jóvenes deportistas se encarga el entrenador Roy. Lo llamare para que hable con nosotros. –respondió el hombre mientras que levantaba el tubo del teléfono y le pedía a su secretaria que llamara al entrenador. –Además las pruebas son en octubre no en diciembre.

-Oh… vamos Robert. El chico estudia en Japón no puede dejar de estudiar en la preparatoria para venir a probarse aquí. Además todavía le falta un año para terminarla. –respondió ella.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí? si le falta un año puede venir a probarse el año que viene. –opino el hombre.

-Porque no puede venir en las fechas programadas porque estudia en la preparatoria. Vine para que le dieras una oportunidad el año entrante en una prueba que podría ser en diciembre. Solo te pido que le tomes la prueba en otra fecha y que le otorguen la beca. Este chico tiene potencial. Además yo done parte de mis ganancias para los fondos de las becas ¿Tiene algo de malo que te pida una beca para El? –respondió Helena.

-Helena… es japonés. ¿Segura que es bueno en el basketball? –pregunto desconfiado el entrenador Roy mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Por supuesto que es bueno. Además yo misma te lo recomiendo. Soy una de las intelectuales que tienen mas peso aquí. Creo que tengo tanto peso como Chomsky. Así que solo te estoy pidiendo un favor. –respondió ella con elegancia.

Los dos hombres se miraron confundidos y la miraron fijamente a ella.

-Muy bien. ¿Esta aquí? ¿Lo has traído? –pregunto el entrenador Roy.

-Si esta aquí. –respondió tranquilamente Helena.

-Perfecto. Te diré que haremos Helena. Yo me fijo si el chico en realidad tiene potencial y le doy una oportunidad si a cambio tú sales conmigo esta noche. –le dijo con un tono sugestivo el entrenador.

-Eres un cerdo. –respondió Ella.

-Roy. –lo regaño molesto el rector.

-¿Qué pasa Helena? ¿No tienes suficiente confianza en el niño? –pregunto irónicamente el entrenador.

-Esta bien. ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos. Te diré que haremos, aumentare la apuesta. Te lo presentare y tu lo veras y lo probaras. Si el chico cumple todas las expectativas y te deja con la boca abierta tú me dejas en paz y no hay cena. Pero si el chico es un debilucho saldré contigo porque yo me equivoque. –dijo ella con una mirada desafiante.

-Trato hecho Helena. Espero que te pongas un vestido esta noche, además ese cabello rojo es tan seductor. Vamos al salón de entrenamiento. –dijo el entrenador mientras abría la puerta y salía.

El rector y Helena salieron detrás del entrenador justo cuando iban caminando por los pasillos se encontraron con un hombre conocido por ellos.

-¿Helena? –pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-¿Jack? Jack Brennan. –respondió ella. –Que gusto verte ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto confundida.

-Acompañe a mi madre hasta aquí. Y estaba recorriendo el edificio. ¿Adonde van ustedes? –pregunto confundido.

-Jack… Helena trajo a un niño que dice ser un prodigio en el basketball. Vamos a ver si su protegido es tan bueno como ella dice. Si pierde la apuesta salgo con ella. –le guiño el ojo el tipo.

-Eres un cerdo Roy, le llevas veinte años a Helena. –respondió indignado Jack.

-Oh vamos Jack. ¿Celoso? –lo provoco el entrenador.

-Descuida Jack. Este idiota perderá. Akira lo dejara boquiabierto. –respondió tranquila ella.

Abrieron las puertas y encontraron que los jóvenes jugadores estaban entrenando mientras que Saori, Sendoh y Charles estaban observando detenidamente el entrenamiento.

-¡Descansen! –les ordeno el entrenador. –Muéstrame al muchacho Helena.

-Doctora Gallagher para ti. –respondió tajantemente ella.

Los cuatro adultos se acercaron al joven Sendoh.

-Jack. –saludaron al mismo tiempo Akira y Saori.

-Hola niños. –los saludo amablemente el medico.

-Akira ellos son el rector Robert y el entrenador Roy. ¿Crees que podrías mostrarles un poco de tus habilidades? –pregunto amablemente Helena.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sumamente asombrado Sendoh.

-Verás Akira. –hablo el rector. –Helena nos dijo que eres un genio en el basketball. Nos gustaría ver tus habilidades.

-Eh… bueno esta bien. –asintió Akira ante la mirada atónita de Saori y Charles.

-Muy bien. ¡Michael! ¡George! ¡Vengan aquí y traigan un balón! –ordeno el entrenador.

Los jóvenes se miraron atónitos y obedecieron.

-Akira es tu nombre ¿No es así? –pregunto el entrenador y Akira asintió. – ¿Crees que podrías pasar a estos dos jugadores?

-Ah… supongo. –respondió desorientado el joven.

-¡Michael y George! Eso es trampa son tus jugadores estrella. –dijo indignado Jack.

Helena tomo a Sendoh del brazo y lo aparto de la multitud.

-No te sientas nervioso Akira. Son dos jugadores como cualquier otro. Verás si les ganas a ellos te darán la oportunidad de estudiar aquí becado y poder jugar en este equipo. No tengas miedo recuerda que la suerte favorece al mas osado. –lo animo la tía de Saori.

Akira la miro fijamente y comprendió aquellas palabras. Como una experiencia mágica sus nervios desaparecieron.

Los tres jóvenes se ubicaron en el centro de la cancha y Akira tenia el balón en sus manos. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era pasar a Michael y a George y encestar.

Michael media 1,88 mientras que George media 1,95. Ambos le cerraban el paso hasta la canasta. Para colmo el joven no podía moverse mucho cada movimiento que intentaba era detenido por la defensa de los dos primos de Saori. Por eso quedo driblando el balón pensando en una solución a la defensa de aquellos dos habilidosos jugadores.

Mientras ellos jugaban los adultos se habían sentado en las gradas observando todo con cuidado. Helena estaba erguida mirando con atención y tratando de no escuchar las burlas del entrenador, para suerte de ella Jack se había sentado a su lado y de su otro lado estaba sentado su sobrino Charles.

-Helena ponte un vestido rojo esta noche. –se burlo Roy.

-Púdrete. –le respondió altanera la Doctora Gallagher.

Akira se encontraba concentrado, los primos de Saori eran muy buenos no podía pasarlos, además cualquier paso que daba ellos intentaban quitarle el balón. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo con un dribleo rápido paso a los dos jóvenes y salto para poder encestar el balón. En ese instante los dos primos de Saori saltaron para evitar que encestara, pero cayeron en el engaño de Akira y este aprovecho para encestar.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio y los presentes con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Saori salio corriendo a abrazarlo, contenta por la hazaña de su novio.

-El es… increíble. –murmuro el entrenador.

Helena los miro triunfante a los dos hombres que no creían que Akira pudiera jugar bien, aunque para sus adentros también estaba sorprendida de la habilidad de Sendoh.

-No puedo creerlo. Me gano un japonés. –dijo indignado Michael.

-Buena jugada hermano. –opino con una sonrisa en el rostro George mientras estrechaba la mano de Akira.

-Si, George tiene razón. Buena jugada Akira. –le dio una palmadita amistosa Michael.

-Gracias. –asintió Sendoh.

-Excelente jugada Akira. –se acerco a El Helena. –Vieron les dije que era un prodigio. –dijo dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que lo miraban atónitos.

-¡Eres muy bueno muchacho! –dijo el entrenador mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

-Gracias. –asintió nervioso el joven.

-Lo quiero en mi equipo rector. –comento el entrenador ante la sorpresa de Sendoh.

El hombre asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y le hablo a Akira.

-Dime muchacho ¿Cuándo puedes venir para que te tomemos el examen de ingreso? Se muy bien que no puedes dejar de estudiar. –comento el hombre.

-Creo que… en diciembre estará bien. –respondió desconcertado Akira.

-Muy bien, vayamos a mi oficina y arreglemos una posible fecha. –dijo el hombre mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

-Espera un momento. Yo iré con el. –dijo de brazos cruzados Helena.

-Helena... –suspiro el hombre.

-¿Qué? No dejare que lo embauques. Vamos Akira. –dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo. –Charles… Saori espérenme aquí. –pidió la tía mientras sus sobrinos asentían sorprendidos.

Akira, Helena y el rector fueron a la oficina de este para arreglar como harían.

Como a Sendoh todavía le faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria, para no perder un año le dieron una fecha para que rinda el examen de ingreso cuando terminara la preparatoria. El rector había quedado sorprendido y quería a ese chico jugara en su equipo.

Luego de acordar todos trámites y demás cosas Akira, Saori, Charles y la tía Helena regresaron a la casa de los abuelos de Saori para almorzar, solo estarían ellos con sus abuelos porque los padres y el hermanito de Saori habían salido, mientras que los primos y la tía Jane de Saori estaban en la universidad. Mientras almorzaban charlaban animadamente.

-Muchas doctora Gallagher por su ayuda. –agradeció Akira.

-No te preocupes cariño. –le sonrío Helena.

-Tía ¿Por qué hablaste con ellos este año? Todavía le falta un año para terminar la preparatoria. –pregunto seriamente Charles.

-Porque el año entrante no podré hacer nada. Este año regrese mas temprano para promocionar mi último libro pero el año que viene estaré muy ocupada en Oxford y solo llegare para Navidad. No podría hacer nada. Mejor mover los hilos cuando puedo. –respondió ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su sobrino.

-Se lo agradezco mucho. Aunque me tomo por sorpresa. –se sonrío divertido Akira.

-Me asustan todos los contactos y el poder que tienes tía. –opino asombrada Saori.

La tía de Saori soltó una carcajada divertida.

-Verás Saori, soy ex alumna y una de las pocas superdotadas que estudiaron allí. Además no nos olvidemos que soy una escritora muy famosa y de elite. Y además parte del dinero del fondo de las becas lo done yo con las ganancias de mi penúltimo libro que fue un éxito. –respondió Helena mientras se acomodaba su abundante cabello.

-Es usted una mujer muy exitosa. –opino Akira.

-Gracias cariño. Pero si tienes razón. –le guiño el ojo Helena. Eso hizo que el joven se sonrojara.

-Helena. ¿Por qué no llevas a Akira y a Saori a un recorrido por la ciudad? –interrumpió la abuela de Saori.

Helena la miro pensativa y luego miro a los dos jóvenes:

-¿Quieren ir? –pregunto pensativa.

-A mi me gustaría, si no es molestia. –respondió Akira.

-Si, yo también quiero ir. –opino Saori, no dejaría solo a su novio con su tía.

-¿Vienes Charles? –pregunto Helena.

-No tía. Me quedare aquí. Estoy cansado. –respondió el muchacho.

-Muy bien, entonces después de almorzar los llevare a dar un paseo. –respondió la doctora Gallagher.

Después de almorzar mientras ellos se preparaban para salir con su tía un hombre llamo a la puerta. Helena soltó un grito de felicidad cuando lo vio. Alto, cabello rizado, castaño y corto. Ojos verdes y vestido de traje y corbata.

-¡Jeremy! –lo abrazo con cariño Helena.

-¡Helena! –la tomo de la cintura el hombre, la levanto y dieron vueltas de la alegría.

Los presentes, incluido Charles que no se asombraba por nada, miraron todo con desconcierto excepto los abuelos de Saori.

-Tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Muy bien ahora soy el detective Jeremy Lupo del FBI. –dijo mientras le mostraba la placa.

-Vaya… felicitaciones. –respondió ella sorprendida mientras veía con asombro la placa. –Se que siempre ha sido tu sueño. –se sonrío.

-Gracias. Pero… Helena te cambiaste el color del cabello. –opino asombrado el joven.

-Y… ¿Cómo me queda? –pregunto ella mientras se acomodada el cabello y le guiñaba el ojo. El joven se sonrío y la volvió a abrazar.

-Tu siempre serás hermosa, no importa que color de cabello tengas. –respondió el joven.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y fue Saori quien los interrumpió:

-Tía estamos listos. –dijo tímidamente Saori.

Los dos amigos se giraron y la miraron fijamente.

-Saori… Akira. Les presento a mi mejor amigo Jeremy Lupo. Perdón detective Jeremy Lupo. –se sonrío la tía de Saori. –Jeremy ella es mi sobrina Saori, es la hija de Rose. –la presento.

-Ah… es la hija de Rose. Mucho gusto Saori. –se sonrío el joven y le tendió la mano.

-El gusto es mío. –lo saludo Saori.

-Y El es el novio de Saori. Así que también es mi sobrino. Su nombre es Akira Sendoh. –lo presento Helena.

-Ah… eres japonés. Un gusto conocerte. –le estrecho la mano Jeremy.

-El gusto es mío detective. –se sonrío Sendoh.

-¿A donde iban? –pregunto el detective.

-Llevare a Akira a que conozca el centro de la ciudad. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –pregunto Helena.

-Claro… si no es molestia. –respondió el joven.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia. Vengan vamos a mí auto. –dijo Helena mientras salían de la casa.

-De acuerdo déjame conducir a mí. –dijo el joven.

-Olvídalo es mi auto. Yo conduzco. –respondió ella subiéndose del lado del conductor.

-Esta bien. Esta bien. No te pierdas, en Inglaterra conducen del lado contrario a nosotros. –comento con una sonrisa el joven.

Akira y Saori se sentaron en la parte de atrás mientras que adelante iba conduciendo su tía y en el asiento del acompañante iba su amigo.

-Así que eres japonés Akira. Cuéntame ¿Cómo es Japón? Siempre quise ir. –pregunto Jeremy.

-No es muy distinto a esta ciudad. Yo vivo en el Estado de Kanagawa. Y es una ciudad a la cual le tengo mucho cariño, me crié allí. –respondió amablemente el joven.

-Comprendo. Yo siento lo mismo por esta ciudad. Cuando estuve en Washington por un caso extrañe un poco. Y ¿Te gusta Los Ángeles? –comento el detective.

-Si, es una ciudad muy bonita. –respondió Akira.

-Akira estudiara aquí cuando termine la preparatoria al igual que Saori. –comento la tía de Saori.

-¿Si? Que bueno. ¿Qué estudiaran? –pregunto el joven detective.

-Aun no lo se. –se sonrojo Akira.

-Yo tampoco lo he pensado. –dijo Saori.

-Podrían pedirle a Dana que les haga un test vocacional. Tu hermana es psiquiatra ¿No es así Helena? –comento el detective.

-Es una buena idea. –respondió con una sonrisa Helena.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad Helena detuvo el auto.

-Bueno bajemos y caminemos por la ciudad. –opino la doctora Gallagher.

Saori y Akira sonrieron y bajaron del auto. Fueron caminando por la ciudad de la mano y delante de ellos iban caminando y sonriendo alegremente la tía de Saori y su amigo.

-La ciudad es muy hermosa. Aunque hay muchos rascacielos. Eso les tapa un poco el día soleado. –opino Akira.

-Si. Tienes razón. Nunca me fije en eso. –se sonrío Saori. –No puedo creer que en un año estés viviendo aquí. –comento Saori.

-Si, yo tampoco. Todo fue muy rápido. No creí que en una visita a la Universidad tendría que mostrarle al entrenador que un japonés vale la pena. –sonrío el joven.

-Si… –suspiro Saori. –Fue rápido. Pero los impresionaste a todos incluso a mi tía. –soltó una carcajada la joven.

-¿Tu crees? Debo decir que tu tía Helena tiene carácter. Aunque ahora parece muy feliz. –opino Akira mientras veía sonreír a Helena y caminaba de la mano de su amigo.

-Si, yo pensé que dentro de su alma solo había lugar para su ego, pero veo que me equivoque. –suspiro Saori.

-No seas mala. Es una buena persona. Si fuera malvada como tú dices no hubiera hecho nada por mí. ¿No crees? –pregunto el joven Sendoh.

-Si, tienes razón. –suspiro cansada Ella.

Luego de caminar por unas horas, que parecieron minutos, al amigo de Helena se le ocurrió algo:

-Oigan niños ¿Quieren ir a tomar un chocolate caliente y comer algo? –pregunto Jeremy.

-Si, claro. ¿En donde? –dijo entusiasmada Saori, ya estaba cansada de caminar.

-Allí enfrente hay una confitería. ¿Vamos? Yo invito. –dijo el joven.

-Si, claro. –dijo Saori mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano, cruzaban la calle y entraban al lugar.

Helena miro cruzada de brazos a su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Yo puedo…

-Helena déjame invitarte a ti y a tus sobrinos. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. –la interrumpió sonriente el joven.

-Esta bien. –suspiro ella.

Ambos entraron al lugar y se ubicaron en una mesa. Helena pidió un te y su amigo un café, los dos compartieron un pedazo de pastel. Mientras que Akira y Saori tomaban chocolate caliente los dos y también comían pastel.

-Así que ustedes son novios. –comento el amigo de Helena. – ¿Cuantos años tienen?

-Yo tengo quince y Akira dieciséis. –respondió sonrojada Saori.

-Que lindos además pareces mas grande Akira. Debe ser porque eres muy alto. Yo a tu edad era un niño feo con acne en el rostro. Y la única chica que me gustaba su fue a estudiar a Inglaterra. –soltó una carcajada Jeremy seguido de los demás.

-Y ¿Cómo era mi tía? –pregunto Saori.

-Helena era muy parecida a ti. Solo que estaba mas… desarrollada en la parte de adelante... –dijo con una mueca graciosa el joven.

Helena lo miro fijamente y le pego un codazo.

-Jeremy. –lo regaño.

-Es verdad. Pero te pareces mucho a ella Saori, más que a tu madre. –le dijo amablemente el detective.

Saori sonrío gentilmente pero no le gusto mucho la idea de parecerse a su tía.

-Supongo que debió ser difícil para ti ser amigo de una chica superdotada como mi tía. –comento Saori.

-Bueno Helena y yo nos criamos juntos, mi casa esta enfrente de la casa de Helena, pero a veces me resultaba humillante ver como ella comenzaba a estudiar en la universidad y yo recién empezaba la secundaria. Pero aun así siempre fuimos buenos amigos. Y pasamos todas las Navidades juntos. –sonrío amablemente el joven. –Ustedes tienen suerte de no separarse cuando vengan a estudiar aquí.

-Si es verdad. –asintió Saori.

Luego de pasar la tarde con su tía y el amigo de su tía los dos jóvenes regresaron a la casa de los abuelos Gallagher. La cena transcurrió en calma y todos se fueron a dormir temprano debido al cansancio. Solo que esa noche a Akira le costo dormirse pronto. Antes de ser vencido por el cansancio repaso en su mente todo lo que había vivido ese día, había vencido, por así decirlo, a los primos de Saori, le habían dado una oportunidad para que rindiera el examen de ingreso el año entrante. Había conocido parte de la ciudad. Con todo eso debía sentirse feliz, sin embargo una sombra de duda e inseguridad lo molestaba interiormente.

* * *

N/A: memoriesofkagome gracias por tu review, respondere tu pregunta: Si, el fic se centrará en la relacion de Saori y Akira. los chicos del Shohoku ya no apareceran mas. Ya que el fic, desde un principio, se dedico a relatar la relacion entre Saori y Akira.

Les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, especialmente a mis colegas y amigas que me dejan sus reviews ;) Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

muchas gracias. Les mando un beso enorme, y nos leemos el proximo capitulo, suerte y saludos! =)


	28. Chapter 28 Navidad en Los Ángeles

Luego de unos días de estar en Los Ángeles conociendo la ciudad y todos los alrededores, la Noche Buena llego. La familia Gallagher estilaba cenar todos juntos en Noche Buena y Navidad. Toda la familia llegaría a la casa de los abuelos Gallagher y se quedarían hasta el Año nuevo inclusive.

Esa mañana fue un día muy agitado. La abuela de Saori, en compañía de sus hijos y nietos, preparo todos los elementos para la cena. Fue acompañada al mercado por todos sus nietos y en la casa se quedaron limpiando sus hijas. Las que estaban, por supuesto, el resto llegaría en la tarde.

Mientras todos armaban animadamente el gran árbol de Navidad la abuela de Saori le hizo una pregunta al joven Sendoh.

-Akira… ¿Conoces el significado de la Navidad? –le pregunto curiosa la abuela de Saori.

Sendoh la miro amablemente y negó con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

-La Navidad conmemora el Nacimiento de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo que vino a la tierra y se hizo hombre para salvar a la humanidad del pecado y del infierno. –le explico la abuela de Saori.

-Comprendo. –asintió con una sonrisa Akira.

-Lamentablemente la Navidad fue tomada por los empresarios como una fiesta estratégica para aumentar sus ventas. Lamentable, pero no se puede hacer nada. –opino indignada la tía Jane.

-¿Ustedes son cristianos protestantes o católicos? –pregunto curioso Akira.

-Somos católicos. –respondió la abuela de Saori. –Mi familia lo era. Ellos llegaron desde Italia hasta este continente después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. –comento la señora.

-Ah… comprendo. –asintió con una gentil sonrisa el joven.

Ese día todo paso muy rápido, cuando había terminado de preparar la casa y la comida para la noche, ya era la hora en la que llegarían los invitados. Por suerte cada habitación tenía un baño privado y cada persona pudo alistarse a tiempo.

La casa era enorme porque a la abuela Gallagher le gustaba que sus hijos y nietos pasaran Navidad y año nuevo reunidos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de George, la tía Dana, su esposo Gregory y sus dos hijos menores Peter y Will.

El señor Gregory Duncan era un hombre afroamericano. Alto, muy alto media 2,10 y además era macizo y corpulento. Sus hijos eran idénticos a El y para tener diez años también eran muy altos. El hombre era muy amable abrazaba a todos con cariño al igual que su familia. Se acercaron a Saori y…

-Saori estas más alta. Que gusto verte. –dijo su tía Dana al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Si, gracias tía, yo también me alegro de verte. Tía Dana El es Akira, mi novio. –lo presento Saori.

-Mucho gusto caballero. –le estrecho la mano la tía de Saori.

-¡Saori! –la levanto en alto su tío Gregory.

-Tío. –se sonrojo Saori ya que estaba vestida con una pollera corta.

Al bajarla miro a Sendoh que estaba un poco sonrojado en las mejillas y a su primo George que sonrío burlón y le dijo a su prima:

-Saori se te vio todo. –comento el joven mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¡Cállate! –se puso roja Saori. –Tío Gregory El es Akira Sendoh mi novio.

-¿Tu novio? –pregunto el hombre, su voz era grave y su aspecto daba miedo.

Se acerco al joven Sendoh y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Así que eres el novio de mi sobrina? –le pregunto seriamente. El joven asintió gentilmente. Entonces el hombre le sonrío y lo estrecho en sus fuertes brazos para sorpresa de todos. – ¡Bienvenido a la familia Akira!

Se sintieron crujir un par de huesos del pobre joven Sendoh.

-Ah… gracias. –le sonrío Akira.

El hombre lo soltó y se acerco a Helena.

-¿Cómo esta mi cuñada mas pequeña? –pregunto mientras la levantaba en alto, como había hecho con Saori.

-Muy bien Gregory. Sabias que harías eso por eso me vestí con un pantalón. –respondió la tía de Saori mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. Todos rieron a carcajadas ante lo dicho por Helena.

-¿Akira estas bien? –pregunto Saori mientras se acercaba a El.

-Si. –suspiro el joven. –Solo me saco un poco el aire de los pulmones. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa a mi padre. –se acerco a ellos George. –Es que en mi familia somos todos muy cariñosos. –le dijo el joven primo de Saori.

-Esta bien. No hay problema. –sonrío amablemente Akira.

-Pareces cansado. –opino Helena. – ¿Porque no te sientas Akira? Es difícil resistir los abrazos de Gregory. –le guiño el ojo en forma cómplice Helena.

Akira se sonrío y asintió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón junto a Saori.

En ese instante el timbre volvió a sonar y llegaron los padres de Michael y Charles.

El ingeniero Henry Gallagher acompañado de su esposa, Alexandra.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –los saludos amablemente Michael.

-Hijo ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto el hombre.

-Todo bien. –respondió el joven.

Saludaron a toda la familia el padre de Michael y Charles era un hombre serio, educado y tranquilo. Su esposa era muy bonita y tenía una personalidad amistosa sin ser enérgica.

-Saori has crecido. ¿Cómo estas de la operación? –la saludo su tío.

-Bien, tío, no te preocupes. –lo abrazo suavemente Saori.

-Así que el es tu novio, tu madre me ha contado todo. Es un gusto conocerte. –le tendió la mano el hombre. –Ella es mi esposa Alexandra.

-Mucho gusto. –se saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Akira noto que el primo de Saori, Charles, era idéntico a su madre. El matrimonio sonrío amablemente y los dejaron solos nuevamente.

-Michael es idéntico a su padre mientras que Charles se parece a su madre. –comento Akira.

-Es cierto. Lastima que en su actitud no se parezca a su madre. –opino Saori con una sonrisa traviesa.

Akira soltó una carcajada y comenzó a reír junto a Saori.

-Tanto tiempo de no vernos Saori. –los interrumpió una voz.

-Tío Richard. –se levanto Saori y lo saludo.

Richard era el mayor de los hermanos Gallagher, abogado graduado de Harvard y un hombre serio y pero muy educado. Alto, rubio, de ojos verdes y piel blanca. Estaba acompañado de su esposa, Rachel una mujer de baja estatura y cabello castaño y corto. Doctora en antropología, ellos eran los padres de Susan.

-¿Cómo estas Saori? –pregunto la señora mientras la saludaba.

-Tía Rachel tanto tiempo. –la saludo Saori.

Sendoh se levanto para saludarlos y estrecho la mano del tío de Saori.

-No me digas nada. Ya se tu nombre Akira, Susan me lo contó todo. –comento Richard.

-¿Susan te contó todo? –pregunto asombrada Saori.

-Si, me dijo que habías traído a tu novio, que se llama Akira Sendoh y que estudiaras en UCLA cuando termines la preparatoria. –respondió el hombre.

Saori se asombro, no hablaba mucho con su prima debido a que tenia la misma personalidad de su tía Helena, y ella era su modelo a seguir.

-Si, pobre Susan tus abuelos le preguntan ¿Cuándo presentara ella un novio también? –le guiño el ojo en forma cómplice su tía Rachel.

-Cuando termine mi carrera y sea una antropóloga reconocida. –respondió la prima de Saori cruzada de brazos con una expresión de fastidio, odiaba que siempre tocaran el mismo tema.

-Me parece bien. –sonrío su padre. –Pero cada vez que te veo Susan me recuerdas a Helena. –suspiro cansado su padre mientras que Rachel reía a carcajadas.

-Es verdad. –asintió su madre.

-Me parece bien. –opino Susan. –Ojala cuando llegue a los veinticinco años tenga la mitad de prestigio y dinero de la tía Helena. –suspiro la joven.

Todos se miraron entre si, la personalidad de Susan era algo difícil.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y animada, todos los presentes charlaban entre si con entusiasmo y añoranza.

-Rose no te lo he dicho. –se escucho la voz de Helena. –Me han invitado a un Congreso en Japón. Es en febrero así que… estaré en tu casa unos días. –le guiño el ojo su hermana.

-¿Qué? –pregunto asombrada y no muy de acuerdo Saori.

-Eso será genial. –sonrío animada la madre de Saori.

-¡Si! –exclamo feliz el hermanito de Saori.

-Supongo que no tendrás problemas ¿Verdad? –pregunto Helena.

-No hay problema puedes quedarte. Pero… ¿Un congreso en Japón? –pregunto confundida su hermana.

-Si, verás… mi amiga Charlotte presentara su segunda tesis y ha estudiado su doctorado en la Universidad de Tokio. Es sobre literatura japonesa. Y yo soy una de las intelectuales invitadas. Así que ya que estoy en Japón pasare por tu casa a saludar. –le sonrío divertida Helena.

-Si, te esperaremos tía. –dijo animado el hermanito de Saori.

Akira sonrío divertido al ver la expresión de disgusto de Saori y su padre. Sin embargo permaneció en silencio y distraído durante la cena. Después de cenar todos estaban hablando animadamente, Akira salio al jardín para tomar aire fresco y aclarar su mente. Y allí se encontró con Helena, quien no se percato de la presencia del joven porque estaba leyendo, tenía dos libros recostados sobre su regazo.

-Buenas noches Doctora Gallagher. –la saludo tímidamente. – ¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunto el joven. Y entonces noto que Helena usaba anteojos para leer, ella lo miro por sobre los lentes y le sonrío.

-Claro, siéntate cariño. Pero puedes decirme tía Helena. –le guiño el ojo en forma cómplice.

-¿Segura? –pregunto El con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, por supuesto, después de haber visto esa demostración de tus habilidades. Me has dejado sorprendida cariño. –respondió ella mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y se quitaba sus lentes.

-¿De verdad lo cree así? –pregunto distraído el joven.

-Si… pero. Hay algo que te inquieta ¿Verdad? –pregunto Helena.

Akira abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Helena, su mirada era escrutadora y parecía leer su mente y su alma.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –pregunto asombrado.

-Para empezar has estado distraído toda la noche. Y tu expresión lo demuestra. ¿Quieres contarme? Talvez pueda aconsejarte. –le sonrío amablemente Helena.

Akira la miro fijamente y sintió que podía confiar en aquella hermosa e inteligente mujer.

-Lo que sucede es que… todo ha pasado muy rápido. Y… me siento algo inseguro y confundido. –comento el joven mientras miraba al cielo despejado.

Helena lo miro fijamente y quedo pensativa por unos segundos.

-¿Inseguro por como será tu vida aquí? o en realidad ¿Tu preocupación es por Saori? –le pregunto Helena mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

Sendoh la volvió a mirar sorprendido. Esa mujer en verdad leía la mente.

-Si. Es sobre Saori. No quiero dejarla sola durante un año. En un año las cosas pueden cambiar y a veces bastante. –suspiro el joven.

-No necesariamente. –respondió Helena. –Si el amor entre Saori y tu es verdaderamente fuerte, podrá soportar ese año de separación. Además cariño, tú vienes a aquí a estudiar y a jugar en el equipo.

-Si, eso lo se. Nunca haría nada para lastimarla… yo la amo pero talvez las cosas ya no sean igual. –suspiro Akira.

-Y no lo serán cielo. Te diré porque la situación no será la misma, ya no estarán en la preparatoria sino en la universidad, no estarán en Japón sino en Norteamérica pero hay una cosa que no cambiaran y eso es el amor que se tienen ustedes dos. –respondió la tía de Saori mientras apoyaba su mano amistosamente en el hombro de Akira.

-Tiene razón. –respondió con una sonrisa el joven.

-Te diré algo. Puedes quedarte en Japón y perder tu oportunidad de estudiar aquí, por inseguridad o por miedo. Pero con el tiempo te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las tienes. No vuelven a repetirse cariño. Además recuerda la suerte favorece al mas osado. –le sonrío amablemente Helena.

Akira abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, esa frase de verdad lo animaba.

-Esa frase. Es muy alentadora. _"La suerte favorece al mas osado"._ –comento con una sonrisa Sendoh.

-Me alegro que te guste cariño. Pero no es mía. Es de Virgilio, mi poeta romano favorito. –dijo mientras le mostraba "La Eneida". –Desde que era una niña he dormido con este libro y con la "Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri.

-Comprendo entonces los libros que tiene aquí ahora…

-Son la Eneida y la Divina Comedia. Los he tenido desde mi niñez. Todos mis ensayos hablan sobre Virgilio y Dante. Es mas creo que cada vez que los leo les encuentro un nuevo significante. –le sonrío la tía de Saori.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta un tanto privada? –pregunto Akira un poco sonrojado.

-Si claro. Dime. –respondió Helena con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué paso entre usted y Saori? Es que he notado que hay mucha tensión entre ustedes cuando están juntas. –pregunto Akira.

-Ah… eso. –suspiro Helena. –Bueno eso fue mi culpa. Hace unos años cuando mis hermanos hablaban sobre las carreras que habían elegido sus hijos, comentaban que sus retoños habían elegido carreras diferentes a las de ellos. Por ejemplo Richard es abogado y Susan decidió estudiar antropología. El padre de Saori comento que ella estudiaría aquí cuando terminara la preparatoria y que estudiaría economía como el había estudiado. Saori no parecía muy convencida y su mirada estaba perdida. Yo me enfade un poco porque… me recordó a mi padre. Entonces le dije a Kouji que debería dejar que Saori eligiera ya que era su vida no la de El. Además ¿Vendría hasta aquí a vigilarla? Fue entonces cuando le dije a ella _"Madura Saori no permitas que tu futuro lo decida alguien más o ¿Tu papi cursara la carrera contigo también? Déjala en paz Kouji"._ –respondió con pesar la tía de Saori.

-Ah… comprendo entonces. –se sonrío divertido Akira.

-Saori lo tomo a mal. Creyó que la estaba insultando. Pero en realidad quería ayudarla me recordó mucho a mi cuando tuve que decidir que carrera estudiar en la universidad. Mi padre no quería que estudiara lingüística y literatura. Decía que esas cosas no traían éxito. No lo obedecí y estudie lo que a mi me dio la gana. Más adelante trato de oponerse a que aceptara mi beca en Oxford. Me fui igual a Inglaterra, pero el primer año mi madre me hizo compañía. –comento divertida Helena.

-Lo entiendo. El señor Anzai es muy posesivo con Saori. Y Saori siempre lo obedece. Comprendo que su intención no fuera ofenderla. –respondió Sendoh.

-Si, Saori nunca le dirá que no a su padre. Recuerda eso. Jamás se pondrá en su contra. Por eso Saori y yo no nos parecemos. Yo siempre fui la más rebelde. –sonrío la tía de Saori.

-Pero cuándo se fue a Inglaterra ¿Cuántos años tenia? –pregunto curioso Akira.

-Tenía quince años. –respondió Helena.

-Y… ¿No extrañaba su país, sus costumbres? –pregunto curioso el joven.

-Si, por supuesto. Como toda persona. Pero estoy acostumbrada a viajar. Mis otros dos doctorados los hice en París y en Roma. Pero por supuesto que se extrañan las raíces. Pero es un mal necesario para poder lograr nuestros sueños. –comento Helena.

-Es verdad. –asintió Akira.

-No voy a mentirte. Extrañaras Japón y a veces desearas volver. Pero mientras te mantengas firme a tus sueños. Esa añoranza desaparecerá. Los humanos somos animales de costumbres recuerda eso. –sonrío la tía de Saori.

-Lo recordare. Lo prometo. –le correspondió la sonrisa.

En ese momento sintieron como alguien tosió y vieron a Saori acercarse.

-Akira te estaba buscando. –dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su tía.

-Ah… estaba hablando con la doctora Gallagher sobre Virgilio. –le respondió tranquilamente el joven.

-Ah ¿Si? –pregunto Saori tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo.

-Saori. –se sonrío su tía. –Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Sabes muy bien que nunca cometería estupro niña. –le dijo con un tono de regaño.

Saori no respondió y se sonrojo, Helena con ese tono se veía atemorizante. En ese momento llego Susan.

-Tía Helena te llaman por teléfono. –dijo la prima de Saori.

-Bueno los dejo solos. Pórtense bien niños. –les guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Saori… –suspiro Akira. – ¿No creerás que…?

-No. No estaba pensado nada malo. –dijo ella mientras negaba moviendo las manos. – ¿De que hablabas con mi tía? –pregunto curiosa.

-Sobre Inglaterra y después me hablo sobre su admiración por Virgilio y Dante. –respondió tranquilamente Akira.

-Ya veo. Ella siempre le habla a todo el mundo sobre Virgilio, esta enamorada de Virgilio, a veces aburre. –suspiro la joven.

-A mi no me aburrió, es mas creo que leeré la Eneida. –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, claro. –respondió con ironía Saori.

-¿Estas bien? Te noto algo distraído. –comento ella mientras apoyaba cariñosamente su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Si, estoy algo… emocionado por así decirlo. El año que viene será un año muy distinto. Tendré que sacar fuerzas para todo. –respondió entusiasmado el joven.

-Yo siempre te apoyare. Eso lo sabes. –le dijo ella mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. El la tomo suavemente del mentón y la beso dulcemente.

A la mañana siguiente todos los primos pequeños de Saori despertaron a los mayores para abrir los regalos en el árbol de Navidad.

-¡Vamos Akira! –lo tironeaba Koichi.

-Ya voy. –bostezo cansado el joven.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras se encontró a todos vestidos con sus pijamas y a los mayores con una sonrisa divertida y una taza de café en sus manos. Todos los niños estaban abriendo sus regalos junto a los primos mayores. Todos se veían muy felices, con sus juguetes, ropa, libros que habían recibido de los mayores. Akira también recibió regalos por parte de los padres de Saori y por Saori también. Pero se sorprendió al ver que también había recibido un regalo de los abuelos de Saori y de las tías Jane y Helena.

-Vamos ábrelo Akira. –se le acerco la tía Jane.

Akira le sonrío amablemente y asintió. Con cuidado abrió el regalo y descubrió era una guía con las calles de la ciudad y los medios de transporte con los cuales podía viajar.

-Es para que no te pierdas cuando vengas a estudiar aquí. Helena la compro pero es nombre de mis padres, de ella y mío. –sonrío gentilmente Jane.

-Espero que te guste. –levanto en alto su taza Helena.

-Si, claro que me gusta. Muchas gracias. –agradeció con sinceridad el joven.

-Me alegro entonces. –respondió con una sonrisa Jane.

En ese momento un grito de la prima de Saori, Susan, los desconcertó a todos. La joven se hallaba de pie con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. En sus manos tenia un libro.

-"Saudades de São Paulo" de Claude Lévi-Strauss. –dijo completamente asombrada.

-Si, y lee la primer pagina en blanco. –respondió Helena.

La joven la miro asombrada e hizo lo que su tía dijo, otro grito escapo de su boca al ver que aquel libro estaba autografiado por el mismísimo antropólogo Lévi-Strauss.

-Tía Helena ¿Fuiste tú? –pregunto asombrada.

-Ah… Si, Lévi-Strauss hizo un viaje a Inglaterra y dio una charla en la Universidad de Oxford, me felicito por mi trabajo en lingüística y estuvimos hablando un largo rato. Le hable sobre ti Susan y lo mucho que lo admiras, entonces me sonrío y me regalo ese libro firmado por El. –le respondió tranquilamente su tía.

Su sobrina salto a los brazos de su tía Helena y la abrazo con toda su fuerza.

-Muchas gracias. Sabes que Lévi-Strauss es mi favorito. –dijo emocionada.

-De nada pero cuida muy bien ese libro. –le sonrío dulcemente su tía.

-Puedes estar segura de ello. –le sonrío Susan.

-¿De verdad esta firmado? –pregunto George. –Déjame ver.

-Olvídalo, lo vas a ensuciar. –respondió Susan.

-No seas egoísta Susan. –insistió George y quiso quitarle el libro de las manos, pero Susan se enfado y lo pateo en la pierna. Solo le mostró el libro a su madre que también era antropóloga.

-Eres una bruta Susan. –dijo mientras se frotaba la pierna.

Susan no le respondió solo le saco la lengua en forma burlona y se fue a guardar el libro en un lugar seguro.

Saori y Akira se reían divertidos los dos ante esa situación tan cómica entre los primos de Saori.

-Ey Akira ¿Te gustaría jugar un poco? –se le acerco Michael.

-Si, claro. –respondió el joven.

-Genial vayamos a cambiarnos así jugamos un poco George, Saori tu y yo. –le guiño el ojo Michael.

-Si. –asintió Sendoh.

Los cuatro jóvenes se fueron a cambiar y jugaron un pequeño partido entre los cuatro mientras que sus tíos observaban todo desde la ventana de la casa.

-Gracias Helena. –se acerco a ella el padre de Saori.

Helena se dio media vuelta y le clavo su mirada.

-De nada. El joven se merece mi ayuda. –le dijo con una sonrisa Helena. –Será grande. Ese niño… tendrá la suerte y la habilidad de su lado y será un gran jugador. –dijo con una sonrisa la doctora Helena Gallagher.

-Si, El será grande. –asintió el padre de Saori.

* * *

N/A: Espero no haberlos decepcionado, les mando un beso grande a todos los lectores y lectoras. muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

saludos! =)


	29. Chapter 29 Un final feliz

Akira Sendoh nunca olvido esa primera Navidad en Los Estados Unidos. Al regresar a su país siguió estudiando su último año en la preparatoria Ryonan y ese año en compañía de su novia Saori. Bajo su liderazgo el equipo logro pasar al campeonato nacional junto a Shohoku como representantes del estado de Kanagawa.

Al terminar la preparatoria viajo a Los Ángeles y estudio biología en UCLA, por supuesto logro jugar en el equipo UCLA Bruins.

Al año siguiente Saori también viajo a Norteamérica y estudio en la misma Universidad solo que ella estudio Economía. También jugo en el equipo femenino de basketball.

Gracias a sus habilidades el joven Sendoh logro ser el jugador estrella de los UCLA Bruins y su ultimo año fue capitán de este equipo.

También su último año logro firmar un importante contrato para uno de los equipos más fuertes de la NBA, Los Ángeles Lakers.

Saori por su parte logro tener uno de los mejores promedios dentro de la universidad y ser la mejor dentro del equipo femenino de basketball y al terminar de estudiar logro jugar en la liga femenina de basketball.

Para felicidad de ambos su relación no cambio luego de estar un año separados. Ese año en que no estuvieron juntos Akira se preocupo por estudiar y por tener un lugar fijo en el equipo. Por más que una chica se le acercara simplemente no le prestaba atención. Aunque de vez en cuando los primos de Saori, su tía y hasta la mismísima prima de Saori, Susan, lo ayudaban a escapar de las chicas. Pero como había dicho la Doctora Helena Gallagher el amor entre Saori y Akira era puro y fuerte como para soportar cualquier prueba.

Y así dos años después de conseguir sus primeros contratos en ambas ligas de basketball Akira y Saori se casaron.

_-Faltan tres minutos para que se acabe el partido, Los Ángeles Lakers se enfrentan a los Houston Rockets. Los Lakers van ganado 98 a 88 y tienen el balón. _

_Vemos como se acerca Akira Sendoh con un rápido dribleo pero Smith lo intercepta y no lo deja pasar. Sendoh le pasa el balón a George Duncan y este haciendo una rápida jugada se lo pasa a Michael Gallagher. Vemos correr a Michael… ¡va a tirar una de tres puntos! Pero no, Sendoh aparece debajo de la canasta y Michael le da un pase rápido. El jugador salta y ¡encesta! ¡Un dunk señoras y señores!_

_Increíble este jugador japonés. Uno de los jugadores estrellas de este equipo junto al capitán Michael y a George. –dijo el comentarista._

_-Sorprendente este juego. Los Ángeles Lakers han vuelto a ganar de la mano de Sendoh, Duncan y el capitán Gallagher. Estos tres jugadores son extraordinarios. Y hacen las mejores combinaciones. –opino el otro comentarista. _

Saori se hallaba sentada en uno de los primeros asientos del estadio mirando el partido de su esposo y sus primos.

Ya no era la niña de quince años que soñaba con ser jugadora de basketball y estar junto a Akira. Ahora era una joven de veintisiete años, había crecido unos centímetros más de altura pero seguía teniendo esos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello largo y rubio. Solo se veía diferente porque había crecido y porque…

-¡Saori! –la saco de sus pensamientos una voz familiar.

-¡Taka! –exclamo feliz de verla.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron con cariño pero con cuidado. Había algo que no les permitía abrazarse con fuerza.

-Mira tu vientre. Que abultado. –dijo con asombro Taka mirando a Saori.

-Si, ya estoy embaraza de ocho meses. Y son gemelos. –respondió con una brillante sonrisa Saori.

-¿Dos? Sendoh-Senpai debe estar muy emocionado. –opino con un brillo en los ojos Taka.

-Si, mucho. –sonrío felizmente Saori. – ¿Has venido sola? –pregunto curiosa.

-No. Mira ahí vienen Hiroaki con Akane. –respondió Taka señalando a su esposo y a su hija.

Saori abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, la hija de Taka estaba muy grande ya tenia diez años.

-¡Tía Saori! –exclamo la niña y abrazo con fuerza a Saori.

-Mi pequeña Akane como has crecido. –dijo con felicidad Saori.

-Tanto tiempo de no vernos Saori. –la saludo Koshino.

Koshino estaba vestido de traje y corbata ahora era todo un empresario. Akane, la hija de ellos, era una niña de tez blanca, cabello negro y largo. Y unos ojos de color negros con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Cómo han estado? Tanto tiempo de no vernos. –dijo sinceramente feliz Saori.

-Muy bien. –sonrío Koshino.

-Saori teníamos que venir para conocer a tus niños. Tu has estado cuando Akane nació. Siempre estuviste a mi lado. –comento Taka mientras tomaba las manos de Saori entre las suyas.

-No digas eso Taka. Eres mi mejor amiga. –sonrío Saori.

-Además talvez nos quedemos aquí. Koshino y mi padre abrieron otra sucursal de la empresa aquí. En Los Ángeles. –comento guiñándole el ojo en forma cómplice.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto emocionada Saori.

-Si, además hay algo que quiero decirte y no puedo esperar más. –le volvió a guiñar el ojo. –Yo también estoy embarazada otra vez.

Saori sonrió dulcemente y se alegro por ellos.

-Así que Akane tendrá un hermanito. Bien por ustedes, los felicito. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si. Y dime ¿Sabes el sexo de los bebes? –le pregunto Koshino al mismo tiempo que Taka y El ayudaban a levantarse a Saori.

-No. Ninguno de los dos quiso saberlo. Queremos que sea una sorpresa. –respondió ella.

Los cuatro iban caminando lentamente por el estadio esperando a que Akira saliera del vestuario.

-Tía Saori tu vientre es muy grande. –dijo inocentemente la niña.

-Es que son gemelos. –sonrío Saori. –Ya falta poco para que nazcan. Y podrás conocerlos.

-Y… ¿Se mueven mucho? –pregunto la niña.

-Si, en especial cuando veo los partidos de su padre. Ambos se mueven mucho. –sonrío Saori.

-Serán jugadores de basketball como el tío Akira. –opino con una sonrisa inocente la pequeña ante la sonrisa de los mayores.

En ese instante Akira salio de los vestuarios acompañado de Michael y George.

-¡Saori! –la abrazo y la beso cariñosamente Akira.

-Buen juego cariño. Mira nos han venido a visitar Taka, Akane y Hiroaki. –dijo Saori mientras Akira se abrazaba con Hiroaki y con Akane.

-Buen juego Sendoh-senpai. –dijo con una sonrisa Taka.

-Taka hace años que nos conocemos. Llámame por mi nombre. –comento con una sonrisa el joven.

-Si. –asintió Taka.

-¿Cómo esta mi prima gorda? –saludo a Saori su primo Michael.

-No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada. –se cruzo de brazos enojada Saori.

-Igual estas gorda. –le dijo para hacerla enojar mas.

-Basta o te golpeare. –respondió enfadada.

Todos reían a carcajadas Michael siempre lograba hacerla enojar.

-Michael, George. Ellos son mis amigos Taka y Hiroaki y esta hermosa pequeña es su hija Akane. –los presento Saori.

-Mucho gusto. Soy George Duncan. –le tendió la mano a Koshino, George.

-Y yo soy Michael Gallagher, capitán de los Ángeles Lakers. –estrecho la mano de Taka Michael.

-Es usted muy guapo. –opino la hija de Taka y Koshino.

Todos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada divertida, todos excepto el celoso padre de la niña. Pero la pequeña tenía razón. Michael era alto. Tenía un cuerpo fornido y además su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules lo hacía un joven apuesto.

-Gracias pequeña. –le sonrío amablemente el capitán.

–Bueno colegas yo me voy. Buen juego primos pero tengo una cena con mi novia y su padre. Si llego tarde el señor Jordan me matara. –interrumpió George

-¿Michael Jordan? ¿El ex jugador de basketball? –pregunto asombrado Akira.

-Si, el mismo. Conocí a su hija hace poco y… nos enamoramos. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento primos. Adiós. –saludo el primo de Saori y se fue caminando con su bolso al hombro.

-Es muy alto. –opino Koshino. – ¿Cuánto mide?

-Mide 1,96. Aumento de tamaño durante la universidad. –respondió Michael.

-Increíble. –opino Taka.

-Eso no es nada. Su padre es todavía más alto que El. –opino Saori.

-Bueno gente. Yo también debo irme. Miles de fans esperan que les firme autógrafos y entre ellos hay muchas chicas. –les guiño el ojo Michael. –Como saben yo no estoy a favor del matrimonio. –bromeo el joven.

-No. Tú eres un soltero empedernido. –le dijo Saori con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así es. Soy libre. Akira te veré en el entrenamiento. Nos vemos jóvenes. –dijo al mismo tiempo que saludaba con la mano y se iba con su bolso al hombro. Al salir los periodistas deportivos lo entrevistaban seguidos por sus fans.

-Tus primos son simpáticos. En especial el rubio. –opino Koshino.

-Si. –respondió Saori.

-Fue un buen juego Akira. Tú y los primos de Saori hacen un buen equipo. Imagino que tu entrenador estará muy complacido. –comento Koshino.

-Si, lo esta. Que alegría verlos. Nos los veía desde nuestra boda. ¿Lo recuerdas Saori? –pregunto Akira mientras subía a sus hombros a Akane.

-Si, lo recuerdo. –sonrío Saori.

-Eres muy alto tío Akira. –comento feliz la niña.

Todos sonrieron dulcemente y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el estadio. Saori no podía caminar muy rápido debido a su embarazo. Pero en un instante Saori tuvo que parar sentía como sus hijos se movían dentro y comenzaban a patearla.

-¿Saori estas bien? –se acerco a ella Akira preocupado.

-Si… es solo que… siente. –respondió ella tomando la mano de Akira y poniéndola en su vientre.

El joven abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al sentir a sus hijos moviéndose.

-Los siento. A los dos. –comento emocionado el joven.

-Yo también quiero sentirlos. –comento emocionada la hija de Taka.

-Ven. –respondió Saori mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y la apoyaba en su vientre.

-Se mueven mucho. –sonrío inocentemente la niña.

Saori se quedo quieta unos minutos hasta que sus bebes dejaron de moverse. Luego siguió caminando tranquilamente de la mano de Akira.

Taka, su esposo y su hija regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban, ya que debido al viaje se encontraban cansados. Decidieron que era lo mejor ir a descansar. Además Akira también se encontraba cansado debido al juego.

Al regresar a su casa, Saori y Akira, cenaron juntos mientras charlaban animadamente.

-Que bueno que Taka y Koshino llegaron así podrán conocer a nuestros hijos. –comento Akira.

-Si, ya extrañaba a Taka y a Akane. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa.

-Un mes mas y podré ver a nuestros bebes. –dijo el joven mientras le acariciaba el vientre a su esposa.

-Si. Ya falta poco. –suspiro Saori. –Hoy mientras te veía jugar. Sentía que se movían más de normal. Creo que heredaran nuestro amor por el basketball. –sonrío divertida Saori.

-Seguro que si. –suspiro feliz Akira.

-Haces un buen equipo con mis primos a pesar de que solo jugaste un año con ellos en la universidad. –comento con una sonrisa Saori.

-Si. Michael y George son muy buenos conmigo. Por cierto ¿mi madre no te ha molestado con el embarazo?

-Oh no. solo me dado consejos es todo. Ella y mi madre no me dejan en paz. –sonrío divertida Saori. –Menos mal que me dejaron ir al juego contigo.

-Si. A tu madre no le gustaba la idea de dejarte sola en el juego. –correspondió la sonrisa el joven.

-Pero estoy bien. Odio que piensen que voy a caerme o algo parecido. –opino un poco enojada Saori.

Lo que pasaba era que con el embarazo toda la familia la cuidaba demasiado. Y todos estaban ansiosos por ver a los bebes. Ya que ninguno de los primos de Saori o de Akira se habían casado tampoco sus hermanos. Ellos fueron los primeros en la familia en casarse.

Los padres de Akira seguían viviendo en Japón pero al enterarse del embarazo de Saori viajaron al quinto mes de embarazo para poder estar con ellos. Por su parte los padres de Saori vivían en Los Ángeles debido a que el hermanito de Saori, Koichi, estudiaba en la misma universidad que habían estudiado Saori y Akira solo que El estudiaba derecho.

Así que prácticamente toda la familia Sendoh y Gallagher estaban allí.

Pero lo que menos se iban a imaginar la pareja de casados era que sus pequeños retoños se iban a adelantar un mes al nacimiento. Esa misma noche, a las cuatro de la mañana, mientras Saori dormía placidamente abrazada a su esposo sintió una humedad en sus piernas y en su cama. Asustada se despertó y se descubrió de las sabanas y miro hacia abajo.

Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y de terror. Nerviosa llamo a su esposo.

-Akira creo que será mejor que despiertes. –dijo asustada.

-Saori ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el joven sin abrir los ojos. – ¿Tienes antojos?

-No. –respondió asustada.

Pero entonces Akira sintió una humedad que llegaba hasta su pierna y de un salto se levanto de la cama.

-¿Saori? ¿Has…? –pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Se me rompió la fuente. Van a nacer. –respondió sorprendida.

Su esposo dio un respingo y fue a buscar un bolso.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿No era en un mes? –pregunto nervioso.

-Eso se suponía. –respondió ella. –Ayúdame a levantarme. –pidió la joven y su esposo la ayudo.

Con la poca rapidez que podía Saori se cambio la ropa al mismo tiempo que Akira le preparaba ropa y los elementos que necesitaba para el parto.

-Te llevare ya mismo al hospital. Vamos. –dijo el joven mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Akira. –se cruzo de brazos ella. – ¿Iras en pijama? –pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Espera ya me visto. –respondió el joven mientras se cambiaba a toda velocidad.

Los dos subieron al auto y Akira condujo a toda velocidad. Cuando la ayudo a bajarse. La joven comenzó a sentir las contracciones, había comenzado el trabajo de parto.

-¡Ahhh! Duele. –se sujeto el vientre Saori.

-Tranquila Saori, yo estaré contigo. –le tomo la mano su esposo.

En ese momento dos enfermeras llegaron con una silla de ruedas y sentaron a Saori.

-La llevare a su habitación. Usted debe firmar los trámites de la internación. –lo detuvo una de las enfermera.

-Pero… Saori.

-Descuide cuidaremos bien de ella. Los bebes ya vienen así que usted ocúpese de eso. –dijo amablemente la enfermera.

Akira asintió, estaba nervioso pero hizo lo que la enfermera le pidió. Luego de firmar los papeles de la internación fue a llamar a sus padres y a los padres de Saori. Saori fue llevada a una habitación en donde la estaban alistando para el parto.

-Tenemos que esperar a que dilates un poco más. –dijo la doctora que la estaba revisando.

-Pero me estoy muriendo de dolor. ¿No hay nada que puedan administrarme para el dolor? –pregunto Saori con el rostro contraído por el malestar.

La doctora la miro pensativa y finalmente le respondió:

-Existe algo. A la mujer se le inserta una inyección en la parte baja de la espalda, el cual adormece la parte inferior del cuerpo. El medicamento bloquea el dolor de las contracciones mientras que la mujer está despierta y alerta. La administración de la epidural puede tomar unos 20 minutos y puede tardar otros 20 minutos en que surta efecto. ¿Quieres eso? –pregunto la doctora.

-Si, no me importa. Adminístremela. –dijo con seguridad Saori.

La doctora asintió y le aplico la inyección y se fue. Luego de unos minutos la doctora volvió para verla.

-Estas lista. –le sonrío.

-¡Espere! –la detuvo Saori. – ¿Puede estar mi esposo conmigo? –pregunto la joven.

-Si, lo mandare a llamar. –dijo la doctora.

La médica cumplió su palabra y llamo al joven Sendoh. Saori dio a luz con la compañía de su esposo.

-Puja cariño. –le decía la partera. –Tú puedes.

Akira sostenía la mano de su esposa y le daba ánimos también.

-Vamos Saori, tu puedes hacerlo. –la animo.

Con todo su esfuerzo Saori pujo y dio a luz a sus dos bebes. Resultaron ser un varón y una niña.

-Felicidades. Son una hermosa niña y un sano y fuerte varón. –dijo la doctora al mismo tiempo que la enfermera envolvía con mantas blancas a los dos pequeños y se los entregaba a sus padres.

-Felicidades. –los felicitaron las enfermeras.

Akira sostuvo a la pequeña mientras que Saori sostuvo al varón.

-Son hermosos. –sonrío Akira.

-Si, son lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. –dijo Saori con una sonrisa maternal.

-Te felicito. –la beso el joven. – ¿Como quieres llamarlos?

Saori lo miro pensativa y luego de unos segundos respondió:

-¿Qué te parece si al pequeño lo llamamos Gabriel? –pregunto Saori.

-¿Gabriel? Me gusta. Se llamara así. –sonrío Akira.

-Y a nuestra pequeña ¿Que te parece si la llamamos Sayuri? –pregunto orgullosa Saori.

-Me parece un nombre perfecto para nuestra hija. –respondió orgulloso y feliz Akira.

Ambos sonrieron. Orgullosos por los hijos que habían tenido.

La doctora decidió que Saori y sus bebes pasaran el día en el hospital para revisarlos y ver si estaban bien. Saori fue llevada a una habitación y allí recibió la visita de sus padres y de sus suegros. Akira se encontraba con ella cuando llegaron.

-Buenos días. –entraron en la habitación los padres de Saori.

-Buenos días. –respondió el feliz matrimonio.

Saori se encontraba recostada en su cama con los bebes en sus brazos y Akira se hallaba sentado a su lado abrazándola. Por suerte el entrenador le había dado unos días libres debido al nacimiento de sus bebes. Sus padres se acercaron y fijaron sus miradas en los dos bebes.

-¡Son hermosos! –exclamo la madre de Saori.

-¿Cómo los han llamado? –pregunto el padre de Saori.

-El es Gabriel y ella se llama Sayuri. –respondió Akira.

La doctora Gallagher se acerco a sus nietos y tomo en brazos a Gabriel.

-Es tan hermoso, Saori es idéntico a ti. –comento con orgullo y felicidad Rose.

El padre de Saori tomo en brazos a Sayuri:

-Es bellísima. Y es idéntica a su padre. –opino Kouji.

-Los felicito a ambos. –dijo cortésmente la doctora Gallagher.

Era verdad Sayuri era parecida a Sendoh mientras que Gabriel era rubio como el sol y era idéntico a su madre.

En ese instante la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron los padres de Akira.

-Buenos días. –saludaron cortésmente.

-Pasen. Vengan miren a nuestros nietos. –dijo con un tono de felicidad Rose.

Los padres de Akira sonrieron felices y se acercaron. La madre del joven se acerco a Rose y tomo en brazos a Gabriel mientras que el señor Sendoh se acerco a su socio y amigo, Kouji, y tomo en brazos a su nieta Sayuri.

-Los felicito. –dijo emocionada la madre de Akira.

-Hijo. Saori. Son divinos. Los felicito a ambos. ¿Cómo los han llamado? –pregunto el señor Sendoh.

-El pequeño se llama Gabriel y la pequeña Sayuri. –respondió Saori con una sonrisa maternal.

-Gabriel Sendoh y Sayuri Sendoh. Que nombres tan hermosos han elegido. –opino el padre de Akira.

-Gracias papá. –respondió Akira mientras apoyaba cariñosamente la mano en el hombro de su padre.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez el que los visitaba era el hermano menor de Saori. Ya no era aquel niño pequeño de carácter alegre. Ahora era todo un universitario. Alto, de cabellera negra y corta, ojos azules y piel blanca. Se notaba que estaba en buena forma debido a que practicaba basketball en la universidad.

-¿Qué tal? –saludo enérgico como siempre.

Se acerco a Akira y lo abrazo cariñosamente, ahora tenían la misma altura.

-Felicidades cuñado. –le dijo mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

-Gracias Koichi. –respondió el joven.

Koichi sonrío y se acerco a su hermana. Con cariño la beso en la frente:

-Felicidades hermanita. –le dijo cariñosamente.

-Gracias. –sonrío dulcemente Saori.

-Muy bien quiero conocer a mis sobrinos. –dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que tomaba a los dos bebes en brazos.

-Con cuidado Koichi. –le advirtió su madre.

-Mamá tengo veintidós años. Se lo que tengo que hacer. –bufo molesto el joven.

Con cuidado tomo a los dos bebes en sus fuertes brazos y los miro fijamente:

-Son lo más hermoso que he visto. Hola bebes soy el tío Koichi. –les sonrío a los dos bebes. – ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Gabriel y Sayuri. –respondió Saori.

-Hola Gabriel. Eres un niño guapo. Hola Sayuri eres hermosa creo que me encargare de espantar a tus pretendientes cuando seas mayor. –les dijo con amor el tío Koichi.

Todos rieron a carcajadas ante lo dicho por el hermano menor de Saori.

-Creo que de eso debe encargarse su padre. –dijo el abuelo Sendoh.

-Si, claro. Pero papá Akira tendrá la ayuda del tío Koichi. –respondió con una sonrisa bromista el joven.

-Esta bien. –siguió la broma Akira.

Todos reían a carcajadas.

En la tarde la doctora le dio el alta médica a Saori y a sus hijos. A pesar de haber nacido un mes antes los bebes estaban en un buen estado físico y Saori también estaba muy bien.

Saori llego a su casa y se sorprendió de que esta vez fuera Akira el que se ofreciera a cocinar por ella. Y menos mal porque ella se encontraba muy cansada debido al parto.

Esa noche Saori les dio de comer a sus hijos y después de hacerlos dormir ella también se fue a la cama a descansar junto a su esposo.

Pero solo pudieron dormir tres horas, porque el llanto de uno de los bebes los despertó.

-Es Sayuri. –se incorporo Saori. Akira la miro asombrado:

-¿Cómo sabes que es Sayuri? –pregunto medio dormido.

-Porque soy su madre. –respondió ella con una sonrisa. Fue a levantarse pero Akira la detuvo.

-Iré yo. Tú descansa que has tenido un día agitado. –se levanto el joven.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto ella confundida y asombrada.

-Si. –asintió El con una dulce sonrisa.

Medio dormido se dirigió a la habitación de los bebes y allí estaban. Gabriel dormía placidamente mientras que Sayuri lloraba.

Akira sonrío dulcemente y la tomo en brazos.

-Shh… tranquila hija. Papi esta aquí. –le susurraba a su pequeña hijita mientras la calmaba.

La pequeña Sayuri ya no lloraba, sino que había clavado sus ojos azules en su padre y estiraba sus bracitos hacia El.

-Si, Papi esta aquí. Siempre estará contigo y con tu hermano. –dijo el orgulloso padre mientras miraba a su otro hijo que no se había despertado y seguía durmiendo placidamente.

Se acerco a la ventana que daba a la calle y miro la ciudad. Iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. Sonrío, pensó en Saori y en sus hijos. Este seria el comienzo de una nueva vida. Sonrió al pensar que en la vida siempre después de un final existe un nuevo comienzo. El embarazo de Saori había terminado y ahora comenzaría su vida como padre. Sin duda la parte más importante. Sonrió nuevamente al ver como su pequeña hija se había dormido placidamente. La dejo en su cuna y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar vio que Saori dormía tranquilamente, se acostó a su lado, la beso en la mejilla y la abrazo. Se durmió en espera del mañana. El cual sin duda resultaría interesante.

* * *

N/A: Y llegamos al final ;) espero no haberlos decepcionado y que les haya gustado. Honestamente siento que le falto algo pero bueno... ustedes me dirán.

les agradezco muchisimo a todos los lectores y lectoras que me acompañaron durante el fic y me dieron esta oportunidad. Especialmente les doy las gracias a Sol_Kaory y a memoriesofkagome por sus consejos que me ayudaron a mejorar y por alentarme con sus reviews, sin ustedes no lo hubiera continuado, muchas gracias amigas. espero que les haya gustado ;)

Me despido espero volver a leerlos prontito. Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos =D

hasta pronto, Princesa Tsunade.


End file.
